


Лестница

by Voidwraith



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Ghouls, Het, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwraith/pseuds/Voidwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое в одной лодке посреди Стикса. Одному из них полагаются весла, но...</p><p>Очередной фичок о взаимоотношениях многострадального Харона и главной героини, которая, однако, вовсе не мечтает освободить его от оков контракта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/betrayed-and-betrayer/paying-the-ferryman - фанмикс. Первой песне фичок обязан своим названием.
> 
> А еще автор рисует:  
> http://voidwraith-art.deviantart.com/art/101-408868222 - главная героиня  
> http://voidwraith-art.deviantart.com/art/At-the-Muddy-Rudder-412777159 - иллюстрация к сценке в баре "У руля" из второй главы

_10 июля 2277 года_

 

Выстрел превратил в месиво голову гуля и окропил кровью забавный колпак, который, отлетев в сторону, чудом остался невредимым. “С Днем Рождения, Гэлоу” – имя было дописано на ленте еще довоенного производства белой краской, почерк немного неуклюжий, но разборчивый.

– Значит, Гэлоу, – она улыбнулась. Обстановка в жилище гуля вполне приличествовала празднику – после многочисленных развлекательных мероприятий в кафетерии Убежища, куда ее по всем правилам вежливости неизменно приглашали, Девон знала в этом толк. Разве мог Гэлоу подумать, что погибнет в такой день?

Бедняга.

– Напрасно ты напал на меня. Не сможешь сполна насладиться своим праздником. Какой день рождения без именинника, а? – бормотала Девон, усаживая окровавленный труп за стол. Приладить к нему остатки головы не вышло, хотя она даже попробовала. Так что свое место на шее с висящими лоскутами разорванной выстрелом кожи занял красный праздничный колпак.

В клетке мирно копошились два радтаракана. После памятного побега из Убежища Девон обнаруживала предательскую дрожь в пальцах каждый раз, когда где-то рядом эти твари шуршали своими усиками, но безвыходное положение питомцев Гэлоу несколько ее успокоило. Она сняла пропитавшиеся кровью перчатки и уложила на край стола рядом с собой.

– Кстати, у меня ведь тоже скоро день рождения! – возвестила она, ставя на стол две бутылки ядер-колы. – На твой хоть кто-то пришел. А у меня совсем нет друзей... впрочем, как видно из твоего примера, иногда на праздник может заявиться и совсем незнакомый человек. С добрыми, между прочим, намерениями. Гостей так не встречают... Жаль, что ты уже не сможешь исправиться, Гэлоу.

Праздничные ленты, напитки, шашлыки – чего-то все-таки не хватало.

– ...А ведь я ничего не имею против гулей, – продолжила она и ненадолго затихла. – Слушай, что за дела? Ты не приготовил торт? Этот праздник определенно испорчен. 

Она не праздновала свой день рождения с десяти лет. Сначала это был каприз обиженного сверстниками ребенка, а потом...

 

_21 июня 2277 года_

 

Паника не поддавалась никакому контролю, за ней Девон едва осознавала себя и почти не соображала. Сердцебиение отдавало в уши оглушительным грохотом, виски пульсировали почти до боли, в изодранном одышкой горле першило. Она позволила себе притормозить, когда перед глазами потемнело от напряжения, но ярко-красная вспышка тут же прорезала эту пелену – летающая штуковина, помеченная в Пип-бое как “робот-шпион Анклава”, выбрала своей целью отнюдь не ее, но Девон в ужасе шарахнулась в сторону. Что это за Анклав и за чем он здесь шпионит, девушка знать не знала, но на всякий случай пустилась бежать, удаляясь на безопасное расстояние... хотя какое расстояние обезопасит от жестянки, умеющей стрелять лазерными лучами?

Поэтому она не останавливалась. Пол... а, да, асфальт – плевать, был ужасно неровным, щербатым, часто покрытым ямами, она то и дело спотыкалась, ткань комбинезона прохудилась на коленях и локтях, на тонкой коже появлялись ссадины, а небо давило своей огромной, необъятной чернотой... где-то в глубине его горели слабые огоньки звезд, таких чудовищно далеких, что ее почти тошнило от попытки осознать расстояние.

Свет источало еще кое-что. Окно в одном из домов. Остальные дома Спрингвейла были разрушены и являли собой обугленные остовы, заваленные досками и камнями. Этот почти уцелел. Она не слишком надеялась, что удастся согреться и перевести дух, даже не думала – просто подбежала и распахнула дверь.

Запах дыма был первым, что Девон почувствовала, прежде чем перед ней появилась эта женщина, испугав до потери сознания – до того она была непохожа на людей из Убежища. Она что-то спросила, и тон ее голоса был угрожающим, потом достала оружие...

Следующим, что увидела Девон, были поочередно темнеющие кровавые пятна на теле женщины. Звук выстрелов почему-то запоздал. В немом отупении она попятилась назад и вдохнуть смогла только тогда, когда спиной наткнулась на стену.

Это было не первое ее убийство за прошедшую ночь, но полное понимание случившегося обрушилось на голову Девон только сейчас. Кровь стучала в ее висках, а слезы текли по щекам, когда она в спешке собирала вещи в своей комнате Убежища, ей было чудовищно страшно, когда под звуки тревожной сирены за ней гонялась охрана, звуки выстрелов так же оглушали ее, когда она, все так же рыдая, подняла пистолет и пристрелила Смотрителя...

Она. Пристрелила. Смотрителя.

Паника на мгновение стихла и вернулась новым приступом от мысли, что унять эту безумную пляску нервов никак не удается. Всю жизнь Девон была уверена, что промывка мозгов не сказалась на ней так, как на остальных резидентах Убежища. В том имелась заслуга отца, который оставался для нее единственным авторитетом, его коллеги были доверенными лицами, кем-то вроде взрослых друзей, а Смотритель... он, конечно, командовал всем, и она предпочитала подчиняться, но никогда не ощущала такого восторга, любви и безграничного уважения, как предписывали законы. Наверное, она считалась бы нарушителем, если бы дерзнула заявить об этом вслух. Каким смешным это все казалось теперь, когда она наконец поняла, до чего велико было его влияние!

Снова и снова вспоминая, что именно она прекратила существование Смотрителя, а вместе с ним отправила на тот свет еще несколько охранников Убежища, достойных, верных своему делу людей, Девон испытывала такую боль, словно потеряла родных, и оттого хотелось забиться в угол и сдохнуть. Невыносимый стыд, боль, холод и страх бились внутри, разрывали на куски ее череп, она боялась открывать глаза и убеждаться, что худший кошмар, который мог бы родиться в ее подсознании, все еще продолжался. Желание проснуться еще никогда не мучило ее так сильно.

Спустя какое-то время Девон поняла, что жгучая боль была настоящей и локализовалась где-то в области плеча. Перед глазами все расплывалось, горло уже болело от рыданий, запах паленого мяса то таял, то снова ударял в ноздри. Она сняла очки и принялась тереть их об одежду одной рукой, другой теми же движениями терла лицо и глаза. Потом почувствовала, что одно из стекол неровное на ощупь. Треснуло. Должно быть, еще в Убежище, когда за ней гонялись эти охранники со своими дубинками...

Дрожащими руками Девон нацепила на нос очки, и мир вокруг сделался необычайно четким. От вида убитой женщины, под которой растекалась лужа темной крови, ее резко затошнило. Вывернуло прямо рядом с трупом. Потом еще раз. Снова болело горло, снова жгли щеки слезы, она снова ослепла и оглохла от боли и ужаса, чувствуя только, как надрывается глотка и конвульсивно сжимается желудок...

Когда шок немного отступил, она оттащила тело в угол комнаты и опрокинула на него полку с книгами и каким-то хламом. Ее все еще трясло от рвотных спазмов, но желудок был пуст. Тщательно спрятав труп под грудой барахла, которое нашлось в доме, Девон наконец-то позволила себе осознанно вздохнуть. Плечо болело нещадно; она не помнила, когда получила эту рану, в Убежище или уже после. Пошатываясь, стараясь обойти лужу крови и рвотных масс, она пробралась в соседнюю комнату, присела на пропахшую мочой постель и раскрыла сумку. Ей пару раз приходилось вкалывать стимулятор, когда отца не было на рабочем месте – правда, не себе, а Стэнли, пострадавшему от железных клешней собственного робота. Случайность. Небольшая ошибка в программе, к счастью, не ставшая критической.

Девон отчаянно хотелось иметь в своей голове такую же программу, возможно, не всегда работающую без перебоев, но значительно выигрывавшую на фоне этого тугого комка страхов и уничтожающих воспоминаний.

Вздохнув, она оголила плечо. Похоже, кто-то из преследовавших ее охранников все же успел выстрелить – и промахнулся. С собой у Девон не было ничего, чтобы продезинфицировать рану. Надежду внушало только то, что она не выглядела грязной, но, безусловно, могла обернуться серьезным заражением – ей ли не знать, она ведь дочь врача... Девушка снова вздохнула, аккуратно всадила иглу стимулятора поближе к ране и закрыла глаза. Использованный стимулятор бросила здесь же и откинулась на спинку кровати, так и не подняв веки.

Сердцебиение никак не желало восстанавливаться. Она с трудом дышала, чувствовала какую-то тяжесть в области грудной клетки, будто что-то давило на ребра. Отвратительные запахи сбивались в единую массу, и тошнота снова напоминала о себе. Было чертовски холодно, по спине то и дело ползли ледяные струйки пота, заставляя вздрагивать и дергаться, будто от чьего-то мерзкого касания. Какой-то нескончаемый кошмар, и некого попросить о помощи, некого умолять прекратить. Впрочем...

Она уже думала о том, что следующая пуля могла бы оказаться в ее собственном виске. Стало бы намного проще...

Случайным, неловким движением нажатая кнопка на Пип-бое – и момент стал действительно невыносимым. Как будто мало дерьма свалилось на нее в последние несколько часов. Может, стоило действительно закончить все здесь, под звуки последнего отцовского послания?..

Она сидела на грязном, зловонном матраце, в соседней комнате под грудой хлама прятался труп, а в стенах крошечного домика звучал до боли знакомый голос отца. Как будто они были здесь втроем. Она, убитая ею женщина и папа.

_“Может, однажды все изменится и мы сможем увидеться. Я не скажу тебе, почему ушёл и куда направляюсь. Не ищи меня, я этого не хочу._

_Господь свидетель, жизнь в Убежище не идеальна, но здесь ты по крайней мере в безопасности. Мне достаточно просто знать это, чтобы жить дальше”._

Вот опять – растертые до красноты глаза обожгло слезами. Она бездумно вцепилась в стальную кайму Пип-боя, пытаясь отодрать его от своей руки, папин голос все мучительнее ввинчивался в мозг, боль становилась сильнее...

Она не помнила, в каком часу заснула и сколько проспала. Голова просто раскалывалась. Дома, в Убежище, она крайне редко испытывала такое состояние, и если это случалось – даже пропускала занятия, предпочитая отлеживаться в собственной постели. Отец чутко следил за ее самочувствием и не чинил препятствий. Но тогда у нее был отец. И она никого не убивала. 

– Черт, – прорычала она вслух вместо того, чтобы выругаться по-настоящему, и до дрожи испугалась звучания собственного голоса в полной тишине.

Надо было убираться отсюда. Куда – она не имела ни малейшего понятия. Зачем – ответить было еще труднее. Вспоминая, что в соседней комнате ей неизбежно придется переступить через человеческий труп, она чувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. И тогда к девочке из Убежища возвращалась злость и ненависть – как мало, оказывается, она знала о подобного рода эмоциях, ведя мирную жизнь в подземном бункере.

Именно злость на саму себя пришла на помощь и заставила ее наконец подняться. Девон сделала первый шаг, но от попыток хотя бы мысленно определиться с дальнейшими действиями ее разбирал нервный смех с отзвуком истерики. О том, чтобы отыскать папу, она в тот момент даже не задумывалась – мир, в котором он затерялся, казался огромным и бескрайним, как космическое пространство. Она всерьез сомневалась, что сумеет выкарабкаться из этого тупика, хотя бы просто протянуть больше дня, не встретив случайную гибель и не заблудившись. О чем-то большем не могло быть и речи. 

Не стоило убегать.

Девон быстро огляделась по сторонам. Остановилась возле стола с каким-то хламом – непонятные приспособления с ингаляторами, кухонный нож, рваные пакеты, маленькая аптечка... Она сомневалась недолго, пытаясь успокаивать себя тем, что жизни той женщине уже не вернешь, и раз уж так получилось – ей эти вещи гораздо нужнее, чем мертвецу. Между делом попался даже мешочек с крышками. Девушка плохо представляла, зачем кому-то коллекционировать крышки от ядер-колы, но рассуждения на эту тему показались ей неуместными, и она просто сгребла их в свой рюкзак. 

В новом, чужом для нее мире она была слепой, глухой и немой. Привычные ей законы здесь не действовали. Лишенная всего, что у нее было, оставленная любящим, как она верила, отцом, уставшая даже унывать, она брела по освещенным утренним солнцем развалинам маленького городка, пока на горизонте не замаячил указатель ближайшего поселения.

На Пустоши разгорался новый день.

 

_27 июня 2277 года_

 

Мориарти провожал новоприбывшую насмешливым, снисходительным взглядом. Она не представилась, но в разговорах охочих до новостей жителей Мегатонны фигурировала под прозвищем “девочка-из-Убежища”. 

Назвать ее девушкой или, того хуже, женщиной язык не поворачивался. Щуплая, с тонкими плечами, невысокого роста, еще и в очках. Одно из стекол было уже выбито, когда девочка из Убежища впервые явилась в салун Мориарти. В последующие разы очков на ней уже не было – видимо, потеряла. Она выглядела как раз тем человеком, для которого терять вещи вошло в привычку – смотрела рассеянно, плохо координировала свои движения, медленно отвечала.

Нова знала, что Колин Мориарти обычно потешался над подобными. Хозяин салуна не отличался сочувствием к слабым, отличающимся от остальных и неспособным за себя постоять. Чего стоило только его жестокое обхождение с Харей, которого женщине было искренне жаль – с характером Колина рассчитывать на милость бедолаге не приходилось. Попал в настоящую кабалу, каждый день терпел пинки и унижения, но будто бы принимал их как должное, с покорностью рожденного служить. Отчасти поэтому Нова предпочитала оставаться в стороне. Гуль не слишком обижался на нее, а у Мориарти не находилось лишнего повода устроить ей взбучку. 

Снисходительность владельца заведения озадачивала, но ее можно было связать с тем, что незадолго до девочки из Убежища в салун заходил ее отец. Разумеется, Нову в курс дела не ввели. Ей не слишком и хотелось знать, что искал в Мегатонне симпатичный доктор. За его дочерью она тоже только наблюдала, скучая в перерывах между... рабочими сессиями.

Она появлялась не чаще раза в неделю и в первую очередь спешила к стойке, за которой трудился Харя. Мориарти явно не одобрял дружбы своего бармена с “гладкокожими”, но с самого начала больше всего внимания новоприбывшей доставалось именно гулю. Конечно, первая реакция гостьи была вполне здоровой – она застыла на месте, ссутулившись, втянув голову в плечи, и округлившимися глазами рассматривала новый для себя образчик жизни на Пустошах. Потом подошла поближе, кажется, по неосторожности толкнув кого-то... села за стойку и улыбнулась.

Больше она не улыбалась никому. Впрочем, Нова могла и ошибаться: сразу после молчаливого знакомства девочки из Убежища и Хари ей пришлось обслуживать клиента в комнатушке наверху, а когда с делом было покончено, в зал салуна вернулся Мориарти. Гуль, к счастью для него, успел прервать болтовню на рабочем месте в решающий момент. А гостья из Убежища заговорила с Колином об отце. Кажется, она даже заикалась...

Сложно представить себе более жалкое создание.

Совсем скоро она надолго исчезнет из Мегатонны. А когда появится снова – ее с трудом узнают.

 

_13 июля 2277 года_

 

В заплечной сумке тихо позвякивали накопленные с таким трудом две тысячи крышек. Немного прогулявшись по деловому центру Вашингтона в поисках хоть какой-нибудь информации об отце, Девон быстро поняла, что ее снаряжение никуда не годится. Совсем. В подаренном Мойрой бронекомбинезоне и с древним охотничьим ружьем она становилась до смешного легкой мишенью для супермутантов, которыми город просто кишел. Поэтому ближайшая задача-минимум была вполне ясна.

Правда, она не рассчитывала приурочить закупку достойного вооружения к своему личному празднику. Но именно в тот день, когда Пип-бой разбудил Девон жизнерадостным сообщением о девятнадцатилетии, она добралась до здания Исторического музея. Конечно, в действительности дело не ограничилось простым перемещением из точки в точку, и если говорить откровенно – туда ее загнали супермутанты из Молла, а она была готова спрятаться где угодно, только бы никто не помешал вколоть пару стимуляторов и отсидеться в покое.

Так она и оказалась в Подземелье, поселении гулей на месте довоенного Исторического музея.

Когда угроза жизни миновала, Девон решила осмотреться – и с этого момента была уверена, что ей невероятно повезло. Гули, населявшие музей, держались вполне дружелюбно – это не отменяло осмотрительности, которая быстро вошла у нее в привычку, но, по крайней мере, она оказалась не в очередном полуразрушенном питомнике рейдеров. А уж наличие в городке гулей собственного магазина с довольно пристойными оружием и броней и вовсе хотелось принять за несказанную удачу – и забыть, что по обыкновению за ней должна следовать катастрофа.

Катастрофы не случилось. Но дверь магазина закрылась прямо перед ее носом, а дребезжащий голос по ту сторону возвестил:

– У меня обед! Подожди в “Девятом круге” или у Кэрол!

Вывеска “Девятого круга” попалась девушке на глаза первой.

Многие советовали ей найти напарника. Иногда эти советы носили двусмысленный характер, но стоило признать, что обойтись в бою с супермутантами и прочей нечистью Пустошей без помощи будет крайне сложно и наверняка губительно для здоровья.

Девон присматривалась ко многим, в основном в Мегатонне, где ей пришлось задержаться, и находила эту затею все более безнадежной. После замкнутого существования в Убежище она кое-как справлялась с жизнью снаружи – по крайней мере, с той частью, которая требовала знакомиться с людьми и задавать им вопросы. Это было несложно. Перспектива неразлучно бродить с кем-то по Пустошам – совсем другое дело. Обдумывая такую возможность, Девон приходила к выводу, что сработаться с толковым человеком ей будет тяжело. Лидерских качеств ей не хватало – изменившийся образ жизни, конечно, значительно укрепил ее волю и характер, но этого пока было мало. Не хватало еще, чтобы напарник вздумал перехватить инициативу и помчался за прибылью и приключениями – а этого не может не случиться, стоит только ему почувствовать силовое превосходство. О том, чтобы брать с собой кого-то слабее себя, Девон по понятным причинам даже не думала.

Кроме того, довольно скоро она поняла, как опасно без оглядки доверять кому-то на Пустошах. Постоянно преследовавшая мысль о том, что теперь она предоставлена самой себе и беззащитна в одиночку против целого мира, уже не пугала: этот неприятный этап привыкания к незнакомой среде девочка из безопасного Убежища переросла вскоре после побега. Полагаться на кого-то оказалось еще опаснее, чем решать проблемы самостоятельно. 

Все изменилось после одной встречи в том самом “Девятом круге”.

Владелец заведения, Азрухал, с притворным благодушием поведал о том, что здоровяк в углу, с завидным постоянством отказывающийся от разговора – не простой наемник, ждущий возможности стащить твои крышки и часть добычи и удрать. Харона с его работодателем связывал контракт. Простая формальность имела на гуля почти мистическое воздействие – по словам Азрухала, Харон был покорен ему, “как плюшевый мишка”, и следовал любому приказу неукоснительно, без вопросов, без колебаний. Вероятно, однажды ему пришлось пережить серьезную промывку мозгов, превратившую личность в послушную машину.

Внутри холодной змеей зашевелилось почти незнакомое ей удовольствие, какое бывает, когда обстоятельства складываются исключительно удачным образом, а положение вещей соответствует плану целиком и полностью.

_Гуль был идеален._

Настолько, что она даже не брезговала думать о нем, как о безличном, но крайне выгодном приобретении. 

Харон, о котором говорил Азрухал, не стал бы докучать ей бессмысленными беседами, сомневаться в ее целях, выдвигать требования и просто создавать неудобства одним своим присутствием. Она привыкла бы к обществу другого человека, если бы не осталось другого выбора, но процесс был бы долгим и неприятным. К Харону не нужно было находить подход. Терпеть безропотно подчиняющегося, молчаливого гуля рядом с собой казалось таким же простым и удобным, как пользоваться оружием при необходимости. 

Но самое главное – он был тем, от кого она не боялась бы получить пулю в затылок. Любой другой обитатель Пустоши не упустил бы возможности предать и подставить непуганого выходца из Убежища. Харон же, по словам его хозяина, был верен и предан владельцу контракта до самой смерти.

Азрухал отмел осторожный вопрос девушки о рабстве – Харон, как он говорил, сам сделал свой выбор. Картина складывалась интересная.

Девон дала себе время поразмышлять, привычно заказала выпивку и устроилась за стойкой так, чтобы иметь возможность осмотреть свое возможное приобретение.

Чем дальше, тем больше Девон была уверена, что сделает большую ошибку, если пожалеет крышек за контракт. Разумеется, Азрухал не собирался отдавать Харона за бесценок – у нее едва хватало денег, чтобы его перекупить. О новом оружии и броне придется забыть надолго. Но оно того стоит. Правда?

Контракт выглядел так, будто существовал не менее сотни лет – мятый, истрепанный, готовый порваться на местах старых сгибов. Девушка не стала убирать его далеко – подойдя к гулю, она кратко представилась – "привет, я Девон, теперь ты работаешь на меня", в подтверждение продемонстрировала ему бумагу, а затем осторожно сложила ее и спрятала в сумку, между страницами какой-то старой книги.

То, что она увидела после, изрядно выбивалось из описанного Азрухала образа.

 

_“Пришел попрощаться?” – “Да”._

 

Ее не переставало удивлять явление смерти – совсем недавно она разговаривала со старым гулем выдающейся безнравственности, а теперь на полу валялось его тело, изрыгающее кровь обрубком шеи. Харон щелкнул курком, оглядывая дело своих рук без единого проблеска понятных девушке эмоций, и как ни в чем не бывало убрал дробовик.

Ошалело вытерев брызги с лица, Девон громко поинтересовалась у собравшейся толпы:

– Кто-нибудь уберет труп?

Суета вокруг бездыханного и практически обезглавленного тела Азрухала стала для нее лучшим стимулом свалить из “Девятого круга”. Харона она попыталась утащить за собой в буквальном смысле – вцепившись ему в локоть. Он не выглядел особенно обрадованным подобной настойчивостью. В ином случае Девон и не позволила бы себе хватать едва знакомых гулей за руки, но оставаться в стенах заведения покойного Азрухала не хотелось ни минутой дольше.

– Ч-что это было? – прошипела она, грубо освободив Харона, терпеливо сносившего явно неприятные ему прикосновения.

– Азрухал был мерзавцем и негодяем, – пояснил гуль с некоторой строгостью в скрежещущем голосе. – Я воспользовался возможностью избавить мир от этой паршивой крысы. А теперь, во благо или во зло, я служу тебе.

– С-спасибо, – не придумав ничего лучше, пробормотала в ответ Девон. Гуль скупо кивнул. – Слушай, это все... ну, в общем... они тебя не линчуют?

– Нет.

– А п-почему ты так уверен? – продолжала допытываться она, нешуточно опасаясь вполне оправданной агрессии со стороны местного населения. Совсем недавно сам Азрухал говорил, что в Подземелье преступления против жизни, даже в гулифицированном ее проявлении, караются весьма сурово. 

Харон лаконично отозвался:

– Здесь все знают, кто такой Азрухал.

– А, ладно, – ошалело кивнула Девон и побрела вниз по лестнице, пытаясь собрать воедино обломки собственного рассудка, грозящие разлететься наподобие взрыва. Лестница закончилась, начался длинный, украшенный мрачной статуей зал древней музейной экспозиции.

– Что это за имя такое – Харон? – поинтересовалась она наконец, не найдя лучшего способа начать разговор.

Ей представлялось, что придется как минимум обрисовать подчиненному основные цели их работы. С чего начинать: со слезливой истории об исчезновении папы, с побега из Убежища или прогресса на сегодняшний день – она пока не решила.

Да и нужны ли вообще эти пояснения? Не достаточно ли будет просто назвать конечную точку их путешествия? Впрочем, ей давно хотелось обсудить хоть с кем-нибудь свое бедственное положение. Кто-то иной не удержался бы от ненужных вопросов и ошибочных выводов. Но от Харона этого, похоже, ждать не приходилось.

– Перевозчик, – отозвался гуль, не сбавляя шаг.

– Чего?

– Душ умерших, – в охрипшем голосе слышалось недовольство. – На тот свет.

Девушка хмыкнула.

– То есть, это имя изящно подчеркивает твой род занятий. Оно из какой-то сказки, или как?

– Из древних легенд.

– По-моему, это те же сказки, – самодовольно отозвалась Девон. Считая себя кем-то вроде ученой, она не уделяла должного внимания фольклору.

– Как тебе угодно.

– Слушай, меня правда удивил тот... и-инцидент с Азрухалом. Он так красочно расписывал, как ты ему верен... и тут вдруг выстрел в голову.

– На тот момент наш контракт уже не действовал.

– А, вот так, значит, – нервно усмехнулась она и ненадолго замолчала. – Зато наш – действовал. Надеюсь, больше ты не д-допустишь такого опасного своеволия.

– Можешь быть уверена, – ответил Харон все так же невозмутимо.

На этот счет у нее оставались некоторые сомнения, продиктованные приобретенной в новой среде паранойей. Впрочем, оснований им верить не было.

Но все-таки она спросила:

– Так ты... выполняешь приказы? Любые?

– Да.

– Даже если они неразумны?

Гуль нахмурился. Выглядело жутковато.

– Я не лишен инстинкта самосохранения, если ты об этом. В критических ситуациях им можно поступиться. Но если ты прикажешь мне застрелиться просто так, шутки ради, я этого делать не стану.

Девушка покивала. Сказанное Хароном вполне совпадало с тем, что она уже знала.

Контракт она прочла бегло. В Убежище с соглашениями такого рода сталкиваться не доводилось; единственные официальные документы, с которыми она имела дело – протоколы научных исследований и технические инструкции. Не было, разумеется, и найма работников – только распределение по результатам экзамена с остроумным (по мнению учредителя) названием К.О.З.А.

Утешало то, что Азрухал не врал: текст контракта подтверждал его слова о безотказности и преданности Харона. Впрочем, вопреки его заверениям, условия действительно походили на рабские – хотя упор делался на защиту в бою, наемник был обязан подчиняться абсолютно любым приказам, кроме откровенно самоубийственных. Некоторые условия были дописаны от руки прямо под печатным текстом – практически каждый наниматель Харона считал своим долгом внести поправку в и без того длинный список его обязанностей. Почерк разнился. Не меньше двух десятков подписей, в ряду которых заняло свое место и ее имя...

О том, как гуль пришел к такой службе, там ничего не говорилось, равно как и об упомянутой покойным хозяином “промывке мозгов”. Обдумав произошедшее еще раз, Девон пришла к выводу, что судьба Азрухала ей пока не грозит. Похоже, фокус действительно заключался в самом контракте, а не в его хозяине; эта потрепанная бумажка была для Харона чем-то вроде рубильника, включающего или отключающего режим защиты и послушания. Никакой привязанности и жалости: владелец контракта неприкосновенен, а лишившийся его – просто никто.

Девон было любопытно, как при такой строжайшей выучке Харон умудрился обзавестись своеобразными понятиями о морали. Азрухал, видите ли, был мерзавцем. Интересно, долго ли он хранил надежду пустить ему пулю в лоб?..

Никакого желания продолжать беготню по развалинам Вашингтона у нее сегодня не было. Часы на Пип-бое сообщали, что течение суток неуклонно стремится к вечеру. Это Девон сочла достаточным оправданием, чтобы остаться в Подземелье на ночлег.

Поселение, что ни говори, было необычным. Вне родного Убежища гули встречались ей нередко, но видеть столько ходячих трупов – а именно так они выглядели – в одном месте ранее не приходилось.

Разумом она испытывала к явлению гулификации опасливый научный интерес. Присутствовал и некий страх перед самими гулями, впрочем, больше похожий на смущение. В ее детстве не было страшилок о ходячих мертвецах, образ полусгнивших трупов в разрытых могилах был бесконечно далек от ее повседневности и в других обстоятельствах, возможно, даже не пришел бы ей в голову. В Убежище тела умерших подвергались кремации. Горстка пепла не слишком способствует воображению монстров на ее основе; смерть страшила сама по себе, самой своей сутью, и любые чудовища терялись на фоне мысли, что однажды наступит последняя секунда существования.

Словом, внешность гулей не пугала ее, хотя и не переставала быть неприятной. Нечто в человеческой натуре противилось зрелищу поврежденных некрозом тканей – естественная, вполне нормальная реакция, выработанная задолго до того, как под воздействием радиации люди начали гнить заживо. Впрочем, гули на поверку оказались ничем не страшнее людей, а зачастую были даже миролюбивее. Многие из них помнили еще довоенные времена и, продолжая следовать старому воспитанию, передавали свои знания и образ мыслей младшим. Должно быть, поэтому Девон замечала уже не в первый раз: в обществе гулей ей, выросшей в таком же мирном Убежище, было до странного уютно. Она привыкала. Это был безумный мир.

Харя уже становился жертвой нахального разглядывания. Теперь настала очередь Харона.

Чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, приходилось задирать подбородок. Она осмотрела наемника придирчиво, копируя профессиональный взгляд своего отца, пряча за ним сдерживаемое, неизбежное отвращение. Харон смотрел на нее в ответ. Удивительно живые глаза для гуля – недоумение читалось в них так же легко, как и на лицах обыкновенных людей.

Издалека все казалось не таким... неприятным. При схожем недуге Харя гораздо меньше походил на труп со зверски содранной кожей. На лице Харона, напоминавшем свежую, едва подсохшую рану, она отслаивалась; отдельные, особенно пострадавшие участки отличались темно-красной окраской, словно еще чуть-чуть – и обнажатся мышцы. Подумав о том, какие это должно вызывать ощущения, Девон на секунду зажмурилась и встряхнула головой.

Как и у большинства гулей, у ее подчиненного не было носа и ушей – только неровные разрывы тканей и остатки хрящей на их месте. Широкая челюсть, массивный подбородок, близко посаженные глаза – применив фантазию, можно было предположить, как он выглядел до гулификации. В сочетании с его ростом и развитой мускулатурой образ создавался... пугающий. Что-то вроде типичного непробиваемого солдата из комиксов – и, взвесив, она решила, что предпочла бы наемника в его нынешнем состоянии, будь у нее выбор. С неприглядной внешностью гуля можно было смириться, а человек... люди непредсказуемы.

Как будто гули – нет.

На периферии зрения замаячила чья-то фигура, оторвав девушку от осмотра.

– Что там произошло в “Девятом круге”, гладкокожая? – с подозрением осведомился Уинтроп – а это был именно он.

Местный механик и мастер на все руки, по совместительству он следил за порядком, выполняя роль неформального лидера. Когда Девон пришла в Подземелье, именно Уинтроп встретил ее у дверей выставочного зала, озвучил вполне очевидную просьбу не создавать проблем и даже дал некоторые указания по ориентировке.

– Если собираетесь зайти, будьте осторожнее, не наступите в мозги Азрухала, – хмыкнула Девон, бросив осторожный взгляд на Харона. Тот ничем не обозначил свое отношение к происходящему. Просто молча и хмуро смотрел на нее.

– Так ты... – присвистнул Уинтроп, замерев. Гаечный ключ, который он крутил в руке, тоже остановился.

– Не я, – Девон быстро мотнула головой, кивнула в сторону Харона, – он. Какие-то личные счеты. М-может, оно и к лучшему?

Объяснение получилось нервным: она не до конца поверила спокойствию своего наемника, хотя он, похоже, даже не сомневался, что за расправу над Азрухалом никто не привлечет его к ответу.

Неожиданно для нее Харон подтвердил:

– Это правда. Без Азрухала городу будет лучше.

– Да некоторые гладкокожие тащили сюда мешки с крышками только ради того, чтобы оставить их в его заведении! – механик схватился за остатки волос. Девон подумалось, что этот жест был ему привычным еще до гулификации – а судя по обветренному, посеревшему от времени лицу гуля, человеком он перестал быть уже очень, очень давно.

– По-моему, вам и без его бизнеса будет что по-покушать, – пробормотала Девон негромко. Старый гуль сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Так я и думал: нечего пускать в город гладкие морды. Не миновать беды.

– Вы определитесь, Уинтроп, нужны вам т-тут гладкие морды с крышками или нет?

– Мне не нужны трупы в Подземелье, вот что я тебе скажу! – едва не прикрикнул на нее Уинтроп. Именно это и заставило Девон подумать, что лед тронулся.

– Серьезно, торговля наркотиками – гнусное дело, – продолжила она весело. – Этот ваш Азрухал насаждал в городе д-дурные ценности и совсем не с-способствовал процветанию. Точно говорю.

Чем дальше ложь была от действительности, тем легче она давалась.

Ей плевать хотелось на торговлю наркотиками. На возможный вред чужим организмам тоже. За ней числилось уже много дерьма, несравнимого с парой уколов психо. За глуповатым прищуром и наивной полуулыбкой этого было не разглядеть.

Гуль неприязненно оглядывал то ее, то Харона, должно быть, уже догадавшись, что прыткая гладкокожая переманила наемника на свою сторону. 

– Пойду посмотрю, – буркнул Уинтроп. По выражению его лица было ясно, что Харон оказался прав: о смерти Азрухала здесь никто не собирался горевать.

Бедный, одинокий Азрухал.

* * *

Новая хозяйка его контракта была странной. Да, пожалуй, это то самое слово.

Она выглядела ужасающе нежизнеспособной. Возможно, была неглупой, но исключительно в масштабах своего чистоплюйского Убежища. Во внешнем мире ее прилежание не имело никакого веса, и, к счастью для нее, она это хотя бы понимала.

Похоже, здесь и крылась загвоздка. Она все понимала. Она знала, какой глупой и наивной ее видели окружающие, и при необходимости даже этим пользовалась. 

Когда Кэрол заикнулась об освобождении Харона, раз уж его контракт выкуплен, а Азрухал мертв, Девон горестно вздохнула и, понизив голос, пролепетала что-то о том, как тяжело ей приходится вне Убежища и как необходима чья-то помощь. Сердобольная женщина купилась. Но Харон помнил, каким оценивающим взглядом изучала его девушка, прежде чем отдать крышки за контракт. Она смотрела на него, как на товар; в прищуре слеповатых глаз светилось даже какое-то удовольствие. Гуль хорошо знал этот взгляд. Слишком хорошо.

И, в конце концов, она как-то добралась до Молла от Мегатонны в одиночку – неблизкий и очень опасный путь. Возможные препятствия и отступления от маршрута, пережитые вполне успешно, говорили только в ее пользу. Впрочем, короткая пробная прогулка по нижнему этажу музея показала, что ее боевые навыки оставляли желать лучшего. Недоставало расторопности и сноровки. Со своим плохим зрением она могла стрелять метко, но только подолгу прицеливаясь, в противном же случае палила наугад. Непозволительная медлительность в условиях боя. Харон размышлял, стоит ли предложить ей пару уроков, или не связываться со всем этим – пока он справлялся и сам.

Она села за стол, кивнула ему на место напротив. В течение нескольких секунд оглядывала свой ужин, не то испытывая недовольство от одного вида еды нечеловеческого производства, не то, напротив, радуясь грядущему приему пищи. А потом она что-то пробормотала одними губами. Заметив взгляд Харона, потупилась и тихо пояснила:

– У меня день рождения.

– Поздравляю, – флегматично изрек гуль. Девушку не слишком смутил его тон: на маленьком лице засветилась улыбка.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ему так улыбались.

– Кстати, эта тарелка тут не просто так стоит, – она снова улыбнулась, кивнув на блюдо перед Хароном. Надо же, а он-то думал, что это лишь милый элемент декора. – Я потратила на ужин последние крышки, так что давай.

Вздохнув, Харон придвинул глиняную тарелку со стейком из мяса брамина ближе к себе.

– Нет нужды тратить деньги.

– Думаю, это мне решать, – она покачала головой и прищурилась. В голосе послышался холод. – Я не люблю есть в одиночестве.

– Понял, – кивнул Харон, принимаясь за свой ужин.

Сидеть за одним столом с хозяином контракта было для него в новинку. Впрочем, Азрухал не морил его голодом, даже напротив – обеспечивал все условия, чтобы наемник был здоров и готов разобраться с любой угрозой его бизнесу. Наверняка и подумать не мог, что все так закончится.

Харон, следивший за порядком в баре, слышал лишь часть разговора старого и нового хозяев. Азрухал неизменно делился маленькой тайной своего работника: промывка мозгов, превратившая контракт в самое ядро его существования. Правда, которая должна быть неприятной, горькой, болезненной, на деле являлась его реальностью, не больше и не меньше. Его разум и психика были устроены предельно просто и тем самым вызывали такое изумление у многих: что нужно сотворить с живым существом, чтобы превратить его в послушную машину? Интерес не только сочувствующий, но и сугубо практический – под действием каких методик это произошло, какие рычаги душевной организации были затронуты, как можно это использовать?

Он не помнил. Процесс стерся из его памяти подчистую, будто таким он и родился. Возможно, ему приказали забыть. Собственная память представлялась Харону чем-то вроде огромного шкафа со множеством запертых ячеек. Он не мог понять, откуда взялся этот образ, но он приходил на ум каждый раз с завидной настойчивостью. Шкаф с ячейками. Ключом всегда владел кто-то другой, но не сам Харон. И ключей, и владельцев было несметное множество, и почти все они пропали без следа. Вместе с воспоминаниями.

Смешно сказать, он не помнил даже о том, почему так ненавидел Азрухала. Одна лишь торговля наркотиками не могла явиться достаточной причиной для несгибаемого стремления убить его. А именно это пришло в голову наемника, когда контракт оказался в руках девушки из Убежища. Ни ярости, ни гнева, только холодная ненависть и осознание долга, состоявшего в единственном выстреле.

Может быть, таков был надежно ввинтившийся в разум приказ последнего хозяина контракта? Или Азрухал погубил кого-то, кто был дорог Харону? Второй вариант казался менее возможным: гуль не помнил за собой никаких привязанностей.

Но, несмотря на это, не считал себя бездушной машиной, какой представал по описанию Азрухала. Отнюдь нет.

Девон уже прикончила свой ужин, посидела немного, жмурясь от удовольствия, а затем принялась копаться в своем наручном компьютере. Раньше Харон таких не видел, а если и видел, то не мог припомнить.

– Это Пип-бой, – пояснила девушка, заметив тень интереса в его глазах. – В Убежище такой был у каждого. Как вы без них живете, понять не могу.

Этим коротким и малоинформативным объяснением она и довольствовалась, погрузившись в чтение каких-то заметок, а потом, не отрываясь от своего занятия, сообщила:

– Мне надо в Технический музей. Выходим за-завтра. Сюда не вернемся. 

– Как скажешь, – сухо отозвался гуль. Он не упускал возможности наблюдать за новым работодателем и уже уяснил, что от волнения девушка часто начинает заикаться. Видимых раздражителей вокруг не было.

Задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону, она продолжала:

– Я не знаю, как долго мы будем в п-пути, так что, если у тебя есть какие-то запасы – бери все с собой.

– Хорошо, я возьму все, что у меня есть. Еще приказы?

Девон нахмурилась.

– Не приказ, вопрос. Помнишь, я схватила тебя за руку? Это, ну, не больно?

Харон почти усмехнулся. Любопытство в ее голосе не было сочувственным: она всерьез интересовалась его ощущениями из каким-то своих соображений.

– Неприятно.

– Значит, б-больше не буду так делать, – она попыталась улыбнуться.

– Если тебе угодно.

– М-м, а каковы ощущения? – не отставала девушка, продолжая опасливо, но внимательно его оглядывать. Еще чуть-чуть, и перевесится через столик, да еще лупу откуда-нибудь достанет.

– Неприятные, – повторил гуль мрачно. Вздохнув, он все же расщедрился на небольшое уточнение: – Должно быть, более... острые, чем прикосновение к обычной человеческой коже. Я не помню.

– Наверное, мне н-надо извиниться за н-навязчивый интерес, – она нервно помяла пальцы; Харон с облегчением отметил, что хозяйка не стала проявлять любопытство еще и к особенностям его памяти, – просто с виду твои, мм, внешние покровы кажутся... незащищенными. По-похожи на свежую рану с виду, но по свойствам, полагаю, от нее далеки. И все же я, эм-м-м, не могу отделаться от мысли, что жизнь с по-подобным образом по-поврежденными тканями крайне болезненна.

– В целях твоей же безопасности хочу предупредить: не говори этого местным, – с усталым вздохом посоветовал Харон. Девон тут же состроила удивленное лицо. – Да и гулям вообще. Для большинства внешний облик – больная тема.

– По-поняла, – медленно кивнула девушка. – Т-тебя не разд-дражает мой д-дефект речи?

Она поморщилась: должно быть, ее саму он страшно злил. Гуль отозвался без видимых эмоций:

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – она поднялась со стула и потопталась на месте. – Многих р-раздражает.

– Гули тоже раздражают многих.

– Я не из их числа.

Харон подарил ей тяжелый взгляд, давая понять, что светская беседа окончена. Девон пожала плечами, двинулась к стойке, рассчиталась с Кэрол. Он слышал обрывки их короткого разговора: что-то о двухместном “номере”. Номера у Кэрол отделялись друг от друга тонкими больничными перегородками и не вмещали ничего, кроме кровати. Иногда двух, но на такую роскошь у владелицы контракта крышек уже не хватило.

Краем глаза Харон проследил за тем, как она ложится спать, прижимает к животу согнутые ноги, укрывается рваной курткой. 

Привычное зрелище каждой ночи на протяжении нескольких последующих месяцев. Многие из его нанимателей не проживали так долго... другие заслуживали прожить поменьше.

 

_15 июля 2277 года_

 

За прошедшие с посещения Технического музея сутки наемник не сказал ей и пары слов. Некоторую речевую свободу он позволял себе разве что в бою, от души осыпая руганью супермутантов, их маневры, кишащую ими столицу, но только не свою новую хозяйку. Принять это за уважение к своей персоне Девон бы не рискнула: в бою она была практически бесполезна, если не хуже, и Харон не мог это не отметить. Но молчал.

От нескольких попавшихся на пути супермутантов они избавились быстро и без лишнего шума, заметив их первыми и укрывшись за углом коридора. Следующая встреча закончилась далеко не так просто. Реальный бой в паре не имел ничего общего со щадящими тренировками в Убежище. Впрочем, за Харона беспокоиться не приходилось – у него явно имелся опыт в защите малоопытных бойцов, по воле случая завладевших его контрактом. Куда больше беспокоил вопрос ее собственного поведения. Она не могла сообразить, когда будет уместно вступить, в какого из тройки мутантов стрелять в первую очередь, как не задеть маячившую перед глазами размытую фигуру Харона... близорукость изрядно мешала ей в бою; пока она обходилась, стреляя практически наугад в движущиеся пятна. 

Отданные за контракт крышки предназначались для многих целей – в том числе Девон подумывала найти замену своим разбившимся очкам. Затею пришлось отложить.

Конечно, она могла бы отсидеться за ближайшим камнем, пока гуль отстреливался от противников, но эта идея казалась девушке неправильной по одной простой причине: она не хотела выглядеть настолько слабой. Она предпочла бы драться как придется.

Встреча с мутантами закончилась для нее парой несерьезных ранений. Девон привычно вколола стимулятор в задетое пулей плечо и, поправив ремень сумки, кивнула Харону: идем дальше. Такое явление, как мародерство, тоже перестало удивлять ее после пары недель скитаний по развалинам города. Но обирать трупы мутантов не имело смысла; все, что у них было – служившая одеждой ветошь, палки с гвоздями или едва не разваливающийся огнестрел и дикая, неуемная жажда крови. Она даже старалась на них не смотреть: опасалась, что с таким трудом отвоеванное спокойствие даст трещину и ее стошнит или чего похуже.

Но мутанты на разрушенных давней войной улицах Вашингтона не заканчивались, и организм терпеливо откладывал свои неприязненные реакции.

Привал они устроили в помещении довоенного продуктового магазина, и именно здесь Девон решила вывалить на наемника всю свою слезливую правду. Не из желания выговориться, не потому, что грехи прошлого рвались наружу, а скорее чтобы наладить контакт. Некоторое время она обдумывала целесообразность сего, угрюмо пялясь в одну точку. Такой точкой незаметно для нее снова оказался Харон, разводивший костер в невысоком жестяном контейнере.

Видимо, ожидая очередного всплеска интереса к своим кожным покровам, гуль недовольно осведомился?

– Что-то снова не так?

– Н-нет, все нормально, – пробормотала Девон. – Просто, ну... я из Убежища.

Харон только хмыкнул. Звучало это примерно как “по тебе заметно, тупица”, хотя выражение облезлого лица гуля не изменилось.

– Прекрати хмыкать, – буркнула она и неуклюже пошевелила угли.

Гуль отозвался вполне серьезно, без намека на иронию, но и не вкладывая в слова театрального трагизма:

– Прошу прощения.

– Мой отец сбежал, – еще раз отвесив строгий взгляд невозмутимому Харону, выдавила из себя она. – П-порядок был очень строгий... за побег отца Смотритель хотел наказать меня смертью. Его дочь помогла мне, а я оставила ее сиротой. Он убил коллегу моего отца, чу-чудесного человека, я его обожала... Знаешь, каким тяжелым кажется пистолет, даже когда внутри все г-горит от жажды мести? С-смотритель убил Джонаса, а я убила Смотрителя. И еще п-половину охраны Убежища. Такое вот боевое к-крещение.

Харон забрал у нее импровизированную кочергу и уселся на некотором расстоянии.

Она откашлялась. Опасалась, что снова раскиснет, восстановив события той ночи в памяти. Но, видимо, она думала об этом слишком много, и воспоминания потеряли свою болезненную остроту. Притупились.

– В общем, т-теперь я ищу отца. Думаю, мне есть что ему сказать.

– Понимаю, – мрачно кивнул гуль. Слушатель из него получался неплохой; кроме того, Девон была уверена, что он принял информацию к сведению и не забудет по окончании привала – а чего еще надо?

Разведенный прямо под крышей довоенного здания костер слегка потрескивал и коптил потолок. Девон зачерпнула погнутой ложкой немного бобов из довоенной консервной банки, уже не ожидая, что Харон скажет что-то еще.

– Я верно понял, твой отец не учел, что Смотритель решит наказать тебя?

Она вздрогнула. За все прошедшее время она даже не пыталась смотреть на ситуацию с такой стороны. Осознавать, насколько эгоистично поступил отец, сбежав из Убежища, оказалось неприятным. Она перестала чувствовать кончики собственных пальцев. В ушах глухо зашумело. Ложка с тихим бряканьем ударилась о жестяные стенки банки. 

На некогда безупречной репутации отца появилось второе пятно. Пожирнее первого.

– Вроде того, – наконец, выдавила из себя девушка. – Надеюсь, он просто об этом не подумал. Б-был так уверен в безопасности Убежища...

– Даже если так... паршиво, иначе не скажу, – хмуро изрек Харон, и тогда ей вдруг подумалось, что дежурные фразы не идут никому, даже ее немногословному наемнику.

Девушка ненадолго закрыла глаза, глубоко дыша и сосредоточенно отыскивая в веренице окружавших ее запахов запах Харона. Он не ассоциировался с гнилью, которой ждешь от ходячего трупа, скорее напоминал сушеное мясо. Ничего неприятного. Почти ничего.

– У него должна быть п-причина. Он бы не бросил меня просто так. П-почти девятнадцать лет му-мучился со мной в одиночку, чтобы потом бросить? Должна быть причина, – упорно повторила Девон. – И придется уж мне ее узнать, что еще делать.

Девон склонила голову набок, уставившись на Харона. Гуль не выглядел впечатленным ее рассказом – наверняка на Пустоши случались беды куда серьезнее, чем исчезновения отцов. Она и не ставила цели его удивить. Просто хотела, чтобы Харон знал о ней как можно больше.

– Хочу п-попросить тебя об одной вещи. Это б-будет приказ, если тебе угодно.

– Слушаю.

– Если у тебя есть мнение – не д-держи его при себе. Не молчи, когда тебе есть что сказать или посоветовать. Ладно?

Харон смерил ее серьезным взглядом.

– Ты отвратительно стреляешь.

– Вот, об этом я и говорю, – она хрипло рассмеялась и протянула напарнику другую, еще закупоренную консервную банку. А потом молча наблюдала за тем, как он ел – все-таки физиологически гули мало отличались от людей, и им тоже требовалась пища. Возможно, – думала она торопливо, напрягая все свои скудные знания биологии, – радиация не только разрушала ткани, но и вызывала их мутацию, придавая новые свойства. А функции, как и потребности, оставались теми же, разве что в некоторых случаях были не столь ярко выраженными – Харон, например, предупреждал, что может обходиться без еды гораздо дольше среднего человека. И это в пережившем ядерную катастрофу мире, где тот гипотетический средний человек, скорее всего, мучительно погибал от голода.

Оставалось только надеяться, что за ближайшим поворотом ее не поджидала та же судьба.

Перед тем, как уснуть, она задумалась об отце. Еще раз перебрала в мыслях все обстоятельства его побега. Ни к какому заключению не пришла, но, охотно откликаясь на темы последних размышлений, сон напомнил ей лицо и голос папы. И время, когда все еще было спокойно.


	2. Глава 2

_Неделю назад_

Лучше бы она осталась в Мегатонне. Растратила бы мизерный остаток крышек на проживание у Мориарти, возможно, отрабатывала бы свой долг, как Нова и Харя. Лучше бы она и думать забыла о поисках отца, потому что найти его в огромном разрушенном городе казалось не просто невозможным – это было невозможно в квадрате, в кубе, в сфере. Так малодушно рассуждала дочь Джеймса, прячась за поворотом туннелей метро в предчувствии секунды, когда стрельба прервется перезарядкой и у нее будет отличная возможность вышибить последнему рейдеру мозги.

Голодная до ощущения прижавшегося к ребрам желудка, потянувшая ногу в попытке убежать, несколько раз задетая пулями, она уже перестала замечать такие мелочи, как побаливающая после неудобного сна спина (спать, кстати, тоже хотелось, но она сомневалась, что бешеный выброс адреналина позволит ей расслабиться), аллергия или простуда. Долбаные сопли были куда меньшей проблемой, чем горячо расплывающаяся по левому боку кровь. Боясь отвлечься и упустить момент, стимуляторы она пока не трогала. Пули с грохотом выбивали крошку из камня стены совсем рядом с ней. Неужели этому идиоту совсем не жалко боеприпасов?

Вот оно. Высунувшись из-за угла, Девон выстрелила. И промахнулась. В голове мелькнуло: “все или ничего”, и, видя, как рейдер уже поднимает свою пушку, она нажала на спуск еще раз.

Чудо – вопль боли переходит в хрип и шум падения тяжелого тела. Вжавшись в свое укрытие, она сползла по стене и немного посидела, переводя дух.

Потом осторожно выбралась. Преодолевать омерзение уже не приходилось – после гнилых, расчлененных, снедаемых червями тел вид свежего, еще дергавшегося в агонии трупа перестал вызывать тошноту. Пошевелив его ногой, носком постучав по карманам, она присела рядом. Крышки были не лишними. Девон успела убедиться, что даже мелкая добыча может стать неплохой прибавкой к ее личному бюджету.

Черт, да когда она успела сойти с ума? Когда обирать трупы стало нормой? Впрочем, не потому ли она жива до сих пор?

Рука рейдера шевельнулась с тихим хрипом из его глотки. Девон заметила это слабое движение краем глаза и не придала ему значения, приняв за посмертные сокращения мышц, но слегка отодвинулась. В конце концов, она попала ему в живот, если он и жив, то сейчас переживает болевой шок и...

Она не успела даже мысленно выругаться – последнюю щепотку сил умирающий рейдер направил на то, чтобы замахнуться невесть откуда взявшимся ножом. Девон отскочила в сторону. К ее ужасу и изумлению, рейдер пополз за ней. Темная, блестящая рана в его животе, закатывающиеся воспаленные глаза, грязный нож в дрожащих пальцах...

Лежачего не бьют, правильно? Он умер бы и без ее вмешательства, верно? Стоило только на всякий случай отшвырнуть его пистолет подальше и бежать. Он не смог бы подняться на ноги, не стал бы догонять. Только вот страх выжег все ее мысли и завладел инстинктами.

Девушка из всех сил пнула протянутую руку с ножом. Оружие умирающий рейдер удержать не смог и выронил. Нож тихо брякнулся о рельсы. Второй удар бронированным ботинком, снятым с кого-то из его друзей, перевязанным тряпичными лентами, чтобы держался на ноге, пришелся в его раненый живот. Бессильный хрип. Он затих, замер, как будто действительно наконец подох. Перед глазами девушки плясали красные пятна, пририсовывая несуществующую динамику телу врага. Снова опустившись на колени, придавив к полу тело, она схватила нож и вдавила лезвие в его горло.

Выступила кровь. Нож был тупым, ей пришлось практически распиливать рейдеру глотку. Запоздало осознав всю дерьмовость этой затеи, до конца Девон доводить не стала – забыв про крышки, бросила нож и засеменила прочь. Куда-нибудь, где можно будет присесть и обколоться стимуляторами.

Попалось симпатичное укрытие, обжитое, очевидно, напавшими на нее рейдерами. Стены из обломков фанеры, повсюду мусор и ветошь, пустые потоптанные пачки от сигарет, древние газеты, осколки бутылок от ядер-колы. Колченогие стулья с поеденными ржавчиной железными ножками, пара столов с немытыми – еще чего – тарелками и пустыми ингаляторами от винта. Винт делал ее нервной и дерганой. Предпочтение отдавалось психо, и девушка честно старалась ограничить прием наркотика моментами, когда от активации внутренних резервов зависело ее выживание в бою.

Она не могла сказать точно, когда это произошло. Определенно, она не проснулась другим человеком в один прекрасный день, но перемены были очевидны и провоцировались извне. Пустошь меняла ее – а повидать еще пришлось так мало. Да, побег из ставшего небезопасным дома, пропажа отца, кошмарная череда неизбежных и кровавых убийств были только каплей в море того, что на самом деле происходило во внешнем мире. Девон подозревала, что встретятся ей вещи и пострашнее, чем изуродованные люди, разрушенные города, бесконечные туннели метро, полнейшее беззаконие и странная денежная система.

Осторожно присев на край стула, девушка достала из рюкзака стимулятор. Последний – ожидаемо, но все равно неприятно. Она даже выругалась от досады. Медикаменты были едва ли не ценнее еды, к которой ее организм приспосабливался с большим трудом. Привыкание к новой среде протекало медленно и довольно мучительно. В первые же дни девушка схлопотала аллергию на пыль, расстройство желудка и солнечный ожог. 

Поначалу она думала, что и вовсе не выкарабкается; казалось, в ее организме, почти девятнадцать лет просуществовавшем в тепличных условиях, просто отсутствуют необходимые резервы выносливости. Она была как привидение со своей тонкой обожженной кожей и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что другие люди на Пустоши, те же жители Мегатонны, давно выродились в другой биологический вид. Крепкие, сильные, выносливые – такими были даже те, кто вел мирную жизнь и почти не выбирался за пределы города. На их примере пришлось усвоить полезную, пусть и не слишком приятную истину: необязательно уметь пользоваться мозгами, чтобы выжить. Достаточно толстой кожи и крепкого здоровья. Умом и образованностью она превосходила любого из них, – в этом не возникало сомнений, – но располагала куда меньшими шансами пережить свое трагическое изгнание. Несколько несправедливо, если вдуматься.

Поэтому вместо уважения местные жители самой своей сутью вызывали в ней злобу. Довольно полезная эмоция, порой толкающая на преодоление себя, но не тогда, когда нет сил даже встать с постели.

Девон прожила у Мориарти несколько дней. Долгих, запомнившихся запахом рвоты и нечистот, вкусом сухого браминьего стейка, который просился наружу вскоре после употребления, и тяжелой головной болью. Она потеряла счет времени, то и дело проваливалась в беспокойный сон, путающийся с реальностью бред, а просыпаясь – ползла по скрипучему перекрытию пола к ржавому ведру в углу. Раз в сутки кто-то выносил его и оставлял возле постели девушки стакан с водой и блюдо со стейком. Посуда была далека от чистоты, но страх подохнуть, лишив ослабший организм какого-никакого питания, все же пересиливал.

Позже, когда самочувствие чуть наладилось и позволило оставаться в сознании чуть дольше, она заметила, что еду ей носил Харя. Приступ стыда заставил ее привстать, отчего перед глазами заплясали огоньки, и, пока гуль не ушел, пробормотать:

– Эй, прости...

– Не надо, – буркнул он, – слабая ты оказалась, гладкокожая.

– Прости, что тебе пришлось, это, ну... – Девон прижала ладонь к горячему лбу, стирая пот и морщась от отвращения к самой себе. Казалось, грязь облепляла все ее тело, покрывала плотным чешущимся слоем, помыться хотелось невыносимо. 

Только ради этого она бы вернулась в Убежище и, честное слово, на коленях слезно упрашивала бы Смотрителя ее впустить. Да, верно... если бы он остался в живых.

– Думаешь, я это по своей воле делаю? Я пискнуть не могу без разрешения Мориарти, – пробурчал Харя в ответ. – Это он попросил за тобой присмотреть. И на твоем месте я бы не слишком радовался: теперь ты у него в долгу.

– Да что с меня можно в-взять? – выдохнула она испуганно. – Все мои к-крышки и так уйдут к нему... я тут уже сколько торчу?..

– Почти неделю, – покачал головой гуль. – Мориарти сказал не брать с тебя денег за постой, уж не знаю, что у него за планы... – Харя помялся, оправил грязную футболку и подошел чуть ближе, после чего остановился. Явного отвращения его лицо не выражало, хотя Девон все еще было стыдно – скорее, он по привычке не решался приближаться к “гладкокожим”, в которых его внешность по обыкновению пробуждала агрессивные порывы. – Слушай... если встанешь на ноги – не задерживайся в Мегатонне. Твой отец был у Тридогнайта на станции “Новости Галактики”. Мориарти с меня шкуру спустит, если узнает, что я тебе это рассказал. Так что сделай доброе дело в ответ, не выдавай меня.

– Конечно, – немного удивленно отозвалась девушка – это для нее само собой разумелось. Отплатить за помощь подлостью? Да ни за что.

А неделю спустя она попрощалась выстрелом в затылок с мародером, который продал ей чистую воду. Надеялась, что в кармашках, которыми была обшита его длинная куртка, отыщется что-нибудь полезное. Кроме горстки крышек, пары обойм и баффаута, она ничего не нашла – но и это уже было отлично. Значительно продлило ей существование.

Это, конечно, если забегать вперед. Девон действительно понемногу пришла в себя, хотя и не верила, что выживет. Мориарти не упустил случая напомнить о долге, но не стал препятствовать, когда она решила уйти из города. Она не ломала голову, пытаясь вычислить, что у него было на уме – сочла это попросту бессмысленным. Значение имело лишь то, что любая поступавшая в организм пища перестала рваться наружу, а девушка почувствовала себя относительно сносно и даже смогла ополоснуться в местной душевой.

По совету чокнутой Мойры Браун, которую стоило бы поблагодарить еще и за бронированный комбинезон, – одежда Девон после всего пережитого едва годилась на половые тряпки, – девушка отправилась в Вашингтон через старый “Супермарт”. Огромный довоенный торговый центр оказался гнездом рейдеров – неприятное и довольно травматичное открытие. В ином случае она бы бежала прочь со всех ног, но Мойра клятвенно заверяла, что в “Супермарте” всенепременно, обязательно должны храниться уцелевшие довоенные медикаменты. Срок годности многих лекарств должен был истечь две сотни лет назад, но стимуляторы к их числу не относились. Гениальное изобретение, средство от всех болезней, одна из важнейших разработок довоенного времени...

Они действительно там нашлись. Но практически все добытые стимуляторы Девон истратила на излечение ран, которые получила от охранявших свою территорию рейдеров. Девушка так и не решила, что это – немыслимое везение или злой рок, но оптимистично склонялась к первому: в последнее время она постоянно оказывалась в критических ситуациях, буквально висела на волоске от смерти – и до сих пор была жива. Впрочем, она предпочла бы полагаться на умение, а не на удачу. Удача – чертовски изменчивая дрянь. Если ей везло сейчас, то следующая рисковая вылазка могла окончиться посмертным повешением на крюках в расчлененном состоянии. От этого зрелища ее неизменно тошнило. А ведь когда-то Девон считала себя брезгливой и полагала, что знает толк в дурных проявлениях человеческого организма, будучи дочерью врача, поневоле посвященной во многие детали его работы. Первые же дни на Пустоши доказали, насколько ограниченными были ее представления. 

Поход в “Супермарт” стоил ей немалой крови и нервов: разделавшись с первой парой бандитов, она едва успела вколоть стимулятор, как появились следующие. Спустя некоторое время Девон с трудом могла восстановить хронологию событий: в голове все путалось, перед глазами темнело; она то пряталась за стендами, то убегала, как ошпаренная, наудачу – в нее попадали, но не смертельно, – то стреляла, и пистолет жег руку.

Зато после всего она растянулась прямо на полу и, бессильно дергаясь, пыталась отползти к стене, чтобы не приходилось тратить силы, удерживая голову поднятой. Вытаскивала из тела пули, визжа от боли, – на это силы все-таки нашлись, – обматывала раны худеющим мотком бинта, вкалывала стимуляторы и тихо проклинала Мориарти, Мойру Браун, Смотрителя, Пустошь, чокнутых рейдеров, саму себя, но никогда – отца. Более того, почувствовав на себе, что такое Пустошь, она все больше переживала за его жизнь и здоровье. Пожалуй, это было одной из немногих вещей, которые ее волновали – шок первых дней сменился эмоциональным отупением.

За прошедшие дни Девон приобрела кучу новых для себя умений, едва ли не главным из которых было умение спать где угодно. В грязи, вони, крови, на твердой и мягкой поверхности, сидя и лежа, даже рядом с трупами – хотя обычно, отыскав безопасное место для ночлега, она старалась оттащить столь неприятные элементы подальше. Мистического страха они уже не вызывали, а вот тошнотворное отвращение пробудить вполне удавалось. 

Ее воротило и от собственного запаха. До начала этого безумного похода по туннелям метро Девон выбралась на берег, отыскала уединенное место, проглотила таблетку Рад-Х и стоически приняла ванну в ледяной воде. В ней же выстирала одежду и была бы вполне довольна, если бы с противоположного берега не начали стрелять. Песок и грязь взбивались под ее ногами, пули свистели в воздухе, и каким-то чудом не задетая ими девушка поспешила схватить вещи и пуститься наутек, одеваясь на ходу. Признаки простуды проявились именно после этого купания. Но, в чем опять же виднелась рука удачи, болезнь протекала почти незаметно. Самым большим минусом оставалось то, что, неосторожно шмыгнув носом во время скрытного перемещения по туннелям, можно было привлечь внимание рейдеров или диких гулей. Мелких проблем у нее хватало, и она упорно училась их не замечать. 

Иногда она слушала радио, в поисках которого бродила по туннелям метро – радио “Новости Галактики”. Пугающим откровением сквозь помехи явилось то, что время от времени болтливый ди-джей упоминал в своих выпусках ее саму. Ничего особенного, впрочем, он не говорил – разве что о ее побеге из Убежища. О местоположении станции Тридогнайт также не распространялся, что было вполне понятно, учитывая положение дел на развалинах города. Да и вокруг тоже – вряд ли кто-то из благодарных слушателей решит отправить по адресу студии письмо и заказать песню...

Подборка Тридогнайта, между прочим, ей нравилась. Пару песен она уже слышала на голозаписях в Убежище. В отличие от сверстников, Девон не слишком тяготела к музыке, равно как и к другим видам развлекательной культуры, но теперь, вдали от дома и от всего, что когда-то делало ее собой, радио странным образом приходилось кстати. Легкие мелодии и жизнерадостные тексты о беззаботных довоенных временах вызывали забавные, диссонирующие с мрачной реальностью ощущения, но при этом помогали немного расслабиться и очистить голову от мыслей. От видений выпотрошенных тел, кровавых ран, перекошенных ужасом лиц, от памяти о боли, смертельной усталости и страхе. 

И от вечной мысли: “А что бы сказал папа?”

 

_25 июля 2277 года_

 

Серая ночь дышала им в спину. В стенах развалин гулял слабый ветер – иногда казалось, что он подхватывает эхо голосов, звучавших больше двухсот лет назад и похороненных в недолговечном камне.

Девон брела, сверяя направление с интерактивной картой Пип-боя. Гуль шел рядом, на шаг позади. Он не пытался скрываться, двигался спокойно и естественно, но шума производил совсем немного. Никакого неуклюжего шуршания, стука задетых камней по разбитой мостовой, никаких “оступился на ровном месте”. Девушка не могла похвастаться тем же, но с Хароном бояться последствий мелкой неловкости не приходилось. Он всегда был наготове, чтобы вытащить незадачливую подопечную из любой ситуации, куда она по глупости умудрялась вляпаться. Вложение хорошо окупилось, хотя в мыслях Девон по-прежнему вертелась идея однажды вернуть себе крышки за контракт, которые Азрухал спрятал в сейф незадолго до своей трагической гибели.

Однако ее обстоятельства вовсе не желали стираться из памяти или хотя бы оборачиваться незначительными деталями, которые без особых опасений можно оставить в прошлом. Харон не давал повода в нем сомневаться, но девушку продолжала грызть паранойя.

Поход в Ривет-Сити сильно затянулся. Карты в Пип-бое не отличались особой актуальностью – датированные, скорее всего, еще довоенными временами, они мало отражали реальное положение дел на улицах бывшей столицы. Там, где на карте была ровная дорога, в реальности мог громоздиться непроходимый обвал камней и обломков стен. Поиск обходных путей порой заводил в метро, а оттуда, как Девон знала, так просто не выберешься. Опыт ничуть не облегчал задачу. В карте станций она еще могла худо-бедно разобраться, но хитроумное переплетение похожих друг на друга туннелей заставляло ее чувствовать себя топографическим кретином.

Так они и шли, скорее исследуя окрестности и отстреливая мутантов, чем неуклонно двигаясь к цели. Древние улицы, полуразрушенные дома, некогда аккуратные садики в черте города, парковки, кафе, магазины – шанс удовлетворить свой интерес и осмотреть все вокруг улетучивался, как только на горизонте появлялись враждебные элементы. Расслабляться надолго категорически воспрещалось, даже в сопровождении напарника развалины Вашингтона не становились безопасными, а сама Девон – всесторонне защищенной и неуязвимой.

Но сегодня выдалась необычно тихая ночь. Такие бывали у них редко и лишь тогда, когда удавалось найти безопасное место для ночлега и провести несколько часов без неожиданных визитов рейдеров и супермутантов, решивших заглянуть на огонек.

– Пока не будем останавливаться, жаль тратить такую ночь на сон, – предложила Девон негромко.

– Ладно, – просто согласился Харон.

Она вертела головой и прислушивалась, надеясь, что это прибавит готовности к засаде рейдеров. Супермутантам хотя бы не хватало мозгов прятаться – люди были хитрее. Но вокруг стояла тишина, пугающе просторная улица сворачивала в узкий переулок, а путь по-прежнему казался свободным. Девон еще раз сверилась с картой Пип-боя и, убедившись, что они движутся в верном направлении, погасила подсветку. Включать встроенный фонарь чаще всего было дурной идеей, это она поняла уже давно.

Протиснувшись между мятых железных остовов довоенных автомобилей вслед за Хароном, который уловил какой-то шум и пошел впереди, девушка внимательно огляделась. Слабый ветер покачивал выцветшие, изорванные непогодой флажки над вывеской какого-то заведения, в сквере впереди чуть шевелились иссохшие ветви мертвых деревьев, готовые оборваться от порыва прохладного воздуха. Поежившись, она взглянула на Харона, хмурого, замершего в ожидании момента, когда враг выдаст себя. На противоположном краю сквера мелькнуло что-то белое, и на секунду сердцебиение девушки приостановилось – почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета, она за любым поворотом надеялась встретить отца, возможно, раненого, но живого. Плохое зрение не позволяло разобрать, что именно это было, но характер движения напоминал скорее кусок развеваемой ветром ткани, чем живое существо.

Гуль молча кивнул ей, предлагая продолжить путь. Девушка со вздохом убрала руку с уже раскрытой кобуры пистолета на боку – и когда успела за нее схватиться? – и осторожно зашагала следом.

Возможно, дело было в подавляемом недоверии, но привычное молчание стало неудобным. Ей хотелось что-то сказать, и в то же время ничего определенного – просто поговорить и послушать. Девон невесело отметила, что типично человеческое свойство всегда хотеть большего не обошло стороной и ее саму. Совсем недавно ей хотелось обзавестись защитником с пушкой, как требовало ее выживание, а теперь– потянуло на разговоры.

Разумеется, они не путешествовали в тишине постоянно. Совместная работа не обходилась без обсуждения планов, обмена мыслями, особенно поначалу. Но в остальном телохранитель молчал, вовсе не выказывая желания поддерживать беседу. Девон вполне устраивал монолог – даже в этом случае она не чувствовала, что понемногу сходит с ума, как было до появления Харона. Он слышал ее, иногда кивал, этого было достаточно. Но что сказать, чтобы склонить его к диалогу? Поведать о своей жизни? Отреагировав относительно живо на жалостливую историю о побеге из Убежища, Харон практически не проявлял интереса к прочим, менее драматичным откровениям своей напарницы. Порассуждать о трагичности войны двухсотлетней давности? Глупо. Поразмышлять вслух? Этим она и без того занималась постоянно, не боясь показаться чокнутой. Спросить о его прошлом? До того, как Харон разнес черепушку Азрухалу, Девон успела узнать, что наемник наотрез отказывается обсуждать прежних хозяев и не станет этого делать ни при каких обстоятельствах – того требовал контракт. Одно из ранних, неизменных условий, записанных печатным текстом черт знает когда. Очевидно, оно служило мерой предосторожности для субъектов его охраны, чья деятельность не должна была предаваться огласке. Ну, или что-то вроде того.

– Все еще не могу привыкнуть к смене времен суток, – Девон несколько смущенно поделилась первой мыслью, что пришла ей в голову. Показалось, что Харон кивнул. Иной реакции не последовало, и она решила предпринять еще одну попытку:

– Тебе, наверное, тоже было не по себе после Подземелья, а?

– Не настолько, чтобы это мешало выполнять требования контракта, – сухо ответил гуль. Девон не смогла сдержать скептического смешка: чтобы Харон упустил случай упомянуть любимую, не иначе как занимающую все его мысли бумажку? Да никогда. 

– А при чем тут контракт? Я тебя о другом спрашиваю.

– Тогда я не знаю, что тебе ответить.

– Ну и пошел к черту, – буркнула она, мысленно похоронив опрометчивую идею завязать разговор.

После недолгой паузы Харон все же снизошел до уточнения:

– Ты хотела поговорить?

Девон поморщилась.

– Издеваешься?

– Ничуть, – возразил он серьезно. – Если разговор – это приказ, я буду с тобой разговаривать.

– Слушай, да в чем дело? Я настолько тебе неприятна, что ты не можешь обойтись без приказа?

– Нет.

– Но и симпатии тоже не вызываю, верно?

– Верно, – легко согласился Харон.

– У тебя вообще какое-нибудь мнение есть? – зачем-то продолжала допытывать она, не слишком надеясь на ответ и именно потому, видимо, так упорствуя.

– Касательно тебя?

– Естественно, мы ведь об этом говорим.

– Есть, – наемник вздохнул и немного замедлил шаг. – Ты плохо приспособлена к жизни вне своего Убежища, но быстро учишься. Умеешь играть на жалости. Много о себе воображаешь, высокомерие может сыграть с тобой злую шутку. О том, что ты ужасно стреляешь, я уже говорил, с тех пор немногое поменялось, но должен признать – в лучшую сторону. Застрелить неподвижную цель в лоб ты точно сумеешь.

Девон быстро облизнула пересохшие губы. Она усиленно контролировала себя, сдерживая заикание, но совладать с нервно бегающими глазами не могла. Какое-то странное ощущение. Нельзя сказать, что она ждала чего-то другого – прямолинейность суждений напарника успела ей запомниться, если он говорил, то предельно честно... но сейчас, возможно, ему не стоило говорить вовсе. А ей не стоило спрашивать.

– Черт, да с чего ты взял? В смысле... высокомерие? Я разве когда-то его проявляла?

– Ты это делаешь постоянно, – пожал плечами Харон. – Правда, не всегда явно.

Нет, гуль был прав, это Девон вполне осознавала. Ее просто до дрожи в коленях удивляло, что он обращал внимание на неприглядные стороны ее натуры, что был лишен необходимой тактичности, чтобы фальшиво отмахнуться от ее вопросов и свести неудобную ситуацию на нет. Она помолчала некоторое время, переваривая услышанное.

– И все?

– А чего ты еще хотела? Личного отношения? Я никак к тебе не отношусь, ты – мой наниматель.

Мысленно Девон порадовалась, что именно перед этой фразой решила взглянуть в сторону. Харон не видел ее лица, не должен быть заметить, как она нервно сглотнула, возвращая самообладание. Это помогало успокоиться. Улыбнуться. Улыбнуться широко, неискренне, как она привыкла.

В самом деле, какого черта расклеилась?

– А ты мне нравишься. Честно, – она даже подмигнула. – Несмотря на то, что я твой наниматель. Не могу даже представить себе лучшего напарника.

– Рад, что ты довольна, – ответствовал гуль флегматично.

Девон вздохнула, не пряча улыбку. Умом она понимала более чем ясно: поднять эту тему было на редкость неудачной идеей хотя бы потому, что ее вовсе не интересовало, какого там мнения Харон о владелице своего контракта. Само собой, приятным оно не будет. Сложно питать симпатию к тому, кого знаешь без году неделю и кому при этом вынужден служить, подчиняясь и оберегая. 

Она ляпнула глупость, он среагировал соответствующе и наверняка решил, что попал во власть недалекой девицы с комплексом неполноценности и больным воображением впридачу. Вполне возможно и обратное: такой суровый парень, как Харон, просто не станет забивать себе голову ее бреднями и благополучно забудет. Этот вариант Девон более чем устраивал. Катастрофы, впрочем, не вышло бы в любом случае.

И, в конце концов, она хотела разговора, его и получила. Все честно?

* * *

Дни и недели пролетали почти незаметно, хотя иногда ей казалось, что каждая секунда в этом безумном мире ползет, подобно мутировавшей улитке.

Первое время Девон старалась откладывать планируемый визит в Мегатонну. С Мориарти сталось бы заявить, что ее долг многократно умножился за долгое время отсутствия. Страх перед владельцем салуна постепенно таял – им с Хароном приходилось встречать проблемы и посерьезнее, но и поводов заглянуть в ближайший к родному Убежищу городок становилось все меньше. На территории древней столицы хватало припасов, чтобы выжить, и это только на первый взгляд. На второй – Вашингтон был огромной сокровищницей, богатства которой почти не истощились за многие десятилетия разграбления.

Невскрытые шкафчики в аптеках почти всегда скрывали пару целых стимуляторов. В кладовых и в хранилищах продуктовых магазинов обязательно обнаруживались консервы, запасенные еще до войны. Речную воду Девон приспособилась очищать углем и всегда носила в рюкзаке хотя бы пару полных бутылок на случай жажды, медицинские или гигиенические нужды. В довоенных ателье ждали своего часа материалы и инструменты, с которыми она могла залатать свою одежду или подогнать по фигуре чужую – и это не считая продающих броню торговцев, которые иногда проходили через развалины города на пути в какой-нибудь Кентербери. 

Словом, если не замахиваться на роскошь, в какой живут постояльцы Тенпенни-Тауэр, на одних находках развалин вполне можно было существовать без особых забот.

Минусом, и вполне весомым, значилось то, что деловой центр города полнился недружелюбно настроенными личностями. Скучать не приходилось. Не удавалось и забыть о виде собственной крови. Впрочем, теперь у Девон было что противопоставить рейдеру или наемнику “Когтей”. Она чувствовала себя намного увереннее, перестав полагаться на одну лишь удачу: Харон взялся учить ее стрельбе, благо мишеней всегда хватало. По его же совету она начала дополнять обычную дневную активность тренировками, позволившими выжать максимум из некогда хилого тела девочки-подростка. Конечно, она не стала непобедимым бойцом, особенности конституции не позволили обрасти мускулами и превратиться в подобие Грогнака-варвара, но девушка получила неплохую физическую подготовку и значительно окрепла. А еще, кажется, стала немного лучше понимать своего напарника.

Гордилась собой она, как правило, недолго.

В какой-то момент, устав каждую ночь проводить в новом и подчас отвратительно неудобном месте, она задалась идеей устроить себе дом в деловом центре. Свое маленькое Убежище. Расчистка подходящего помещения недалеко от станции Ланфан-плаза, практически напротив офиса старого издательства, отняла около пары недель. Харону место не понравилось, и его подозрения вскоре оправдались. В отсутствие “хозяев”, как и следовало ожидать, жилище подверглось вторжению незваных гостей. Поэтому Девон прежде всего занялась укреплением дверей и окон – последние превратились в подобие бойниц из довоенных книжек с картинками. Всерьез охваченная каким-то нервным воодушевлением, будто получив необычайно функциональную игрушку, она рассказывала Харону о своих планах найти и привинтить “настоящий, крутой и невзламываемый” замок, понаставить вокруг дома ловушек, а внутри оборудовать настоящий водопровод и провести электричество – “только бы добыть где-нибудь генератор”. Реальное воплощение всех этих идей запаздывало, но, по крайней мере, в доме было чисто и относительно безопасно, а постели, прошедшие суровую чистку, не распространяли дурных запахов и не кишели насекомыми. Ждала своего часа и отдельная комната, где по задумке Девон поселился бы ее отец.

Скромная обитель пустовала недолго. Харон давно замечал, что его напарница увлечена довоенной культурой, но в обустройстве дома это проявилось пугающе явно. Она тащила в свою квартиру все барахло, пережившее войну в сносном состоянии. Точнее, девушка скакала вокруг и всячески изъявляла свою волю, а транспортировка мебели, безделушек и тряпок ложилась на плечи гуля. Человеку, не лишенному вкуса, жилище Девон показалось бы жутким нагромождением исторического хлама, но она была довольна – впрочем, ровно до того момента, пока в ее голову не приходила новая идея. В конце концов, и произошло это довольно скоро, ее энтузиазм иссяк, уступив место здравой практичности.

Возможно, ощущение возникло и само собой, но Харону показалось, что в этом сосредоточенном спокойствии его напарницы дни потекли медленнее.

Она давно перестала мысленно называть его “гулем” или “наемником”. Слово “телохранитель” было куда ближе к действительности и отчего-то приглянулось ему самому, когда Девон в шутку предложила решить, как им обращаться друг к другу и как представляться при знакомстве с третьими лицами. После ответного требования девушки называть ее не иначе как “босс”, что гуль счел неостроумным, было решено остановиться на именах. 

Девон это устраивало. Просто Харон. Молчаливая груда оголенных мышц за ее спиной.

Ночами она чувствовала себя неуютно – гуль отдыхал в другой комнате, напротив по коридору, и вместо сна девушка изо всех сил напрягала слух, пытаясь уловить в мертвой тишине развалин звуки его дыхания. Просто убедиться, что он где-то рядом. Слишком долго они не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг, слишком много времени провели бок о бок в бою, а теперь ей казалось, что она потеряла какую-то часть своего тела – вполне ожидаемый, объяснимый итог. Так ведь и бывает, верно? Это нормально. Привычка.

Куда хуже было то, что бессонница и ночные кошмары первых недель на Пустоши вернулись, став еще одной проблемой. Она старалась не оглядываться назад и еще острее, чем когда-либо, боялась, что ее медлительность может стоить отцу жизни. Еще больше пугала мысль о бессилии – успеть, но не суметь. Доходило до того, что Девон, потерпев неудачу в попытках мирно уснуть, вбегала через открытую дверь в комнату Харона и садилась возле его кровати, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Это странным образом успокаивало, но полностью избавиться от беспокойного сна помогали только наркотические вещества. Как и тогда, в начале пути.

Ничего особенного. Нервозность в таких условиях вполне объяснима. Все устаканится, и не без некоторых усилий, но она бросит – так Девон думала. Приспособиться к жизни вне Убежища, не подохнуть от болячек, атаковавших непривычный к такой нагрузке, слабый иммунитет, выжить после уймы ранений стоило титанического труда – по сравнению с этим какие-то ерундовые успокоительные даже не тянули на испытание.

В конце концов, человек может вынести гораздо больше, чем ему порой кажется.

 

_3 сентября 2277 года_

 

Харон до последнего не верил, что их пустят в Ривет-Сити. Впрочем, ему уже начинало казаться, что они не доберутся и до самого города – но древний авианосец был перед ними, а непрочный на вид железный мост скрежетал, будто предлагая поторопиться с переходом. Внутри оказалось темно и пахло затхлой сыростью.

Гуль припоминал, что Снежок, постоянный клиент Азрухала, пришел из Ривет-Сити – очевидно, таких, как они, здесь не слишком жаловали. Он не стал бы здесь задерживаться и в обратном случае. Неприятное, шумное место, к тому же внушавшее постоянные опасения: каждый шаг сопровождался угрожающим скрипом, находящим отзыв повсюду, словно малейшее движение могло вывести эту громаду из состояния покоя.

Девон не слишком прониклась угнетающим духом древнего ржавого корабля и вполне прытко, несмотря на предшествовавший долгий путь, взбиралась по скрипучим лестницам. Следовала указателям, ведущим в местную лабораторию. На средней палубе девушка остановила Харона, перед этим оглядевшись, словно собиралась сообщить какую-то тайну.

– Ну, раз уж мы наконец попали в один из немногих безопасных городов на Пустоши... – она покачалась на месте и закусила губу. – Можешь отдохнуть. Я сама переговорю с доктором Ли.

– Отдохнуть? – переспросил гуль.

– Да, отдохнуть. Что? Раньше я не замечала за тобой глухоты.

Харон с неудовольствием оглядел ее, исхудавшую, грязную, едва держащуюся на ногах и определенно неспособную за себя постоять. Впрочем, Ривет-Сити действительно был на редкость безопасным поселением. Она могла бы застрять между этажами или поскользнуться на истрепанном резиновом коврике возле чьей-нибудь двери, но не стать жертвой нападения. Покой жителей города-авианосца местная охрана стерегла надежно.

– Тебе не обязательно идти без меня.

– Брось, нам не помешает отдохнуть друг от друга, – девушка широко улыбнулась – не то ее распирало от радости, не то радость была наигранной. – Давай. Прогуляйся по рынку, осмотри местные достопримечательности, загляни в бар... а, точно, – спохватившись, она сняла с плеч рюкзак, выудила из него мешок с крышками, взвесила на ладони и протянула гулю. – Без денег ты далеко не уйдешь. Считай это, не знаю, гонораром за хорошую работу... не зря же ты столько раз спасал мою поганую шкуру. Пришло время вспомнить и о себе, – продолжала тараторить она, все еще придерживая денежный мешок – Харон не спешил забирать его. На открытую улыбку он тоже не ответил взаимностью, и та на лице Девон быстро погасла.

С полминуты они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами.

– Слушай, я не хочу пользоваться правом приказа. Иди.

Харон не понимал ее упрямства в попытках избавиться от его общества. Неужели действительно хотела устроить телохранителю передышку, хотя бы на время освободив от обязанностей?

– Где встретимся? – наконец сдался гуль. Он не собирался играть в детектива и разгадывать тайные мотивы, что двигали хозяйкой контракта. Пусть поступает, как знает.

Девон закусила губу и промычала нечто нечленораздельное. После недолгих ее раздумий Харон все же услышал внятную речь:

– Я поищу эту докторшу, загляну на рынок, а потом буду в местной гостинице. “Отель Уизерли”, кажется? Тут полно указателей.

Девушка оглянулась и поискала глазами хоть одну табличку с направлением, дабы подкрепить свои слова. Пока она вертела головой, мимо прошествовала женщина в форме охраны Ривет-Сити, нелестно отозвавшись о неповоротливых зеваках.

Пальцы Харона сами собой сжались в кулак.

– В общем, найдешь. Спросишь там меня... ты ведь не против делить одну комнату?

– А что мне остается? – хмыкнул гуль.

Она снова улыбнулась, хлопнула его по плечу и двинулась в глубину долгого коридора. Харон остался один.

Память не переставала удивлять его. Он помнил, как наяву, тот ее взгляд незадолго до покупки контракта. Он помнил и Кэрол, ни на секунду не усомнившуюся в бедственном положении юной гладкокожей, и каждую свою мысль, и раннее умозаключение: у девочки из Убежища неплохие задатки манипулятора.

Так почему теперь ему хотелось верить, что она действительно глубоко несчастный, брошенный ребенок, которому отчаянно нужна помощь? Видеть расставленную ловушку и смело ступать в нее из одной лишь веры, что в этот раз все обойдется – несусветная глупость. Будь она хоть тысячу раз несчастным ребенком, он не тот, кому следует верить в эту игру, и не тот, кому предназначается затянувшийся спектакль. В нем просто не было смысла. По просьбе владелицы контракта Харон сделал бы что угодно. И был уверен: она прекрасно это знает и не сомневается в нем ни на секунду. 

Смутное, неуловимое воспоминание о прошлой жизни – или одной из них – подсказывало занятный вывод: общество человека, готового на все ради нее, должно изрядно ласкать самомнение женщины. Даже если причина в древней бумажке.

В ней ли – он уже не мог сказать точно.

Следуя по указателям, Харон отправился на рынок. Оживленное, людное место, просторное помещение во чреве древнего, еще довоенного крейсера. Торговцы безошибочно узнавали в нем наемника; кое-кто даже проявлял любопытную осведомленность: “Эй, гуль, это ведь ты работаешь на девчонку из 101-го Убежища?”. Сам Харон предпочитал игнорировать приобретенную с легкой руки Тридогнайта известность. Девон же, насколько он знал, это смущало и раздражало – как и то, что ди-джей был в курсе всех ее дел и передвижений. Как-то раз она даже решила, что ее телохранитель к этому причастен, и устроила ему допрос – угрожающе вопрошала, светя фонариком Пип-боя в лицо: “Сколько тебе заплатил этот речистый черт с радио за информацию?”.

Владелица его контракта была странной. С каждым днем гуль убеждался в этом все больше.

Он закупил патронов к дробовику: после долгого путешествия запас истощился; обновил набор для чистки оружия. Хмуро пересчитал оставшиеся крышки, соображая, в чем еще ощущалась нехватка и не рискует ли он навлечь на себя гнев хозяйки за растрату. Смешно. Как будто он боялся этого ее гнева.

Некоторые из предыдущих владельцев контракта пользовались властью над наемником на полную катушку, не жалея ни его самого, ни собственную совесть. Харон не помнил, что с ними сталось. Не мог он и представить себе, что Девон когда-нибудь дойдет до подобного. Странная, но слабая и безобидная.

Нужно было убить время. Он еще раз прошелся по рынку, но не обнаружил для себя ничего полезного. Наркотики, довоенное барахло и гражданская одежда его не интересовали. 

Не найдя ничего лучше, Харон спустился в бар “У руля” – так незамысловато он назывался. В зале было темно, как и повсюду на корабле, свет источали слабые служебные лампы, едва позволявшие оценить размеры помещения – дальние углы терялись в темноте. Очевидно, обитатели Ривет-Сити уже привыкли жить, постоянно щурясь и присматриваясь к трудноразличимым контурам предметов в полумраке. Незавидное, должно быть, у них зрение.

Впрочем, в этот час зал практически пустовал. В тени стоял вышибала в завязанной на затылке бандане. Харон кивнул ему, помня, как сам служил Азрухалу в этом качестве. Неприятное, нудное, отнимавшее всякую волю и движение мысли занятие. 

Вышибала буркнул что-то вроде “Не создавай проблем”, и на этом их диалог окончился. Кроме него, в баре находилось еще несколько человек – небольшая группа усталых местных жителей ютилась недалеко от второго входа, столик в тени был занят хмурым, коротко стриженным мужчиной, а за стойкой бара скучала недовольно скривившая губы при появлении клиента женщина преклонного возраста.

– Гуль? – недоверчиво сощурилась она. – Что ты забыл в Ривет-Сити?

Очевидно, радио “Новости Галактики” она не слушала. Подавив готовое сорваться с языка “поговори с...”, Харон сухо отозвался:

– Я здесь по делам своего нанимателя.

– А вместо дел пришел в бар, да? – хмыкнула женщина. – Хорош наемник. Я Красотка Бонни. Будешь что-нибудь заказывать?

Он кивнул. Менее подходящую кличку для потрепанной жизнью дамы выдумать было сложно, но Харона, пожалуй, это противоречие даже позабавило. Способность к самоиронии он считал полезным качеством.

Принять решение оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Гуль по-прежнему ощущал себя неуютно, оставшись без приказа и надзора хозяйки контракта. Она разговаривала с людьми, она указывала путь, а он всегда был ведомым, всегда молчал и следовал ее воле. Так, как предписывал контракт.

– Пива и... что-нибудь поесть.

– А конкретнее? – недовольно осведомилась Бонни.

Ответа женщина не получила. Вздохнув, она выудила из-за стойки стакан и бутылку пива, поставила их перед Хароном, после чего удалилась к плите. До него донеслось только мрачное:

– Стейк из браминьего мяса будешь?

– Да.

– Готовь двадцать крышек, гуль.

Обед он прикончил быстро, а вот бутылка бессмысленного пойла никак не желала пустеть.

Даже древнее пиво, прошедшее все возможные стадии брожения, не влияло на его рассудок и самочувствие. Харон подозревал, что какого-то эффекта можно добиться, если увеличить дозу, но не видел смысла в подобных экспериментах.

Людей в зале понемногу прибавлялось, а пиво все не заканчивалось.

– Уволили тебя, что ли? – поинтересовалась Бонни, когда в баре еще было тихо.

Харон покачал головой.

– А чего такой сердитый?

Он растерялся, не сразу найдя, что ответить.

– Я всегда такой.

Понимающе кивнув, Бонни поспешила обслужить очередного клиента – представилась, хмуро посоветовала не устраивать беспорядков и только после этого поинтересовалась заказом.

Гуль сам не знал, что его здесь держало. Девон наверняка уже нашла ту знакомую своего отца, с которой собиралась переговорить, возможно, у нее хватило времени и подняться на верхнюю палубу, чтобы снять номер в гостинице. Ему пора было вернуться к ней, но он медлил. Прислушаться к ощущениям, почти неуловимым под гнетом бойцовской выучки и холодного разума, оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

Ему казалось, что все это происходит уже не в первый раз.

Словно нечто внутри него получило сигнал начать выполнение программы. За время работы на девчонку из Убежища он наслушался этой компьютерной чуши и сам, похоже, начал думать в том же ключе. Все это уже было: изменились декорации, персонажи, да и он сам, но схема осталась прежней. Что-то заставило его, как давно, когда алкоголь еще имел воздействие на его человеческий организм, пойти в бар и заказать выпивку...

Что-то двигало им – бессознательное, безотчетное, похороненное глубоко внутри, на уровне инстинктов и потерянных воспоминаний.

Но что?

– Эй?

Харон не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, и вздрогнул. Совсем погряз в размышлениях, перестал замечать, что происходит вокруг.

Голос был женским и был знакомым. Гуль обернулся, ожидая увидеть хозяйку, довольную разрешенным делом или усталую после блуждания по коридорам авианосца – но увидел нечто совсем иное. 

Девушка улыбалась, слегка склонив голову, но смотрела не исподлобья, а с каким-то... коварным прищуром. Раньше он в ней этого не замечал.

– Ты уже... – начал было он, но осекся: Девон нахмурилась, это мелкое изменение мимики он хорошо знал. Оно означало, что надо заткнуться и послушать.

Она снова улыбнулась. Той улыбкой, которая поначалу сбила его с толку – такой незнакомой она выглядела. Даже привычную слеповатую растерянность во взгляде скрывал странный блеск глаз.

– Угостишь девушку выпивкой? – сказала она, усаживаясь рядом. Нет, не сказала – почти промурлыкала, и это вовсе не способствовало пониманию ситуации.

Бонни немедленно возникла напротив них, ожидая заказа.

– Что будешь? – буркнул Харон угрюмо.

Не обратив внимания на его вопрос, Девон наклонила голову, пытаясь прочитать название на выцветшей этикетке бутылки пива. Похоже, название марки не слишком ее интересовало – она просто хотела убедиться, что сможет это пить, прежде чем сказать:

– Мне то же, что и ему, – с этими словами она указала куда-то в направлении Харона. Бонни кивнула и наклонилась за пивом.

Донышко бутылки глухо ударилось о железную стойку.

Прежде, чем Харон успел спросить, какого черта происходит, Девон уставилась на него, подперев рукой подбородок, и продолжила свое странное представление:

– Кстати, боец, как тебя зовут? Раз уж собираемся делить одно пойло, неплохо бы познакомиться...

– Да в чем дело? – рыкнул гуль, заставив девушку склонить голову набок:

– Что, к тебе давно не приставали в баре? – да что за игривый тон, черт ее побери! – Может, следует чаще там бывать?

Через силу отвернувшись от нее, Харон буркнул:

– Ты под каким-то дерьмом, барышня?

– Нет, – вдруг холодно отозвалась она. – Я Девон. Дурацкое имя, но уж какое дали.

Гуль вздохнул – медленно, глубоко, почти обреченно.

– Харон.

– Харо-о-он, – протянула девушка и улыбнулась. Опять. – Ты откуда? Где дают такие имена?

– Думаю, мы с этим именем родом из разных мест, – отозвался гуль. – Я... пришел из Подземелья. Города гулей.

Она будто искренне обрадовалась:

– О, я там была и не отказалась бы вернуться снова. И еще не раз. Чудное место, и жители... знаешь, гули вызывают у меня больше приязни, чем многие люди.

– Может, не будем о гулях? – недовольно прервал ее Харон.

– А что не так?

– У меня на зубах уже скрипит эта тема.

– Что ж, хорошо, – она кивнула, все еще улыбаясь. Выражение ее лица не менялось: одновременно коварное, ласковое, сияющее дружелюбием и какое-то еще; чертова актриса, она так мастерски изображала интерес к "новому знакомому", что Харон не мог побороть растерянность. Он-то думал, что его сложно удивить. – А какая печаль привела тебя в Ривет-Сити? Что-то ищешь?

Гуль угрюмо взглянул на свой опустевший стакан.

– Не я. Владелец моего контракта... точнее, владелица... у нее дела в этом городе. Важная встреча. Подробности разглашать не буду.

Губы девушки снова растянулись в улыбке. Харона передернуло, как только он понял, насколько незнакомой его хозяйка выглядит – будто совсем другой человек прячется в ее коже, смотрит ее глазами, говорит ее голосом. Впрочем, назвать ее чужой он все-таки не мог. Слишком... громкое слово. Кое-что в ее поведении слабо перекликалось с обычной Девон, что-то неуловимое – и, пытаясь это разглядеть, он, должно быть, начал неприлично на нее пялиться. Хорошо, что вовремя это понял.

Девушка с беззлобной насмешкой переспросила:

– Владелица? Женщина? Ты ее охраняешь?

– Ты всем тут такие вопросы задаешь? – чуть грубее, чем следовало, оборвал ее Харон.

– Только тебе. Ты мне понравился.

Красотка Бонни, все это время занятая клиентами, но, несомненно, не пропустившая ни слова из их сумасшедшего диалога, после финального заявления воззрилась на Девон, как на ненормальную. Женщина, несмотря на свою грозную внешность и грубоватый нрав, была наверняка не самым плохим человеком. Харон едва ли мог судить ее за предвзятое отношение к гулям, присущее практически любому обывателю Пустошей. Но случайный взгляд, брошенный на Девон, его покоробил. Скорее всего, Бонни не приняла девушку всерьез и решила, что та издевается над ее клиентом, или ее снедает невыносимое желание поболтать, или же она просто чокнутая. Харона мало интересовало, что там она подумала – он просто слишком привык подмечать любое проявление враждебности к хозяину своего контракта.

Девон, напротив, неодобрение женщины только раззадорило. Как будто она наслаждалась своей чуждостью, своей ненормальностью.

– Так что у тебя за хозяйка? – поинтересовалась девушка, чуть приблизившись. 

Харона внимание Бонни несколько напрягало, так что отозвался он неохотно. 

– Просто хозяйка. Нанимательница, если быть точнее.

– Ну же, не стесняйся. Какая она? – продолжала любопытствовать Девон.

Харон списал бы это на выпитое, если бы верил, что алкогольные вещества еще способны на него подействовать: его начинала забавлять сложившаяся ситуация.

Вздохнув и выдержав для верности некоторую паузу, он заговорщически сообщил:

– Она не человек, она просто изверг.

Девушка сперва удивленно подняла брови, а затем рассмеялась.

– Представь, я вынужден таскаться за этой взбалмошной девицей по всему Вашингтону. Она мне жизни не дает, – он, как мог, выразительно взглянул в ее серые глаза, надеясь, что она не примет эти слова всерьез. – За малейшую провинность гоняет, гм, в хвост и гриву...

Девон уже хохотала, прикрыв рот рукой. Потом облизнула губы и игриво поинтересовалась:

– Если она такая строгая, почему ты сейчас не с ней?

– Она меня отпустила, впервые за все время, – буркнул Харон. В мыслях мелькнуло запоздалое опасение: вдруг она решит, что стоит предоставлять ему свободу почаще? – В ее делах я не помощник.

– Хм-м, – понимающе покивала Девон. – Слушай...

– Слушаю.

– Может, в таком случае ты поможешь мне, а? Знаешь... – она отпила из стакана, снова облизнулась и наклонилась к Харону, уставилась ему в глаза, понизила голос: – Я сняла номер в “Отеле Уизерли”, разбирала вещи, и тут мой кулон укатился за шкаф... сама я не сдвину с места эту штуковину, – вкрадчиво произнесла она и в подтверждение продемонстрировала ему свои тонкие, явно не готовые к тяжелой работе руки, – как думаешь, ты сможешь помочь?

Повисла тишина, прерываемая только тихим покашливанием девушки. Бонни наградила Девон еще одним уничтожающим взглядом. Владелица контракта улыбалась во весь рот и умоляюще заглядывала ему в глаза – Харон подозревал, что она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться. Его самого брало какое-то нервное веселье – идиотская ситуация, идиотское самоощущение. Он даже не знал, стоит ли корить себя за то, что принял участие в дурацком представлении этой девчонки.

Гуль молча отсчитал крышки для Красотки Бонни и оставил их на стойке. Женщина немедленно сгребла деньги в ладонь и спрятала.

– Пошли, – наконец кивнул он девушке. Просияв улыбкой, она с каким-то невиданным изяществом спрыгнула с барного стула и, донельзя довольная, проследовала к выходу. Гуль, как и обычно, пошел за ней. Закравшаяся веселость понемногу сходила на нет.

Харону не нравились мысли, которые все это дерьмо навевало – мысли о том, что в любой шутке есть доля правды. Подобные правила неприменимы к чокнутым.

Впрочем, даже про себя он предпочитал несколько более тактичное слово “странная”.

Все ее веселье как рукой сняло, как только они перешли порог номера. Не придумав ничего лучше, гуль поинтересовался, где кулон, но в ответ получил хмурую усмешку:

– Я что, ношу кулоны?

– Кто тебя знает, – буркнул он, неопределенно пожав плечами.

Даже теперь гуль не мог понять, к чему было это представление. Хотел бы выкинуть из головы, но нудно разматывающаяся нить бесцельного размышления засела, будто надоедливая песня. Возможно, он услышал бы что-то, проясняющее ситуацию, если бы решился спросить – но делать этого не стал.

Девон уже стащила с себя ботинки и куртку, уселась на постели, открыв рюкзак, и вдруг громко хмыкнула.

– Смотри, что у меня есть, – девушка, заговорщически подмигнув, извлекла из сумки и повертела на ладони маленькое красное яблоко. – Ты ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел.

Харон не стал спорить. Только хмуро пробормотал:

– И, видимо, не буду.

– Знаешь, я с трудом преодолеваю желание слопать его сама, но папа с детства учил меня делиться, – с сожалением взглянув на фрукт, она протянула его Харону. – И потом, одно я уже съела. Так что смелее.

Несколько удивленный, гуль осторожно принял яблоко из ее рук. Последний раз он видел такое в довоенном справочнике для садоводов, который кто-то оставил на столике в “Девятом круге”, а он от скуки решил полистать.

Харон даже не сразу задумался, откуда на мертвой Пустоши взялось настоящее яблоко. Впрочем, сложить два и два и догадаться о том, что чудо сотворено не его хозяйкой собственноручно, а знаменитыми учеными из Ривет-Сити, не составило труда. И все-таки... все-таки принять это как данность, как обыденность, было сложно.

– Слушай, меня в сон клонит, – поделилась девушка и потерла глаза для верности. – Я отдохну, разбуди меня примерно через час.

Гуль кивнул, не отводя взгляда.

Яблоко казалось хрупким, как яркая елочная игрушка.


	3. Глава 3

* * *

Сильнее всего на свете она боялась смерти.

Страх поддерживала непоколебимая уверенность в том, что никакого загробного мира нет. Та малость, что осталась от довоенных верований, те уцелевшие в памяти терминалов книги и передаваемые из уст в уста легенды - все это служило жалким, слабым утешением. Сказки. Она никогда не любила сказки. Ее мир - реальный мир - был слишком далек от освещенных золотым солнцем долин и лесов, от бескрайнего неба, от наземных городов. Серый, безжизненный, холодный. На фоне его выдумки о приключениях и торжестве справедливости казались глупой, неуместной издевкой. В них скрывалось то, чего она не могла понять - и даже не хотела стараться, полагая неприменимую в реальности мораль излишней.

Папа говорил, что так сказывается на ее мировосприятии отсутствие материнского воспитания. Говорил он это, разумеется, не ей - делился с Джонасом, едва ли не единственным своим другом. А с дочерью вел себя так, словно не видит поводов для беспокойства.

Позже она задумается о целесообразности его тактики и придет к выводу, что лучше быть и не могло. И чрезмерная забота, и любые попытки наладить мировосприятие дочери, привести его в соответствие с некой мифической нормой лишь усугубили бы положение. Оно, по крайней мере, оставалось стабильным. На большее надеяться не стоило. Безусловно, не этого Джеймс ожидал, когда пришел вместе с новорожденной дочерью в Убежище 101 в надежде на безопасность и спокойствие. Но исключать вероятность подобного негармоничного развития ее личности было бы неразумно и слишком самонадеянно. 

Страх преследовал ее с самого детства, с первого в жизни упоминания о чужой неотвратимой гибели. Отец прибегал к разносторонним объяснениям: говорил, что души умерших отправляются в лучший мир, что они просто засыпают и вечно видят прекрасные сны, что смерть неизбежна и ничего здесь не попишешь. Эффект был слабым, но дочь подрастала: она больше не являлась в слезах каждую ночь, не повторяла: “я не хочу умирать”, не пряталась под отцовским одеялом, уткнувшись в его бок мокрым от слез лицом. Она все больше молчала, все глубже уходила в себя, все надежнее замыкалась в своих невысказанных мыслях.

Ей казалось, что смерть поджидает за каждым углом.

Старый учитель, на замену которому пришел мистер Бротч, ударился головой и умер от кровоизлияния в мозг. Бабушку Фредди Гомеса убил сердечный приступ. Один из механиков Убежища, Джо Палмер, получил удар током. Кто-то отравился застарелым паштетом. Кто-то, расчесывая царапину грязными ногтями, спровоцировал заражение крови. Кого-то неудачно покусали радтараканы на реакторном уровне. Для одного из будущих офицеров охраны трагически закончилась тренировка с оружием…

Она не могла назвать свое существование чрезвычайно ценным и преисполненным смысла, но отчего-то держалась за него, как за горло самого ненавистного из врагов - если бы они у нее были. Мысль о том, что однажды наступит ее последняя секунда, оборвется последний вздох, прекратит всякую деятельность разум и не останется более ничего, приводила в неконтролируемый ужас и исступление. Боязнь нелепой и внезапной гибели отошла на второй план. Страх стал всеохватывающим. Он сопровождал ее каждую секунду: постоянное, неотступное осознание того, что смерти не избежать, что ею закончится даже самая долгая жизнь.

Так заканчивается все.

 

4 сентября 2277 года

 

Выстрел прогремел прямо у нее над головой. Харон быстро оценил результат, щелкнул предохранитель, дробовик отправился в перевязь за спиной. Труп супермутанта потерял равновесие и шлепнулся оземь...

Кряхтя и охая, девушка подползла ближе и схватила его за ногу. За ней тянулся темный кровавый след. Освободивший руки гуль немедленно подхватил ее, с некоторым трудом отцепив сомкнувшиеся крепкой хваткой пальцы от своей штанины.

\- Я сейчас т-тут кишки растеряю, т-ты, - отрывисто проныла она, конвульсивно дергаясь в попытках зажать рану рукой.

Харону на миг показалось, что мир потерял устойчивость. В следующий миг он успел рассудить, что им обоим неплохо бы найти укрытие. Спешно, но осторожно он взвалил девушку на себя, с некоторым трудом выпрямился, быстро огляделся - и пошел. 

Еще немного. Не больше минуты. Меньше, если постараться. Если не жалеть сил. Если забыть о том, что его тоже ранили. Саднящая боль ниже колена заставляла жалеть травмированную ногу, ступать ею осторожно, жертвуя скоростью передвижения.

Он стиснул зубы и все же зашагал быстрее. Старался не думать о том, что за след они оставляют за собой - тянущаяся до самого безопасного уголка кровавая дорожка. Раздвижная дверь комнаты, которую они обнаружили сразу перед нападением супермутантов и даже не успели толком осмотреть, была открыта, и, войдя, Харон наугад ткнул в кнопку плечом: не закроется - и ладно, потом. Но механизм со скрежетом пришел в движение, а гуль, не теряя времени, уложил напарницу на маленькую постель. Все медикаменты она таскала с собой, в наплечной сумке с молнией, которую, как назло, заело именно в этот момент. Треск разрываемой ткани - придется повозиться с иголкой, но позже. 

\- Интересно, я сдохну? - слабо прокряхтела Девон, пытаясь поднять голову.

\- Помолчи, - вернувшийся к девушке с медикаментами гуль заметил, что она криво улыбается. Из последних сил прижимает дрожащую ладонь к пробитому боку и улыбается. Чокнутая.

\- Че-ерт, сколько же во мне к-крови... - бормотала она, не сводя взгляда со своих окровавленных пальцев.

Харон приподнял ее до полусидячего положения, быстро стянул с плеч напарницы куртку, убрал руку, которой она закрывала рану. Тупое, пустое спокойствие. Вытащить снаряд, вколоть стимулятор.

На деле все было не так просто. Кровь заливала рану, не позволяя ни оценить тяжесть положения, ни разглядеть пулю. Харон боялся навредить своими неумелыми врачебными экспериментами, но все же рискнул взять пинцет. Пальцы его осторожно скользнули в окровавленную прореху на белой майке. Как только тепло темной крови коснулось остатков кожи, девушка вздрогнула с неловким хриплым стоном; разорвав ткань, гуль щедро полил рану спиртом. Девон резко дернулась и заорала. Вспышка боли притупила сознание, и, совсем не отдавая себе отчета, она с силой ткнула Харона локтем в висок. Гуль, выругавшись, прижал ее предплечье к постели и сунул в зубы первое, что попалось под руку - футляр от очков.

В голове у него промелькнуло, что столь явное стремление навредить ему в бессознательном состоянии, проявившееся уже не раз, что-то должно означать. Эта мысль тут же забылась: глаза его чокнутой подопечной закатывались, футляр укатился под кровать, на губах выступила кровавая пена. 

\- Эй, ты, - он похлопал ее по грязным щекам. - Не вздумай отключаться, очнись!

Девон болезненно поморщилась, промокшие ресницы слабо задрожали, слабый писк - единственный ответ, на который она оказалась способна - застрял в горле. Харон потряс ее еще немного, пока она не открыла глаза, вперившись в него пустым, стеклянным взглядом.

Пулю он вынул, но теперь кровь текла не переставая. Напарница снова начинала терять сознание, ее маленькое лицо то серело, то бледнело. Харон даже усомнился в том, все ли правильно сделал, но после плотной перевязки кровь остановилась. Игла стимулятора мягко вошла под кожу рядом с раной. Для надежности он вколол еще один, прекрасно помня, какие неприятные ощущения вызывает ускоренная регенерация серьезно поврежденных тканей.

Все это время девушка тихо ныла, большего она себе не позволяла - не то от бессилия, не то напрягая волю. Харон поражался своему спокойствию. Даже несмотря на удивительную крепость нервов, он нередко отмечал, что состояние напарницы ему небезразлично и в менее критических ситуациях. Но не сейчас. Где-то глубоко внутри, возможно, прятались переживания вроде страха и волнения за ее жизнь, но они были совершенно не ощутимы. Оглохли, лишились голоса и бились о стенки своей темницы, оставаясь неуслышанными.

Впрочем, что-то ведь толкало его продолжать работу.

Гуль перешел к ранениям попроще, коих оказалось не так уж мало. Некоторые, нанесенные палкой с ржавыми гвоздями, приходилось промывать дополнительно. Освободил от одежды, продезинфицировал, забинтовал, вколол стимуляторы из собственного запаса - в ее сумке больше не нашлось. В завершение операции гуль побрызгал на напарницу очищенной водой из бутылки. Реакция оказалась вялой: она попыталась поднять руку, но сумела лишь пошевелить пальцем и нахмуриться. Остатками воды Харон умыл ее лицо, покрывшееся засохшей кровью, как маской.

\- Мне холодно, - вдруг пробормотала она одними губами. Задержавший руку над ее лицом Харон выдохнул и убрал со лба напарницы промокшую прядь волос.

Потеря крови уже начала сказываться - девушка резко побледнела и осунулась, на коже выступил холодный пот.

Пару лишних минут гуль потратил на то, чтобы перевязать свою раненую ногу. Тратить на такую царапину последнюю пару стимуляторов он не решился. Потом вернулся к Девон, молча глядевшей на него с каким-то несознательным ужасом. Нужно было сменить пропитавшиеся кровью бинты...

Он не успел осознать, на каком этапе его вдруг охватила неподъемная усталость, когда пришло чувство запоздалого нервного волнения. Некий душевный механизм внутри него, правящий мыслями и чувствами, будто понял, что главная опасность миновала. Его руки дрожали, когда он разворачивал походное одеяло, которым собирался укрыть девушку. Харон не помнил, как это сделал; момент расставания с сознанием и подавно оказался упущен - он очнулся, сидя на заляпанном кровью полу.

Прежде всего гуль проверил наличие пульса у напарницы и вздохнул с облегчением, обнаружив, что Девон вполне себе жива, а кожа ее потеплела. Обратно в забытье он провалился, не потрудившись даже отпустить ее руку. 

Дремлющее сознание обманывало его: казалось, что все произошедшее было только сном, а в иной, более разумной и правильной действительности их необдуманное вторжение в облюбованный супермутантами Мемориал Джефферсона закончилось с гораздо меньшими потерями. Он сумел уберечь хозяйку своего контракта и от пуль, и от ударов, ей не пришлось испытать такой боли, ко множеству шрамов на ее теле не прибавилось новых.

И уж точно она не лезла на линию огня, чтобы укрыть его. Он сделал это сам. Он брал удар на себя, и боль была почти настоящей, почти ощутимой…

Вспышка. Мутные пятна света, забирающегося под веки.

\- Эй, эй, Харон? - голос из-за его плеча звучал испуганно. Гуль тихо заворчал, открыл глаза и обернулся.

Мысль о том, какую неподобающую вольность он допустил, прежде чем заснуть, вовсе не внушала светлых надежд. Впрочем, хозяйка не выглядела недовольной - может быть, в бессознательном состоянии он все же успел разжать пальцы.

\- Привет, - Девон улыбнулась без особой радости, скорее, с облегчением. Своего положения она так и не изменила, разве что слегка отодвинулась к изголовью маленькой постели и убрала одеяло. Крови на бинтах было немного - выделялось небольшое, уже подсохшее пятно на боку. Стимуляторы сделали свое дело.

Вместо ответа на дурацкое приветствие Харон кивнул и неохотно поинтересовался:

\- Чего тебе?

\- Еще немного, и я бы начала дергать тебя за волосы, чтобы разбудить, - хмыкнула девушка и с неудовольствием повела затекшим плечом. Чуть приподняла руку, вероятно, чтобы показать, как именно собиралась дергать, но остановилась на полпути. - Больно немного.

\- Вколоть еще стимпак?

\- Нет, н-не надо, - она приподнялась, скривила лицо, быстро облизнула потрескавшиеся губы. - Не стоило так спешить, это точно...

\- Ты серьезно сдала в последнее время, - произнес гуль негромко и отвернулся. 

\- А то я не знаю! - судя по оборвавшемуся вздоху, Девон явно хотела добавить что-то еще, но промолчала. Харон догадывался, о чем она думала. Вместо ожидаемого спокойствия день и ночь в безопасном Ривет-Сити принесли им обоим только новые неприятности. Особенно ночь. - Слушай, уж прости, я...

\- Только не снова, - буркнул гуль, прерывая чрезвычайно искренние извинения напарницы. События прошедшей ночи оставили ему на память вполне ощутимую аллергию на слово “прости”. - Все. Забыли. Можешь считать, что получила свое, - он кивнул на ее забинтованный живот.

\- Ладно, - девушка пожала плечами.

\- Ладно, - согласился с ней Харон.

Только в этот момент до него вдруг дошло, что леди вообще-то не одета. В условиях оказания экстренной медицинской помощи это обстоятельство утратило важность, но теперь следовало бы вспомнить о правилах приличия. Его не слишком волновало соблюдение правил, - все равно что играть спектакль в пустом зале, - и уж точно было плевать на присутствие поблизости полуголой женщины. Но черт знает, какая еще блажь заберется ей в голову.

Он поспешно отвернулся.

\- Встать сможешь? Найти тебе одежду?

В ответ она глухо рассмеялась.

\- Что? - недовольно осведомился Харон.

\- Думаю, справлюсь, - судя по скрипу и старательному сопению, Девон все же села. - Решил вспомнить про воспи... Ох.

Чувство такта немедленно ушло на второй план. Гуль торопливо поднялся; его напарница хмурилась, держась за раненый бок. Когда он протянул ей руку, девушка попыталась встать сама. Получилось.

\- Осторожнее, не торопись, - посоветовал Харон. Она потянулась к обрывкам своей майки, но остановилась, послушавшись.

Нога у него слегка ныла, самую малость. Извлечь из сумки футболку на замену это не помешало. Девон избегала встречаться с ним глазами, когда гуль освобождал ее от испорченной одежды и помогал влезть в новую.

\- Зря, наверное... надо было сначала обновить перевязку, - бормотал он, подхватив от нее ощущение некой неловкости. С которым, впрочем, Девон справлялась буквально на глазах. Как только с надеванием футболки было покончено, она победно ухмыльнулась и на нетвердых ногах, опасливо избегая резких движений, прошлась по комнате. Огляделась. Харон, перетряхивавший сумки в поисках чего-нибудь съестного, заметил, что Девон с минуту пялится куда-то, не шевелясь. На линии ее взгляда висела рамка с неким высказыванием.

\- Это, в общем, - она замялась, обнаружив, что за ней наблюдают, - цитата из Библии, которую отец постоянно повторял, если вспоминал о маме. “Аз есмь Альфа и Омега, начало и конец, жаждущему дам даром от источника воды живой”. Ну, т-ты понимаешь... в каждой семье заводятся такие... штуки. Традиции.

\- Я понимаю, - без особого энтузиазма согласился Харон.

Не то чтобы он относился наплевательски к моментам откровений своей спутницы, просто подобные вещи всегда ставили его в тупик. Он мог понять и внутренне посочувствовать - пожалуй, даже увлекся, - но выражать поддержку попросту не умел. Не помнил, как это делается, а если и помнил - считал непозволительным такого рода вторжение в личное пространство напарника. Все, на что его хватало - какая-то чуждая банальщина, и не чаще, чем пару раз в год.

\- Ну еще бы, - девушка фыркнула. - Слушай, я предлагаю немного переждать. Не уверена, что от меня будет много толка в таком состоянии.

Перечить Харон не стал, только заметил:

\- В здании еще остались супермутанты.

\- Нет, мне не нравится этот намек, - хмуро покачала головой Девон. - Ты никуда не пойдешь. Останешься здесь и будешь развлекать меня.

\- Да уж, знатное развлечение, - хмыкнул гуль, садясь в скрипучее кресло с пачкой печенья.

Она вредно ухмыльнулась и, покачиваясь, вернулась на запятнанную ее же кровью постель.

\- Ну, вдруг ты помнишь массу хороших шуток, но до сих пор не находил повода их озвучить?

\- Придется тебя разочаровать, - Харон смерил ее испытующим взглядом, - нет.

\- Ну и ладно, - она жизнерадостно похлопала себя по коленкам, - все равно вместе веселее.

Целая куча поводов для веселья, как же. Гуль хотел сказать, что излишнее усердие к добру не приведет, но вслух только буркнул:

\- Конечно.

Получилось не слишком почтительно, но она, кажется, не была против.

Девон отодвинулась дальше, к стене, уперлась в нее спиной и с нарочито хитрым прищуром уставилась на телохранителя.

\- Поделись печеньем.

\- Подойди и возьми, - ответил гуль, но после картинного вздоха разочарования с ее стороны поднялся и протянул напарнице пачку.

\- Садись, - она указала на место рядом с собой. Выудила из готовой развалиться картонной упаковки пару кусочков печенья, подозрительно их обнюхала и осторожно попробовала. Потом оглядела выцветшую от старости картинку на пачке, нахмурилась, пытаясь разобрать в поблекших линиях название продукта. 

\- Мне вот любопытно, давно не могу понять: как они, - она потрясла коробкой печенья, отчего та действительно едва не развалилась, - дожили до наших дней? Двести лет ведь прошло. Фантастика.

\- Консерванты, - лаконично отозвался Харон.

\- Ну-у, - протянула Девон задумчиво, - это должны быть какие-то убийственные консерванты.

Он кивнул, уставившись в стену:

\- Точно.

\- Что?

\- Их ввели в производство незадолго до того, как началась война, - произнес он медленно. - Разрабатывали специально для долговечных армейских припасов, но испытывали на продуктах общего пользования. На некоторых.

Девушка понимающе покивала, прикусив губу. Потом пристально взглянула на него, нахмурившись. Харон ждал, что за этим мимическим изменением последует что-то еще и был вполне готов к любой чуши, которую могла ляпнуть его напарница. Но она молчала. Правда, загадочно пялиться на него все-таки перестала, похоже, даже смутилась.

Прошло около минуты.

Она неподвижно держала на коленях пачку печенья. Он искоса посматривал на нее, так и не сумев почувствовать себя непринужденно.

\- Так ты родился еще до войны? - осведомилась Девон осторожно.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Харон. - Не уверен.

Чертова память.

\- Не хочешь говорить?

\- Не помню, - чуть резче, чем следовало, сказал гуль.

Девон медленно втянула воздух носом и опять поерзала на матрасе.

\- Эй, - зачем-то она поскребла короткими, изломанными ногтями его плечо - точнее, кожу куртки. - Откуда-то ведь взялись в твоей голове все эти вещи, правильно? Про консерванты с продуктами, про военную технику - помнишь, нам попадался кусок винтокрыла?

\- О винтокрылах ничего не знаете только вы, жители Убежища, - хмуро отозвался гуль. - И винтокрыл - это не торт, от него нельзя отрывать куски.

Девон поморщилась.

\- А как я должна была сказать?

\- Останки, - предположил гуль не совсем уверенно. - Или обломки.

Заметив его сомнение, девушка вредно прищурилась.

\- Учту ваше замечание, мистер Умник.

\- Ты меня достала.

\- Я очень надеюсь на это, - ее маленькое лицо все расплылось в улыбке, даже глаза превратились в щелочки. - Но ты ведь не уйдешь?

\- Если бы я мог, - пробормотал гуль совсем тихо, прекрасно зная, что она услышит его. Девон ухмыльнулась - приняла эти слова за обычное ворчание своего вечно недовольного напарника.

\- Вот. Вот в этом весь смысл, - хмыкнула она, - ты не можешь уйти, хоть я тебя и достала. Это греет мне душу.

Со вздохом словно истаяла большая часть здравых мыслей.

\- Эй, да я же шучу, - она приподняла одну бровь и слегка толкнула его локтем.

Он кивнул. Шутка. С той самой долей правды. В этом вся она, ни прибавить, ни убавить...

\- Ты тоже никуда не денешься, так что не слишком-то задавайся, - с натянутой ухмылкой заметил Харон.

Девон отозвалась неожиданно серьезно:

\- Я никогда с этим не спорила.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Харон почти беспечно.

\- Ладно, - в тон ему ответила девушка и потупилась. Затем опять уставилась со своим невнятым прищуром. - И все-таки, что с твоей памятью?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Харон, - она попыталась изобразить укор во взгляде, что получалось презабавно. Гуль хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.

\- Я помню только то, что необходимо для исполнения условий текущего контракта. Если в моей голове задержались какие-то сведения, значит, шестеренки, - он ткнул пальцем в собственный висок, - сочли, что так надо.

\- Шестеренки, - с сомнением повторила Девон.

\- Ага. Это образно, понятное дело. Просто... - он осекся, и сам не зная, что побудило его наконец отойти от односложных ответов - момент сложился подходящий, что ли? - Я давно перестал об этом задумываться. Не помню даже, когда именно, но знаю, что давно. Бесполезное это занятие.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что сейф заперт на сложнейший замок, не поддается никаким инструментам и не горит, - почти издевательски отрезал гуль. - Я не склонен все усложнять. Особенно если условия и так не из приятных.

\- И что, никогда не хотелось найти, эээ, свои корни?

Вопрос странным образом вызывал чувство, похожее на умиление. Девчонка - только о корнях и думает.

\- Это бы мне ничего не дало, - ровно ответил он, не испытывая особенно трагического сожаления от мыслей о своих предполагаемых родственниках. - Но некоторое время я пытался вспомнить, кто сделал меня таким... кто внес коррективы в психику, с какой целью, при каких обстоятельствах. В памяти мелькает что-то смутное... даже в слова сложно собрать. А потом начинают ныть мозги, поэтому я предпочитаю не задумываться об этом вовсе. Нет у меня потребности искать правду.

\- А о другой жизни никогда не думал? - продолжала допытываться Девон.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой с некоторым удивлением. - А ты думала, живя в Убежище?

\- А то, мне вечно хотелось переселиться в чужое тело, лучше - мужское, и попробовать эту другую жизнь, - хохотнула она.

\- Ну, ты - особый случай, - гуль вздохнул, с неохотой вообразив такую возможность. - Я не могу сказать, что меня все устраивает. Обратного сказать тоже не могу. Но, по крайней мере, у меня есть цель в жизни. Я при деле, я на своем месте.

Они некоторое время помолчали.

\- Если честно, я даже завидую тебе, - созналась Девон затем. - Иногда лучше ничего не помнить.

\- Как знать.

Глубоко вздохнув, девушка потрясла пачку с печеньем и с тоской отставила ее в сторону.

\- В твоем случае - особенно, - пробормотала она. - Сложно смириться с мыслями о том, что уже безвозвратно потеряно.

На всякий случай гуль прислушался к своим ощущениям. Никакого отклика - и он вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Даже решился полюбопытствовать:

\- А в твоем?

\- Психика человека - хрупкая штука, - неопределенно отозвалась она и помолчала. - Мне кажется, если я решу перебрать в подробностях все последние события, то сойду с ума - как меня вообще угораздило во все это вляпаться? Еще год назад ни за что бы не поверила.

Харон не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

Если до этого в его голове еще теплились огоньки каких-то мыслей, то теперь, когда Девон вдруг уложила голову ему на плечо, все они мигом угасли. Никаких особенных ощущений, только ступор и растерянность.

Что, получается, они теперь приятели? Пора плести бумажные браслеты и обмениваться в знак вечной дружбы?

\- Можно? - запоздало спросила она. Гуль только проворчал:

\- Валяй. Так ты... - он замолк на секунду, чтобы в очередной раз мысленно ужаснуться, насколько непривычные складывались обстоятельства, - не всегда была такой чокнутой?

После вчерашней ночи запрет на это слово был снят - и Харон, пользуясь отпущенной ему щепоткой наглости, больше не считал себя обязанным извиняться. 

Девушка усмехнулась.

\- В детстве... да, пожалуй, и в подростковом возрасте тоже, я была пучком отклонений - медлительность, неконтактность, малоэмоциональность, задержка созревания и прочая ерунда. Папа усиленно скрывал от меня свои медицинские записи, отказывался признавать диагноз. Никогда не пытался меня лечить. Если на малейшую неполадку в мозгах другого резидента Убежища у него находилась особая таблетка, то я... я обходилась без этого.

\- А был диагноз? - недоверчиво нахмурился Харон.

\- В том и дело, что не было, - она невесело улыбнулась. - Папа очень старался дать мне понять, что я нормальная, окружал заботой, если и делал поблажки - то только потому, что я его дочь и девочка, а не из-за того, что чокнутая. Но как-то я успела заглянуть в его дневники. Он писал об аутизме; я не поняла половины слов, но, видимо, так впечатлилась, что потом неосознанно следовала описанным там симптомам. А он ломал голову, как со мной быть.

\- Актриса хренова, - буркнул гуль тихо.

\- Ты не пропустил слово "неосознанно"? - она приподняла голову, нахмурилась и тут же уложила ее обратно. Харон заметил, как задрожал ее взгляд, как будто девушке хотелось скорее убрать из поля зрения его облезлую морду. - Я была мелкой и впечатлительной. А еще тормозной, пугливой и слабой. Но нормальной - пока не выдумала себе нарушение психики.

\- Вот потому я и не хочу забивать голову всякой дурью. Вдруг тоже так впечатлюсь, что начну охать и падать в обмороки.

\- Да пошел ты, - фыркнула она, но с места не сдвинулась. - Достал.

На секунду Харону захотелось передразнить ее писклявое "ты ведь не уйдешь?", но он быстро понял, насколько это негодная мысль. Да и к тому же - довольно двусмысленная. Достаточно уже на сегодня глупостей для одного гуля-телохранителя.

\- И как ты поняла, что сама все это выдумала? - поинтересовался он затем.

\- Ну, сейчас я сижу тут и разговариваю с тобой, а не служу пищей диким псам, валяясь в какой-нибудь канаве. Была бы действительно нездорова - не смогла бы приспособиться. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я просто сдвинулась еще... дальше.

\- Вот это уже похоже на правду, - хмыкнул Харон.

Она рассеянно покивала, отодвигаясь, и вдруг взглянула на него.

\- Знаешь, о чем я подумала?

Подобные вопросы он ненавидел. По странным, недоступным для осмысления причинам они напоминали ему о... детстве. Его собственное скрывалось под неподъемными завалами памяти и потеряло всякую конкретику, поэтому ассоциация следовала скорее в направлении абстрактных, типичных представлений об этом жизненном периоде. 

Словом, снова нечто мутное и неустойчивое. Вредно бередить спящую память.

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Если папа думал, что я нездорова... п-почему он меня бросил? - в ее голосе звенело беспомощное непонимание.

\- Может, тоже догадался, что ты симулянтка? - предположил Харон примирительно.

Она поерзала на месте, зачем-то подвигала ногой, тихо вздохнула.

\- Поменяем бинты?

Он кивнул и неохотно поднялся с кровати следом за ней. Глаз опять зацепился за обширное кровавое пятно на простыне.

Неловко хмыкнув, Девон попыталась поднять футболку. Гуль остановил ее, очень надеясь, что девушка уберет руку, пока он не успел до нее дотронуться.

Нет, не убрала.

С течением времени что-то произошло. Что-то крайне серьезное и ощутимое, какой-то долбаный феномен. Она замерла, как только он коснулся ее руки, замерла и округлившимися глазами уставилась ему в лицо - и тут все вокруг тоже будто остановилось. 

Будто во сне, его пальцы скользнули по ее запястью, сомкнулись и крепко сжали. Девон вцепилась в край своей футболки так, что побелели костяшки. В мутные глаза телохранителя она изумленно пялилась, пока он не заметил, как на бинтах расползается кровь.

\- Да что за дерьмо, - почти рыча, выругался он и осторожно подхватил ее, уже оседающую на ослабевших ногах. Пришлось вернуться к постели, по пути раздавив упавшую коробку с печеньем. Харон уложил напарницу как можно бережнее, задрал ее футболку, принялся разматывать и разрывать старые, стремительно пропитывающиеся свежей кровью бинты.

\- Эй, Ди, - он похлопал ее по щеке, искренне надеясь, что она услышит. - Давай, очнись! Какого черта ты такая слабая?

Он все-таки пожалел, что не настоял на использовании еще одного стимулятора - теперь придется потратить как минимум вдвое больше. Девушка болезненно нахмурилась. Оставалась надежда, что хоть какая-то часть ее сознания еще не отключилась.

Харон быстро, не теряя лишнего времени, вколол оба стимулятора и обтер края раны. Напарница в самый неподходящий момент завыла от щиплющего неприкрытую ткань спирта - все-таки не отключилась, значит. Вовремя спохватилась и реветь начала сквозь зубы, стараясь не напрягаться.

\- Меня так папа называл - Ди, - пролепетала она, еле шевеля губами, и судорожно вздохнула.

\- Ага. Очень интересно, - буркнул в ответ гуль, пропуская ленту бинта под ее спиной.

\- Ее зашить надо... рану, - продолжала бормотать девушка.

Мысленно перебрав необходимые условия для успешной операции и придя к неутешительным выводам, он отозвался:

\- Обойдешься стимуляторами. Затянется - вколю еще пару.

Она вздохнула и стиснула зубы. На пару пугающих секунд прикрыла глаза.

Харон изо всех сил сохранял спокойствие. Вид трясущейся, бледнеющей, покрывающейся ледяным потом подопечной за прошедший день успел порядочно его достать. Второй ошибки он допускать не собирался, однако уже начинал отвратительно нервничать. Главным образом потому, что подверг риску ее жизнь, а следовательно, паршиво выполняет свои обязанности; но и не в последнюю очередь его беспокоил этот идиотский ступор, туман в голове. Серьезно сдавать позиции начала не она одна. Он тоже расслабился, не имея для этого никаких оснований.

И теперь, осторожно придерживая голову своей чокнутой подопечной и отпаивая ее дистиллированной водой, Харон решил, что следующего раза не будет. С подобными проблемами надлежит справляться, пока не стало поздно.

_Привязанность не должна служить помехой к защите._

Он придвинул кресло к ее постели, со скрежетом прочертив дорожки на пыльном полу, и сел. Без ее болтовни стало совсем тихо. Иногда она судорожно вздыхала и ворочалась, заставляя старую кровать нудно поскрипывать, но молчала. Пялилась то в потолок, то на него. Он отводил глаза.

Смешно.

И что же будет, когда “станет поздно”? Странно, как эта бессмыслица вообще закралась ему в голову. Скорее машинальная, автоматическая, чем осознанная мысль. При попытке ее развить, придумать хоть какой-нибудь возможный исход, воображение спотыкалось и безнадежно отказывало. Ничего. Пусто и глухо.

И все-таки говорить с ней ему было намного легче, чем истязать свою плешивую голову подобного рода размышлениями. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что так и должно быть. И было. Всегда.

\- Эй, - снова коря себя за все мысли, слабости и глупости, обратился он к хозяйке контракта. - Тут какие-то голодиски…

 

17 сентября 2277 года

 

Перед тем, как войти, она попыталась причесать растрепавшиеся волосы пальцами в надежде вернуть им мало-мальски ухоженный вид. Лучше не стало. Следовало бы давно плюнуть на аккуратность, которая на Пустошах мало ценилась, пусть и значительно выделяла из общей массы, но с привычками бороться сложно, а пряди так и лезут в глаза.

Девон вздохнула. Дверь открылась с протяжным скрипом.

Воздух в салуне Мориарти был удушливый, насыщенный сигаретным дымом и стойким запахом крепкого алкоголя. Перекладины пола скрипели под их шагами, складывались в некий монотонный ритм. Ему вторили негромкие голоса посетителей, отражавшиеся от стен мерным гулом. Время от времени слышался неровный рокот: ветер, неохотно забредавший в окованную листами покороженного металла Мегатонну, трепал лопасти старого вентилятора.

Заметили ее только тогда, когда она уверенно шагнула к барной стойке и беспечно улыбнулась:

\- Привет, Харя.

Гуль, старательно протиравший стаканы, на пару мгновений прервал свое занятие, чтобы оторопело кивнуть. Большего в присутствии хозяина он себе не позволил. 

\- И вам п-привет, Мориарти, - добавила Девон слегка напряженно, исподлобья взглянув на мужчину.

Она старалась сохранять равнодушный вид, но мысленно уже наградила себя всевозможными ругательствами за то, что не сдержала нервное заикание. Изменившееся выражение лица хозяина заведения говорило о том, что лишь благодаря ему он узнал в гостье девочку из Убежища.

\- А, ты, - с нарочитым, неправдоподобным пренебрежением прокомментировал Мориарти. - Что, надоело шляться по Пустошам?

Ответа он дожидаться не стал и изучающе воззрился на Харона; оглядел его быстро, не проявляя излишнего внимания, и едва заметно качнул головой:

\- Надеюсь, это не твой папочка так изменился за лето?

Удивленная таким умозаключением, Девон приподняла брови и коротко рассмеялась - скорее от легкой нервозности, чем оттого, что шутка была нестерпимо удачной.

Сильного страха она не ощущала. В цели сомневаться не приходилось. Она пришла, чтобы отдать долг и уйти. Если повезет - выудить у кого-нибудь из местных информацию: нужную, но не настолько, чтобы без нее невозможно было обойтись.

\- Я пришла вернуть долг. Сколько?

Мориарти лениво расправил плечи, вздохнул, разыгрывая недюжинную усталость, медленно обвел взором скучающий зал салуна. Да, этого она и ждала. Теперь, почуяв в ней желание поскорее расквитаться и забыть, он будет тянуть время и трепать нервы. Смаковать свое превосходство. Весьма шаткое, если подумать: она могла бы уйти в любой момент, и у него не хватило бы сил задержать ее. В прошлый раз он этого не сделал, и Девон подозревала, что вовсе не из милосердного сострадания. Просто ни он сам, ни Харя и Нова, находящиеся в его подчинении, не слишком годились для убеждения силой.

Вероятно, именно на малодушие и подверженность своему мифическому влиянию Мориарти и рассчитывал. Пока он размышлял над ответом, Девон взвешивала “за” и “против”, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему подыгрывать. Ситуация не такая уж критическая. Коленки не дрожат, рассудок относительно холоден, хотя могло быть и хуже. Некоторая робость вполне объяснима, если напротив куда более взрослый и опытный в таких делах человек, каким бы сомнительным ни было его самопровозглашенное главенство над городом.

\- Пять, - наконец, ответил он. Вначале девушке показалось, что она ослышалась.

\- Пять?

Мориарти удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Да, пять - во столько раз вырос твой долг, пока ты пропадала в Пустошах. Радуйся, что я не начислил лишнего за нашу радостную встречу. А ведь уже и надежду потерял тебя увидеть.

Наблюдавшая за разговором из своего угла Нова делала вид, что совсем не заинтересована; Харя поглядывал с сочувствием, которое, возможно, на поверку оказалось бы привычным для него затравленным выражением; остальные посетители замерли в последней надежде на что-то зрелищное. Харон, как всегда, всем своим видом выражал полнейшее равнодушие - может быть, с уловимым негативным оттенком.

\- Так сколько в крышках?

Явно наслаждаясь замешательством гостьи, Мориарти потер подбородок, имитируя задумчивость.

\- Вас в Убежище что, совсем не учили счету? Ты занимала комнату, причем круглосуточно, в течение шести дней, мой бармен кормил тебя с ложки и подтирал за тобой, а посетители терпели... неприятный шум. Или, думаешь, когда тебя выворачивало, вокруг собирались ангелы и принимались сладко петь? За ангелов я бы назначил отдельную плату. А пока - не меньше тысячи крышек. Или... - он ухмыльнулся, - мы можем договориться на пятьсот и гуля-вышибалу. Мне как раз не помешает. Не самому же дебоширов гонять, в конце концов.

Она приподняла брови и фыркнула, несколько удивленная такой наглостью. В мешке у нее скрывалась сумма, раза в три превышавшая ту, что назвал Мориарти. Но и назначение у этих денег было вполне определенным. Выкидывать их на ветер, просто чтобы предупредить неприятные для себя последствия, Девон вовсе не планировала.

И уж точно не собиралась даже обсуждать возможность любой сделки, включающей в себя Харона. И как Мориарти догадался, что сопровождающий ее гуль - не простой вольный наемник?

\- Семьсот, и больше вы меня здесь не увидите.

\- По-твоему, я похож на базарного торгаша, девочка? - владелец салуна картинно возмутился. - За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- А вы, вы за кого меня принимаете? - она сощурилась и склонила голову набок. - Это предложение н-насчет вышибалы... оскорбительно, если хотите знать. Он не продается.

Искоса глянув в сторону флегматично наблюдавшего за разговором Харона, она выдохнула. Хотела сказать еще что-то, но вовремя осеклась. Приравнивание верного напарника к товару было неприятным, но не возмущало настолько, чтобы пуститься в громкие протесты: “он мой друг, он сотни раз спасал мне жизнь, у нас добровольное сотрудничество”... 

\- Значит, ты, как и я, поняла, что лучше гуля послушного слуги не сыскать.

Глубокий вдох. Девон повела плечом, удобнее расположила локти на столе и пристально уставилась на Мориарти.

“Просто я заплатила за него куда больше, чем пятьсот вшивых крышек”.

\- Разговор на эту тему окончен. Б-будем считать, что я повелась на ваше красноречие, - хмурясь, она достала мешок с крышками и показательно принялась отсчитывать необходимое количество.

Хозяин салуна следил за процессом с нескрываемым удовлетворением, а под конец подсчета фамильярно бросил Харону:

\- Поосторожней с ней, парень, рабский ошейник не всегда разглядишь даже ты сам.

В качестве ответа она сунула ему в руки заботливо подвязанный мешочек с крышками и заметила:

\- Сюда входит еще и сегодняшняя ночь.

Перечить Мориарти не стал, только осуждающе покачал головой: такая мелочь едва ли омрачала факт солидного поступления в бюджет. Позже, впрочем, он заметно повеселел и даже пожелал ей удачи, пусть и в своей типичной едкой манере. Торжествующий вид хозяина салуна заставил Девон подумать, что она сдалась слишком легко.

Местную воду она пить опасалась, помня реакцию своего организма на перенасыщенную радиацией жидкость, и попросила только стакан. Заказала пару крупных кусков браминьего стейка, - для себя и для Харона - решив пренебречь деликатесами из кротокрысов.

Мориарти еще немного покружил по залу с видом бдительно следящего за своими владениями хищника и скрылся за дверью личного “кабинета”. Это событие заставило ее почти непроизвольно выдохнуть с облегчением. Харя тоже заметно приободрился.

\- Ну, готов выслушивать жалобы на жизнь? - Девон слегка потянулась, расправляя плечи, и заметила краем глаза, что Харон слегка повернул голову, и лицо у него было на редкость недовольное. - Хотя я даже не могу придумать, на что бы пожаловаться.

На середине фразы Харя уставился куда-то за ее спину - как подсказывали шаги и нарочито сладкий тон женского голоса, Нова вела очередного клиента в номер. Оглядываться Девон не стала, предпочтя не проявлять интереса к делам проститутки. Выражение лица гуля говорило о многом: на короткое время поднимающаяся по скрипучей лестнице женщина завладела всем его вниманием.

Да, пожалуй, уж ей жаловаться действительно не стоило.

В возникшей недолгой тишине Девон успела вспомнить, как Харон еще в первые недели их сотрудничества советовал ей поменьше откровенничать с незнакомцами, поясняя, что не стоит раскрывать свою слабость кому попало. Возможно, он просто хотел прекратить ее нескончаемую болтовню, но Девон не видела в откровенности ничего дурного. Ей казалось, что раскрытая слабость таковой уже не является. Что удар должен быть неожиданным - а предупредив все возможные неожиданности, получаешь, в некоторой мере, иммунитет.

Времени прошло не так много, но теперь сообщать о своих проблемах даже, в сущности, симпатичному ей гулю-бармену вовсе не хотелось. Вряд ли из опасений - просто некоторые мысли она предпочла бы оставлять при себе.

\- Хорошо, если так. Тебя и правда не ждали обратно, - поделился Харя, оглядываясь на дверь каморки. - Но это не значит, что никто не рад.

Она растянула губы в улыбке.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Ты была в Подземелье, да? - нетерпеливо спросил гуль. Взгляд его мутных глаз метался между девушкой и ее телохранителем - вероятно, именно присутствие Харона и натолкнуло его на эту догадку. - Как там? У Кэрол все в порядке?

\- Да, я даже передала ей твой привет, - Девон пожала плечами, пошевелила вилкой отрез браминьего мяса на тарелке и, многозначительно сузив глаза, покосилась на Харона: - Дела у нее идут неплохо, тем более, что конкуренции стало меньше. Не думал снова туда перебраться? Занял бы освободившееся местечко Азрухала... главное, чтобы не перехватил его бизнес, - фразу она завершила уже тише, почти бормоча.

Сверху послышались приглушенные общим шумом голоса. Гуль вздохнул, неопределенно уставившись в сторону.

\- Я рад бы, но положение не то. Ну, ты же знаешь. Мориарти меня так просто не отпустит. Я все еще ему должен...

На ней взгляд Хари остановился совсем ненадолго, но промелькнувшая в нем мысль показалась Девон до странного отчетливой.

Он видел, как она отдает _свой_ долг. Он знает, что у нее есть деньги. И не может не надеяться - просто потому, что помощи ждать больше неоткуда.

\- Жаль, что я ничем не могу помочь, - получилось холоднее, чем она хотела, но ее умение выбираться из щекотливых ситуаций всегда оставляло желать лучшего. - Ты знаешь Харона?

Да, отличная идея - спросить о гуле, которого она выкупила, у гуля, которому помогать не желает. Просто блестяще.

\- Могу сделать вид, что меня тут нет, - буркнул Харон, прервав свою трапезу.

\- Ну, мы... вроде как виделись в Подземелье, - пробормотал Харя, глядя то на них двоих, то на кружку, которую старательно натирал покрытой коричневыми разводами тряпкой, - но не знакомы.

Девон хмыкнула и перевела взгляд с одного гуля на другого:

\- Я бы удивилась обратному. Он не очень расположен к беседе, да?

Она некстати подумала, что эффект значительно усилило бы замечание: “пришлось выкупить его контракт, чтобы разговорить”, и ухмыльнулась глупости собственной мысли.

\- Меня нет. Продолжайте.

\- Ну... вроде бы, - помялся гуль-бармен. - Слушай, по-моему, ему не нравится, когда его обсуждают.

Напарник что-то недовольно проворчал, пережевывая очередной кусочек мяса.

\- Все в порядке, - девушка слегка ткнула Харона локтем в бок. - Мы друзья, а у друзей запретных тем не бывает, правда?

\- Наверное, - Харя пожал плечами. Казалось, что он немного растерян и толком не понимает, к чему ведет этот разговор.

Он ни к чему и не вел. Но неприятная тема осталась позади, а иной цели Девон не преследовала.

Девушка еще немного бездумно потрепала языком: поинтересовалась, где он готовит браминье мясо и чем его заправляет; в продолжение мясной темы рассказала историю о рейдере, что на ее глазах случайно распорол себе живот крюком; подметила пару новых пятен на футболке Хари и спросила об их происхождении. Никакой захватывающей истории с ними связано не было - обычная кухонная грязь, но Девон изрядно повеселилась, наблюдая за реакцией гуля на свой вопрос. Определенно, до этого спрашивать его о подобном никто не догадывался.

Нова вернулась примерно через час. К тому времени тарелки успели опустеть, настрой Харона сменился с раздраженно-настороженного на относительно спокойный, а Девон прекратила считать, сколько раз Харя нервно дергался, заслышав фальшивый стон из номера на верхнем этаже салуна. Остальные предпочитали не обращать на подобного рода шум внимания, и едва ли из деликатности - скорее всего, просто привыкли. Хотя некоторые из посетителей, как удавалось расслышать, отметили выносливость нового гостя и даже начали гадать, сколько еще он продержится.

Сам клиент так и не спустился. Проститутка на первый взгляд сказалась спокойной и беспечной, но по ступеням передвигалась, то и дело склоняясь к стене в поисках опоры. Девон справедливо рассудила, что если она сумела это заметить, то Харя, не сводивший глаз с Новы, и вовсе не мог упустить явной перемены в ее самочувствии.

Сперва это трепетное внимание гуля к проститутке вызывало сочувственное любопытство, а теперь стало раздражать.

Девон отставила стакан в сторону, напоследок взглянула на Харона, уже заметившего, что хозяйка собирается уходить, и спрыгнула со стула практически синхронно с ним.

Ужин она уже успела оплатить, а потому лишь кивнула Харе, отвлекшемуся от зачарованного наблюдения за Новой. Что-то подсказывало, что гуль не стал бы ее останавливать, даже если бы она решила оставить его без заслуженных крышек. Он бы просто не вспомнил. Не подумал. Не распознал подвоха.

Сумку и оружие - не считая ножа - она решила оставить в комнате. Харон не проявил видимой радости, но все же согласился последить за вещами, пока хозяйка прогуливается и дышит “свежим воздухом” - как это словосочетание умудрилось пережить ядерную войну, оставалось загадкой.

На прогулку она задумала потратить не более получаса.

Вечер принес в Мегатонну нечто вроде прохладного ветерка. На дне кратера он наверняка не ощущался, но возле возвышавшегося над городком - какой повод для гордости у Мориарти! - салуна вполне явственно обдувал лицо. Уровнем ниже, среди ломовых ограждений и просто ветхого довоенного мусора, из которого был выстроен весь этот город, прогуливались мужчина и держащая его за руку маленькая девочка.

Вцепившись в непрочную ограду, Девон самую малость перевесилась через нее. Она припомнила, как в прошлый раз, готовясь покинуть Мегатонну, неуклюже столкнулась с незнакомым мужчиной и, разумеется, упала. Тот помог ей встать, назвался Билли Крилом, догадался о ее происхождении по цифрам на комбинезоне и зачем-то начал рассказывать о своей воспитаннице, которая тоже вечно падает на ровном месте, и для таких случаев он всегда носит с собой бутылочку с йодом, которую выторговал у забредшего в город каравана. Теперь же, даже слабым зрением различая пятна на коленках девочки, сложить два и два не представило сложности.

Подобные сцены заставляли в очередной раз вспоминать об отце. Возможно, сила многократно посещавших ее голову мыслей понемногу истаяла, или же она просто устала от поисков, но набраться решимости теперь было негде. Воспоминания о прежней жизни поблекли до неузнаваемости и стали, вот забавно, даже неприятны.

Откуда-то доносилась музыка. Отличие от своебразного шипящего звучания довоенных радиоприемников показалось столь разительным, что Девон невольно заинтересовалась. Захотелось спуститься и взглянуть поближе. Странное, определенно странное явление в пыльной, потной, скрипучей Мегатонне - живая музыка.

Играл мужчина средних лет. Судя по виду, путь ему пришлось проделать неблизкий. Девон почти пожалела его - едва ли тут хватало ценителей искусства, на звенящее в карманах внимание которых он надеялся. Шляпа, несколько неуместная при отсутствии палящих солнечных лучей, то и дело сползала ему на нос, одежду покрывал слой дорожной пыли. Ни усов, ни бороды музыкант не носил, отчего выглядел несколько моложе. Но гораздо больше внешности о возрасте говорил голос - хорошо поставленный, звучный, почти как у певцов на радио. Только живой. Публика, вставшая перед ним полукругом, была немногочисленна, и Девон легко заняла место среди них.

Думать, планировать, просчитывать она сегодня невыносимо устала.

Слабая надежда на помощь Мойры с починкой транспорта, который позволит скорее преодолевать большие расстояния на Пустоши, обернулась очередным взрывом ее безумных идей. Отдаваться на волю случая и испытывать на себе необыкновенные разработки мисс Браун, которые, конечно же, ждали именно этого дня, вовсе не улыбалось. Бездумно тратить все отложенные деньги Девон, разумеется, не хотела. Но кто сказал, что речь идет о всех?

Она бесцеремонно шагнула к музыканту и, продев руку под локоть, обняла его. Ни цели, ни смысла - но что может быть забавнее, чем огорошить незнакомого человека внезапным вниманием? Стройная мелодия невольно прервалась. Секунды замешательства ушли на то, чтобы высыпать около сотни крышек в раскрытый футляр гитары - название инструмента, равно как и его изображения, встречались ей только в книжках. Ее пожертвование было не первым, но определенно самым крупным.

Девон расслабила руки, собираясь уйти, но он удивил ее в ответ - уверенно притянул к себе и поцеловал. Ничего омерзительного, что заставило бы отбиваться пинками и громко звать Харона, Девон не ощутила, но отозваться сообразила не сразу. Ее бросило в жар, как и полагается в таких случаях. Пахло табаком и колой. На привычные до тошноты запахи пота и песка она уже не обращала внимания. Среди собравшихся - "толпа" казалась для них слишком громким словом - слышались как возгласы одобрения, так и ворчание представителей старшего поколения, возмущенных безнравственностью развернувшейся перед ними сцены.

Закончилось все так же быстро и неожиданно, как и началось. Еще раз прижав ее к себе, музыкант выдохнул в ухо девушки: "спасибо" и отпустил. Она отерла губы и, нервно посмеиваясь, на нетвердых ногах отошла в сторону.

Незнакомая старушка гневно бормотала под нос нечто о развязной молодежи; увиденное окончательно отбило у нее желание наблюдать за выступлением музыканта дальше. Тем не менее, он, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил играть. Подмигнул Девон, когда она, из осторожности не поворачиваясь к скоплению впечатленных зрителей спиной, пятилась к ветхим перекладинам, ведущим обратно к салуну Мориарти - и только.

Но кого она не ждала встретить на своем пути, так это Харона. Девон с неудовольствием отметила, что за спиной у него виднеется приклад ее винтовки, а на плече висят сразу две дорожные сумки.

Судя по недвусмысленной возне с дробовиком, гуль все видел и не оставил бы затруднительную ситуацию, если бы таковая возникла, неразрешенной. Выглядел он так же устало, как Девон себя ощущала. Небольшая встряска помогла ей справиться с переходящей в заунывную тоску скукой, но не более того.

\- Развлеклась? - ворчливо поинтересовался гуль, будто невзначай направляя дуло дробовика в сторону, откуда слышалась музыка.

Порой ей казалось, что у Харона все-таки есть чувство юмора.

\- Не завидуй, - хмыкнула она и тут же скривилась от того, насколько гнусно и самодовольно это прозвучало. - Ладно, прости. Что-то случилось? Почему ты ушел?

\- Хочу заранее попросить тебя не делать глупостей, - с неохотой начал Харон. Она кивнула, мысленно готовясь к худшему. - К Мориарти нагрянула крупная компания. В общем, мы должны освободить двухместную комнату и занять ту, в которой ты жила… в прошлый раз. Деньги не вернут.

Девон хмыкнула - вероятно, Мориарти такой расклад показался необычайно ироничным.

\- И что из этого должно толкнуть меня на глупости?

\- Что, совсем ничего? - он ухмыльнулся.

\- Неа. К чему лишние конфликты, - пробормотала девушка, фамильярно подхватывая напарника под локоть.

В самом деле, почему бы не потерпеть.

Время тишины в салуне Мориарти еще не пришло, и пол в номере буквально дрожал от шума с нижнего уровня. Усталость, вопреки ожиданиям, не свалила с ног: Девон успела подготовить постель, а затем принялась методично стаскивать с себя небогатое боевое обмундирование.

Телохранитель долго сидел на колченогом стуле в углу. Наблюдая за ним краем глаза, можно было заподозрить, что он заснул, но ловящий любое резкое движение взгляд и далекая от сонной расслабленности поза говорила об обратном. Да и в целом по части сна гуль был крайне вынослив. Девон подозревала, что есть в этом и заслуга мутации.

\- Он был прав, Мориарти, - вдруг ровно произнес он.

От неожиданности Девон вздрогнула.

\- А, чего?

\- Про ошейник.

Вздохнув, - покидать теплое насиженное место вовсе не хотелось, - она поднялась, подошла к нему и пристально, с ехидным прищуром осмотрела его горло со всех сторон.

\- Что-то не вижу никакого ошейника.

Его взгляд удалось поймать не более, чем на секунду.

\- Забудь, - сердито буркнул гуль. Девон упрямо села на угол постели напротив него и склонила голову набок.

\- Да чушь собачья, Харон. Эта речь даже для него выглядела жалко. Маленькая и неудачная попытка строить хорошую мину при плохой игре, - попыталась отмахнуться она. - Хотя такой ли плохой? Свои деньги он получил, я больше ничего ему не должна...

\- Ладно, - почти бесцеремонно оборвал ее гуль, воспользовавшись затянувшейся паузой. - Ты права.

Она вздохнула, закидывая ногу на ногу, расправила плечи, оглядела прискорбную окружающую обстановку. Запах рвоты и нечистот, душивший ее в течение долгих дней в этой комнате, припоминался до противного живо.

\- Думаю, на самом деле ты так не считаешь, если даже решился заговорить.

\- Не строй из себя самую умную, - буркнул Харон, заставив ее примирительно улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Все, все. Ты самый умный, ты самый грозный, а я слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

Изучая меняющееся выражение его лица, девушка удивлялась тому, как оно, лишенное кожи, способно передавать эмоции настолько ясно. Харон пребывал в замешательстве. Как Девон успела обнаружить, он относился к числу тех, чье доверие проявляется в безбоязненной грубости - что-то вроде тех дружеских оскорблений, которыми награждали друг друга Бутч и его приятели по банде. Со временем подобное входило у Харона в привычку, но теперь, похоже, он понял, что несколько переступил границу.

\- Я не должен был этого говорить?

\- Ты можешь говорить все, что хочешь, - со вздохом повторила она в очередной раз. Фраза, настолько надоевшая слуху, насколько малоэффективная. Вот и теперь гуль, как всегда, принял невозмутимый вид, будто заявляя, что вспомнил о своем положении и уж теперь-то не позволит себе ничего лишнего.

Так они сидели в течение нескольких минут - ее преисполненный суровости и укоризны взгляд против его, бесстрастного и спокойного.

\- Спать, - буркнула Девон наконец, признавая за собой поражение в этой дурацкой игре. Харон шевельнулся, усаживаясь на своем стуле удобнее - покидать его он, по всей видимости, не собирался. - Слушай, я понимаю, каждому мужчине хочется, эээ, оседлать чудовище, - она хохотнула, поражаясь чуши, которую несла, - но удобными они бывают только в сказках. Вставай. Можешь пнуть его хорошенько, чтобы показать свое превосходство, только не прикасайся к нему больше. Пожалуйста.

Харон, казалось, пропустил весь этот бред мимо остатков ушей и только покачал головой:

\- Я ценю личное пространство и не хочу нарушать твое.

\- Брось. В первый раз, что ли? Ты с одного края, я с другого. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что ты тут один.

Гуль остался непреклонным.

\- Нет.

\- Знаешь что? - медленно, многозначительно вздохнув, она поднялась и шагнула к двери. - Если ты такой принципиальный, я сейчас возьму и уйду. Серьезно. Уйду... предаваться греху с Новой. Ты сможешь спать спокойно, зная, что столкнул своего работодателя с края нравственной пропасти?

К концу тирады она не удержалась и рассмеялась. Харон старательно отводил глаза - теперь уже оттого, что суровая невозмутимость никак не желала возвращаться в черты изуродованного лица.

\- Я вот задался вопросом: ты всегда была такой болтливой?

Девон прошлась по комнате, вокруг чрезвычайно знакомой постели.

\- Ага, - хмыкнула она. - Потому меня и выгнали из Убежища.

Начинало казаться, что тот тошнотворный запах никуда не делся. И даже где-то внутри, в животе, неприятно закололо, заставляя думать, что вот-вот вернется почти забытая, дикая, выворачивающая боль.

\- Это многое объясняет, - Харон вздохнул. - Ладно, черт с тобой.

Он встал и обернулся, очевидно, проверяя, не развалилось ли “чудовище”. Стул мог бы навевать мысли о довоенных временах, если бы не представлял их в худшем виде - проржавевший, шаткий, действительно в последнюю очередь годившийся для комфортного отдыха.

Уже устроившись на постели, Девон глубоко вдохнула, надеясь убедиться, что ей просто показалось.

Харон открутил лампочку, плотно облепленную дохлыми мелкими насекомыми и оттого тусклую. Свет продолжал пробиваться в щели стен. Как и незначительно приглушенные голоса обитателей ближайших комнат.

\- Я соврала, - пробормотала Девон, когда кровать беспомощно скрипнула под весом гуля.

\- А? - недовольно отозвался Харон, устраиваясь с другого края.

\- Сама себе удивляюсь, - она тихо хмыкнула и немного помолчала. - Может, дело в том, что мой ненаглядный напарник ужасающе молчалив, и приходится болтать за двоих... хотя, знаешь, в последнее время ты прямо-таки показываешь чудеса разговорчивости. Неужели ко мне привык?

\- Наверное, - ответил он совсем уж угрюмо, понятнее любых слов обозначая нежелание продолжать дурацкие разговоры.

\- Хорошо. Я тоже устала.

Он промолчал. Она перевернулась на другой бок и подождала, пока скрип возмущенной кровати не утихнет.

_“Да, черт возьми, как же я устала”._


	4. Глава 4

_7 апреля 2272 года_

\- Пап, поможешь?

Он только улыбнулся. Добрый, понимающий папа. Мог бы отмахнуться от нее, изобразить, что весь увяз в делах или что его крайне беспокоит остывающий кофе, но не стал.

Даже такую обыденную процедуру, как расчесывание волос, она предпочитала доверять отцу. Со стороны виднее, и к тому же у папы, занимающегося врачебной деятельностью, это получалось легко и совсем не больно. Простые манипуляции с расческой не представляют сложности, если привык ставить людям уколы.

\- Надеюсь, ты вчера не решила забросить уроки подальше, когда я ушел? - поинтересовался папа, аккуратно заплетая косу. Она хотела было возмутиться, потому как с косой выглядела еще глупее обычного, но портить тихое утро показалось плохой идеей.

\- Нет, пап. Там ерунда была. Я б-быстро справилась.

\- Умница, - тон его голоса выдавал улыбку.

Папа как-то по-особенному улыбался. Даже когда делал это исключительно из вежливости, даже когда из-за работы не спал несколько ночей подряд. Все распространенные эпитеты тут были бессильны, любая попытка описать этот завораживающий, добрый свет в его глазах казалась заведомо неудачной. Она даже попыталась улыбнуться в ответ - вышло как-то кисло и виновато. Хорошо, что он не увидел.

\- Как п-прошла встреча с мисс Уилкинс?

\- О, - только и смог сказать папа, прежде чем смущенно рассмеяться. - Мы с ней друг друга немного... недопоняли, солнышко. Как оказалось, она была настроена весьма серьезно... слишком серьезно.

\- Н-надеюсь, не пришлось звать охрану, - хихикнула Девон. Итог папиного свидания ее обрадовал: не хотелось и представлять, что в их доме поселится какая-то женщина. 

_Иногда казалось, что даже чудесным образом воскресшая мама пришлась бы некстати._

\- Хм… нет, конечно, но похоже, что мисс Уилкинс немного разочарована.

\- Лучше так, чем ждать н-несбыточного, правильно?

\- Да, правильно, - папа почему-то вздохнул. - Я предпочитаю во всем быть честным. Уж лучше кого-то разочаровать, чем жить в мире из чужих домыслов. Тебе тоже советую над этим подумать!

Она закивала, только потом вспомнив, что, между прочим, мешает отцу приводить в порядок ее голову. И только внутренне согласившись с папиным вполне разумным высказыванием, Девон засомневалась.

Домыслы? Кто же станет что-то домысливать о ней? Все ее знакомые ограничивались поверхностной оценкой и едва ли обдумывали ее персону на досуге, сочиняя все новые и новые невозможные подробности. Даже представить смешно. Многие, как она знала наверняка, считали ее чокнутой, что было не так уж далеко от правды. Это и есть правда, если вдуматься. Если не делать себе поблажек и не пользоваться вежливыми терминами. 

А что еще? Что еще о ней могли выдумать? Кому это нужно?

\- Вечером я снова не работаю, - сообщил папа, когда Девон, настороженно ощупывая прическу, направилась в соседнюю комнату за тетрадями. - Хочешь, сходим вместе в кафетерий? Мы давно уже там не бывали.

Она остановилась на полпути. Оборачиваться не стала.

\- Я, ну... п-посмотрим. Не знаю. У нас скоро к-контрольная, я могу задержаться на занятиях, буду готовиться...

\- Вечером? - подозрительно переспросил папа.

\- П-посмотрим, пап, - пробормотала Девон, все-таки оглянувшись. - Вообще я не против.

\- Хорошо, солнышко. Буду рад, если выкроишь для меня время.

Она незаметно вздохнула, когда вошла в комнату и оказалась вне отцовского поля зрения. Задумчиво ощупала стол, отыскала в аккуратной стопке нужные для предстоящих по графику занятий тетради, к обложке прикрепила ручку, чтобы уж точно не забыть. Перед выходом Девон оглянулась на их с отцом фотографию, сделанную в день ее десятилетия. Не слишком много изменилось с тех пор, подумалось ей. Голова выросла, а остальное...

Ха.

Беатрис Армстронг как-то поведала ей сказку про гадкого утенка - вероятно, в утешительных целях. Именно после этого девушка осознала особенно четко, что так благополучно завершаются только сказки.

Об этом она не решалась заговорить ни с кем, даже с отцом. И не испытывала особой потребности - все необходимые аргументы и рассуждения свободно развивались у нее в голове. Как только мысленный диалог с самой собой приходил к очевидному выводу, она успокаивалась. Сомнения мучили, а определенность, пусть и надуманная ею же, пусть и неприятно правдивая, вносила некое равновесие. Навевала спокойствие.

В конце концов, именно это спокойствие поможет прожить целую жизнь в лабиринте из бетона и железа.

_26 сентября 2277 года_

Он несколько часов кряду бродил вокруг шезлонга, под стеклянной крышкой которого замерла его напарница, уставившаяся вперед пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Вся эта затея казалась ему паршивой с самого начала. Теперь ощущение подавленной, но все-таки тревоги по некоторым причинам упрочилось. Во-первых, Харон уже не был уверен, что получит свою чокнутую подопечную обратно: обход зала с шезлонгами, на вид напоминающими гигантских жуков, показал, что таких же погруженных в виртуальную реальность здесь немало. Во-вторых, ему было решительно нечем заняться. Двери на Пустошь оказались заблокированы, что помешало бы гулю уйти, имей он такое намерение; в комнатах и кабинетах Убежища 112 не нашлось ничего, что помогло бы скрасить скуку.

Единственным происшествием за последние несколько часов явилось то, что Харон неосторожно задел открытый рюкзак напарницы, и его содержимое вывалилось на пол. Небрежно смятая одежда, которую она поспешно запихнула в сумку, когда облачалась в комбинезон Убежища; пара бутылок с дистиллированной водой, баночки с рад-Х и антирадином в таблетках - тихо ворча под нос, гуль складывал вещи обратно, пока ему не попались очки без стекол. Их он немного покрутил в руках. Девон категорически не везло с очками; череда несчастных случаев, что приключались с каждым целым экземпляром, являла собой историю, достойную целой повести. Правда, написать такую могло прийти в голову только Мойре Браун. 

Следующей оказалась книга в потрепанной, истерзанной временем обложке. Не пришлось даже угадывать, откуда она взялась - в лавке у Тюлип такие книги хранились в больших количествах. Название удалось узнать только на третьем развороте. Харон нашел странным и вместе с тем забавным, что его напарница, всем своим видом демонстрирующая убежденность в главенстве науки, интересуется древнегреческими мифами. Помнится, совсем недавно она пребрежительно называла их глупыми сказками.

_А он совсем недавно говорил, что никак к ней не относится._

Наверное, так оно и было. Он предпочитал думать об этом как можно меньше. Заставил себя вспомнить, что, между прочим, копается в чужих вещах. Но книгу не убрал: за неимением лучших вариантов можно развлечься хотя бы чтением, надеясь, что хозяйка простит. Сколько уже он не притрагивался к книгам?..

Сон в неудобном упоре на основание шезлонга принес ему ломоту в костях по пробуждении. В зале не происходило ровным счетом ничего, и гуль позволил себе размяться, расправить плечи, после чего снова принялся кружить возле шезлонга своей напарницы. Он заглядывал под толстое стекло - девушка так и сидела, не шевелясь и лишь изредка механически моргая; он пытался что-то разглядеть на внутреннем экране, обходя капсулу с разных сторон; он даже попытался влезть в связанный с шезлонгом терминал, но не узнал ничего кроме того, что все физические показатели его хозяйки находятся в пределах нормы.

Часы тянулись один за другим. В “Девятом круге” и то было веселее, здесь же - пустота и тишина. Как в могильнике.

Но в какой-то момент его слух, необычно чуткий для гуля - далеко не каждый из ему подобных мог похвастаться тем же - уловил какое-то шевеление, быстро перешедшее в скрежет. Тревожащим обстоятельством явилось то, что звуки доносились отнюдь не от шезлонга, отделявшего от него Девон. Без лишних раздумий Харон выхватил дробовик, только потом осознав, что любой из запертых в капсулах людей не представляет для него никакой опасности.

Это был Джеймс. Перед тем, как устраиваться на шезлонге, Девон осмотрела заключенных внутри похожих аппаратов резидентов Убежища 112. Среди них оказался и ее отец - это стало последним неоспоримым аргументом в пользу прыжка в неизвестность, коим являлась вся эта затея с виртуальной реальностью. Но Джеймс, по крайней мере, выбрался живым.

Он вел себя странно, заставляя сомневаться во вменяемости: покачнулся, нагнулся, будто собираясь встать на четвереньки, и все это время шумно втягивал воздух носом. Но не прошло и минуты, как доктор оклемался. На его лице понемногу проступало изумление, вызванное, по всей видимости, не только присутствием гуля.

\- Ты с ней? - быстро спросил он, в начале фразы запнувшись, будто с непривычки забыл, как произносить слова.

Харон кивнул, не глядя в его сторону: стеклянная крышка шезлонга Девон откинулась с тем же скрежетом, и гуль поспешил подхватить буквально вываливающуюся из капсулы девушку. Пока он держал ее под мышками, Девон долго кашляла и кряхтела, будто готовясь исторгнуть на идеально чистый пол Убежища содержимое своего желудка. Вместо этого она с чувством выругалась.

Гуль на секунду ощутил нечто вроде гордости: о бранных словах, равно как и о стрельбе из настоящего оружия, до их знакомства она имела весьма смутное представление. Джеймса, напротив, это проявление искусства речи не обрадовало.

\- Дочка? - осторожно позвал он. Девон потерла глаза и выдохнула:

\- Ну и д-дерьмо.

На фоне всех предыдущих это высказывание звучало на удивление скромно. Слегка покачнувшуюся девушку немедленно, как и следовало ожидать, перехватил отец.

Из порывистых объятий она осторожно выскользнула, все еще хмурясь и хлопая глазами.

\- Здравствуй, папа, - в очередной раз кашлянув, сказала она. Так, будто за этим не стояли месяцы тяжелых, действительно тяжелых поисков.

\- Я рад тебя видеть, дочка, но почему ты не в Убежище? - Харон заметил, как резко взлетели ее брови, и прекрасно понял удивление хозяйки: фраза отнюдь не относилась к числу самых уместных. - И… я так понимаю, это твой… друг? Может, ты нас представишь?

Требовательность в его голосе звучала почти укоризненно, но гуль не ожидал, что Девон растеряется.

\- Это мой, эээ, ну… мой… Харон, - буркнула она, разом прерывая свое невнятное бормотание. - Его зовут Харон. Мы с ним… он мне помогает.

\- Что ж, - Джеймс окинул гуля придирчивым взглядом отца, крайне озабоченного компанией своей дочери, но не преисполненным отвращения, и вдруг шагнул к нему и протянул руку. - Думаю, ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут. Если моя дочь меня не обманывает, и ты действительно ей помогаешь - я искренне рад знакомству.

\- Взаимно, - хрипло ответил Харон и осторожно пожал его ладонь, мельком глянув на Девон. Ее губы искривила знакомая улыбка - он видел ее каждый раз, когда девушка праздновала очередную маленькую победу. Судя по всему, она тоже не ожидала от папы такой толерантности.

Подобные моменты всегда заставляли его испытывать напряжение, предчувствуя подвох. Такового не последовало, однако кое-какое “но” все-таки изъедало его мысли.

Спросить ее об этом удалось только вечером, когда они устроились на ночевку в ветхой хижине, едва годившейся для того, чтобы защищать от радиоактивной непогоды. Харон не ждал, что после всего Девон так легко согласится помогать отцу в его утопических исканиях, и оказался прав. 

Он шел впереди, когда отец и дочь обменивались впечатлениями, оставленными временным заточением в виртуальной реальности. Но стоило Джеймсу упомянуть проект “Чистота”, как Девон неожиданно резко потребовала отложить беседу на потом. В самом деле, им предстоял неблизкий путь до развалин Вашингтона, разделиться на котором было бы чертовски дурной затеей. Времени, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия, будет достаточно.

О настоящих планах девушки гуль имел весьма расплывчатое представление: за весь день она практически не сказала ему ни слова. За исключением, конечно, тактических советов вроде "прикрой меня, черт бы тебя побрал". Она была сегодня удивительно, небывало молчалива и даже на расспросы отца реагировала вяло, с неохотой выбираясь из своих мыслей. На Харона, когда тот оглядывался, смотрела хмуро, но старалась держаться поближе. А он-то думал, что после всех утомительных поисков она не отойдет от папы ни на шаг.

Ветер становился все более ледяным и колючим, гоняя по пустоши клубы пыли, неизменно скрипевшей на зубах и лезущей в глаза. Их Харон пытался прикрывать ладонью, опасаясь, как бы песок в глазницах не привел к воспалению и прочим неутешительным последствиям. Терять зрение ему не хотелось. Девон пониже опустила козырек кепки, которую стянула у какого-то торговца. Она ежилась от холода, но, что удивляло, не ныла. Раньше гуль не замечал за ней подобной стоической сдержанности.

Чье-то брошенное жилище, сложенное из побитых ржавчиной листов железа и трухлявых досок, они нашли уже после захода солнца. Враждебных существ в округе не наблюдалось, и решено было развести костер с подветренной стороны хижины, чтобы согреть еды и не замерзнуть самим. Пока на огне булькал мясной суп, источая привлекательный для незваных гостей, но неощутимый для Харона запах, отец и дочь удалились в дом, где требовалась небольшая уборка. Просто ради того, чтобы не задохнуться от вони и пыли, прочно обосновавшихся внутри - как долго лачуга стояла закрытой, оставалось только догадываться.

Харон, занятый чисткой оружия возле костра, слышал их, скрывшихся за тонкими стенами покосившейся лачуги, более чем отчетливо. Он ждал, что Джеймс снова попытается внушить дочери, как важна его работа над очищением воды в приливном бассейне, но речь пошла вовсе не о проекте.

\- Ты точно в безопасности? Мне не стоит волноваться о твоей… компании?

\- Что? - до ушей Харона доносились грохот мелких жестянок и шуршание; очевидно, свою первоочередную цель эти двое все-таки не позабыли.

\- Думаю, ты прекрасно все слышала.

\- Я не переспрашивала. Я пыталась дать тебе шанс подумать, а не глупый ли вопрос ты задал.

Гуль тихо выругался и забормотал одну из тех песен, что крутили по радио, лишь бы только не быть невольным свидетелем семейной сцены.

\- Где ты его нашла?

\- Купила. Бесплатно со мной бы никто не стал дружить, правда?

\- Купила?! Ты серьезно?

\- Да, я серьезно.

\- Господи, Девон… ты связалась с работорговцами?

\- Кто говорил о рабстве? Харон работает на меня по контракту.

Устав слушать, гуль собрал дробовик, поднялся и отправился на обход территории. Голоса зазвучали глуше. К его возвращению, впрочем, разговор не окончился, зато вскипевшая похлебка попыталась убежать и залила без того слабый костер. 

Гуль тихо выругался. Пришлось потратить еще одну драгоценную спичку. Он знал, что существует немало способов добывания огня подручными средствами, но ни один из них не задержался в его голове - в большинстве случаев прежние наниматели разжигали костры сами, имея неплохие навыки выживания в недружелюбных условиях пустоши или располагая довоенными зажигалками.

Подумать только, как он зависим от владельца контракта - даже в мелочах.

Кстати, о владельце - разговор, который он старательно игнорировал, определенно близился к своему окончанию: голоса затихли, дверь слегка приоткрылась. Именно потому последнюю, запоздалую реплику своей подопечной Харон услышал особенно четко:

\- Нет, знаешь что? К черту это все. Я тебя прощаю. И б-буду надеяться, что мы разойдемся в Вашингтоне и больше никогда не увидимся.

Она спешно выскользнула из лачуги, выдохнула и поежилась, плотнее запахивая куртку, после чего быстро осмотрелась и двинулась к костру. Харон заметил у нее в руках бутылку ядер-колы. 

После нескольких секунд тишины он поинтересовался:

\- Это и ко мне относится?

\- Ну конечно, ты все слышал, - Девон вздохнула.

\- Только последнюю фразу. И то - поневоле.

Снова вздохнув, девушка вытянула руки к огню.

\- Я правда не понимала до этого момента, насколько на него обижена.

Он предпочитал вовсе не знать, о чем они говорили. Обостренным любопытством гуль не отличался, да и упущенная информация едва ли могла пригодиться ему в дальнейшем. Проще говоря, кому нужны подробности семейных споров?.. 

\- Так что теперь? - гуль переждал немного, прежде чем спросить - так переход на интересующую его тему выглядел менее резко и бесцеремонно. - Тебе требовалась помощь в поисках отца. Ты его нашла. Куда я..?

Девушка рассеянно ощупала свою голову и покусала губы.

\- Дай мне об этом подумать, ладно? - она говорила тихо, вполголоса, то и дело косясь в сторону лачуги. - В него я могу сгоряча бросаться обвинениями, но ты здесь не при чем.

\- Я подожду, - легко согласился Харон. Он терпеть не мог неопределенности, но сейчас даже сомневался, к чему тяготеет больше: к скорейшему разрешению вопроса его дальнейшей занятости - или, напротив, к тому, чтобы оттянуть это на как можно более долгий срок… что относилось к разряду тех самых неопределенностей.

_Ди нравятся парадоксы и прочая подобная чепуха. Поделиться с ней?.._

\- Одно ясно, с приключениями и опасностями теперь покончено. Может, - Девон опять закусила губу и сощурилась, - ты хотел бы работать на Сидни? У нее интересный… род деятельности. Не придется скучать.

\- Лучше все-таки подумай.

Совсем недавно он мог бы назвать Сидни хорошим вариантом. Девушка и впрямь занималась интересным делом - искала довоенные реликвии среди развалин, получала за них немалые деньги и этим жила. В бою она показала себя опытной и умелой, в быту, пусть их совместная работа не продлилась долго, - действовала практично. Толковая, сообразительная, грубовато-веселая. Из нее вышла бы неплохая напарница.

Один серьезный недостаток перекрывал все возможные достоинства и навевал отвратительно личное, своевольное нежелание переходить под ее начало.

Она не была щуплой, бледной, сумасшедшей, заикающейся девчонкой. Ее не пришлось бы настойчиво будить каждое утро, она не теряла вещи, не употребляла наркотики, не стала бы надоедать ему параноидальными идеями, не издевалась над неспособными достойно ответить людьми и над ним самим ради забавы, превращая обычный день в идиотское представление. Сидни не нуждалась в его тренировках. И ее, практически равную по силе, не хотелось оберегать.

Впрочем, он подозревал, что контракт в ее руках мгновенно изменил бы _все_. Свою привязанность гуль полагал естественным последствием безотказной лояльности, предписанной условиями договора. Не самый плохой способ примириться с обстоятельством, которое не можешь устранить.

\- Не хочешь подраться? - вдруг с ухмылкой спросила Девон. В последнее время он пытался передать ей еще и некоторые навыки рукопашного боя, делая, впрочем, скидку на то, что со своей хилой комплекцией оказать хоть сколько-нибудь серьезное сопротивление она не сумеет.

\- Чего бы мне там ни хотелось, твое слово будет решающим, - отозвался он глухо. Девушка в ответ невнятно хохотнула и, едва не угодив в костер, прыжком подлетела к нему и повалила на землю. Прямо в пыль и скопище иссушенных кустиков дикой травы.

Харон первым остановил ее руки. Она пискнула, но продолжила улыбаться и покусывать губы. Он увернулся от ожидаемого пинка в живот и подыграл ей: отпустил и сделал вид, что собирается ударить.

Они договорились не бить всерьез, прерывать атаку, когда кулаку оставалось не больше дюйма до тела. Девон еще и пыталась ткнуть пальцем в место предполагаемого удара. Она любила точность.

Как он и думал, девушка поспешно отклонилась, уверенная, что избежала атаки, и почти подставилась под новую. Спохватилась лишь тогда, когда в реальном бою уже получила бы хороший удар в живот, отползла в сторону, вскочила на колени.

\- Устала?

\- Да как бы не так, - хмыкнула она и опять бросилась на него, но опрокинуть, как плюшевую игрушку, уже не сумела - он снова перехватил запястья девушки и в противовес ее грубому наступлению уложил на лопатки почти бережно. Кто знает, какие будут последствия, если он не рассчитает силу.

Гуль замер над ней в упоре на ладонях. Девон расхохоталась, опять сбив его с толку.

Они катались по земле еще около получаса. То наращивали темп и осыпали друг друга мнимыми пинками, то уходили в глухую оборону - страшная скука. Его советом в основном орудовать локтями и коленями она не пользовалась, хотя давно успела его усвоить - слабые тычки кулаками не приносили особого результата. На тренировку все это походило мало, скорее - на детскую потасовку. Харон подозревал, что это понимали они оба.

Так почему она не командует прекратить? Или только ему кажется, что это тянется уже черт знает сколько?

Гуль предпочитал думать, что позволил ей уложить себя на спину только потому, что отвлекся. Задумался, пытаясь угадать, давно ли за ними наблюдает доктор.

Девон устало выдохнула, что должно было сигнализировать об окончании "тренировки"; Харон ждал этого и испытал бы облегчение, если бы следом она не уронила голову ему на грудь, будто не замечая отца, сидящего у костра с таким же непринужденным видом.

\- Я тебе не мягкая перина, - буркнул он, аккуратно спихивая с себя девушку. Показалось, что видимый краем глаза Джеймс покачал головой.

\- Ну и ладно, - ничуть не огорчилась Девон. - Поищу другую.

Она поднялась, широко улыбаясь, блестя глазами и молнией расстегнутой куртки. Одно было хорошо в этой их псевдотренировке - обоим стало гораздо теплее.

Джеймс выглядел… интеллигентно. Даже находясь посреди мертвой пустоши, сидя возле пожирающего уродливые поленья огня, он копошился погнутой вилкой в походном котелке со спокойным достоинством. Его дочь от хороших манер отказалась куда быстрее.

\- В детстве ты не затевала драк, - заметил он флегматично, когда Девон, даже не взглянув на него, уселась возле костра.

\- Где прошло мое детство, и где я сейчас, - в тон отозвалась девушка.

\- Хочешь перекусить? - осведомился Джеймс. Девон первым делом повертела головой, выискивая Харона.

Он опустился рядом, на некотором расстоянии, но рядом. 

\- Я не голоден, - пробормотал гуль, прочитав обращенный к нему немой вопрос - он успел перекусить, пока эти двое выясняли отношения. Девон пожала плечами:

\- И я тоже нет.

Он едва не рассмеялся, наконец догадавшись, в чем причина такой трогательной солидарности. Заметившая это Девон вопросительно вскинула бровь; Харон ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, понимая, что Джеймс наверняка чувствует себя лишним, как и рассчитывала его дочь. 

Девушка увлеченно возилась с бутылкой ядер-колы - напитка, который, если верить неоднократным признаниям, она терпеть не могла. Однако ничего другого в лачуге не нашлось, а изводить запасы воды, не преодолев и половины пути, она не отваживалась.

Гуль протянул ей свой боевой нож.

\- О, благодарю, - обрадовалась Девон и взялась за вскрытие с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

\- Где твой?

Она едва заметно пожала напряженными плечами, когда вскрывала бутылку. Из освобожденного от крышки горлышка с пшиком вырвался воздух.

\- Надо думать, где-то обронила. Я еще и книгу потеряла. Ту, что мне давала Тюлип. Почему ты так смотришь? - она сощурилась, склонив голову набок.

\- Я взял почитать, пока ты торчала в своей виртуальности, - буркнул Харон, силясь отделаться от ощущения, что участвует в какой-то глупой пьесе. - Забыл вернуть на место. Она в моей сумке.

\- Потом отдашь, - милостиво разрешила Девон. - И как, узнал что-то новое?

\- Нет. Вспомнил старое.

Джеймс аккуратно вытер рот невесть откуда взявшейся чистой салфеткой. С его ужином было покончено.

\- Кто-то должен остаться снаружи и последить за окрестностями, - заметил гуль, готовый к тому, что коротать бессонную ночь у затухающего костра придется ему.

Не в первый раз, в конце концов. Девон только поначалу корчила из себя невесть что и с невероятным занудством отмеряла время каждой смены. Со временем ей надоело. Гуль стерег ее почти каждую ночь - случай выспаться выдавался крайне редко, обыкновенно он довольствовался парой часов в сутки. Изменившийся под воздействием радиации организм каким-то образом это выдерживал. Особой слабости от недостатка сна он не ощущал, блаженный отдых в постели считал чем-то вроде кексов - вкусно, иногда питательно, но не слишком необходимо.

\- Я мог бы взять первую вахту на себя, - внезапно вызвался Джеймс. - Честно говоря, о сне после симулятора даже думать не хочется. 

Он замялся, явно готовясь что-то добавить, но тут Девон, спешно поднявшись, потянула Харона за плечо:

\- Вот и решено, идем.

Останавливать ее и пререкаться он не стал, хотя и не слишком понимал подчеркнутого стремления девушки поскорее сбежать. Джеймс проводил их, неподвижно и безрадостно глядя вслед.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Угу, - лаконично отозвалась на пожелание Девон, распахивая дверь на шатких петлях.

Внутри лачуга оказалась до того крохотной, что Харон едва смог бы растянуться на полу в весь свой рост. Источником освещения, хотя и слабым, послужила старая лампа, подключенная к переносной батарее. В рассеянном свете плыли густые клубы пыли, поднятые при попытке наведения порядка. Осторожно прикрыв дверь, Девон подобрала кусок грязной мешковины, набросила на кучу мусора в углу и отряхнулась.

Пока гуль располагался, она, в свою очередь, разулась, стянула куртку, наспех ее сложила и сунула под подушку спальника, расстегнула ремень; затем, отвернувшись к стене, юркнула под одеяло и только после этого - какая непоследовательность - принялась вытаскивать заколки из волос. Действовала не глядя, не поднимая головы, просто находила в прическе железку, тянула и складывала во внешний кармашек сумки.

Харон подумал, что она бы непременно попросила его помочь, будь здесь ее отец. Ему не слишком нравилось играть вместе с чокнутой подопечной в игру “разозлим папочку”, но…

 _Но сейчас он с трудом сдержался, в последний момент остановил спешившее слететь с языка предложение помощи_.

Гуль поерзал на спальнике, через набивку которого вполне отчетливо прощупывались острые камни. Соорудивший эту лачугу не озаботился тем, чтобы настелить пол, и упрекать его было сложно - скорее всего, она служила лишь временным пристанищем посреди пустоши. А прежний хозяин, вероятно, давно ушел. По крайней мере, если его и убили, то не здесь - никаких трупов в хижине не обнаружилось, и поблизости тоже.

Усталость так и не пришла. Харон решил дождаться, пока напарница отключится, и составить компанию Джеймсу - ночное время не умаляло риска внезапного нападения, и едва ли доктор заметит угрозу раньше него. Костер отпугивал зверей, зато рейдеров и наемников, напротив, мог привлечь.

\- Ты еще тут?

\- Тут.

Девон вздохнула. Тихо - в треске костра, шелесте сухой травы и вое ветра, которые слышались снаружи, этот звук был почти не слышен.

\- Почему ты никогда не называл меня гладкокожей? - вдруг спросила она.

\- Я не зову людей гладкокожими.

\- Почему?

Харон задумался. Но ненадолго: вопрос, вообще говоря, казался ему недостаточно важным, чтобы старательно выискивать ответ среди своих… шестеренок.

\- Не знаю.

\- Это слово в ходу у всех знакомых мне гулей, кроме тебя, - заметила Девон. Харон предполагал, что она к тому же делает чрезвычайно умное лицо, глядя в стену бедной лачуги. - Возможно... внутренне ты не признаешь общности с ними? Или не хочешь отделяться от людей?

Натянутая серьезность, с которой она пыталась рассуждать, дала сбой - Девон приглушенно хмыкнула.

\- Ты меня достала, - вздохнул гуль. - Может, будешь спать?

\- Сложно заснуть, когда в голове каша и огненные взрывы, Харон, - пафосно возвестила девушка, почти уткнувшись в подушку, отчего ее речь становилась невнятной. - И змеи, что пытаются укусить себя за хвост, но кусают вместо этого соседа.

Он напрягся. _Бред._ Слабый, почти неощутимый холодок пробежал по затылку.

\- Надеюсь, ты не…

\- Нет, у меня и возможности не было, - продолжала бормотать она. - Вот забавно. Стараюсь быть как можно честнее, а ты думаешь, что я под дерьмом. Наверное, это о чем-то говорит…

\- Это говорит о том, что тебе пора закрыть рот и смотреть сны, - отрезал он и уловил новый негромкий вздох.

\- Мне ничего не снится. Уже давно.

\- И что, ты думаешь, мне так необходимо это знать?

\- Даже если нет - тебе придется слушать, - кисло отозвалась она, будто проявляя натянутое сочувствие. 

Харон хмыкнул и вновь попытался усесться поудобнее.

\- Я рад, что ты это сказала.

\- Почему?

\- Обычно после подобных заявлений у тебя заканчиваются идеи.

Девушка глухо хихикнула:

\- Когда не о чем говорить, можно петь...

\- Этого точно не надо, - гуль ухмыльнулся в темноту. Она сознательно заставила его вспомнить, как недавно они ночевали в брошенном доме на окраине довоенного коттеджного поселка, через который пролегал путь к Убежищу 112. Все то, что осталось от прежних владельцев жилища, теперь было изуродовано, изорвано, безвозвратно испорчено - если не войной, то теми, кто побывал здесь до них. На стенах чернели дрожащие линии слов, когда-то считавшихся бранными, на кольцах упавшего карниза остались только обрывки синих штор, цвет ковра не поддавался определению - до того его истоптало множество грязных ног. Относительно нетронутой была только комната наверху, спальня хозяев с выходом на балкон. На постели, переплетясь так, что не удавалось разобрать, кому принадлежит та или другая кость, уже сотни лет лежали два иссохших, потемневших скелета. Девон аккуратно собрала их в охапку, как ветки для растопки костра, и, уже не морщась, сбросила с балкона. Только затем она обнаружила, что здесь, на столике рядом со сломанным шезлонгом, имеется еще и нетронутое радио. Оно поддалось после замены батареек - впервые пригодился тот хлам, от сбора которого девушка часто не могла удержаться - и нехитрых манипуляций с переключателями. Харон предупреждал ее, что шум может привлечь рейдеров, но Девон только отмахнулась. А когда его угрюмая осторожность окончательно ей надоела, она стала подпевать.

Нет, не так. Сначала она уставилась на него, улыбнулась знакомой безжалостной улыбкой и, не сводя с него глаз и почти не моргая, затянула припев к I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire. Видимо, вдохновилась выступлением того парня из Мегатонны.

Пела... нормально. Негромко, лениво, так, как и полагается человеку, никогда не имевшему дела с музыкой и не обучавшемуся пению специально. К звучанию ее голоса он давно успел привыкнуть, напрочь отсутствующим слухом девушка тоже не отличалась. Словом, не приходилось прилагать титанических усилий, чтобы это вынести.

Даже наоборот. Он согласился бы слушать ее хоть целый день, если бы при этом она на не пялилась на него, как будто... как будто хотела свести с ума, в самом дурном, клиническом смысле этого высказывания. Он, конечно, пережил бы подобное насилие над своими нервами, но лишний раз их испытывать не хотелось.

К счастью, ему не пришлось искать слова, чтобы воззвать к ее разуму - песня не успела закончиться, а Ди уже глупо рассмеялась и, вскочив с шезлонга, на краю которого пыталась усидеть, пролезла мимо гуля через балконную дверь в комнату.

Она часто вела себя странно. Харон почти научился не придавать этому значения. Человек, проживший большую часть своих лет в Убежище, именно таким и должен быть - странным. Другая жизнь, другие привычки...

\- Холодно тут, - вдруг пожаловалась девушка.

\- Могла бы и дальше греться у костра. Кто заставлял тебя торопиться?

Девон тихо хмыкнула.

\- Вредность.

\- Ты вела себя, как ребенок, - вздохнув, заметил гуль.

\- Это неправильно? Я подстраиваюсь под обстоятельства и окружение, - сказала она спокойно, почти холодно. - Посреди суровой пустоши стараюсь выживать, как могу, в беседах с нужными людьми изображаю радушие и не лезу за словом в карман. А когда рядом папа, я - ребенок. Что не так?

Пока Харон думал, она крутилась, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и, наконец, повернулась к нему.

Такой очевидный ответ. Вот откуда это постоянное, продиктованное обостренным восприятием ощущение театральности и фальши; вместо того, чтобы адекватно реагировать на обстоятельства, она становилась их отражением.

\- И какие же тебе нужны обстоятельства, чтобы быть собой? - спросил он хмуро, помрачнев по мере развития мысли. 

Она врала постоянно, будто после побега из Убежища получив право на множество новых жизней, врала без тени сомнения, не в силах остановиться и отделить верное от лживого - и Харон тоже не мог. Он был уверен, что не услышит правды и теперь, и не ошибся.

Девон выдержала паузу и с наигранным, безошибочно фальшивым придыханием изрекла:

\- Общество единственного друга, конечно.

А потом приглушенно расхохоталась, не сочтя нужным пояснять, какую долю составляла правда в этой ее шутке. Впрочем, не принимать болтовню напарницы всерьез Харон привык уже давно.

Но описать ее точнее, чем это сделала она сама, было, пожалуй, просто невозможно.

Он поднялся и собрал оружие, когда дыхание девушки стало глубже и размереннее, свидетельствуя о том, что она наконец заснула. И даже скрип двери ее не разбудил, зато привлек внимание ее отца.

Харон поймал себя на странном ощущении - ему приходилось старательно сдерживать грозящий сработать рефлекс, который требовал достать из кармана пачку и затянуться сигаретой. Разумеется, в карманах он уже не носил никаких сигарет. Подобные всплески старой памяти проявлялись в последнее время все чаще, но не так отчетливо. Не так, будто обухом по голове, заставляя замирать, отыскивать в себе силы, чтобы вернуть самоконтроль.

\- О, - только и сказал Джеймс, обернувшись. - Не спится?

Гуль кивнул, промямлив что-то неопределенное. Джеймс нахмурился, будто не доверяя своему слуху, но вскоре оставил попытки перевести ворчание Харона в слова и поинтересовался:

\- С ней все в порядке?

“А как иначе”, - подумал гуль недовольно, но вслух сказал только:

\- Да. Спит.

\- Харон, да? Мы немного… повздорили, - он вздохнул и задумчиво потер шею. - Жаль, что тебе пришлось стать свидетелем. Я хотел бы произвести… лучшее впечатление.

\- Все в порядке, - выдавил гуль; слова для продолжения светской беседы он находил с трудом. - В смысле… я много чего повидал, семейные недоразумения - далеко не самое худшее.

Он тут же осекся: вероятно, этот Джеймс сочтет, что гуль вовсе не против поделиться какой-нибудь занятной байкой о своем прошлом. В действительности же ему этого не хотелось.

\- Да, верно, - тот рассеянно покивал. - Восстановить понимание можно, просто поговорив по душам, выяснив все как следует, а вот с войной двухсотлетней давности такой фокус не пройдет... А ты, значит, много странствовал? Откуда ты?

Гуль усмехнулся: ему казалось, что Джеймс по несчастливой случайности выпал из какого-то иного, более благополучного мира. Мира, где люди странствуют, а не скитаются по пустоши, пока еще могут отличать один разрушенный город от другого.

\- Не помню, - сказал он, и Джеймс непонимающе приподнял бровь. Пояснять Харон не стал. - Но на Столичной Пустоши раньше не бывал. Я работал преимущественно в городах. Охранял… нанимателей.

Он нахмурился, пытаясь отогнать навязчиво встававшее перед глазами видение города, усыпанного снегом, бескрайне-белого и настолько же мертвого. Память начинала беспокоить его, хотя говорить об этом с Джеймсом гуль, конечно, не собирался. Не собирался ни с кем.

Впрочем, не знай он заранее, доктор показался бы ему неплохим парнем. По крайней мере, от него не приходилось ждать бестактности и непредсказуемых поступков. В отличие от ненормальной дочурки, которая могла посреди пути остановиться и серьезно спросить, посещает ли он туалет...

Харон силился понять, что не так с этим человеком. Он не производил впечатления сумасшедшего, циника или клинического идиота. Назвать его единожды оступившимся гуль тоже не мог. Но его умение предсказывать последствия своих поступков оставляло желать лучшего. С такой… отрицательной интуицией ему следовало бы получше продумывать действия, а не бросаться в омут, пока есть решимость, как было с побегом из Убежища.

Доктор пошевелил угли палкой.

\- Я не удивлен, что в попутчики и друзья моя дочь выбрала гуля… хотя что уж там, конечно, удивлен. Надеюсь, это тебя не заденет - я ничего не имею против гулей.

Они даже говорили одними словами - отец и дочь. Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Ничего не имею, но предпочитаю смотреть правде в глаза. 

\- Я тоже.

\- Честно говоря, мне любопытно было бы узнать, как вы подружились, - Джеймс казался благоприятно настроенным, но о дружбе говорил с едва различимым, возможно, ненамеренным нажимом. - Впрочем, я пойму, если ты откажешь мне в этом праве. Ты вроде не из разговорчивых...

Здесь, на этом самом моменте Харон мог бы пойти на попятную, сознаться, что на самом деле всего лишь наемник и не слишком заинтересован в задушевных беседах, темой которых будет девочка из сто первого Убежища, его подопечная. Он мог бы сказать, что с Ди его связывает только договор.

Но он действительно старался быть с собой честным.

\- К ней сложно не привыкнуть.

\- Девон говорила, что наняла тебя, - заметил Джеймс, деликатно обойдя тонкости товарно-денежных взаимоотношений.

\- Так и есть.

\- И это не мешает дружбе?

\- Как видите.

\- Понимаешь, когда речь заходит о моей дочери, я перестаю быть тактичным. Мне интересно все, что ее касается, - Джеймс стряхнул со складок комбинезона серый пепел. - Но это не допрос. А впрочем… надеюсь, у тебя нет никаких мыслей насчет нее?

Харон даже не сразу понял, что доктор имеет в виду, задавая вопрос шутливо-грозным тоном и многозначительно хмурясь. Совсем не привык воспринимать себя таким образом.

\- Думаю, ваша дочь взяла в напарники гуля не в последнюю очередь потому, что…

\- Я понял, не продолжай, - кивнул Джеймс, решив, похоже, что затронул неприятную тему. - Гулификация - такой интересный, хотя и во многом трагичный феномен… если все пойдет по плану, и проект “Чистота” заработает, я хотел бы плотнее заняться его изучением.

Харон не ответил. Промолчал, полагая, что свое нежелание участвовать в диалоге обозначил достаточно явно.

Но Джеймса, видимо, вполне удовлетворял и монолог. Этим он напоминал собственную дочь, и гуль подозревал, что доктор пытается заполучить таким образом союзника в его лице - видимо, он не подозревал, что его собеседник при любых обстоятельствах будет на стороне хозяина контракта. А Девон вовсе не казалась исполненной решимости участвовать в проекте.

Поэтому и Харон принимал благородные устремления Джеймса скептически.

Именно теперь он вдруг задумался, почему Азрухал угрожал ему расторжением контракта. Ответ лежал на поверхности - Харон не был приспособлен к самостоятельному существованию. Степень его зависимости от нанимателя могла показаться смешной и абсурдной, но такой она и была, пожалуй. И на фоне всего остального бытовые проблемы вроде добывания огня казались незначительными и легко решаемыми.

Как только прервется цепь его службы, пропадет и цель существования, и место в по-прежнему огромном, пусть и несколько опустевшем после войны мире. Он не хотел жить без цели. Не хотел во всем следовать личным желаниям, иметь свое мнение, налаживать связи. Нынешнее положение вещей его более чем устраивало.

По крайней мере, это лучше, чем оказаться в одночасье пустым, бессмысленным и потерянным.

Харон давно об этом не думал. Возможно, и вовсе никогда. Не считал нужным ворошить свою память, не ставил целью докопаться до истины, вполне справедливо полагая, что ничего не выйдет. Стоило же появиться этой докучливой девчонке... а теперь и ее отец, уверенный, что проявляет вежливое любопытство, лезет туда, куда не следует.

Образ занесенных снегом улиц разрушенного города, возникший после его вопроса, никак не шел из головы.

_27 сентября 2277 года_

Утро началось не так, как обычно.

Открыв глаза и увидев перед собой лицо отца, а не привычную, обтянутую пораженной некрозом кожей физиономию своего телохранителя, она страшно перепугалась. Потом закашлялась, давя смех: собственная реакция показалась ей в некотором роде ироничной, но еще некоторое время Девон соображала, куда мог деться Харон и что вообще произошло. 

\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - поприветствовал папа, казалось, и не заметив ее смятения. 

Будто забыл и вчерашний разговор, и все остальное.

Девон огляделась по сторонам, примечая грязные, закопченные стены из проржавевших листов металла; пыль, что осела на вещах за прошедшую ночь и была видна даже с ее слабым, а по утрам и вовсе подводившим зрением; прикрытую мешковиной груду мусора, и, вздохнув, села и протерла глаза. Сонная квелость понемногу спадала.

\- Где Харон? - наконец, задала она интересовавший ее вопрос. Отец пожал плечами, помогая ей встать:

\- Снаружи. Ждет, когда можно будет отправляться в путь. 

Холод ощущался все острее. Девон подобрала свою куртку, наспех сложила спальный мешок, затолкав в него одеяло, и принялась копаться в сумке. Наблюдая за ее лихорадочными поисками, отец заметил:

\- Раньше ты все вещи раскладывала в строгом порядке, по одной тебе понятному принципу.

Звучало это так, словно они не виделись несколько лет, а не пару месяцев, и многое должно было стереться из ее памяти - но он все помнил и спешил сообщить. После недолгих раздумий она все же с усмешкой заметила:

\- Теперь соблюдать порядок все труднее, и это приносит мне боль. - Наконец, отыскав среди своих вещей пакет с зубной щеткой и пастой, она защелкнула замки на сумке и поднялась. - Кстати, спасибо, что вчера здесь прибрался.

\- В следующий раз придет твоя очередь, - пошутил папа, открывая перед ней дверь.

Только выглянув из лачуги, она немедленно поежилась от порыва колючего, пронизывающего ветра. Его направление за ночь сменилось, поэтому, как и следовало ожидать, костер был перенесен. 

Харон лишь слегка повернул голову, когда они с отцом подошли. Девон же, что стало неожиданностью для нее самой, улыбнулась так широко, что почти заболели щеки. Явно позабавленный этим эмоциональным проявлением, гуль, однако, ничем на него не ответил. 

К утренним процедурам, требующим беречь предварительно очищенную воду, она уже успела привыкнуть, хотя и по-прежнему страшно тосковала по душевой в Убежище 101. Источники на Столичной Пустоши попадались редко и чаще всего сочились грязной, непрозрачной и насыщенной радиацией жидкостью, которую не хотелось ни пить, ни использовать для умывания.

В путь двинулись сразу же после того, как она затолкала в себя завтрак из подстреленного накануне кротокрыса. Мясо не отличалось приятным вкусом, навевало пугающие мысли о последствиях поедания плоти мутантов и к тому же оказалось переварено, но ничего лучшего Пустоши предложить не могли.

Присутствие отца невольно навевало ностальгию и заставляло сравнивать настоящее положение вещей с давно утраченным бытом в Убежище. Мысленно она передала привет Девон-из-прошлого, которая и помыслить не могла о том, что однажды ей придется питаться чем попало. Нынешняя ела всякую дрянь спокойно и почти не давясь.

_Что это, если не победа над собой?_

Девон на ходу убирала волосы в пучок, как часто делала и до этого, если приходилось отправляться в спешке. 

\- Поможешь? - зажав в зубах пару заколок и широко улыбнувшись, спросила она Харона - просто чтобы лишний раз позлить папу.

Гуль слабо усмехнулся, слегка искривил линию рта. Раньше, еще год назад, она сочла бы подобную картину пугающей и неприятной. Теперь же привыкла, как привыкла к разрухе и пыли Пустошей.

\- Ты справишься, - уверенно отозвался он, мельком взглянув в ее сторону. 

Папа, оглядев ее растрепанную прическу, протянул руку:

\- Давай я помогу.

\- Я справлюсь, - она улыбнулась чуть сдержаннее, сунула в зубы оставшиеся заколки, пригладила волосы и, действительно, справилась.

Попытки поддеть папу, в которых она проявляла все большую изобретательность, уже не приносили никакого удовлетворения. Девон снова заскучала.

И все-таки она могла гордиться собой. Главная цель оказалась выполнена, пусть и с небольшим опозданием. Найти папу было нелегко, но у нее получилось. Суметь бы еще отогнать навязчивые мысли о том, что в итоге все вышло не так, как хотелось... прекратить об этом думать стоило как минимум по одной причине: чего именно ей хотелось, Девон не знала, как не знала и того, какой расклад обрадовал бы ее больше. Возвращение в Убежище? Мирная жизнь в квартире на Ланфан-плаза? Совместные путешествия - вместо обязанности помогать в работе проекта "Чистота"?

Или стоило просто его отпустить? В конце концов, он оставил ее одну. Почему бы не сделать так же?..

В том, что они с отцом действительно распрощаются, добравшись в очередной раз до Ривет-Сити, она уже уверена не была. Хотелось, конечно, набраться решимости и показать всем, что есть у нее и гордость, и самодостаточность, чтобы не держаться больше за папу, но дальнейшее одинокое существование в по-прежнему чужом мире она представляла до того смутно, что даже не знала, каков будет первый шаг. Оставалось надеяться, что скоро все само встанет на свои места. Либо нарушится равновесие между обидой на папу и бессмысленностью расставания с ним, либо вкрадется новое обстоятельство, что в нынешних условиях было весьма вероятно.

Увольнять Харона ей тоже отчаянно не хотелось. Она привыкла к нему так, что мгновенно начинала нервничать, стоило гулю скрыться из поля зрения. Смешно подумать - проснувшись не от звуков его скрипучего голоса, она уже чувствовала себя так, будто мир перевернулся. Не приходилось сомневаться, что точно так же со временем она привыкнет и к его отсутствию, но Девон предпочла бы не обрекать себя на подобные потрясения прямо сейчас.

Большую часть дневного пути проделали в молчании. Папа больше не пытался расспрашивать, а она не находила ничего, о чем могла бы рассказать. Нести сущую ерунду, как она привыкла делать, в присутствии отца казалось неудобным и неправильным, да и Харон не слишком активно поддерживал ее попытки завязать ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Девон ощущала себя так же, как после покупки его контракта. Тоска и тишина.

Главный ориентир - Монумент Вашингтона - показывал, что до города осталось совсем недалеко, не более пары дней пути.

На Столичную Пустошь опускались сумерки. Предзакатное солнце пылало единственным ярким пятном в окружающем пейзаже. Ветер становился спокойнее, воздух - холоднее. 

Уже почти стемнело, когда неподалеку показались развалины Фэйрфакса. В городе предполагалось переночевать, укрывшись от холода в одном из брошенных домов. Доносящийся с дальних улиц шум заставил удвоить осторожность.

На горизонте возникла стоянка рейдеров - приличных размеров территория, обнесенная забором из мусора, фанеры и обломков железа. Обойти ее так, чтобы не попасть под выстрелы дикарей, защищенных и готовых к появлению незваных гостей, не представлялось возможным. Пришлось бы вернуться и сделать немаленький круг: ближайшие улицы были наглухо забаррикадированы грудами бетонных обломков.

Папа выглядел обеспокоенным. Харон, как и сама Девон, прислушивался, по голосам пытаясь определить примерное количество противников. Пока наблюдения только радовали: разговоры рейдеров в основном представляли собой полупьяное бормотание тех, кто еще был в сознании. 

\- Может, пойдем отсюда? - шепотом предложил папа. 

Девон высматривала часовых и убеждалась, что эти полудикие идиоты даже не озаботились их назначением. Поэтому вместо ответа отцу она только ухмыльнулась. Слишком просто, чтобы не попробовать.

Хотелось размяться. Хотелось показать отцу, чему она научилась - до этих пор на пути не встречалось никого опаснее кротокрыса. Пьяные рейдеры, конечно, тоже не слишком походили на достойных противников, но это уже что-то.

Папа остался в стороне, только насторожился, когда она кивнула телохранителю. Харон понял ее без слов и пошел вперед - занимать удобную позицию на той дистанции, где его дробовик будет полезен.

Рейдеры не скрывались - жгли костры, презрев осторожность, пошатываясь, бродили по занятой шайкой площадке. И их было меньше, чем она ожидала. Тем лучше. Рейдеры брали не умением, но множеством, беспринципностью, озлобленностью, жадным, животным стремлением к насилию и убийству - и были опасны. Но для тех, кто ничего не мог противопоставить.

Она, кажется, могла.

Адекватно отреагировать на вторжение никто не успел. Приятно было для разнообразия застать рейдеров врасплох.

Все закончилось быстро, после нескольких оглушительных выстрелов. Девон еще немного помедлила - откровенно залюбовалась тем, как ее телохранитель прикладом дробовика свернул челюсть рейдеру, умудрившемуся подобраться к нему практически вплотную. 

Пристрелив упавшего на землю противника, Девон попрекнула Харона:

\- Осторожнее надо быть.

Гуль кивнул, но не стал отвечать, и она поняла, почему: кто-то из рейдеров мог затаиться и остаться для них незамеченным. Болтовня только помешает вовремя его обнаружить. Обход они совершали вдвоем, оглядывая стоянку с разных сторон.

Выживший действительно нашелся, и Девон в который раз поразилась чутью своего напарника, отыскавшему последнего рейдера быстро и безошибочно. Пьяный почти до бессознательного состояния, он прятался под одной из кроватей, судя по аскетичному виду, позаимствованных в ближайшей больнице.

Выдернув его из укрытия, Харон привычно поднял дробовик. По округе разнесся гром еще одного выстрела. 

После него отнюдь не воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Кто-то стонал - возможно, один из недобитых рейдеров.

Девон склонила голову набок, изучая открывшуюся картину. Похожим образом описывали ад в тех книгах, что хранили терминалы Убежища: грязь, вонь, кровь, подвергнутые пыткам, расчлененные трупы. Она старалась только не задерживать взгляд, не вдумываться в суть увиденного, иначе к горлу неизбежно подкатила бы тошнота. Держать разум холодным.

Она морщилась, оглядываясь по сторонам, старалась не вдыхать - запах паленой плоти почти обжигал нос - и надеялась уйти как можно скорее. Но оставлять полуживых врагов казалось неправильным.

На глаза ей попалась клетка вроде тех, в которых, согласно книжкам с картинками, содержали животных в зоопарках. За ржавыми, тонкими прутьями, измазанными кровью, полулежало то, что осталось от недавнего пленника рейдеров. Они часто ловили случайных путников ради потехи и пропитания - наверняка уже употребили в пищу и мясо этого несчастного.

Пленник в клетке был еще каким-то чудом жив, но долго бы не протянул - неаккуратно обрубленные конечности, если их не обработать немедленно, совсем скоро воспалятся и загниют. Он потерял так много крови, что даже воздух вокруг него насытился привкусом железа.

Неприятно.

Она обошла клетку с другой стороны и нахмурилась. Лицо под маской синяков и побоев стало неузнаваемым, но она запомнила эту красную рубашку, красную не только из-за крови - совсем недавно, в Мегатонне, видела похожую. Приметная вещь, на Пустошах такие носят очень немногие - не всем хочется привлекать излишнее внимание. Только тем, кто этим вниманием зарабатывает себе на жизнь.

Вот, значит, куда привела музыка?..

Не хватало инструмента поблизости - Девон огляделась, но не увидела даже разбитой в щепки гитары. Видимо, ее музыкант обронил там же, где его схватили.

Израненная, покрытая еще свежими ссадинами грудь мужчины слегка приподнималась. На первый взгляд только это и выдавало в нем живого. Но потом девушке даже показалось, что он сумел что-то разглядеть перед собой сквозь полуслипшиеся от крови веки и слабо, тяжело шевельнулся. Почти незаметное движение молило о помощи громче любых слов. 

\- Твой приятель, - Харон тоже его узнал. Он не выглядел ни шокированным, ни сочувствующим, хотя на изуродованного пытками музыканта глядел так же, как и она - с неприязнью. Потому что зрелище было неприятным, как и сотни виденных до того изуродованных, расчлененных тел.

Девон кивнула. Папа суетился вокруг, пытаясь найти подход к клетке.

\- Боже, этому человеку срочно требуется помощь, - ужаснулся он, когда понял, что клетка заперта на замок, и ни дочь, ни ее напарник не собираются ничего предпринимать немедленно.

\- Оставь, - тихо сказала Девон и отошла.

\- Подожди, мы не можем просто так уйти! Он еще жив, - возразил отец горячо.

Девушка нащупала на боку пистолет, привычным движением высвободила из кобуры, взвела курок и взглянула в сторону пленника всего на несколько секунд - чтобы направить выстрел.

То, что осталось от музыканта, дернулось от той силы, с которой пуля вдавила его голову в прутья клетки. Звон в ушах от выстрела рассеивался. Девон отвернулась и только затем поняла, кто все это время не отводил от нее взгляда.

Отец следил за каждым ее движением расширенными от изумления и ужаса глазами, будто увидел в этом простом поступке куда больше, чем она в него вкладывала. Она просто оборвала безнадежную жизнь вместе с неприятным разговором, а отец, казалось, воспринял это как самовольное низвержение куда-то в адские котлы.

\- Ты… ты убила его, - выдавил он, - ты хладнокровно его убила…

Девон нарочито громко вздохнула, старательно принимая сочувственное выражение лица вместо раздраженного.

\- Прости, пап, я не хотела тебя огорчать! - она наклонилась к отцу. - Ты ведь, наверное, думал, что я искала тебя, вприпрыжку скача по дорогам и распевая веселые песенки? Кстати, не пугайся, но эти рейдеры - они тоже мертвы. Мне пришлось, понимаешь? Или они, или я, - совсем уж невинным тоном завершила Девон.

Подняв голову, Джеймс уставился на нее. В глазах у него плескался ужас, лицо искажала бессильная, защитительная злоба.

Девон по-прежнему не могла понять, с чего он так взвился.

\- По-твоему, это хороший повод для шуток? - спросил он наконец слабым голосом, будто цеплялся за какой-то последний шанс. Ответить она не успела - отец, будто найдя вдруг новые силы, почти закричал: - Я могу понять убийство из самозащиты! Этот человек ничем тебе не угрожал, Девон, ОН И ТАК БЫЛ ПОЧТИ МЕРТВ!

\- Вот именно - почти мертв! - буркнула она, на всякий случай отступая на полшага назад. - Ты же врач, пап. Неужели ты думаешь, что оставлять его мучиться было бы лучше?

\- Мы могли ему помочь! Я думал, уж ты понимаешь ценность человеческой жизни, - произнес он сокрушенно, припоминая ей ее старые страхи. - Господи, Девон, ты… ты сама понимаешь, что сделала? Ты отдаешь себе в этом отчет? Он…

\- Я отдаю себе отчет во всем, - бесцеремонно перебила она и мельком взглянула на Харона. Он посреди этого короткого, но горячего спора явно ощущал себя неуместным.

\- Мне так не кажется, - он покачал головой. Незавершенный, сиротливый жест, будто подразумевающий нечто много большее. Невыразимо большее. - Ты убила беспомощного человека. Раненого человека. Просто так.

\- Пойдем, - она кивнула в сторону, - нечего задерживаться.

Нехотя, но все-таки Джеймс последовал за ней и Хароном, немедленно занявшим свое место рядом с хозяйкой контракта. Ряды домов и оставшихся от них бетонных развалин густели.

\- Значит, просто так? - поинтересовалась она у замолкшего отца. - И позволь узнать, если бы все было по-твоему, и мы решили бы помочь человеку с ампутированными конечностями - кто бы тащил его на себе? И куда? Делать крюк и в Мегатонну? Или в Ривет-Сити, через метро?

Джеймс многозначительно и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - Девон пожала плечами, расценив это как ответ. - Путь и в том, и в другом случае неблизкий. Я не позволила бы нагружать Харона, потому что он единственный настоящий боец в нашей компании. И сама бы его тоже не потащила, я для этого слишком слабая. Кто остается? Ты об этом думал?

\- Поразительно, сколько ты успела найти себе оправданий, - заметил Джеймс мрачно. Девон, хмыкнув, подняла указательный палец:

\- У меня есть еще одно! Представь, что мы действительно его спасли. Что дальше? Какую жизнь в нынешнем мире смог бы вести человек без ног и рук? Он был бы слабым. Лишним. Беспомощным. Никто не стал бы с ним возиться, а выжить сам он бы не смог. 

\- Этого я и боялся, - Джеймс снова вздохнул. Она уставилась на него испытующе, но чем дальше - тем сильнее хотелось спрятать глаза. - Боялся, что ты легко примешь эти… звериные законы. И ведь как складно у тебя выходит, дочка… Но не хочешь же ты сказать, что сделала это исключительно из милосердия?

Девон красноречиво промолчала, глядя в сторону и шумно втягивая воздух носом. Нет, она не могла сказать, что чужие мучения оставляли ее равнодушной. Но наиболее близкой к действительности причиной среди всех, что приходили в голову, казалось желание отвлечь отца от полумертвого пленника и обратить его на себя. _Помучить._

\- Я тоже так думаю, - отец повторил ее же слова.


	5. Глава 5

Вопреки ожиданиям Девон, после всех своих причитаний папа не проявлял отчуждения, не намекал на то, что вырастил чудовище, недостойное компании цивилизованных людей вроде него самого. Ей действительно казалось, что его праведное возмущение проведет между ними жирную черту; возникала даже мысль о том, что папа решит разорвать всякую связь и уйдет в Ривет-Сити один. К счастью или к сожалению, этого не произошло. 

Девон знала, что, несмотря на склонность к крайне опрометчивым поступкам, ее отец - человек чуткий и понимающий. В самом буквальном смысле - он быстро понял, что привычные, проверенные воспитательные методы не возымеют эффекта и не заставят его испорченную Пустошами дочь одуматься. Нет, папа явно решил прибегнуть к обратному. К воспитанию обезоруживающей заботой.

Похоже, он все-таки отчаянно надеялся спасти моральные устои своей дочери, пытался снова стать к ней ближе, осознавая и свою вину. Будто она, потерявшая нравственные ориентиры, нуждалась в его наставлениях, и нуждалась больше, чем когда-либо.

Если поначалу присутствие отца вызывало нестерпимое желание выкинуть что-нибудь идиотское в неуклюжей попытке хоть как-то выразить свое негодование его побегом, то теперь Девон избегала даже пересекаться с ним взглядами. От жалостливого выражения глаз и заботливых вопросов ей делалось неуютно. Девон нечасто приходилось сталкиваться с воспитательными мерами, но теперь она чувствовала себя так, как чувствует ребенок, которого жалеют вместо наказания за провинность.

Если бы не это, она бы и не стала так подолгу обдумывать произошедшее. Черт, обычное дело - на Пустошах постоянно кого-то убивают, иногда она становилась свидетелем, иногда - исполнителем. С чего вдруг этот случай должен стать особенным? Даже помня о морали, Девон не считала, что поступила неправильно. Возможно, раньше ей не хватило бы духу на нечто подобное, рука бы дрогнула, но лишь из привычки к тепличным условиям и исключительно мирному взаимодействию с другими людьми. А вовсе не потому, что за последнее время ее моральные установки претерпели значительные изменения.

Хотя не без этого, конечно.

Открывшийся после побега мир был другим. Не лучше и не хуже, просто другим. Более честным и более опасным, более свободным и более жестоким. То, что в Убежище подавлялось и скрывалось, здесь цвело в полную силу. Вначале это многообразие человеческих пороков и порожденных ими разрушений заставило ее ослепнуть и оглохнуть, оно не укладывалось в голове, давило и выворачивало; возможно, и прав был отец, побоявшийся взять ее с собой на Пустоши, где каждый камень был пропитан самым большим ее страхом, где все кричало о смерти, а старые законы потеряли силу и больше не могли защитить. Но из-за его поступка ей пришлось переживать все это в одиночку. Самостоятельно вставать на ноги, видеть солнечный свет, учиться дышать отравленным воздухом, наконец-то оказавшись на воле. Собирать себя по кусочкам, будто железный лабиринт был утробой, из которой заново рождался другой человек. После всех потрясений ей действительно казалось, что она прозрела и перешла на какую-то новую ступень. А то, что осталось там, в прошлом, было сильно переоцененным подготовительным этапом.

Мысленно возвращаясь к тем событиям в очередной раз, она думала, что все-таки ошибалась в себе. Полагала себя слабее. Ей повезло хотя бы в том, что щадящие условия Убежища не уничтожили ее инстинкт выживания. Она и не узнала бы, насколько он силен, не случись всей этой истории с папиным побегом. 

Пустошь подарила ей еще одну немаловажную истину. Если раньше смерть была чем-то внезапным, неуправляемым, почти мистическим, то теперь она стала обыденностью, которая встречалась на каждом шагу, а иногда и вершилась ее руками. С осознанием механизма пришло понимание того, как его можно контролировать. Она не переоценивала свои возможности, но знала, что смерть не придет за ней просто так - по крайней мере, пока она здорова и способна совершать осознанные действия. Чтобы бесславно подохнуть, пришлось бы для начала обмануть собственные инстинкты и перестать бороться, а это требовало некоторых стараний. Ей не хватало физической силы и выносливости, но обстоятельства располагали к тому, чтобы высвобождать внутренние резервы и искать решения. Любая проблема решаема. Даже в недружелюбных условиях Пустоши человек может выживать и жить.

За каждым таким озарением следовал удар реальности - тело все еще не могло приспособиться к новым условиям, оно болело, уставало и вовсе не было неуязвимым. Эту слабость пришлось перетерпеть отдельно. Наверное, ее ощущения были сравнимы с ощущениями довоенных путешественников - тех, которые вдалеке от дома с трудом осваивались в новом режиме дня, питания и активности. Для нее новым стало все: свет, воздух, еда, вода, постоянные нагрузки в противовес сонному, малоподвижному прежнему образу жизни. Стертые ноги ныли по вечерам, когда она устраивалась на недолгий отдых в каком-нибудь углу, одышка постоянно царапала горло, от нездорового питания то и дело тошнило, звон в ушах после каждого выстрела переходил в тупую головную боль.

Но, что удивительнее всего, она сумела выкарабкаться. Вырасти.

Забавно, что папа, должно быть, и не ожидал ничего подобного. Или нет? Мог ли он предположить, что его беспомощную, оторванную от реального мира дочь оздоровит только агрессивная Пустошь? Пожалуй, если он и знал о таком способе лечения, то воплотил его по простой случайности.

Нет. Пусть изначальные причины были далеки от рациональности, она поступила верно. Папа может сколько угодно душить ее несчастными глазами - все равно.

Так она думала, пока не взглянула на него. Надуманного спокойствия как не бывало. Стало чертовски неуютно. Он мог бы ради приличия позлиться на нее, но знал, что этим ничего не добьется - лишь вызовет ответную агрессию. А потому только с тоской взирал на дочь и морщил лоб.

Некстати пришла на ум заметка в терминале Мориарти. Джеймс запомнился ему человеком, умевшим находить нужные слова, и Девон предполагала, что более льстивой характеристики хозяин салуна в Мегатонне не давал никому. Видимо, он впечатлил даже его. Чем?

В ситуации, когда подобный ему человек со строгими моральными принципами и устаревшими на несколько сотен лет представлениями о нравственности наверняка пережил бы внутренний кризис, он умудрился не только избежать этого, но и избрать наиболее эффективный способ воздействия на собственную дочь. Выглядя при этом измученным и искренне огорченным.

Видимо, у них все-таки было немало общего.

\- Выглядишь ты не очень, - мрачно заметила Девон, тронув отца за локоть. По крайней мере, его усталость казалась вполне настоящей. - Остановимся.

Он вздохнул и продемонстрировал ей карту на своем пип-бое.

\- Смотри, вот здесь, здесь был город, идти придется не больше часа...

\- Видела я этот город. Ни одного целого дома. Надо было оставаться на ночь в Фэйрфаксе.

Он только покачал головой. Жест этот мог означать что угодно - запоздалое согласие, сдержанный протест, нежелание обсуждать неприятные темы и далее, или вообще ничего.

Харон что-то тихо проворчал.

\- Что такое? - Девон потерла переносицу; напряженные раздумья поселили в голове неприятную тяжесть.

Он хмуро взглянул на нее, отвел глаза и заметил:

\- Добираться в Ривет-Сити через метро - вообще не лучшая затея.

\- Предлагаешь пойти по берегу? - Девон закусила губу и протерла экран своего пип-боя.

\- Да.

\- А так хотелось заглянуть к бабуле Спаркл за кексами с болотником, - протянула она разочарованно и, определившись с новым направлением, погасила экран. - Ладно. Этим путем мы еще не ходили, но он короче и, хотелось бы надеяться, займет меньше времени. На ночь остановимся через час.

Но не прошло и часа, как впереди показалось несколько довоенных коттеджей. Необжитые с виду строения встречались на Пустоши куда чаще, но небольшой поселок из трех уцелевших домов выглядел так, будто кто-то всерьез старался привести его в порядок. А может быть, играла шутку ночная темнота, рассеянная только слабым светом из окон, падавшим на выжженную землю и уютную деревянную ограду, покрытую изрядно облезшей белой краской.

Папа, в течение некоторого времени высматривавший что-то впереди, вдруг остановился и обеспокоенно оглядел их с Хароном.

\- Там, в кустах, ребенок.

\- Серьезно? Ребенок? - девушка недоверчиво нахмурилась. Ей вспомнилось, как на развалинах Вашингтона она услышала детский плач и, снедаемая одновременно любопытством и жалостью, бросилась искать его источник. Харон каким-то чудом успел оттащить ее от коляски с заложенным взрывным устройством, прежде чем оно сработало. Этот случай привил ей почти параноидальную осторожность к такого рода приманкам.

Девон прищурилась, напряженно вглядываясь в размытый небольшим расстоянием куст, на который указывал отец. Очки и фонарик сейчас бы очень пригодились: в темноте она не увидела ровным счетом ничего, кроме темного пятна… от которого вдруг отделилось еще одно, поменьше, и стремительно ринулось наперерез дороге.

\- Эй, подожди! - крикнул папа и хотел было сорваться с места, но Девон вцепилась в его рукав и сжала локоть.

\- Ты что, догонять его собрался? - она следила глазами за движущимся пятном, которое лишь прибавило в скорости. Так устала, что и щуриться уже было больно. - Видишь, куда он побежал?

Отец кивнул, уже не демонстрируя прежнего рвения, и вполне спокойно проследил за возвращающимся домой мальчишкой. Ничего странного в нем не было, за исключением, пожалуй, того, что возвращался он слишком уж торопливо. Возможно, спешил предупредить родителей о незваных гостях. Девон не хотелось думать, что за этим может последовать не самый теплый прием.

Ей на глаза попалась вырезанная с невиданной для Пустошей аккуратностью табличка: "Андейл".

\- Попросимся на ночлег к местным, - уверенно заявил папа и двинулся к ближайшему дому - тому самому, за дверью которого скрылся испуганный ребенок. Девон возражать не стала: переночевать в тепле ей хотелось ничуть не меньше. Будет обидно, если обитатели дома не пустят их втроем даже за крышки, но, если смотреть на вещи реально, таков самый вероятный исход. Лишние проблемы не нужны никому - кроме, конечно, ее отца, который руководствовался моралью вместо принципа наименьшего сопротивления.

Стук отозвался шорохом шагов изнутри, дверь со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге возникла женщина, заставившая Девон подозрительно нахмуриться: одетая в легкое розовое платье, она улыбалась, выражая неподдельную радость при виде нежданных гостей.

Кажется, от нее даже пахло духами. 

\- Привет, - она оглядела всех с прежним радушным выражением, - я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Папа тоже на секунду опешил, но природное умение располагать к себе людей не изменило ему и в этот раз.

\- Я - Джеймс, - торопливо, но вежливо представился он и кивнул в сторону дочери: - Это моя дочь, Девон. И… Харон, - гуля он упомянул с неохотой, будто из опасения, что его присутствие не обрадует хозяйку, но та даже не изменилась в лице, все так же улыбалась. - Возможно, у вас найдется место, чтобы переночевать… нам достаточно угла, где можно будет расстелить спальники; мы шли целый день и очень устали. Если нужно, можем заплатить крышками...

\- Ради всего святого, о чем вы? - отмахнулась от него женщина и отступила, освобождая дорогу. - Я Линда, заходите, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Внутри Девон сразу отметила функционирующее электрическое освещение. Лампы горели не слишком ярко, хотя и достаточно, чтобы не спотыкаться на пути. Обстановка заметно отличалась от того бардака, что царил в их вашингтонской “квартире” - ни пыли, ни хлама, даже довоенная мебель была аккуратно починена и наводила на мысль о том, что уют для жителей этого дома значит не меньше, чем вопрос выживания.

\- Джек, дорогой, у нас гости! - крикнула Линда, обернувшись в коридор, ведущий, очевидно, на кухню. - Пожалуйста, разувайтесь. Я всегда стараюсь поддерживать чистоту, вы ведь знаете, как это важно.

Стаскивая грязные ботинки у входа, краем глаза Девон заметила какую-то тень в полумраке. Тень имела детский рост и исчезла сразу же, как девушка обратила на нее внимание.

\- Спасибо, - несколько обескураженно поблагодарил ее Джеймс. - Спасибо, мы очень благодарны за кров…

\- Ну что вы, не стоит благодарности, - Линда рассмеялась и нежно подхватила под локоть появившегося в проеме лысеющего мужчину - очевидно, ее мужа. - Посмотри, дорогой, сегодня в нашем доме будут ночевать путешественники. Где бы нам их разместить?

Представившись и поочередно пожав руки Джеймсу и Девон, - Харону он просто мимоходом кивнул, - Джек задумчиво потер бороду.

\- В детской у нас все занято, думаю, вам придется устраиваться здесь, в гостиной. Здесь просторно, если подвинуть мебель. Кто-то может устроиться на диване.

\- Мы не займем много места, нам нужно провести только одну ночь, - поспешил заверить папа и на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза и расслабил лицо; прорезавшиеся морщины и мешки под глазами немедленно выдали его страшную усталость.

Джек покачал головой, деловито осматривая предполагаемое место ночевки.

\- Не скромничайте, мы всегда рады гостям. - На то, что Джеймс из последних сил стоял на ногах, он будто и не обратил внимания. - Думаю, у Линды даже осталось кое-что после ужина, верно, дорогая?

\- Да, да, - немедленно обрадовалась женщина; в ее жестах ощущалась наигранность в духе кино со старых голодисков. Идеальная хозяйка - гостеприимная, работящая... не слишком умная, по крайней мере, на вид. - Именно сегодня я приготовила больше мясного пирога, чем мы смогли съесть! Вы не сможете отказаться.

Девушка недоуменно приподняла бровь и взглянула на не менее удивленных таким радушным приемом папу и Харона. Губы растянулись в улыбке едва ли не сами собой - она слишком привыкла соответствовать обстановке.

\- Мы и не думали. Обожаю мясной пирог, - соврала она. На самом же деле Девон никогда в жизни не пробовала ничего подобного, не считая памятных кексов с болотником. Отец, как ей показалось, посмотрел на нее укоризненно, осудив за ложь или готовность воспользоваться чужой добротой; а возможно, заставить лицо принять другое выражение было уже выше его возможностей.

\- Вот и замечательно. Проходите на кухню, не забудьте помыть руки!

Прежде чем последовать за остальными, она еще раз окинула взглядом лестничный пролет. Показалось, что в этот раз молчаливому наблюдателю удалось скрыться чуть раньше: Девон смогла заметить только суетливое движение в тени и больше ничего.

В доме Смитов была и вода. Стоило отвернуть кран, как встроенный в пип-бой счетчик Гейгера тихо застрекотал, сигнализируя о небольшой радиоактивности. Но пока доза облучения держалась в пределах нормы и не требовала антирадина, можно было позволить себе воспользоваться гостеприимством и смыть с кожи рук и из-под ногтей всю грязь. На мойке даже лежало мыло.

\- Наверное, много развалин пришлось обыскать, чтобы его найти? - поинтересовалась она у Линды, которая аккуратно разрезала на равные части пирог.

Та с улыбкой отмахнулась.

\- Нет, мы не бываем на развалинах. Мыло я варю сама.

\- Правда? - девушка приподняла бровь. - А из чего? Всегда было интересно.

Ей показалось, что Линда замялась, прежде чем ответить. Ее взгляд на секунду метнулся к мужу; этот жест Девон хорошо знала, потому как сама в моменты беспомощности тоже невольно обращалась к способному ее защитить напарнику - хоть на секунду, но неизменно.

\- Ну, это не самый подходящий разговор для застолья, - наконец улыбнулась хозяйка и вернулась к своему прерванному занятию.

Девон, вздохнув, отряхнула руки и направилась к столу.

В душном, слабо освещенном помещении от необходимости щуриться и присматриваться еще сильнее разболелась голова. Однако перед запахами еды отступали все неудобства. Ненормальное для Пустошей, чрезмерное гостеприимство по-прежнему вызывало подозрения, но и они заметно ослабли. Девон ограничилась тем, что пригляделась и принюхалась к куску пирога, но ни несвежим, ни отравленным он не выглядел. Папа, как она заметила, тоже осмотрел еду, прежде чем приступить к ужину - старался оставаться бдительным даже сейчас. Окончательно его успокоили хозяева, и себе отрезавшие по небольшому кусочку пирога: “не можем удержаться, вам тоже захочется добавки, вот увидите!”.

Ужин Девон проглотила в два счета. Даже унылое порошковое пюре, которое Линда подала в дополнение, казалось необычайно вкусным, а уж сочетание с удивительным мясным пирогом и вовсе заставило ее забыть о внешнем мире, людях, мутантах, проблемах, разговорах и прочих неуместных вопросах. О том, что пора бы и вернуться в реальный мир, она догадалась, только когда сказала вслух:

\- Боже, я хочу еще!

Мгновенно обратившиеся к ней взгляды и стихшие разговоры девушку несколько смутили, но Линда тут же рассмеялась и отдала ей последний кусок со словами:

\- Джеймс, вы что, совсем не кормите дочку?

\- Растущий организм, мы сами такими были, - шутливо отмахнулся он и слабо, вызвав укол неприятной жалости, похлопал дочь по плечу. Она хмыкнула - обычная тактичность в этот момент явно отказала папе, позволив приравнять себя к куда более юной Линде - и принялась уничтожать дополнительную порцию.

Теперь, впрочем, волшебный вкус пирога не ослеплял и не оглушал, и Девон спокойно жевала и слушала застольные беседы, в которых папа по законам вежливости старался принимать самое активное участие. О своем проекте он, что Девон обрадовало, не распространялся - лишние расспросы и бахвальство, по ее мнению, были ни к чему. Зато ловко выведал у хозяйки все ее повседневные заботы - довольно скучные и оттого еще более странные: какая женщина в эти дни беспокоится о домашнем хозяйстве и участии в конкурсе на звание лучшего города Америки? Кому придет в голову устраивать такие конкурсы в обстановке полнейшей разрухи?

Наткнувшись на крайне мрачный взгляд Харона, Девон едва не подавилась. Она нашла и коротко потрепала под столом его руку в надежде, что гуль прекратит производить на хозяев дурное впечатление.

Впрочем - она еще раз мельком взглянула на лицо напарника - куда уж хуже.

Ее не оставляло ощущение, что за ними кто-то наблюдает, но его девушка списывала на разыгравшуюся паранойю: если на кухню заглядывает любопытный ребенок, ничего тревожащего в этом нет. Чересчур благодушное настроение хозяев тоже вызывало подозрения, но в чем именно их подозревать, Девон так и не смогла решить, и потому отставила эти мысли, на всякий случай стараясь сохранять бдительность.

Вскоре оказалось, что она была права: в кухню вошел мальчик лет десяти. Чистая и симпатичная одежда сидела на нем так, будто пришлась не по размеру; он что-то прятал за спиной и сверлил напряженным взглядом спину Харона. Гуль, с неохотой следовавший _настоятельной просьбе_ хозяйки контракта, с выражением крайней безысходности поглощал еду в своей тарелке. 

\- Что случилось, детка? - заволновалась Линда, заметив мальчика. Он ее будто и не слышал.

Джеймс, уже посеревший от усталости, все же сумел улыбнуться и деловито поинтересовался:

\- Ваш сын?

Лязгнули столовые приборы - Джек отложил вилку и успел только открыть рот, чтобы ответить.

Мальчик сделал короткий шаг вперед.

Казалось, что скрытое за спиной он извлек на свет с пугающей медлительностью, но никто не успел среагировать. Напряженные пальцы ребенка сжимали рукоять столового ножа, до того старого, что лезвие даже не блеснуло, когда он ударил.

Харон сдавленно всхрипнул, дернувшись в сторону Девон с неосознанным намерением закрыть ее от нового возможного удара. Воцарилось зловещее молчание; девушка осторожно выглянула из-за бедра телохранителя, которому, судя по нервно сжатым кулакам, с трудом удавалось побороть инстинкт и не схватиться за оружие, ведь рядом был вовсе не враг.

Мальчик смотрел на них во все глаза с отнимавшим годы выражением глупого ужаса на лице. Девон, в свою очередь, присматривалась к острию ножа, ожидая увидеть кровь, но зрение и здесь подводило.

\- Детка, что это ты делаешь? - первой схватилась Линда, и тишина тут же рухнула: скрипнул по полу стул Джека, который вскочил с места и поспешил отнять у мальчика опасную игрушку; попытался тактично высказать свое негодование случившимся Джеймс; хозяйка, в свою очередь, выхватила нож из рук мужа и спрятала его в ящик кухонного стола, не переставая причитать.

Ребенок все так же стоял на месте и пялился на Харона.

Ужин оказался прерван. Линда и Джек больше беспокоились о возможных травмах, которые мог получить мальчик, играя с ножом, нежели о том, что он вообще-то ранил их гостя - они не обращали на него внимания раньше и будто не убедились в присутствии гуля теперь. Но Девон так и не придала этому значения.

Шум, привлекший и второго ребенка, слился в неразделимую массу звука, в которой она ничего не могла разобрать - только, не шевелясь, всматривалась в место разреза на кожаной куртке, ожидая, что вот-вот выступит кровь.

\- Это царапина, я успел уклониться, - буркнул гуль, когда заметил, как пристально она на него пялится. - Само заживет.

\- Точно? Я мог бы взглянуть, - с вымученным беспокойством предложил Джеймс, вставая. Харон в ответ решительно мотнул головой.

Девон, очнувшись от оцепенения, не преминула поддержать его:

\- Я сама, пап. Сама посмотрю. Иди спать, на тебе лица нет.

\- Неловкая получилась ситуация, - досадливо поморщился Джек. 

"Не то слово", - подумалось Девон.

Линда уже увела обоих детей. Мужчина потер лысину, будто не решаясь продолжить, и Джеймс тоже замер на месте в ожидании. 

\- Парень немного... странный. Мы подобрали его месяца четыре назад, грязного, испуганного, почти немого, заботились как могли... он иногда выкидывает странные фокусы, но такого даже мы не ждали, можете мне поверить.

\- Послушайте, мальчик не может проявлять агрессию без причин, - устало вздохнув, возразил папа. - Если он психически неустойчив, о нем следует соответствующим образом заботиться и не допускать, чтобы он причинил кому-нибудь вред. А если бы он напал на мою дочь… или на вашего ребенка?

Девон с невеселой усмешкой отметила, что, очевидно, за человека ее напарника здесь никто не считал. Хозяева даже не подумали предложить аптечку, а отец давал понять, что в этот раз все обошлось малыми потерями, ведь не пострадал никто из _людей_. Возмущаться неподобающим отношением к своей собственности девушка не собиралась, но все же почувствовала себя неуютно. Ощущение сродни тому, что бывает у ребенка, когда кто-то из сверстников заявляет, что его любимая игрушка ни на что не годится.

Она торопливо осмотрела рану. Харон не преуменьшил: нож действительно лишь слегка царапнул по выжженной радиацией коже, серьезного вмешательства не требовалось - куда больше досталось его куртке.

\- Нет, нет, мистер, Джуниора он не трогал, они прекрасно ладят! Я понятия не имею, почему это случилось, не представляю, что творится у него в голове. Наверное, ваш... друг его просто испугал. 

Девон промокнула кусок материи зараженной водой из-под крана и наказала Харону прижать ткань к ране и держать, пока под действием радиации та не затянется.

\- Это плохое оправдание, Джек, - заметил отец строго. - Если вы взяли на себя ответственность заботиться о таком ребенке, то должны выполнять свои обязанности до конца.

Слушавшая разговор краем уха Девон в ответ на это заявление хмыкнула достаточно громко, чтобы отец услышал.

Казалось, что сейчас глава семейства откажется принимать навязчивые нравоучения, - кому нравится, когда его отчитывают? - и разгорится спор с неприятным для всех исходом, но мужчина лишь сокрушенно покачал головой:

\- Да, впредь мы будем внимательнее.

\- Пап, пожалуйста, - многозначительно взглянула на папу Девон и серьезно пояснила хозяину: - Мой отец не спит вторые сутки, он очень устал.

\- Что ж, - она не стала оборачиваться, но догадывалась, что отцу не понравилась ее попытка завершить разговор вместо него. - Думаю, я действительно не вправе вас учить.

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно замотал головой Джек, - вы правы, и я совершенно согласен! Попрошу Линду запереть на ночь детскую. И еще раз извините.

\- В любом случае, - продолжал Джеймс, - мы по-прежнему благодарны вам за приют и еду. Если не возражаете, мне действительно не помешает отдохнуть. Спокойной ночи.

Когда эта неловкая сцена подошла к завершению, Девон с облегчением вздохнула. Джек переминался с ноги на ногу, будто не зная, что ему теперь делать: остаться, уйти или попытаться заговорить.

\- А вы не думаете последовать примеру отца, мэм?

Вопрос мог бы звучать бестактно, но мужчина задавал его без интонаций, выдающих надежду поскорее избавиться от присутствия надоедливых гостей - просто интересовался. Похоже, он и впрямь был растерян.

\- У вас на террасе никого нет? Мне бы хотелось наедине переговорить с моим другом, спасибо, - она учтиво кивнула и потянула гуля за собой в дверной проход. Сохранившиеся стекла на балконной двери тихо лязгнули, когда та захлопнулась. Сумасшедшая семейка родом из довоенных фильмов, а также папа и его укоризненные покачивания головой - все осталось позади.

Девон подождала еще немного, убеждаясь, что никто не попытается помешать. Осмотрелась. На довоенных пленках часто появлялись летние террасы и веранды, где люди, как правило, устраивали чинные вечеринки с коктейлями или просто грелись на солнце, устроившись на шезлонге с газетой. По сравнению с домом терраса не отличалась ухоженностью - ограда нуждалась в ремонте еще сто лет назад, половые доски безбожно скрипели.

\- Ладно, свет мой, я позвала тебя не затем, чтобы любоваться звездами, - начала она торопливо, но на всякий случай, пригнувшись, взглянула в наполовину скрытое прохудившимся деревянным навесом небо. Никаких звезд. Зато впереди скопищем черных силуэтов высился оголенный лес, а в стороне виднелось крупное здание какого-то завода.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - проскрипел Харон так же благозвучно, как скрипел дощатый настил пола.

Она вздохнула, расправляя плечи.

\- Во-первых, прости, что тебе пришлось пострадать. Кто же знал, что у мальчишки не все в порядке с головой.

Девон покусала губы, размышляя, достаточно ли оправданий озвучила. Не хватало еще, чтобы Харон подумал, будто она совсем его не ценит; терять его расположение ей совсем не хотелось, пусть и без этого большинство важных вопросов регулировал контракт. 

\- Во-вторых... - она ненадолго замешкалась, - ты точно никогда раньше его не видел?

Гуль хмыкнул, будто задумался.

\- Ну так что? - поинтересовалась Девон, когда многозначительное молчание напарника затянулось.

\- Да, я знаю, почему этот парень так на меня ополчился. Ты это хотела услышать?

\- И почему? - каждое слово из него приходилось вытягивать клещами, и это утомляло. Нет, Девон прекрасно знала, что такого понятия, как недоверие, между ними не может быть вовсе - особенно с его стороны. Гуль мялся вовсе не поэтому. Скорее, ему была неприятна сама ситуация. Необходимость отчитываться перед девчонкой, пережившей едва ли десятую долю того, что выпало ему.

\- Он был свидетелем расправы над его собственной семьей, - глухо произнес Харон. 

Уже догадываясь, что последует дальше, Девон попыталась опередить его:

\- Ты?

\- Я, - согласился он с некоторым удивлением, будто не верил, что это так очевидно.

\- Занятное совпадение.

Повисла тишина.

Здесь, в темноте, рассеянной лишь слабым светом луны, Девон со своим зрением почти не видела отслаивающейся и гниющей кожи на теле своего напарника. О его недуге говорил только неприятно-сладковатый запах, но и тот не бил в нос своей резкостью, будучи стойким, но терпимым. А еще от гуля исходило тепло, которое ощущалось крайне отчетливо - стоило только поднести к нему руку. Отдергивать ее на полпути она не стала и осторожно накрыла ладонью его локоть.

\- Ты можешь мне рассказать, - сказала она тихо, пальцами ощущая неровность кожи гуля. - Это был приказ, да?

\- Да. Я, если хочешь знать, не маньяк-убийца, мне это не нравилось. Но у Азрухала то и дело появлялись должники...

Она устало прикрыла глаза.

\- Я поняла.

\- Ну, и что теперь? - осведомился он с ощутимой нервозностью, будто ожидая, что признание в совершенном преступлении заставит хозяйку контракта отвернуться от него. Но оно только в очередной раз подтвердило, что наемник следует приказам беспрекословно.

\- Теперь я знаю о тебе немного больше. - Она медленно вздохнула, наконец, отпустив его руку. - Ладно, давай еще раз уточним. При каких обстоятельствах ты можешь отклонить приказ?

\- Если он объективно невыполним. Если он явно абсурден и противоречит логике выживания. Если он включает нанесение непосредственного вреда исполнителю - то есть, мне - в случаях, когда этого можно избежать.

\- Все?

\- Можешь еще раз перечитать контракт, - едко заметил гуль.

Девон задумчиво покусала губы. В контракте таилось какое-то мистическое дерьмо, не иначе. Харон с такой строгостью чтил каждую написанную там букву, что ей не хотелось даже лишний раз брать в руки эту бумажку. Хотя раньше склонности к суевериям Девон в себе не замечала.

\- Тогда... выбрось все это из головы. И живи дальше. И, - она ненадолго замялась, сомневаясь в искренности того, что собиралась сказать, - если ты хотел узнать, но боялся спросить - я не считаю тебя бездушным чудовищем. Ты следовал приказу и не владел собой.

\- Я владел собой, - возразил он недовольно. - Но мне это не нравилось.

Она попыталась вообразить его чувства в тот момент, но одно упорно не складывалось с другим. Ощущение близости было только ее, - теперь это стало очевидным, - и с каждой секундой оно ускользало.

Девон напряглась. Странное чувство. Будто какой-то кусок ее, нечто ценное и важное тянут на невидимой нити, и все, что в ее силах - успевать следом, пока связь не выдрали с корнем. И она подошла ближе, прекрасно зная, что уже опоздала.

Харон глубоко вздохнул с почти неслышным, никак не подходящим человеческому существу хрипом. 

\- Ди, - тихо позвал он, с осторожностью отодвигая ее от себя. - Он был не единственным ребенком в той семье. Просто ему повезло. Я видел его, но не стал преследовать.

Казалось, что от прежнего чувства доверия и понимания ничего не осталось. Ни следа.

Ей становилось чертовски не по себе от мысли, что напарник, которого она считала просто человеком в уродливом теле, человеком, несколько ограниченным в возможностях, но имеющим ту же природу, что и она, на самом деле стоит намного, намного дальше. Пугало не столько разочарование в его человечности, сколько непредсказуемость. Как воздействовать на него и чего ждать - все это вмиг стало ужасающе непонятным. И даже загадочная власть контракта уже не давала прежней уверенности.

\- Забудь, - выдохнула она. - Давай... оставим эту тему, пока я не передумала.

\- Как скажешь, - прохрипел гуль. Даже в темноте от внимания Девон не укрылось, что напарник - возможно, бессознательно - ощупывал ту зону предплечья, где недавно лежала ее ладонь. Мысль о том, что прикосновения, скорее всего, и по сей день не доставляют ему приятных ощущений, пришла несколько позже.

Она так привыкла считать его своей собственностью, называть другом, вешать на него свои проблемы, что почти забыла, на что ее ворчливый, но до поры безобидный для хозяина телохранитель способен в действительности.

Нет, если он решит, что хозяйка встала на одну ступень с Азрухалом, ее не спасут ни их долгие разговоры, ни эта "дружба", ни то, что она тоже, по сути, ребенок. Пока хоть какую-то безопасность гарантировал контракт, но она сомневалась уже и в этом. И все же отпускать его от себя не стоило.

Девон осторожно кивнула на дверь, под которой виделась полоска света.

\- Пойдем. Спать хочется.

В темноте его очертания почти не обнаруживали деталей, и только когда гуль последовал за ней в освещенный коридор, напряжение немного спало. Девон списала все на утомление - оно часто заставляет бояться того, чего нет.

Перспектива ночевать в стенах настоящего дома показалась ей невозможной роскошью. Девушка легла прямо на пол, завернувшись в свое дырявое одеяло. Сон пришел почти сразу.

***

Она проснулась значительно раньше сигнала будильника. В тот час едва начало рассветать. По привычке сначала прислушалась, стараясь не шевелиться и не создавать шума. В темноте поблескивали еще чьи-то глаза - Харон. Противный гуль опять не спал. Неудивительно, впрочем - как знать, не выскочит ли опять из ниоткуда ребенок с ножом...

Мысль привела к воспоминанию о Транквилити-лейн, и ее передернуло.

Девон немного завидовала умению Харона обходиться сколь угодно долго без отдыха. Возможно, именно поэтому надеялась приучить его к здоровому сну. Или потому, что ей хотелось о ком-то заботиться. Или - и этот вариант выглядел куда правдоподобнее - потому, что все нечеловеческое и ненормальное в нем пугало ее теперь еще больше.

Тихий шорох его движений заставил ее в первую секунду напрячься и подобраться. Теперь она была уверена, что Харон смотрит на нее, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, хоть комнату и освещала одна луна за окном. Рядом, на диване, тихо сопел спящий Джеймс, а неуловимый свет земного спутника отражался в подернутых мутноватой пленкой глазах телохранителя.

Девон не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей, но спать больше не хотелось. Вздохнув, она тихо выпуталась из одеяла, поднялась и просеменила в уборную. Аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь, удивившись, что та даже не скрипнула; огляделась - разбитая, но вычищенная до блеска плитка пола, так же старательно вымытая, но явно повидавшая виды сантехника, рыжие пятна вокруг отверстий канализационного стока. И какой-то шорох. Сначала показалось, что где-то в углу скребется мышь, но звук доносился явно откуда-то сверху.

\- Мне не кажется, что это хорошая идея. Что с нее взять? Одни кости.

Девон замерла и огляделась. На потолке зияла заметная дыра, из которой спускалась вертикальная труба водопровода - вероятно, хозяевам пришлось заменить ее, пробив вокруг неаккуратное отверстие. А теперь через него можно было услышать, что происходит наверху.

Разговор шел в прежней благодушной манере, будто муж и жена не беседовали между собой, а пытались произвести на кого-то наилучшее впечатление.

\- У нас уже давно не было гостей, Джек. Сколько придется ждать очередного… - окончания фразы Девон не расслышала, а потому почти перестала дышать и надеялась только на то, что не заявит о себе уже ощутимый голод.

\- Ты хочешь поставить под угрозу нашу семью? И весь Андейл?

\- Нас больше!

\- Нет, Линда, риск того не стоит. - Голос мужчины приглушился каким-то шорохом.

“Ну и дерьмо”, - подумала Девон, уже забыв, зачем пришла.

\- Как же легко нам жилось, когда ты не был таким занудой, дорогой.

Разговор хозяев перетек в обмен странными шутками, которые строились вокруг неизвестных ей событий. Догадаться о смысле их слов становилось все сложнее. А потом голоса стихли, слышались только шаги, позволявшие догадаться, что Линда и Джек разошлись по своим делам.

Девон осторожно приоткрыла дверь и выскользнула в гостиную. В проходе она наткнулась на Харона; гуль придержал ее на месте, смягчив столкновение, и многозначительно кивнул в сторону лестницы. Похоже, он тоже что-то слышал.

Раньше она пожалела бы, что они не успели изобрести какой-нибудь секретный язык, позволивший бы обменяться мнениями и не привлечь ничьего внимания. Теперь неудобно было даже думать о чем-то подобном, будто ей наконец стало ясно, что обращаться с ним как с равным, как с добрым приятелем не следует. Он у нее в подчинении, он намного старше, он, в конце концов, мужчина.

По мере привыкания к темноте ей все проще становилось разобрать черты его лица. Казалось, оно ничего не выражало, только по-прежнему влажно поблескивали мутные глаза, следя за ее осторожными движениями и иногда переключаясь на наблюдение за лестницей.

Волнение понемногу успокоилось, когда Девон, пройдя в гостиную, опустилась в кресло. Харон встал рядом, облокотившись о стену - совсем близко, показалось даже, что она чувствует исходящее от его тела тепло.

Она пыталась хранить бдительность, но задремала, а когда проснулась, уже рассвело. Гуль оставался поблизости и молчал, а Девон была почти уверена, что в гостиную никто не спускался - она бы точно заметила. По крайней мере, девушка могла поклясться, что сквозь сон продолжала слышать шаги наверху.

Папа уже не спал - перебирал гремучие баночки с таблетками в своей сумке; очевидно, именно это ее и разбудило. 

Потянувшись и нарочито мрачно кивнув на его приветствие, она наконец вспомнила о незаконченных утренних процедурах и, опасаясь еще какого-нибудь настораживающего открытия, отправилась умываться на кухню.

Там ее и застала Линда. Возможно, она вовсе не подкрадывалась незаметно, просто ее шаги заглушил шум воды, но Девон скорее почувствовала чье-то присутствие, чем услышала. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы обернуться не с ошарашенным выражением пойманного с поличным преступника.

\- Доброе утро, - сказала женщина с мягкой улыбкой.

Ничто в ее внешности не выдавало того, что она поднялась ни свет ни заря. Девон тоже попыталась улыбнуться, под тихое стрекотание счетчика радиоактивности стряхивая капли воды с рук.

Она разрывалась, напряженно думая и о случайно подслушанном разговоре, и о своем телохранителе, рассказ которого она силилась выкинуть из головы, но не могла. Пользуясь тем, что Линде виден лишь ее затылок, девушка быстро оглядела свое снаряжение. Кроме пристегнутого к боку боевого ножа, при себе у нее ничего не было, но и этого вполне хватило бы, чтобы одолеть чокнутую домохозяйку.

Если, конечно, возникнет необходимость.

\- Доброе.

Та как ни в чем не бывало надела передник, достала с верхней полки кастрюлю, поставила на плиту, залила предварительно очищенной воды и бросила немного соли. Девон наблюдала за этим, лихорадочно перебирая в уме возможные варианты развития событий.

Может, она неверно поняла их слова? Может, они и задумывали нечто недоброе, но поняли, что им это не по зубам?

\- Тоже рано встаешь, это признак работящего человека, - ласково заметила Линда. - Твой отец сказал вчера, что вы ученые. Поделишься, над чем трудитесь?

Девон попыталась отшутиться:

\- Возрождаем жизнь на Пустоши.

\- По-моему, жизни тут и так достаточно. - Линда не выглядела ни восхищенной, ни разочарованной тем, что в ответ получила малоинформативную шутку - о том, что шутка не так далека от правды, женщина, разумеется, не знала. - Ну что, может, ты поможешь мне с завтраком?

\- Конечно, - почти не думая, отозвалась Девон. - Что нужно делать?

Линда задумчиво сощурилась, обведя взглядом комнату и остановившись на гостье.

\- Заберем кое-какие запасы из подвала.

Что-то в ее поведении заставило Девон заподозрить подвох. Был то странный, на грани игривости тон, мечтательно-зловещее выражение лица или простота, с которой Линда озвучила свое предложение - девушка особо не раздумывала. 

Потому что, так или иначе, ей действительно стало любопытно. Любопытно разобраться, что стоит за видимым дружелюбием этой семейки. О возможном риске Девон не слишком беспокоилась: при случае она могла себя защитить.

Она согласилась, сделав вид, что ни на секунду не усомнилась в искренности хозяйки. Ведя ее по темному коридору, Линда позволила себе с заметить:

\- Хранить продовольствие в погребе очень практично.

Девон тихо фыркнула - не то посмеиваясь над простодушием женщины, не то от нервозности. Как оказалось, нервничала она не напрасно.

Под потолком покачивалась тусклая лампочка. На полу темнели засохшие кровавые пятна разной степени давности. Запах мяса ощущался уже с порога. На столе посреди комнаты было распластано чье-то лишенное головы и конечностей тело. Человеческое тело. Первой мыслью было заорать и бежать. Девон откашлялась, особенно остро ощутив, что не завтракала; совладать с собой стоило немалых усилий, хотя за последнее время ей пришлось увидеть немало трупов. Поначалу боялась до обморока, но даже к такому возможно привыкнуть. Да и ее жизни именно в этот момент ничто не угрожало - Линда не держала при себе оружия, а схватить нож со стола попросту не успела бы.

Но даже сделать глубокий вдох, что обычно помогает успокоиться, не вышло - в нос забивался запах, должно быть, намертво въевшийся в камень пола. Труп тоже пах не розами, пусть и не падалью. На вид он казался довольно свежим, по крайней мере, не гнил, но условия подвала не подходили для долгого хранения - недостаточно холодно. Если здесь и действовала когда-то система охлаждения, она давно вышла из строя. В двух подключенных к электрической сети холодильниках, очевидно, уже просто не нашлось места.

Наконец придя в себя, Девон поинтересовалась:

\- Так вы… вчера кормили нас мясом этого парня?

Линда кивнула и добавила, очаровательно улыбнувшись:

\- Он немного подпортился с тех пор, как здесь лежит, так что, увы, пойдет теперь только на мыло. Мы угощаем гостей только свежим мясом.

Заторможенно покивав, Девон продолжила изучать обстановку. Линда же спокойно прошествовала к холодильникам - видимо, действительно собиралась забрать кое-что из своих запасов.

О помощи она пока не попросила. Впрочем, глупо было ожидать, что хозяйка решилась на эту экскурсию, преследуя исключительно невинные цели.

\- Думаю, после того, что я здесь увидела, вы меня уже не отпустите? - осведомилась Девон осторожно. Впору подумать о том, что она еще спит и видит странный, бредовый сон - сны, как правило, иными и не бывают.

Линда, остановившись по другую сторону стола, только слегка склонила голову.

\- Для начала скажи, что ты об этом думаешь.

Вдыхая очередную порцию своеобразно пахнущего воздуха, Девон лихорадочно перебирала варианты. Ложь о безоговорочной поддержке каннибализма вряд ли чем-то ей поможет, потому как будет различима и с первого взгляда. Яростно критиковать их образ жизни - тоже не лучшая идея. Средний вариант не требовал особой смелости и не слишком претил ей лживостью, так что...

\- Я думаю, что не могу судить, - выдавила она наконец. - Но и иметь ничего общего с этим не хочу.

Ей некстати вспомнилось, как на пути в Вашингтон она едва стояла на ногах от голода и всерьез подумывала подкрепиться убитым рейдером. Остановила только мысль о том, что все они чем-то больны.

Девон не нравилось об этом думать.

\- Но ты ведь ешь мясо животных. По-твоему, человеческое мясо чем-то от него отличается? Не считая вкуса, конечно… ты должна была заметить, насколько оно нежнее и вкуснее любого другого. Что такого в поедании себе подобных? Что за устаревшая мораль?

\- Вы что, ищете единомышленников?

Линда медленно кивнула, глядя прямо на нее.

\- Возможно.

Весь ее вид говорил об обратном - о готовности обмануть и забить очередную овцу.

\- Понимаешь, - Девон прибегла к фамильярному обращению на “ты” - решила, что для этого самое время, - я достаточно насмотрелась на бандитов и рейдеров, которые тоже не слишком заботятся о морали. И дохнут, как мухи, от ранений, наркотиков и болезней. Потому что ведут крайне несдержанный, далекий от цивилизованного образ жизни. Иногда… стоит себя сдерживать и поступать по-человечески. Просто чтобы остаться человеком.

_“Прекрасная мысль - объяснять каннибалу тонкости своего мировоззрения. Просто замечательная”._

\- Хочешь сказать, мы не люди? - наморщила лоб Линда. - Как можно ставить нас на одну ступень с рейдерами и прочими бродягами? В отличие от них, мы поддерживаем в Андейле мир, согласие и довольство.

Девон пожала плечами, вновь с опаской покосившись в сторону расчлененного трупа.

\- Я рада, что вам это удается, а я лучше рисковать не буду. А теперь… теперь ты меня выпустишь, и мы уйдем.

Линда задумчиво склонила голову набок.

Нахмурившись, Девон торопливо закатала рукав куртки, под которым прятался пип-бой, и продемонстрировала устройство не слишком впечатлившейся женщине.

\- У моего отца такой же. Хорошая штука. Я нажму кнопку, и они с Хароном тут же поймут, что я в беде. Как ты могла убедиться вчера, Харона заколоть ножом не так-то просто.

\- Да? По-моему, все как раз наоборот - с этим справился даже ребенок, - хмыкнула Линда. Только теперь Девон заметила, что все это время заговаривавшая ей зубы женщина стоит у самого выхода - ей хватит пары секунд, чтобы…

\- Нет, сука, ты меня выпустишь, - она сорвалась с места, но не успела вовремя добраться до захлопнувшейся двери, зато прищемила пальцы и едва успела вовремя их выдернуть из немедленно сомкнувшейся щели. С обратной стороны послышался щелчок замка, за ним последовали торопливые шаги.

Громко выругавшись, Девон изо всех сил пнула дверь. Выломать ее она не смогла бы при всем желании, на металлической поверхности даже не осталось вмятины от удара - вся сила пришлась на несчастную, ни в чем не повинную ногу.

Девушка глубоко вдохнула и попыталась сосредоточиться. Страшно ей не было, напротив - внутри поселилось туповатое спокойствие, мешавшее осознать всю опасность и поверить, что с ней вот-вот случится какое-нибудь дерьмо.

Все ее инструменты для взлома остались снаружи. Девон не успела рассмотреть замок, только догадывалась, что с той стороны - простейший запор со шпингалетом: на это указывал характерный щелчок, который, впрочем, она могла и с чем-то спутать от досады. Дверь прилегала слишком плотно, чтобы подцепить засов с внутренней стороны ножом, а ничего больше Девон, как ни обшаривала свои карманы, не нашла. Имелась только пара утопленных внутрь болтов, которые, вероятно, поддерживали с обратной стороны ручку и никак не относились к замку, но попробовать стоило.

Поэтому, преодолевая тошноту, она заглянула в ящики стола, где хранились разделочные инструменты. Надеялась, что среди них случайно затесалась отвертка. Результат обыска ее разочаровал: ничего, кроме идеально чистых резаков разного размера и степени остроты, хозяева здесь не хранили. Вздохнув, девушка вывернула ящики и поочередно запустила их в стену, только теперь заметив, что под потолком подвешено несколько железных клеток. Грохот треснувшего дерева и лязг инструментов немного облегчили ее положение.

Приглушенный слоем грунта шум сверху заставил ее замереть и прислушаться, гадая, прозвучал ли в действительности выстрел. Вскоре сомнений не осталось: наверху определенно затеяли вооруженный конфликт. Что думает папа по поводу такой разновидности гостеприимства, она могла только догадываться. 

Не прошло и получаса, как дверные засовы со скрежетом сдвинулись. 

Она ожидала, что увидит Харона, но на пороге стоял папа. На секунду Девон подумалось, что зрелище любимой дочери на фоне расчлененного тела может заставить его сделать неверное умозаключение, но, болезненно нахмурившись, Джеймс только схватил ее за локоть и повел за собой.

***

\- Почему всюду, куда мы ни придем, кто-то погибает?

Девушка пожала плечами и поправила сползший при неловком движении ремень сумки.

\- Потому что на Пустоши полно чокнутых, - весомо заметил Харон вместо нее. Девон даже не сразу догадалась подарить ему осуждающий взгляд - удивилась, что он вообще заговорил.

Андейл остался позади еще несколько часов назад, но Джеймс не переставал изумляться тому, что за тайник с сюрпризом скрывался за благовоспитанностью и дружелюбием семьи Смит. Видимо, утром они умудрились договориться и скоординировать действия: папа рассказал, что примерно во время ее разговора с Линдой к нему подошел Джек и попросил помочь вынести из сарая кое-какую технику. Просьба относилась в первую очередь к Харону, что уже показалось обоим странным, но гуль отказался - его больше интересовало, куда подевалась напарница, а напевающая забавную песенку на кухне Линда, кажется, могла ответить на этот вопрос. Идти пришлось Джеймсу, и, судя по его лаконичному “это было ужасно”, увидел он примерно то же, что его дочь - в подвале. Запереть гостя в сарае Джеку не удалось - Джеймс сумел задержать его и сбежать в дом, где Харон пытался добиться ответа от хозяйки дома, используя обычно весьма эффективный способ - наставив на нее дуло дробовика. О дальнейшем папа рассказывать не хотел, но Девон приблизительно догадывалась, чем все кончилось: Джек последовал за ее отцом с оружием, а Харону не осталось ничего, кроме как опередить его и выстрелить первым; Линда не осталась равнодушной к смерти мужа, и ее тоже пришлось пристрелить; а потом на шум явились вооруженные, но точно так же неспособные тягаться с гулем соседи.

“В общем, - заключила она про себя, - все хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается”.

Растерянность папы, в очередной раз столкнувшегося с нравами Пустошей, несколько сгладило знакомство со стариком Харрисом, который с пониманием неизбежного воспринял смерть остальных жителей Андейла и вызвался похоронить их вместе с человеческими останками, что хранились в сарае и подвале. Он же охотно согласился взять детей к себе на попечение, пообещав, что будет заботиться о них как следует и ни за что не позволит последовать примеру родителей.

"Представь, - говорил Джеймс дочери, - что ждало бы бедных детей, останься они с каннибалами”. Почему-то он был уверен, что второго ребенка они подобрали исключительно для будущего пропитания. Девон не спорила, хоть и не разделяла его ужаса по этому поводу - возможно, для детей все сложилось бы вовсе не так плохо, да и, в конце концов, теперь перспектива быть съеденными им не угрожает.

После небольшого открытия из прошлого драгоценного напарника ее, кажется, уже ничто не могло испугать.

Отцу об их разговоре она, разумеется, ничего не сказала. Не стоило и надеяться, что он со своей обостренной моралью сумеет спокойно воспринять подобный факт из жизни “друга” дочери. Даже она до сих пор не могла перебороть какую-то неловкость, убедить себя, что ничего не изменилось, что они все те же, просто знают друг о друге немного больше. Да и, можно подумать, раньше она не подозревала, что он убивал невинных по приказу. Это первое, что приходило в голову любому - делать грязную работу руками того, кто оказался в беспрекословном подчинении.

И все-таки именно этот разговор что-то в ней перевернул.

Если раньше черты, противоречащие образу описанной в контракте машины убийства, проявлялись постоянно, то теперь она их не замечала. Харон казался почти неживым. Будто все, что для него существовало - контракт и приказы. Ходячий труп, и после смерти непоколебимо выполняющий чью-то волю. Чью? Сейчас ей куда больше, чем раньше, хотелось узнать, кто промыл ему мозги, кому принадлежала идея сделать из живого существа покорную приказу машину. Возможно, узнав о сопутствовавших тому обстоятельствах и целях такой процедуры, она поймет... да хоть что-нибудь.

Проблема состояла в том, что Девон не могла себе даже представить, откуда можно начать поиски. Харон за все время не дал ни одной зацепки. Он не рассказывал о себе ничего. Возможно, потому, что действительно ничего не помнил. О свойствах человеческой памяти она знала немного, но когда-то давно вычитала, что мозг ничего не забывает, просто нарушение нейронных связей делает воспоминание невозможным. При необходимости подобные проблемы решались при помощи гипноза.

Она внимательно посмотрела на идущего рядом Харона, будто собиралась обсудить с ним эту мысль.

В действительности же мысль обсуждений не требовала, дикая настолько же, насколько неуместная в нынешних условиях мира, далекого от понимания тонких практик по воздействию на сознание.

Да и где найдешь на Пустошах человека, сведущего в таких вещах?..

Утро в уничтоженном давней войной городе выдалось особенно серым. Очертания отдаленных развалин терялись в тумане, а в воздухе чувствовалась сырость. Увидеть дождь на Пустоши Девон так и не довелось, - возможно, к счастью, - но небо над головой часто было блеклым и пасмурным, как и теперь. 

Изменениям погоды она даже немного удивлялась - как человек, проживший почти всю жизнь под землей, в неизменном свете гудящих ламп, при постоянной температуре. Видеть небо и облака наяву, прямо над своей головой, а не на зернистой пленке фильма, она до сих пор не привыкла. Было в этом нечто далекое от привычной ей реальности, отчего поначалу небо казалось неестественным, едва ли не картонным.

Окончательно проснувшийся отец вел себя тихо и отнюдь не выглядел отдохнувшим. Как выглядит она, Девон задумываться давно перестала. 

Мигрень тоже не проходила.

За поздним завтраком обнаружилось, что остатки открытых вчера консервов, банку с которыми Девон предусмотрительно обернула пакетом, все-таки вытекли в рюкзак. Ругаясь, она принялась вытряхивать и отчищать от древней каши с мясом свои вещи. Кое-что пришлось выкинуть, и здесь таилась положительная сторона: освобожденная от хлама сумка стала немного легче. Зато завтрак - беднее.

Путь в Ривет-Сити занял весь день, но уже к вечеру впереди показались очертания Мемориала Джефферсона и огромного авианосца. Девон уже начинало казаться, что эта дорога никогда не закончится. Она потерла переносицу. Головная боль так и не отступила. Джеймс, исполненный надежд, при виде долгожданного пункта назначения будто разом стряхнул с себя всю усталость, прибавил шагу.

Их впустили без лишних вопросов - шериф помнил намозолившую глаза девушку, для которой пребывание в городе закончилось вызовом врача в номер. А она-то надеялась, что про этот случай скоро все забудут.

Ривет-Сити остался тем же - гремел и скрежетал, шумел многообразием человеческих голосов, источал запах ржавчины и сырости. Больше всего Девон хотелось влететь в ангар, служивший своего рода рыночной площадью, и как следует поесть на “Галере Гэри”, а заодно взглянуть на нормальных, не двинутых обывателей столицы. Отец же настаивал на том, что первым делом надо поговорить с доктором Ли, а потом уже обращать внимание на мелочи жизни вроде голода и усталости.

Девон предпочла бы оставить разговоры отцу. Он уж точно сумеет убедить свою старую подругу в том, что реанимировать проект действительно стоит; помощь дочери ему вряд ли требовалась. Короткой встречи с Мэдисон Ли в прошлый раз ей хватило, чтобы понять: вместе они не уживутся. Отчасти поэтому Девон сомневалась, что ей стоит принимать участие в работе отцовского проекта. Причина заключалась не в порождающей неизбежный конфликт разности характеров, даже наоборот: ей казалось, что она понимает Ли слишком хорошо, будто по странной случайности унаследовала что-то и от нее. В ненаучные теории о вмешательстве предыдущих партнеров в генетику детей от последующих Девон не верила (как и в то, что между ними что-то было), да и в тех теориях обычно говорилось об обратной гендерной ситуации, поэтому иначе, как ироничным стечением обстоятельств, она это назвать не могла.

Таким же ироничным обстоятельством явилось и то, что это душевное родство с Ли страшно раздражало. Будто ей сунули под нос пример того, чем она могла бы стать, не испортившись под влиянием Пустошей и оставив при себе все наиболее мерзкие качества вроде занудства, высокомерия и надоедливого перфекционизма. Не то чтобы она сумела окончательно от них избавиться вместе с остатками четких моральных принципов, но, как казалось, подавляла вполне успешно.

Впрочем, в этот раз можно было и потерпеть - ей хотелось видеть, как удивится Ли, когда услышит о далеких от ее представлений технологиях. В силу возраста Девон считала себя более открытой для всего нового, но даже она вспоминала о симуляторе с волнением, будто коснулась чего-то, близкого к мистике.

Работа в лаборатории шла все менее споро - уже пришел вечер, и даже самым большим энтузиастам не терпелось вернуться в свои каюты и отдохнуть после трудового дня. Тем не менее, посетители сразу привлекли всеобщее внимание. Одна из симпатичных женщин в белых халатах даже взяла на себя смелость предупредить, что они “готовятся к важному эксперименту”, и вообще трогать что-либо в лаборатории нежелательно, как и отвлекать ученых. Заметив, как ее взгляд бегает от одного гостя к другому, - женщина явно не могла определиться, от кого в первую очередь ждать неприятностей, - Девон рассмеялась, но скорее устало, чем радостно.

Папа отвел Ли в сторону и принялся что-то горячо ей объяснять. 

Только теперь Девон вдруг вспомнилось то, о чем она по странной случайности даже не подумала утром: именно Азрухал рассказал ей, что Харон некогда стал жертвой промывки мозгов. При некоторой вероятности подлого обмана с его стороны она надеялась, что была в его словах хотя бы часть правды, и, возможно, хранилась эта правда не только в его голове. Девушка припоминала, что в баре стоял терминал, и старалась верить, что там Азрухал оставил хоть крупицу полезной информации.

А еще ей отчаянно хотелось все-таки вскрыть его сейф и забрать свои крышки, но где-то на краю сознания маячила уверенность в том, что Харон не одобрит этого. Вроде как… тогда выйдет, что его контракт она получила бесплатно.

К ней подошел отец - Девон заметила только тогда, когда он заговорил.

\- Пора начинать работу над проектом. Мы собираемся в Мемориал Джефферсона. Ты с нами? - поинтересовался он с уверенной надеждой.

\- Что, уже сегодня?

\- Конечно, - он будто удивился, - к чему откладывать?

Она долго смотрела на него, потом на Ли, ее ученых и снова на отца.

\- Не знаю, - выдавила из себя Девон то единственное, что крутилось у нее в голове.

\- Дочка, ты очень нам нужна. Мне нужна. Без тебя радость от запуска проекта будет неполной. Да и, честно говоря, я надеялся на твою помощь, в нашем распоряжении не так много людей.

\- М-мне надо подумать, - уклончиво ответила Девон и тут же почувствовала себя бесконечно виноватой. Папа смотрел на нее умоляющими глазами - запрещенный прием и невиданное коварство с его стороны.

\- Слушай, я тут заметил, что ты ходишь без очков. Мэдисон, - он огляделся, - у тебя ведь есть лишние?

\- Да, но… - женщина быстро поняла, что, отдав очки, окажет услугу не старому знакомому, а его нахальной дочке, - это собственность лаборатории и большая редкость.

\- Она будет аккуратно с ними обращаться, правда, милая? - папа подмигнул Девон и сам взял со стола аккуратный, слегка потертый футляр. - Примерь-ка, может, и не придется заимствовать “собственность лаборатории”.

Девон ухмыльнулась, осторожно извлекла содержимое из футляра, протянула тот отцу и привычным с давних пор движением водрузила очки на нос.

От полузабытой четкости всего вокруг, которую дарили особым образом утолщенные стекла, у нее даже немного закружилась голова. Совсем некстати она обратила взгляд на Харона и со смехом заметила, что в данный момент его гримаса отдаленно напоминает ухмылку. Конечно, гуля это не красило, но вот ей показалось забавным.

\- Черт, всю жизнь теперь буду помнить, что продалась за очки… - пробормотала она и глухо рассмеялась, обнимая отца.

Умом она понимала: сдалась в большей степени потому, что не знала, чем еще ей заняться. Бесцельность казалась куда более неприятным обстоятельством, чем ограниченные папиной бдительностью возможности.

И, если подумать, перспективы открывались далеко не худшие.

***

Жалеть о своем согласии Девон пока не пришлось, хотя работы ей доставалось едва ли не больше, чем остальным. Или доставалось бы, не будь возможности разделить ее с напарником. Пока ученые расставляли свои склянки и размышляли над тем, как бы обеспечить питанием приборы, они с Хароном занимались бытовыми делами. И это лишь звучало так просто.

Ли и ее команда явно планировали прожить в здании мемориала некоторое время, пока не состоится запуск очистителя. На вопрос о том, думали ли они запасти еды и согласны ли ночевать в пыльной, много лет простоявшей в запустении общей спальне, ученые только переглядывались с непониманием и скрытым возмущением: “что за вздор, неужели никто об этом не позаботился”? Заботиться пришлось им с Хароном. Спасало то, что почти все необходимые вещи и техника в здании мемориала уже были; дело стало только за расходными мелочами и организацией быта. Как только в комплексе - разумеется, при их непосредственном участии - появилось электричество, они нанесли новый визит в Ривет-Сити и вернулись с горой еды, которую предстояло упрятать в холодильник. Приведение в порядок постелей, обустройство рабочих мест для каждого, поиски необходимого оборудования в подвале по иногда размытым описаниям тоже ложились на них, не говоря уже о регулярной уборке - “для правильной работы оборудования необходимо поддерживать чистоту!” - и нередких случаях, когда ученым требовалось что-то купить в городе.

Всего неделю назад Девон всерьез думала, что уволит Харона, как только доберется до Ривет-Сити, но теперь, когда папа с головой ушел в работу, а остальные его коллеги изображали бурную деятельность, она не только не рассчитывала на их помощь, но и чувствовала себя чужой и страшно одинокой. Гуль, как ни странно, немного развеивал это ощущение, пусть и по-прежнему больше молчал, а если и надеялся наконец избавиться от нее, разорвав контракт, то не подавал виду.

По крайней мере, она больше не видела в нем угрозу. А потом перестала и выдумывать себе проблемы - на это просто не оставалось времени.

Прожив с учеными около недели, она успела даже немного изучить их привычки. Ли терпеть не могла крошки от печенья на столе и приходила в ярость, если те прилипали к рукавам ее халата; Алекс Даргон предпочитал читать отчеты на ходу, курсируя по помещению, и нередко задевал предметы обстановки; Дженис Каплински то и дело доставала из кармана маленькую расческу и водила ею по волосам, будто это успокаивало и помогало сосредоточиться; Анна Холт вечно забывала отключить приборы от сети, когда заканчивала с ними работать; Гарзе по странной закономерности постоянно кто-то жаловался на жизнь - сам он не слишком много говорил, но, похоже, умел слушать.

А еще в команде был Дэниэл.

Дэниэл Эджинкорт представлял собой ходячую проблему. На его фоне даже Харон казался оптимистичным и довольным жизнью созданием. Он высказывал свое недовольство по любому поводу, особенно когда дело касалось Джеймса и его дочери. Даже знакомство он начал не с фразы "Привет, я Дэниэл", а с весьма грубого предупреждения не трогать ценное оборудование, не ступать на его территорию и не осквернять его воздух своим дыханием. С того момента Девон наслушалась от него самых разных упреков: он винил их с отцом в том, что двадцать лет назад его работа пошла насмарку; в том, что они появились теперь и подорвали деятельность целой научной группы; в том, что она до сих пор не принесла ГЭКК, а Джеймс не запустил очиститель, хотя ученые и лично он, Дэниэл, сделали все, что требуется, и даже больше.

Поначалу Девон не обращала на него внимания, но в какой-то момент терпение лопнуло: она устала за день и благодарно воспользовалась возможностью на ком-то отыграться. Перепалка с взаимными оскорблениями продолжалась до тех пор, пока не появился Джеймс и не увел дочку подальше от оппонента.

"Знаешь, я тоже не в восторге от поведения этого молодого человека, но давай ты будешь держать себя в руках, хорошо? Мы взрослые, образованные люди... и Мэдисон не простит мне трагической гибели одного из своих подчиненных", - вот что он ей сказал. Говорил вполне серьезно, ничем не показывая, что это просто шутка - вероятно, и вправду решил, что дочка чересчур пристрастилась к убийству невинных и запросто может сорваться теперь, когда рядом маячит непосредственный раздражитель.

Откровенно говоря, о насилии над излишне прямолинейным инженером Девон даже не задумывалась, пока папа сам не упомянул об этом. Такой способ решения проблемы не показался ей вдохновляющим и теперь. 

Но, похоже, она получила свой результат: предстала перед отцом в худшем свете. И почему-то - возможно, дело заключалось в типично женской глупости - ее это не слишком-то радовало.

***

Подходило время очередной закупки продовольствия, но они с Хароном и Гарзой, совсем потонув в делах, сумели выбраться в Ривет-Сити только к вечеру. Рынок, разумеется, был уже закрыт. Возвращаться с пустыми руками Девон не хотелось. Да что там, ей вовсе не хотелось возвращаться. Каждый раз, как только дневные работы подходили к концу, ее начинала мучить какая-то дурацкая тоска; в голову лезли совсем неуместные мысли о матери и о том, что без ее участия проект обречен на неудачу. Должно быть, так действовала рутина.

Гарза ее стремления задержаться в городе не разделил и поспешил обратно, заверенный в том, что Девон и Харон справятся и вдвоем. Продуктов должно было хватить как минимум на один ужин, и она надеялась, что оставшиеся без присмотра ученые сообразят использовать нагревательную плитку по бытовому назначению.

Она заранее оплатила комнату в гостинице на верхней палубе. Вера Уизерли, пересчитывая крышки, взирала на нее с подозрением, будто ждала, что и в этот раз ей придется извиняться перед разбуженными криком постояльцами и не спать целую ночь, готовясь снова вызывать доктора.

Именно поэтому Девон предусмотрительно заплатила двойную цену - чтобы хозяйка не отказалась принимать ее в своей гостинице. По меркам Пустошей деньги были немалые, поэтому девушка рассталась с ними не без сожаления, а Вера взяла вполне охотно, для порядка изобразив тяжелейшие раздумья.

Казалось бы, ничего лучше и придумать нельзя - ночевка вне комплекса обещала сон в нормальной постели, а не на драной, покинутой даже насекомыми койке. И разбудят ее не панические вопли кого-нибудь из команды Ли, а привычный будильник пип-боя или голос Харона. Совсем как раньше.

Она улыбнулась мысли об этом мифическом “раньше” и отвела гуля немного в сторону, чтобы не мешать движению городских жителей по коридорам.

\- У меня идея, - она широко улыбнулась Харону. - Давай устроим себе выходной.

\- Мы вроде и так себе его устроили, разве нет?

\- Нет, настоящий выходной. Нужно что-нибудь затеять… скажем, можно забраться на крышу авианосца.

Харон скептически покивал и отозвался:

\- Отличная мысль. Очень увлекательно, а главное, никакого риска провалиться черт знает куда.

Аккуратно подхватив телохранителя под локоть, Девон вклинилась в очередь идущих по своим делам людей и побрела так же медленно обратно, в гостиницу Веры Уизерли. Идти было недалеко.

\- Не будь занудой. Это все равно произойдет, - многозначительно сощурилась она, - какой смысл ворчать и ожидать худшего?

\- Да, ты права. Худшее уже случилось.

\- Не льсти мне, я могу загордиться.

\- Я не о тебе. Но такой вариант тоже неплох.

Она давно замечала, что у него довольно занятная манера речи - Харон говорил чуть медленнее, чем другие гули, с нарочитой разборчивостью. Создавалось впечатление, что читает по книге каждую свою фразу или повторяет нечто давно заученное, чеканя буквы, даже когда она донимала его личными вопросами, универсальных ответов к которым попросту не существовало.

Она снова вспомнила о том, что хотела узнать, как он пришел к служению по контракту. Теперь, видимо, “расследование” придется отложить - пока они не запустят очиститель, не озеленят Пустоши и не восстановят цивилизацию на территории бывшей столицы, о подобных мелочах нечего и думать.

Не слушая возражений, - хотя гуль больше и не пытался возражать, будто ему стало совершенно все равно, - Девон купила две бутылки виски, спрятала в сумку, чтобы не привлекать внимания бдительной охраны, и потащила Харона за собой к лестнице на смотровую площадку.

Днем, вероятно, отсюда открывался изумительный вид, но сейчас вокруг стелилась непроглядная чернота, не дававшая ни оценить пейзаж, ни как следует прочувствовать широту пространства. Только вдалеке виднелись мерцающие точки - чьи-то ночные костры, а в остальном горел только Ривет-Сити, взрывая темноту свечением иллюминаторов и многих щелей и прорех в железном остове авианосца, и казалось, что корабль плывет по волнам в бескрайнем темном море. Разувериться в этом можно было, только приглядевшись.

Она поежилась. Холод ощущался здесь куда острее, чем внизу, даром что погода стояла безветренная, спокойная, но промозглая.

По палубе лениво бродил единственный охранник. Он, очевидно, тоже замерз, потому что время от времени пытался попрыгать и помахать окоченевшими конечностями. При виде ночных посетителей он прекратил свои упражнения и подошел справиться о цели визита. Девон с чрезвычайно одухотворенным видом (училась у отца, так же пафосно декламировавшего любимую мамину цитату из Библии) объяснила ему, что пришла просто полюбоваться звездами с другом. Тот принял это за глупую шутку, но не стал прогонять - в конце концов, и она, и ее гуль оставались на виду.

\- Ничем хорошим это не кончится, - мрачно заметил Харон, следуя за ней к краю палубы.

Девон, сделав вид, что не обратила на него внимания, бросила давно просившееся на помойку одеяло там, где остались металлические поручни, уселась и свесила ноги. Вначале от мысли, что в таком положении несложно рухнуть вниз вместе с держащейся на честном слове железкой, захватило дух.

А после восторг сменился холодноватым разочарованием: она поняла, что все осталось по-прежнему. Стоило ли вообще приходить? Больше не получалось с прежней легкостью донимать телохранителя пустой болтовней. Не получалось расслабиться. Но, в конце концов, разве не за этим они взяли с собой выпивку? Хоть обманным путем...

Света на площадке едва хватало, чтобы не спотыкаться на каждом шагу, и потому открыть бутылку оказалось непростым испытанием.

\- Как думаешь, Харон, - тихо позвала Девон, - папа прав? Я кровожадная скотина?

\- А он это разве говорил?

\- Подразумевал.

\- Ну, - гуль с нарочитым равнодушием пожал плечами, - отец явно знает тебя лучше, чем я.

Она фыркнула:

\- Да пошел ты, - и осторожно отпила из бутылки. Харон следовать ее примеру пока не спешил; откровенно говоря, она сомневалась, что гуль вообще станет пить. Знала от него же, что это бесполезно.

\- Как ты вдруг осмелела.

Девон смерила его долгим взглядом, сузила глаза. Отвернулась.

\- Интересно, есть во мне хоть что-нибудь хорошее?

\- Ага. Зубы, - невозмутимо отозвался гуль. Она решила было, что ослышалась.

\- Зубы?

Он кивнул с такой непробиваемой серьезностью, что Девон невольно рассмеялась.

\- Вряд ли ты захочешь взглянуть на мои, чтобы сравнить, - вполне справедливо рассудил он и хмыкнул: наверняка заметил, как она вздрогнула, только представив.

Отогнать малоприятную мысль оказалось несложно - она отпила из бутылки еще немного и практически сразу задумалась о другой стороне проблемы: тяжело ли привыкнуть к подобной повсеместной реакции на собственную внешность?

Правда, размышляла она об этом недолго. Не хватало еще скатиться в сопли и жалость ко всем, кому так же не повезло. Куда больше ей нравилось ценить Харона за несомненную полезность, чем жалеть за то, что когда-то мощное излучение сделало его похожим на обожженный труп.

\- Знаю я вас, гулей, - изрекла Девон с важным видом. Что именно скажет дальше, она пока не решила.

\- И что ты знаешь?

\- Что вы едите людей, вот что, - в подтверждение собственных слов она значительно кивнула и продолжила импровизировать: - Наверняка ты только и ждешь, когда я откину копыта. Чтобы собрать мои зубы и сделать себе ожерелье.

\- Ты бредишь, - он воззрился на нее с крайним непониманием. Она представила себе Харона в ожерелье из зубов и подавила смешок.

\- А как же.

Помолчав, Девон опять приложилась к бутылке и пила, пока Харон ее не одернул:

\- Эй, хватит. Понемногу. Ты что, даже пить не умеешь?

\- Нет, весь мой опыт - бокал шампанского за Рождество с папой, - пожала плечами Девон, сняла очки и со всей возможной осторожностью протерла рукавом запотевшие стекла.

\- Странно, что с наркотиками при этом ты знакома хорошо.

Она не могла не заметить укора и вздохнула: все-таки припомнил.

\- Что странного? - девушка так же аккуратно нацепила очки на нос и с подозрением взглянула на гуля поверх стекол. - Папа ведь работал врачом в Убежище, я имела чуть больше доступа к его запасу медикаментов, чем остальные. Это не значит, впрочем, что влезть туда было так просто.

\- Вот как.

\- Да... однажды он даже поймал меня. Был в ужасе. Я никогда не нарушала его запретов, хотя конкретно насчет веществ он ничего не говорил… вряд ли даже задумывался, я была примерным ребенком. Почти. Ну… не считая того, что производила впечатление умственно отсталой.

\- Сомневаюсь в этом, - пробурчал гуль, вряд ли подразумевая, что ее интеллектуальные способности вовсе не так плохи - скорее, его просто покоробило сравнение.

\- Ну и зря. В общем, папа всучил мне книжку о наркотических препаратах, применяемых в медицине и для армейских нужд. Лучше бы он этого не делал, конечно. Про психо я именно там вычитала, но в Убежище его не хранили, по крайней мере, не в папином сейфе.

\- Неудивительно. Это ведь, насколько я знаю, препарат совсем не мирного применения.

\- Мне он помогал не только, гм, вершить насилие. Я очень боялась, - Девон вдруг поняла, что охрипла. - И тогда, в Убежище, и когда пришлось сбежать. Черт, Харон, я боялась всегда, сколько себя помню...

Она прикрыла глаза и блаженно улыбнулась - помогло. После выпивки она могла безостановочно и вдохновенно повествовать о чем попало, не слишком смущаясь того, что для повидавшего многое Харона ее детские проблемы - пустой звук.

\- А теперь? - осведомился он без особого интереса.

\- Теперь меньше. 

Девон задумалась, - все-таки пока она не утратила способности думать, - стоит ли делиться с напарником своими соображениями по поводу его зловещего прошлого, но он подал голос раньше, чем она успела принять решение.

\- Ди.

\- Мм?

\- Чтобы ты не думала, будто я выслушал и проникся твоей душераздирающей бедой… можешь себя оправдывать чем хочешь, но больше ты к этому дерьму не притронешься. По крайней мере, пока я не уволен, - уточнил он, и, вероятно, это должно было разрушить все ее розовые мечты, но она только улыбнулась и кивнула. - Я не хочу лишиться башки по твоей милости. Поняла?

\- Теперь ты приказываешь? Интере-есно, - протянула она, укладывая ладонь ему на плечо, а подбородок - на ладонь.

\- Прошу прощения, я переступил свои полномочия. Так что, ты поняла?

\- Поняла, поняла. Я ведь и так обещала, что не буду. Я держусь. 

\- И хватит пить, ты собралась все это выхлебать за несколько минут? - он отобрал у нее бутылку и, как ей показалось, на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на горлышке, где только что были ее губы. А может быть, это просто действие алкоголя - внимание заостряется на мелочах, любая глупость кажется хорошей идеей…

\- А ты хочешь просидеть тут целую ночь?

\- Я - нет, но если ты останешься здесь, то и я тоже.

\- Это очень мило. Знаешь, на днях папа спрашивал меня, действительно ли ты со мной из-за контракта. Волнуется. Может, думает, что я разобью тебе сердце, а может, просто не верит, что контракты бывают настолько выгодными для нанимателя.

Он промолчал.

\- Как думаешь, что я ему ответила?

Опять молчание.

\- Я сказала: “Нет, пап, запомни раз и навсегда: никакого личного отношения. Харон слишком крут для этого дерьма”. Вот, именно так. Я ведь права?

Она осторожно ткнула его в плечо, проверяя, жив ли он и не отключился ли, как лишенный питания робот.

\- Да, права, - отозвался гуль так, будто девушка отвлекала его от чтения газеты у камина, и ему хотелось поскорее от нее отвязаться.

Но остановиться Девон уже не могла.

\- Если хочешь знать, я не считаю, что это плохо. Ну, то есть, конечно, у любой женщины есть гнусное и не всегда осознанное желание быть непревзойденной и всячески будоражить чужие сердца, но я стараюсь с этим бороться, пока мне не отказали мозги. Развитой личности не пристало беспокоиться о такой ерунде… Наверное, я какой-то бред несу, да?

\- Это точно, - легко согласился гуль.

Она вдруг заметила какое-то движение на периферии зрения - сгорбленная человеческая фигура, что-то большее в темноте разглядеть не вышло даже в очках.

\- Смотри, кто это там? - мгновенно отвлекшись от своего монолога, она кивнула в сторону ночного гостя, но вместо того, чтобы взглянуть в указанную сторону, Харон уставился на нее.

Видимо, решил, что она прибегла к уловке, чтобы рассеять его внимание и отобрать бутылку. Даже не подумав о том, чтобы счесть это оскорбительным, Девон фыркнула:

\- Не на меня смотри. 

Незнакомец тем временем подошел к самому краю палубы, оказавшись на одной линии с ними. Он будто и не замечал, что находится здесь не один - застыл на месте и больше не шевелился.

Харон схватился за дробовик.

\- Убери, не похоже, чтобы он хотел нас прикончить, - прошипела девушка, похлопав его по предплечью. Гуль только вздохнул, но подчинился.

Осторожно вернув порядком подмерзшие ноги на поверхность палубы и отхлебнув еще немного из бутылки, чтобы согреться, Девон поднялась и уверенно направилась к незнакомцу.

\- Невеселым выглядите, мистер, - заметила она. Тот повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на прервавшую его уединение девушку, и тут же потерял к ней интерес.

Вид у него действительно был прискорбный - сутулый, грустный до невозможности старик в древних лохмотьях, казалось, ничего не ел целый месяц. В иных обстоятельствах Девон и подходить бы к нему не стала, но сейчас в ней взыграло нешуточное любопытство: что понадобилось похожему на бездомного человеку в такой час на полетной палубе?

\- У меня нет повода веселиться, - отозвался он со странной обреченностью для того, кого годы должны были закалить и обогатить мудростью.

\- Почему?

\- Я потерял семью, - не отрывая взгляда от поглощенной темнотой дали, ответил старик. - Их убили рейдеры. Мою жену и детей.

\- Пойдем, - негромко, но твердо попросил Харон, наклонившись к ней.

\- Нет, мне надо поговорить с этим человеком, - упрямо буркнула девушка и сделала еще шаг к старику. - Вы бы не подходили так близко к краю, а не то последуете за ними.

Девон показалось, что ее небрежный тон наконец-то выбил из него хоть какие-то эмоции - по крайней мере, повернулся к ней старик резче, чем в прошлый раз. Он слегка поджал губы и патетически изрек:

\- А может, именно этого я и хочу. Зачем мне жить? Теперь, когда я один? Мне поздно начинать все сначала. Я и так уже долго откладывал…

\- И сколько же?

\- Десять лет… долгих десять лет.

\- За десять лет вы так и не решились? - недоверчиво переспросила она.

\- Нет, потому что я трус, - прикрыв глаза, будто от боли, выдавил из себя старик. - Я не смог защитить своих родных и не могу покончить со всем этим. Я просто… ничтожество.

Вздохнув, Девон принялась разъяснять, будто ребенку:

\- Знаете, мистер, это ведь не повод сводить счеты с жизнью. Жизнь надо ценить. Вы в ней все-таки главный герой, хотя бы для себя. В общем, что сказать хочу… не стоит ставить на себе крест. Сосредотачивать свое существование на каком-то человеке глупо. Найдите себе любимое дело. Для этого не бывает поздно, и дело никогда вас не предаст и не умрет. Оно всегда будет с вами. Вы ведь понимаете, насколько это ценно? А от людей такого постоянства ждать не стоит.

Она хотела добавить, что жена могла бы не только умереть, но и переспать с его соседом, что подчеркнуло бы изменчивость человеческой натуры, но решила, что это все же перебор. Старик и без того заметно приуныл после ее речи, даже не стал спорить, хотя Девон заметила, что такое отношение к пережитым им горестям сильно его задело. 

Тем не менее, она сказала все, что считала нужным.

\- Вот теперь пойдем, - благодушно кивнула она Харону, сделала шаг и едва не споткнулась, но не потеряла самообладания. - В номер. Я замерзла.

Обычно людные коридоры Ривет-Сити с наступлением ночи опустели. На пути им встретилась только пара сонных, наверняка совсем недавно разбуженных для ночного дежурства охранников. Даже Вера уже ушла из гостиницы - следить за баром остался неспящий робот.

Не попав в замочную скважину с первого раза, Девон протянула ключ Харону, который справился гораздо успешнее. Ей осталось только ввалиться в комнату и упасть в теплую постель.

\- Разденешь меня? - поинтересовалась она и тут же пожалела, что упустила возможность для такой отличной шутки - это следовало сказать томно, с придыханием, вот бы Харон удивился…

\- Нет.

\- Ну и ладно, - ничуть не расстроилась Девон. В конце концов, стащить с себя штаны и куртку она еще была в состоянии. 

В одном гуль все же помог - когда она уже улеглась, снял с нее очки и аккуратно положил на столик у кровати.

***

Вопреки распространенному мнению о жутких последствиях выпивки, утром ее не мучила ни головная боль, ни другие неприятные симптомы. Напротив, впервые за последние несколько недель она могла сказать, что замечательно отдохнула и чувствует себя вполне неплохо. Не хотелось даже сокрушаться о том, какую чушь она принялась нести, как только алкоголь развязал язык. В конце концов, именно этого ей и хотелось.

Их возвращение в комплекс проекта "Чистота", разумеется, никто не встречал с фанфарами, но поручения не заставили себя ждать, и за работу Девон взялась с неким... вдохновением. 

А еще заставила себя ответить на очередную придирку Дэниэла лучезарнейшей улыбкой и сама почувствовала, как нервное напряжение последних дней спадает окончательно, и она - а не недоумевающий над ее реакцией ученый - становится хозяйкой положения.

Ее это веселило. Теперь она называла Дэниэла не иначе, как "мой милый друг" или "Дэни, дорогой", отчего тот поначалу злился еще больше, а потом сократил количество упреков до минимума. Девон не рискнула бы сказать, что ей удалось найти с ним общий язык - это было бы слишком громким высказыванием, но в определенной мере конфликт оказался исчерпан: одна из сторон не проявляла никакого стремления в нем участвовать.

Все расчеты и планы были восстановлены, лабораторное оборудование приведено в состояние готовности. Оставалось позаботиться о самой установке - наладить кое-какие механизмы, осушить трубы, и можно будет испытывать очиститель перед тем, как отправляться искать ГЭКК.

Дела налаживались.

Именно поэтому дурные предчувствия, особенно сильно одолевавшие по вечерам, она предпочитала не замечать.


	6. Глава 6

Он долго работал на Девон и успел повидать ее в самых разных состояниях.

Спокойная сто первая, заражающая тихим, наблюдательным сосредоточением и его самого. Голодная сто первая, рыщущая по карманам в поисках любой крошки, готовая, кажется, вцепиться зубами даже в неаппетитное на вид лицо гуля - такие хищные взгляды она на него бросала. Раздраженная сто первая, нервно кусающая губы в ответ на любое движение в ее сторону и огрызающаяся, стоит сказать ей лишь слово. Сонная сто первая, всеми силами старающаяся удержать веки в раскрытом положении; когда ее мучила усталость, она без конца терла глаза, до боли, до красноты, и мгновенно отключалась, приняв горизонтальное положение. Решительная сто первая, детально продумавшая план какой-нибудь вылазки или взвесившая все аргументы в грядущих переговорах. Развеселая сто первая, внушающая Харону смутное ощущение тревоги - обычно ее радость была или наигранной, или нервной, вызванной вовсе не веселыми событиями; она смеялась, то и дело косясь на телохранителя и ожидая от него того же, мяла собственные пальцы, снова кусала губы и напряженно, глубоко дышала. Любопытная сто первая, полностью поглощенная каким-нибудь чудом техники, памятником довоенных времен или, что случалось куда реже, интересным разговором.

Ему случалось видеть и другую сторону. Гуль хорошо помнил, как оказался свидетелем ее наркотической ломки. Тогда Харону пришлось запереть девушку в номере "Отеля Уизерли" и отправиться за врачом. Ситуация была не из приятных: пялясь на него пугающе черными глазами, она требовала, почти рыча, достать ей еще хотя бы дозу психо. Потом подняла крик - заявила, что ненавидит его и таскает с собой вместо цепного пса только из-за послушания. Потом едва не отстрелила ему руку, достав из подкладки сапога маленький пистолет - не случись этого, Харон бы и не узнал, что хозяйка прячет там оружие...

После нескольких живительных уколов она успокоилась. Просила прощения целую ночь, к середине ее тирады усталость взяла свое, и гуль просто отключился, перестал слушать. Если у него и осталась гордость, то в такие моменты она спала мертвым сном. Харон не умел чувствовать себя оскорбленным, когда речь шла о владельце контракта. Какая-то необходимая для этого деталь душевной организации просто отсутствовала.

Он не любил вспоминать тот вечер, но сейчас, пожалуй, Девон была ближе всего к тому полусумасшедшему состоянию. Правда, в этот раз оно было вызвано отнюдь не приемом наркотиков.

На ее глазах глупо погиб отец. Как только невольные пленники камеры с зашкаливающим уровнем радиации затихли, молчание в зале сделалось особенно давящим. Доктор Ли вцепилась ошарашенным взглядом вмиг расширившихся глаз в сползший по стеклу труп Джеймса. Девон, будто являя собой ее отражение, точно так же, прикусив дрожащую губу, пялилась на неподвижное тело отца. Но опомнилась она чуть раньше.

Гуль смутно догадывался, какие чувства должна испытывать молодая девушка в настоящей ситуации. Девон более чем оправдывала его представления. Пожалуй, она даже перестаралась, когда с пляшущей на губах полубезумной улыбкой, напоминающей скорее звериный оскал, схватилась за пистолет. Дуло оказалось направлено точно в лоб Мэдисон Ли.

\- Ты в своем уме? - ученая отреагировала раздраженно и неохотно, похоже, не восприняв эмоциональный жест дочери Джеймса всерьез. - Анклав сейчас будет здесь! Нам нужно...

\- Заткнись, - она улыбнулась чуть шире, склонила голову, палец на спусковом крючке шевельнулся.

Никто из команды ученой не смел встать на ее защиту, ожидая, видимо, что в случае проявленной агрессии им придется пасть от руки телохранителя-гуля. Харон, впрочем, все не был настроен потакать разгорающейся истерике хозяйки.

\- Мой отец доверял тебе, Ли, - она чеканила каждое слово, цедила сквозь зубы, - он надеялся на тебя, он думал, что дело держится на вас двоих... от кого Анклав мог узнать о проекте? Какая еще паршивая крыса могла его сдать? Кто? Ты, Гарза? - она сместила прицел в сторону старательно скрывающего подступающий кашель мужчины. - Или ты, мой милый друг Дэни? Что, притупился острый язычок?

Пара секунд тишины. 

\- Я СПРАШИВАЮ ТЕБЯ, СУКА, КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ПРЕДАЛА МОЕГО ОТЦА?! - заорала она, почти впечатав дуло в лоб ученой.

\- Возьми себя в руки, Девон! Джеймс не хотел бы этого! - рявкнула та в ответ - похоже, сухое сердце Ли вовсе не ушло в пятки из-за угроз чокнутой девчонки.

\- Ты, паршивая продажная тварь, смеешь мне указывать после того, что сделала? ОН ДОВЕРЯЛ ТЕБЕ, ТУПАЯ ТЫ СУКА! - опустив пистолет, она немедленно вцепилась в воротник халата Ли.

Вот теперь пришло время действовать.

Харон оттащил ее в сторону. Это оказалось несложно: внешне почти несгибаемая от искрящего напряжения, она поддалась ему так легко, будто ждала только этого, будто его аккуратный захват был единственным возможным выключателем буйного режима. Гуль подержал ее так немного - прижав к себе, заломив руки, вполголоса пытаясь успокоить девушку и воззвать к ее разуму. Ученые тем временем окружили оскорбленную Ли, с опаской поглядывая в сторону дочери Джеймса и ее телохранителя.

Гуль ощутил не то гордость, не то уважение, когда Девон все-таки взяла себя в руки, даже не разрыдавшись.

\- Это ты должна была подохнуть в долбаном очистителе, - прошипела она напоследок в сторону Ли. - От руки Анклава, потому что на жертву, пусть и идиотскую, тебя бы не хватило.

Ученая не обернулась в ее сторону, но заметно напряглась. Впрочем, Девон не предпринимала никаких подвижек в ее сторону, и Харон каким-то образом чувствовал, что она сумеет обойтись без ненужного насилия.

Понимать ее начал, что ли.

\- Успокойся и послушай меня, - начала Ли устало. Скривившись, девушка все-таки сделала ей такое одолжение.

В туннеле, который предложила для скрытного побега ученая, оказалось далеко не так безопасно, как она предсказывала. Подарив ей еще один уничтожающий взгляд, Девон обратилась к Харону:

\- Посмотрю, что там впереди.

\- А нас оставишь... - начал было Дэниэл, но, встретившись глазами с Хароном, осекся.

Девон резко обернулась, заставив того вздрогнуть и отшатнуться, будто у нее уже был наготове целый огнестрельный арсенал.

\- С гулем? - она медленно, расчетливо оглядела команду ученых. Играла у них на нервах, сама того не понимая: общество готовой схватиться за оружие сумасшедшей вселяло в них, и без того напуганных, нешуточное волнение. - Ты ошибаешься. Не вы остаетесь на попечение гуля, нет, дорогой мой Дэни.

Она глубоко, медленно вздохнула и перевела сумасшедший взгляд на Харона.

\- Я оставляю вам самое дорогое, что у меня еще есть, - девушка не сводила с гуля глаз; уголки ее губ подрагивали от нервного напряжения.

Харон посчитал себя обязанным сказать хоть что-то. Он шагнул к ней и заговорил на несколько тонов ниже, чем обычно:

\- Я могу пойти вместо тебя, если таков будет приказ.

Никто из ученых не должен был подумать, что они равны. Не напарники: хозяйка и подчиненный. Видя ее главенство над ним, они охотнее пойдут следом и не наделают глупостей.

Главное, чтобы в глупости не ударилась и она сама. Короткого представления у камеры очистителя оказалось вполне достаточно.

\- Ты остаешься, - отрезала она, нахмурилась, будто хотела добавить еще что-то, и двинулась вперед, в глубину слабо освещенного туннеля.

Вначале все было тихо. Но всеобщее бездействие слегка порушилось, когда вздохи и шепот со стороны ученых обернулись взбудораженным шумом. В центре оказался Гарза, помощник доктора Ли, выполнявший по большей части обязанности носильщика. Судя по всему, его настиг приступ - ученые бормотали что-то о сердечных каплях, толпились вокруг, придерживали его от падения, но помочь ничем не могли.

Пересекшись с Хароном взглядами, Ли тут же приблизилась в один шаг.

\- Иди за ней, - требовательно обратилась она к гулю, - сейчас же. Гарзе срочно нужны стимуляторы. Он может умереть.

\- У меня есть стимуляторы.

Она раздумывала не более пары секунд, после чего кивнула своей команде (точнее, той малости, что от нее осталась), давая знак готовить больного к оказанию помощи.

Девон вернулась как раз тогда, когда Ли вкалывала Гарзе последний стимулятор. Уже по спешке и осторожным шагам Харон понял, что подозрения оправдались: солдаты Анклава пробрались и в туннель. Вероятно, в мемориале существовал еще один выход, потому что люк, в который они спускались, невооруженным взглядом был незаметен и скрывался под громоздким техническим устройством, которое явно никто не двигал.

\- Кто-нибудь умеет обращаться с оружием? - поинтересовалась она громким шепотом. Ли, очевидно, ее вопрос сочла несвоевременным - она промолчала, но с заметным раздражением поджала губы.

Шум и грохот вдалеке заставил ее - и всех остальных - тут же забыть о противоречиях и насторожиться. Ближе звук не становился, а значит, у них осталось еще немного времени. Следом послышался торопливый шепот:

\- Ну, я… мог бы помочь, если бы у меня был пистолет.

Девушка приподняла бровь, выражая удивление. Харон тоже не ожидал, что на помощь вызовется Дэниэл - до сих пор он, может, и делал свою работу, но в остальном был занозой в заднице.

Она сняла с пояса и протянула ему свой Магнум. Дэниэл не замедлил восхититься внезапным подарком, но оправился и посерьезнел, как только Девон посоветовала:

\- Без особой необходимости не стреляй. Потом вернешь. Идите тихо и держитесь на расстоянии, - громким шепотом обратилась она уже к ученым. - И не ждите от меня выкриков. Когда нужно будет остановиться - я покажу.

В качестве иллюстрации к своим словам она подняла ладонь.

\- А что там? - Алекс выказывал куда больше нервозности, чем его переживший сердечный приступ коллега. - Все плохо, да? Совсем плохо?

Девон многозначительно закатила глаза; в связке с ее мученической гримасой выглядело жутковато.

\- Я видела четверых, все в силовой броне. Что? Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

\- Хватит паясничать, идем, - сухо попросила Ли, и Харон приготовился было снова их разнимать, но не пришлось. Девон даже не стала отвечать.

Только оглянулась на него, когда они прошли чуть вперед, задержалась не более секунды и с прежней осторожностью продолжила путь.

Знакомый жест. В самом начале их сотрудничества она постоянно бросала на своего новоиспеченного телохранителя подозрительные взгляды, будто проверяя, на месте ли он и не сбежал ли, пока она изучала загадочные рисунки на древней крышке люка.

Сейчас она не только убеждалась в его присутствии. Она просила о помощи. Для Харона этот молчаливый призыв с легкостью укладывался в привычную схему: она командует, он подчиняется.

***

Путь до Цитадели обошелся без серьезных потерь, но признавать, что им улыбнулась удача или способствовало чудо, Девон не хотелось.

Наблюдая за разговором Ли и Оуэна Лайонса, старейшины местного Братства Стали, она поймала себя на том, что ее трясет. От злости и страха. Дрожат руки, стучат зубы. Голоса сплетаются в бессмысленный гомон, лица перетекают из одного в другое, и все они ей незнакомы. 

Она так и не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова, когда старейшина приветствовал ее и выражал соболезнования. Даже не зацепилась мыслью за то, что он знал ее отца, хотя раньше это наверняка вызвало бы живое любопытство.

Живое. Не было в ней сейчас ничего живого. Казалось, что она вообще не здесь. Вокруг роились люди, медики занимались ее ранами. Она так ничего и не сказала. Не смогла ни поблагодарить, - еще чего, - ни попросить вначале оказать помощь гулю, которому от солдат Анклава досталось больше. Его ожоги были незаметны на первый взгляд, неразличимы на изборожденной язвами коже. А след на ее плече выглядел скверно и, похоже, останется на всю жизнь.

Девон смутно помнила, как кто-то довел ее до комнаты. Вся обстановка - пара армейских коек и гнилая деревянная тумба. Она просто упала лицом в подушку, неподвижно слушала чьи-то шаги и приглушенные голоса, но заснуть не могла очень долго. Ее все еще трясло, будто от холода.

Пара следующих дней слились во вспышке бессильной злобы. Такого ей чувствовать еще не приходилось. Невыносимо раздражало все, что происходило вокруг. От молчаливого Харона до незнакомцев, спешащих выразить сочувствие, и Лайонса, грубить которому никак нельзя - ведь ему, в конце концов, ничего не стоит вышвырнуть ее из Цитадели, прямо на улицы осажденного Анклавом города.

Происходящее обнаруживало еще больше сходства с безумным сном, чем раньше. Об Анклаве она что-то слышала в Мегатонне; пару раз, настраивая радио на пип-бое, попадала на волну Эдема, но и подумать не могла, что чертова радиопьеса окажется правдой и воплотится в виде вооруженного отряда, явившегося отобрать очиститель. Следовало задуматься еще тогда, когда в первую ее ночь вне Убежища мимо пролетел робоглаз Анклава - образчики высоких технологий не могут болтаться на пустоши без причин и объяснений. Следовало задуматься… но разве это помогло бы упредить нападение?

Она снова и снова думала о том, могла ли избежать такого исхода; что требовалось от нее, чтобы ничего не случилось? Постоянно следить за входом в комплекс, понаставить мин у входа, тщательнее скрывать деятельность ученых в мемориале, заранее согласовать проект с Братством и заручиться их помощью - что?

А может быть, стоило найти отца позже или раньше... или не находить вовсе. Если бы она не пришла за ним по той или иной причине, если бы погибла или сбилась с пути, он все еще томился бы в капсуле симуляции Брона. Но живой.

И тогда все потеряло бы смысл. Корень мучившей ее боли лежал в эгоизме, в корыстном желании держать любимого человека где-то поблизости, в зоне доступа, пользоваться иногда его поддержкой, слушать наставления, разочаровывать...

 _Папа мертв. Проект мертв._ Все закончилось, пусть Ли и надеется вернуть к жизни безнадежный, облюбованный паразитами труп.

Самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего: она не могла спать, а если и удавалось отключиться на пару часов, просыпалась от грохота в висках и разрезающей мозг боли, что тяжелым камнем тянула голову обратно на вонючую подушку. Оставаясь в комнате, она казалась себе сумасшедшей из какой-то старой книжки о психиатрической лечебнице. Ощущения сходились в точности, имелся в наличии даже сосед по палате, со стороны которого время от времени доносились скрип изношенной койки, кряхтение и ворчание.

Впрочем, прилежно играть свою роль Харон не планировал. В один из тех дней он ненадолго исчез за хлопнувшей дверью, а вернувшись, притащил для подопечной поднос с едой из местной столовой. Упрекнул, что она ничего не ест.

\- Пошел к черту со своей заботой, - рычала она, выбираясь из-под одеяла. - Ничего умнее не придумал, чем шататься по зданию, полному гулененавистников?

Он отмалчивался, заставляя ее вспоминать о приличиях и дружелюбии, ощущать неловкость и снова злиться, потому что с ним нельзя обращаться, как с дерьмом... потому что он друг, черт побери. Ближайшее к ней создание в целом мире. Тот, кто может свернуть ей шею без особых усилий. В любой момент.

В следующие несколько дней в столовую она наведывалась сама, строго запретив Харону выходить из комнаты без необходимости. Предлог был простым - паладины Братства действительно не питали большой любви к гулям. Кто-то из Прайда даже пытался внушить ей, что любой гуль рано или поздно станет диким, что сохраненный ими разум все равно искажен, а факт лишь подтверждает правило: по истечении некоторой отсрочки мыслящее существо в изуродованном теле умрет навсегда. В общем, говорил он, чем раньше прикончишь гуля, тем лучше для всех. Тех же взглядов придерживалось большинство паладинов.

Но не только поэтому Девон приказала Харону оставаться в комнате. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы его не было там, куда она пойдет. Чтобы он не следовал за ней по пятам, не молчал, пялясь своим пустым взглядом куда-то мимо нее. Она по-прежнему не могла отрицать его практическую ценность, но вместе с тем...

Избегая описывать настоящую ситуацию сопливыми фразами вроде "мы стали безвозвратно далеки", Девон просто обрывала свои размышления на половине. Ей и без того было о чем подумать.

Странно, но пока она не замечала, что вот-вот замкнется в своем горе. Горькие, жалящие мысли о недавней потере то и дело стихали под напором сиюминутных эмоций; любой взгляд и любое слово, обращенные к ней, вызывали жгучее раздражение. Она металась между этой злобой ко всему, что ее окружало, и оплакиванием того, что осталось только в ее памяти.

К концу недели, впрочем, накал чувств слегка поутих. Девон решила, что просто устала буравить лучами ненависти каждого встречного и выдумывать отличившимся гнусные пороки, достойные самого горячего осуждения. Усталость действительно имела место: она чувствовала себя опустошенной и выжатой до капли. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы пару раз в сутки доползти до столовой в рабочие часы, запихнуть в себя обед и прихватить чего-нибудь для Харона в качестве ответной услуги за его дурацкую заботу. Такое положение вещей нельзя было назвать нормальным, но ее вполне устраивало. Братство обеспечивало всем необходимым, чтобы она могла и дальше ворочать свой обтянутый кожей скелет по людным, шумным коридорам. О том, с чего бы им проявлять такое великодушие, она не задумывалась, равно как и о том, что будет дальше.

В очередной раз оказавшись в столовой и получив свою регулярную порцию, она решила, что пообедать прямо здесь - неплохая идея. Мельтешение, которое отметили сначала уши и лишь потом глаза, не слишком удивило ее; похоже, ответственной за удивление части разума в последние голодные дни не досталось питания, и теперь она, подавленная, не находила сил, чтобы проявиться.

Тем не менее, узнавание сработало как надо: даже сейчас Девон не могла не вспомнить шапку слегка отросших волос и дурацкий голубой комбинезон РобКо.

\- А ты никогда не ограничиваешься полумерами, да? - хмыкнул Дэниэл, подсаживаясь к ней за столик. - Зачем тебе столько?

Девон угрюмо оглядела свой куда более обильно нагруженный едой поднос.

\- Вторая порция - для напарника.

\- Помню. Гуль, - он кивнул. - Как ты? Понимаю, я вел себя как свинья, но не думай, что у меня вовсе нет совести...

\- Нормально, - отозвалась она уже холоднее. Дэниэл здесь виноват не был, просто бесконечные вопросы в духе "как ты, справляешься?" чертовски надоели. - А вы, все еще под впечатлением от Цитадели?

\- У Братства уйма технологий, это верно, - согласился тот, явно заметив ее попытку перевести разговор на нейтральную тему. Девон даже показалось, что он воспринял это с облегчением. - Знаешь, район вокруг столицы остался сравнительно нетронутым, необжитым. На развалинах находят массу интереснейших вещей, с которыми просто некому разбираться. Поэтому мы тоже не сидим без дела. Доктор Ли, конечно, пока не спешит возвращаться к активной работе, и ее можно понять...

\- Ага, - буркнула девушка, отпивая кофе. С тем, что варили в кафетерии Убежища, даже сравнивать не хотелось, но выбора здесь не предлагали.

\- Ты все еще зла на нее? - поинтересовался Дэниэл, непонимающе выгнув бровь.

\- Я зла на всех. И меня тоже можно понять, - она хмыкнула.

\- Вот уж не знаю, насколько для тебя важно мое мнение, но все-таки скажу. Ли, может, и страдает от высокомерия и перфекционизма, но она уж точно не имеет никакого отношения к налету Анклава. Черт, да ей нет никакого резона срывать проект, ради которого она прервала работу всего научного центра Ривет-Сити.

\- Ага, - повторила Девон. - Я знаю.

Ее не оставляло ощущение, что Дэниэл так разливается соловьем неспроста. Возможно, хотя и крайне маловероятно, Ли решила косвенным образом задобрить ее и попытаться вновь наладить отношения. В этот вариант практически не верилось. Причина взаимной неприязни крылась в их сходстве, и уж в себе Девон не сомневалась: она бы ни за что не наступила на горло своей извращенной гордости и не стала заискивать перед Ли. Какую бы выгоду ни обещало мирное сотрудничество.

Тогда, может быть, что-то нужно ему лично?..

\- Не беспокойся, - она покачала головой, - тогда я была не в себе. Сейчас, впрочем, тоже. У меня есть право побуянить.

\- Ну, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что переборщила, - он взглянул на нее исподлобья, слегка опустив голову. - Приятно, когда у женщины есть и темперамент, и мозги.

Неуместную усмешку она попыталась превратить в кашель - до смешного банальная уловка. Дэниэл, очевидно, тоже об этом подумал. Он слабо улыбнулся с покровительственным выражением на лице.

\- Что за дерьмо ты несешь, Дэни? - она нахмурилась, пряча усмешку.

\- Да так, пытаюсь поддержать разговор.

\- Помнится, совсем недавно я была “сопливым чадом”, которое папа притащил с Пустошей. Нет-нет, не подумай, я не в обиде, - она все-таки слегка ухмыльнулась, - просто любопытно, с чего ты так резко переменился.

\- Осознал свою ошибку, - улыбнулся в ответ Дэниэл. Девон непонимающе заморгала. - Я правда был, гм, не слишком вежлив с тобой и теперь чувствую себя виноватым, учитывая все обстоятельства...

\- Брось, - неожиданно мирно отозвалась она, опустила глаза и аккуратно потерла веко. - Я сама могу дать мастер-класс по искусству обижать людей.

В следующую минуту она едва не проткнула собственный глаз пальцем от внезапно пробудившегося удивления.

Дэниэл протянул ей готовую к пожатию ладонь.

\- Значит, мир?

\- Э-э... - она едва сообразила оторвать руку от лица, когда он, вероятно, уже потерял надежду на реакцию с ее стороны. - Ну да... мир.

Осознав, что пора бы и ответить на полный дружелюбия жест парня, она коротко хлопнула его по ладони. Дэниэла ее смятение, кажется, даже позабавило: он спрятал руку с улыбкой; сама же Девон не могла понять, что ввело ее в такой ступор, но пришла к выводу, что за прошедшие дни успела растерять навыки общения, приобретенные с таким трудом после побега из Убежища.

Расстались они спокойно.

На следующий день Девон решилась отыскать Ли с ее поредевшей командой и справиться об их деятельности. Из-за проблем со зрением она выучилась ориентироваться в первую очередь по звукам, но здесь привычный способ дал сбой: в лабораториях писцов постоянно шумело множество сложных машин, создавая прочный фоновый гул. Они с Ли заметили друг друга одновременно, и докторша повела себя неожиданно: она попыталась скрыться.

Вначале Девон рассчитывала, что хватит ее не более чем на пару слов, но трусливое поведение Ли странным образом воодушевило, а нагнать женщину не составило труда.

Она не выглядела готовой к серьезным разговорам. Как Девон и думала, деланная холодность во время побега была лишь следствием шока. Вся тяжесть потрясения проявилась в ее внешности значительно позже, и теперь напротив стояла изможденная, пережившая горе женщина в возрасте, а не добившаяся успеха в научных изысканиях глава лаборатории.

Беседа вышла недолгой: Ли, посматривая на нее с подозрением измученного человека, сообщила, что не собирается бросать проект и вернется к активной работе, как только оправится от произошедшего.

\- Теперь, когда Джеймса нет, мне придется взять всю ответственность в свои руки, - говорила она непривычным тоном, лишенным обычной надменности и снисходительности, - а на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, нужно время... К тому же мы не можем вернуться в Мемориал Джефферсона. Причины, думаю, тебе ясны, - на секунду в ней промелькнуло нечто от прежней Ли. - Придется, по всей видимости, принимать поддержку Братства... а это значит, что часть заслуг они присвоят себе.

\- Не кажется ли вам, доктор, что ваше недовольство отдает тщеславием? - поинтересовалась Девон, сузив глаза. Стремление Ли возглавить проект тоже показалось ей самонадеянным, но не перехватывать же инициативу у более опытного. - По-моему, смысл отцовского проекта не в заслугах.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Сначала они делят с тобой лавры, а потом... - она дернула плечом, явно не желая продолжать. - Будь осторожна.

Девон кивнула, не найдя, что ответить. Отравленная тем же горем, пытающаяся давать ей советы Ли вызывала еще меньше симпатии.

Получив еще пару рекомендаций и уяснив, к кому следует обращаться по вопросам поиска ГЭККа, она ушла. И очень надеялась, что обстоятельные пояснения Ли выветрятся из головы по пути. Слишком рано, чтобы вешать себе на шею очередной непомерный груз.

Ближе к вечеру она забрела в бар.

Просидев за столом около получаса, Девон уже наслушалась забавных баек от устроившихся неподалеку солдат Братства. Рассказывали они их, конечно, не ей - делились боевыми подвигами друг с другом, но чужая болтовня помогала загрузить пустую до боли голову хоть какими-то мыслями.

А потом возле ее столика возник старый знакомый. Даже не пришлось приглядываться - все стало ясно, как только на периферии зрения мелькнул его дурацкий комбинезон.

\- Не думал тебя здесь увидеть в такой час, - заметил Дэниэл, усаживаясь напротив.

Девон хмыкнула и, наконец, удосужилась поднять взгляд с пыльной пепельницы.

\- А ты разве не должен работать или, э-э, отдыхать после трудов?

\- Так вышло, что этот вечер у меня оказался свободен, - уклончиво ответил Дэниэл. - Ты же не против компании?

Она пожала плечами, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Руки все это время держала скрещенными на груди, и только теперь их расцепила, вспомнив, что начитавшиеся статей о языке жестов в Убежище постоянно поддевали ее за привычку к закрытым позам.

Дэниэл не обратил на это особого внимания - видимо, он такими статьями не увлекался.

\- Вряд ли я бы пришла сюда, если бы была против.

\- Я рос без отца, потерял мать, когда мне было лет пятнадцать, - зачем-то поделился он. - С тех пор не знаю, почему считается, что людям в такой ситуации хочется остаться одним.

\- Да, ты меня понимаешь, - отозвалась Девон без особого воодушевления.

Он выжидательно уставился на нее и в конце концов вздохнул.

\- Взять тебе выпить?

Девон неожиданно для себя отметила, что, хотя он и казался расположенным к общению, в воздухе повисла некая неловкость. Будто Дэниэлу, привыкшему говорить напрямую, сложно было в кои-то веки подбирать тактичные формулировки. 

\- Давай.

Он кивнул и отошел к стойке. Разговора Дэниэла с дежурным Девон не услышала, но по обескураженным жестам рискнула предположить, что в просьбе ему отказали.

Так и оказалось: он вернулся с пустыми руками.

\- Что, вселенная ограждает от дурных привычек? - поинтересовалась девушка ехидно.

\- У них тут запрет на алкоголь. Не слишком удивительно для такой организации, но странно, что я не подумал сразу.

\- Ну, - Девон вздохнула, - не сильно и хотелось.

\- И то верно, - легко согласился Дэниэл и, судя по мелькнувшему на его лице выражению, уже выбрал новую тему для разговора.

\- А впрочем, - она не дала ему открыть рта и удивилась внезапно накатившему энтузиазму, - у меня в запасе есть немного виски. Опьянеть этим точно не выйдет, так, промыть мозги. 

Он уставился на нее с долей недоумения, нахмурился, явно размышляя, стоит ли нарушать запрет ради такой мелочи.

\- В другой раз, ладно? Теперь мне не кажется, что это хорошая идея.

\- Но и не такая уж плохая. Смотри, я ведь могу напиться и в одиночестве, как заправский алкоголик…

Дэниэл покачал головой.

\- Ты ведь сама сказала, что напиться не выйдет.

\- Мне хватит. Я восприимчивая, - она широко, до боли в щеках улыбнулась. - И пьяный скандал будет лежать на твоей совести.

Долго уговаривать, впрочем, не пришлось - он обозвал ее шантажисткой, но согласился.

После краткого обсуждения места и времени встречи они разошлись. Дэниэл отправился спешно наводить порядок в комнате, где они жили вдвоем с Алексом, а Девон - отыскивать в рюкзаке недопитый виски из Ривет-Сити.

В их с Хароном скромных покоях лопнула лампочка, что затруднило процесс поиска, но и скрыло от ворчливого гуля его объект. Тем лучше - догадайся он о ее планах, ситуация вышла бы не из приятных.

Обратно она неслась, как несколько лет назад на свидание с Бутчем Делорией. Тогда в указанном месте ее поджидали "Туннельные змеи" в полном составе, решившие поглумиться над "заучкой Ди". Она, впрочем, при случае отплатила ему, как могла...

_Хорошие были времена._

Теперь ее влекло не столько общество Дэниэла, сколько перспектива хоть ненадолго приблизиться к той легкости, что поселялась в голове от выпивки. До того, чтобы нарушить запрет на другие лекарства, она пока не дошла. И немного этого опасалась: в этот раз к употреблению алкоголя ее толкнула не невыносимая боль, а простая возможность и шальная мысль.

Дэниэл открыл не сразу, и девушка уже начала подумывать, что ошиблась дверью. Войдя в комнату, она сразу почувствовала резко отличавшуюся от прохлады коридоров духоту и запах, свидетельствовавший о том, что в течение долгого времени здесь проживали одни мужчины.

Ничто не мешало ей непринужденно беседовать с Дэниэлом в присутствии других людей, но теперь сковала некая неловкость. Она остановилась посреди комнаты и ждала, пока запирал дверь.

\- Действительно, немного, - прокомментировал он, приняв из ее рук бутылку с остатками виски. На прикроватной тумбочке, куда Дэниэл пристроил дар, Девон заметила пару крошечных граненых стаканов. - Садись, куда тебе удобно.

Она опустилась на одну из коек, поближе к изголовью, откуда могла дотянуться до тумбочки. Кровать была аккуратно застелена; на соседней находилась наспех сложенная стопка примятых бумаг, которую девушка не захотела тревожить. 

\- Ты очень любила отца? - поинтересовался Дэниэл вдруг. Койка печально скрипнула - он сел рядом.

\- А ты как думаешь? - отозвалась она резко. Не сразу подумала о том, что ученым пришлось увидеть их с отцом отношений - она напоказ выводила его из себя, он изо всех сил терпел.

Признавать, что действительно любила его, что отец был для нее практически всем, ворошить, вытаскивать на свет и старые, и несколько омраченные его побегом чувства казалось чем-то немыслимым.

Если отца больше нет, она предпочла бы, чтобы он продолжал жить только в ее памяти. Какие-то фрагменты останутся у всех, кто его знал, но наиболее полная картина - у нее одной. И только. Подобные параноидальные мысли никак не желали покидать ее голову, и меньше всего хотелось делиться личными переживаниями с Дэниэлом.

Именно с ним.

\- Честно говоря, не стоит тебе пить, - задумчиво сказал он после пары минут, проведенных в молчаливом ожидании хоть каких-нибудь подвижек с ее стороны. - Гарза когда-то страдал от алкогольной зависимости, никакого детоксина не хватало. Видимо, проблема лежала глубже.

Кривовато улыбнувшись, она покусала губы и под его неодобрительным взглядом все-таки наполнила пару стаканов, размерами напоминавших наперстки.

\- Психологическая зависимость преодолевается усилием воли, - изрекла она с умным видом. - У него, выходит, воли не было.

\- Вот, чувствуется, что ты очень молода, - он слегка улыбнулся. - Не все в жизни так просто, Девон.

\- Ты говоришь это человеку, который на днях потерял отца.

\- Да, прости. И все же это не лучший выход.

\- Я знаю.

Вздохнув, Девон расправила плечи и уселась поудобнее.

\- Если честно, мне даже жаль твоего телохранителя, - вдруг признался Дэниэл, когда она протянула ему стопку.

\- Думаешь, ему так скверно живется?

\- Не в том смысле, - он махнул рукой. - Ладно, зря я это сказал.

\- Страшно подумать, что ты имел в виду.

\- Просто пытаюсь представить, каково ему. Ну, знаешь, когда рядом постоянно крутится девушка, которую...

\- Так, все, хватит, - она мотнула головой, уже жалея, что пришла. - За что пьем?

\- За проект "Чистота", который непременно доведем до воплощения.

\- Мне нравится твой оптимизм, - Девон ухмыльнулась, опрокинула в себя стопку и осторожно вытерла губы. - А как вышло, что ты стал работать над проектом вместе с Ли?

Она попыталась прикинуть, сколько лет ему должно быть, и меньше тридцати никак не выходило.

\- Я с детства интересовался техникой, поэтому уже кое-что знал, когда мы с матерью перебрались в Ривет-Сити. В команде был самым молодым. Даже странно, что мне дозволили в это влезть, но я неплохо вписался в коллектив... ты, наверно, думаешь, какое же плачевное у нас было положение, если ценным кадром оказался подросток. Тем не менее, я справлялся со своими обязанностями, лопался от гордости. И никак не хотел уходить, даже когда стало ясно, что все развалилось.

\- А... мою маму ты помнишь? - неожиданно для самой себя спросила Девон.

\- В общих чертах - да. Неплохая была женщина, деятельная и не такая строгая, как доктор Ли. Хотя мне она тогда казалась очень, экхм, взрослой...

\- Старой?

Он молча покачал головой.

Девон снова улыбнулась, почувствовав, как защипало глаза. Причина точно крылась не в разговорах о матери - всю тоску по поводу этого выпавшего из ее жизни элемента она пережила еще в подростковом возрасте.

Она и сама не знала, почему так расклеилась. 

\- Я тут говорила с Ли, - забормотала она хрипло, надеясь сменить тему и отвлечься. - По-моему, она собирается послать меня за ГЭККом в одно из Убежищ округа. Назвала имя писца, который может подсказать точнее. А я забыла...

\- Не думай об этом. Тебя никто не торопит.

Дэниэл смотрел так серьезно, что ей захотелось отодвинуться. Когда он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по ее мокрой щеке, она вжала голову в плечи.

\- Мы что, герои мелодрамы?

\- Знать бы еще, что это такое, - отозвался он с усмешкой, но понял верно - ладонью пробрался к ее затылку и уже без неуместной нежности притянул к себе.

\- Если хочешь воспользоваться убитой г-горем женщиной... не строй из себя утешителя, - шепча, она задевала его губы, - просто... делай, что задумал.

\- Уверена?

\- И не спрашивай, - она шлепнула его по предплечью. Дэниэл усмехнулся.

От изначальной линии поведения он отказался не сразу - может, она действительно нравилась ему, а может, просто не хотел слишком быстро признавать ее правоту.

Целовались они так долго, что Девон едва не признала верным первый вариант. Поначалу тело кричало о близости чего-то враждебного; в душной комнатке они находились одни, и странным образом это пугало сильнее, чем публичность.

Ощущать себя спокойно в уединении она могла только с одним человеком, кроме отца. Но отец мертв, а Харон...

_Жив ли он? Можно ли назвать его живым?_

Ей некстати вспомнился отрывок из книги, которую она взяла полистать с полки Тюлип - о том, что некоторые народа во времена более древние, чем обрушившая мир война, практиковали особое жертвоприношение по случаю похорон. В жертву приносилась невинность, а секс над свежей могилой символизировал победу жизни над смертью. Тогда Девон сразу захлопнула книгу и переключилась на ассортимент боеприпасов, а теперь ей стало смешно.

Дэниэл воспринял это глухое хихиканье по-своему и с удвоенной настойчивостью принялся избавлять девушку от одежды, недвусмысленно направляя ее руки к застежкам его собственного комбинезона. Наконец получив возможность выместить злобу хоть на чем-нибудь, Девон с силой рванула молнию старого и чертовски раздражающего костюма, вырвала ее "с мясом" и довершила акт вандализма, стащив с Дэниэла уже непригодное к носке тряпье.

Он убрал с ее лица волосы, развел ее ноги, выдергивая их из мешающих штанин; она старалась не смотреть, помня о связи визуальных и болевых ощущений, зажимала рот кулаком и жмурилась, пока Дэниэл, приложив некоторое усилие, не отвел ее руку в сторону.

\- Расслабься, - горячо выдохнул он в ее ухо. Она честно попыталась.

Когда боль притупилась, практически не осталось и иных ощущений - только заставляли вздрагивать вначале осторожные толчки. Она не чувствовала ни боли, ни отвращения, ни разочарования - ничего. Только холод - несмотря на близость чужого тела - и сходную с волнением пустоту в животе.

Она пыталась ощупывать его спину, плечи, волосы - ничто не отзывалось внутри. Может, он и сумел вызвать труднообъяснимую приязнь, но так и остался чужим. Чужим было все.

Вялое сознание сыграло с ней еще одну шутку - оно вдруг особенно прояснилось. Что произошло раньше - грянуло по ее мозгам просветление или же послышался стук в дверь, Девон не запомнила. 

\- Подожди, - Дэниэл сжал плечи дернувшейся в попытке сбежать девушки, - это наверняка Алекс, пришел забрать свои таблицы. Обойдется...

Настойчивый стук заставил ее с удвоенной прытью выпутаться из объятий и кое-как одеться; поправляла штаны и пряталась в куртку она уже на пути к выходу. У дверей Девон быстро обернулась - Дэниэл, успевший натянуть трусы, держал в руках обрывки своего комбинезона, будто прикидывая, может ли он еще как-нибудь послужить. _Не случись у нее внезапного приступа ненависти к голубой тряпке, ситуация выглядела бы вполне целомудренно._

На пороге действительно стоял Алекс, и девушка бы проскользнула мимо него без особых проблем, не появись из-за спины ученого доктор Ли. 

Девушка не стала вглядываться в лица ученых, даже не поздоровалась, и старалась не думать о стыде, хотя жар заливал щеки. Она ушла. Шагала торопливо, будто уходя от слежки, спряталась в ближайшей уборной.

В запыленных, изборожденных трещинами зеркалах отразилось чужое лицо - только знакомый рисунок кровавых пятен на майке подавил ее порыв оглянуться в поисках другой ночной посетительницы клозета. Девон открутила с трудом поддавшийся вентиль воды - счетчик в пип-бое немедленно засек радиацию и тихо застрекотал - и быстро ополоснула лицо. Руки снова дрожали.

Стояла невыносимая вонь. Вряд ли в том была вина неаккуратных солдат - скорее, расцвету ароматного букета способствовала древность канализации. Запах, который Девон старалась не вдыхать, все-таки сдавил горло. Следом подступила тошнота. Пережив пару спазмов, она вбежала в дальнюю кабинку и, зажмурившись, наклонилась.

Ее тошнило долго, пока горлом не пошла желчь, от мощных сокращений оно заболело; запах будто выедал глаза, и она рыдала, как в далеком, незапамятном детстве.

***

Почти все время он проводил в выделенной им двоим комнате. Вынужденный отдых оставил далеко не лучшие воспоминания по ряду причин. Из щелей в стенах постоянно дуло; кроме того, стены не служили достаточным препятствием для шума из ближайшей солдатской столовой. Пружины древних матрасов яростно впивались в тело, кровати немилосердно скрипели, и вдобавок ощущался запах крысиного помета. Словом, не нравилось ему это место.

В этом бардаке Девон умудрилась отключиться - впрочем, судя по несмолкающему скрипу кровати, сон ее был беспокойным. Харон поворочался и осторожно встал, прислушиваясь к разговорам за стеной. Он собирался сделать пару глотков зараженной воды и вернуться к попыткам заснуть, но по пути к своему походному мешку наткнулся на что-то мягкое. Одеяло, сброшенное хозяйкой во сне.

Недолго думая, он накинул его на едва угадывающуюся в темноте фигурку девушки. Та дернулась, вновь заставив железный каркас кровати застонать, и еле слышно пробормотала:

\- Не надо. Не уходи.

Харон застыл на месте.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста... - это он едва расслышал.

\- Ладно, ладно, - оторопело прохрипел гуль, не решаясь предпринять что-то еще без соответствующего приказа. Или хотя бы просьбы.

Снова заходили под скромным весом сто первой железные перекладины. Харон все еще не решался ни вернуться на свое спальное место, ни отойти от хозяйки, хотя та просьба, очевидно, относилась вовсе не к нему. Он потоптался возле ее постели, пока не услышал несколько более внятное:

\- Харон?

\- Что?

\- Ты чего не спишь?

\- Твой сон охраняю, - буркнул гуль.

\- Прекрати, в здании целая армия консервированных паладинов, - пробормотала она, будто приняв его высказывание за чистую монету. - Спи, Харон, пожалуйста...

Девушка неуклюже взмахнула рукой, на лету задев гуля. Следующее движение было куда более осознанным: она осторожно нашла его ладонь, ненадолго сжала и повторила:

\- Ложись спать.

Наемник повиновался немедленно. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что выполнил первую часть приказа, а что до второй... сон ему заменяла рассеянная дремота. Пару раз за прошедшие в ожидании дни он действительно засыпал, просто отключался, чтобы очнуться спустя несколько часов с мерзостным, донельзя тоскливым чувством и тяжелой головой. Повторять не хотелось. Но и заняться во избежание было нечем.

Поначалу он много думал о произошедшем.

Ее отец был крайне противоречивой личностью. Казался прямо-таки невозможно хорошим в условиях уничтоженного ядерной войной мира, но и у него имелись свои скелеты в шкафу. Сложись обстоятельства чуть иначе, и один из скелетов мог бы принадлежать его собственной дочери, для которой побег отца во имя высших целей имел самые неприятные последствия. Необдуманное решение, одновременно эгоистичное и альтруистичное. 

В самом деле, впечатляющие результаты проекта “Чистота” характеризовали его как человека выдающегося ума, но в остальном Джеймс демонстрировал просто изумительную наивность. Харон лишь недоумевал, из предписанного контрактом уважения к хозяйке не позволяя себе большего. Такой глупости он не помнил даже за ней самой - оправдательная теория о тлетворном влиянии Убежища 101 на разум отметалась.

Бросить дело своей жизни ради ребенка, а потом оставить ребенка в загоне с яо-гаями ради дела; застрять в виртуальной реальности, не оставив разумного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним; бессмысленно погибнуть под воздействием убойной дозы радиации на глазах у дочери - хоть сколько-нибудь достойной логики в его поступках найти было невозможно.

Так или иначе, Джеймс был мертв, а за оставшимися учеными проекта вели охоту солдаты Анклава. По требованию Мэдисон Ли (вопреки голозаписям из Мемориала, где говорилось о напряженных отношениях ученой с представителями этой организации) Братство Стали предоставило им убежище. Без огневой поддержки Девон отказывалась высовываться на улицы, да и пока в этом не было необходимости: Цитадель обеспечивала всем необходимым, чтобы залечь на дно. Хотя бы на неделю.

Он редко видел ее. Девон не брала его с собой на прогулки по Цитадели, боясь нарваться на борцов за чистоту крови. Возвращалась она только к ночи, а позже стала задерживаться и до утра. Харона быстро утомило перебирание вещей; он пытался листать книгу, которую так и не вернул Девон, от скуки прочел ее всю, а когда сумел внятно поговорить с хозяйкой - спросил, не найдется ли другой.

Она послала его куда подальше, но вернулась все-таки с еще одной книгой.

Это оказался учебник по электродинамике. Вскоре один его вид стал ввергать Харона в такую жуткую тоску, что он предпочитал не открывать эту книгу вовсе. Время убивал разборкой и чисткой оружия, пока не погасла чертова лампочка.

О делах проекта гуль узнавал только со слов Девон. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз слышал ее оживленную и бессмысленную болтовню - теперь, как правило, девушка обрисовывала ситуацию скупо и с неизменной мрачностью. Заикнулась о поисках ГЭККа. Гуль почти не удивился, когда донельзя разозленная хозяйка, в кои-то веки вернувшись в их маленькую обитель на ночь, сообщила, что в одно из Убежищ на поиски этого загадочного устройства они отправляются вдвоем. Без сопровождения или охраны.

Откладывать надолго они не стали: запаслись всем необходимым и вышли, следуя путем, который, если верить данным разведки, не таил неприятных сюрпризов вроде очередного нападения Анклава. Основные силы, согласно докладам, стекались к Мемориалу и на север. Их путь лежал на запад.

Поведение Девон не слишком его удивляло, однако к постоянному молчанию и нервным оглядкам гуль все еще не привык. Иногда - конечно, помня, как дела обстоят на самом деле - он думал, что сменил хозяина и сам того не заметил: вместо знакомой вечно бормочущей девчонки под его защитой оказалось нечто тихое и скорбное, подающее голос только в случае необходимости. 

Литл-Лэмплайт, до которого они добрались через пару дней, казалось, не вызвал у девушки никаких эмоций. Самого Харона привычно раздражали беготня и визг, пусть и не до такой степени, чтобы позволить этому отразиться на поведении; Девон же не выказывала и тени недовольства - даже когда промчавшийся мимо ребенок толкнул ее, она не выругалась, не отошла в сторону, не проводила его взглядом. Она казалась неживой, холодной, потерянной, хотя совсем недавно огрызалась при любом случае и таковой называться никак не могла. 

Убежище 87 все же произвело на нее впечатление.

Харон и сам чувствовал себя крайне неуютно в этом месте; даже на его нервы, крепости которых можно было позавидовать, покрытые ржавчиной и кровью, освещенные красным светом аварийных ламп коридоры действовали угнетающе. Обилие мутантов было далеко не худшим обстоятельством - звуки стрельбы помогали встряхнуться, поддержание постоянной готовности к бою отвлекало от мрачных мыслей. А их не могло не возникнуть: они нашли источник распространения супермутантов на Столичной Пустоши.

Девон будто всерьез заинтересовалась тем, что здесь произошло: с дурной дотошностью обследовала каждый терминал, некоторые записи негромко читала вслух. По большей части Харон молча слушал, стараясь подмечать и звуки извне, чтобы внезапное нападение не застало их врасплох. Иногда советовал оставить бессмысленные исследования и убраться отсюда поскорее. Тогда она, будто очнувшись от задумчивости, отключала питание устройства, вставала и двигалась дальше.

И почти неслышно, отрывисто посмеивалась, не меняя горестного выражения лица.

Гуль думал, что понимает чувства своей подопечной. В отличие от ему подобных, супермутанты появлялись не только под воздействием радиации. Формулу превращения обычного человека в огромную скалящуюся тварь вывели люди. Все, к чему пришло человечество, было делом человеческих же рук. Трагедия достигала таких глобальных масштабов, что невольно - за неимением иных, более подходящих эмоций - становилось смешно.

Харон обернулся, когда его хозяйка, не то всхлипывая, не то хихикая, попятилась от окна камеры с очередной жертвой опытов. Парой секунд позже стало ясно, что она задыхается. Прикрывая рот ладонью, она до слез кашляла и фыркала, будто от смеха.

\- В чем дело? - спросил он, шагнув к ней. Скрипучий голос прозвучал недовольно, но он был готов помочь, если требуется. Как и всегда.

\- Черт, тут воняет, как в выгребной яме, - Девон уперлась спиной в стену. - У меня глаза слезятся от этого дерьма. Сейчас стошнит.

Вероятнее всего, причиной тому были изменения в процессе гулификации - Харон почти не чувствовал запахов. Приглушенное обоняние - вовсе не худший недуг в постъядерном мире.

\- Тебе никогда не приходила в голову идея носить с собой дыхательную маску для таких случаев? - хмуро поинтересовался он.

\- Пошел к черту, в ней я точно задохнусь, - кашлянув, бросила Девон, отлепилась от стены и невнятно кивнула, 

Через минуту Харону пришлось деликатно отвернуться: ее все-таки стошнило.

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь, чтобы вытереться? Я потеряла платок, - сказала она так зло, будто повинен в пропаже был сам Харон.

Он расстегнул сумку. Кое-что из медицинских препаратов и прочей вспомогательной ерунды, в том числе и ткань для перевязок, Девон поручала нести ему. Харон выбрал наиболее подходящий обрывок, чистый и размерами близкий к утерянному платку, и протянул ей. Девушка выдернула тряпку из его рук, полила ее водой и, раздраженно процедив: “можно не жалеть, скоро у нас будут озера, реки, моря чистейшей питьевой воды!”, обтерла губы. Тряпку она швырнула куда-то в угол пустеющей камеры.

Движение получилось резким и очень нервным, так что гуль подобрался и наблюдать за подопечной стал внимательнее.

Она шла впереди. Раньше всегда горбилась, втягивала шею, смотрела исподлобья. Теперь этого не осталось - со своей прямой спиной она казалась еще более худой и угловатой, а шагала по-механически равномерно, очень спокойно. И при этом от ее фигуры просто веяло нервным напряжением.

\- Знаешь, что забавно? - она остановилась и обернулась. Харон подошел ближе. - Это убежище почти такое же, как мое. Те же стены, - Девон протянула руку к перегородке, но не рискнула касаться поверхности сомнительной чистоты, - то же оборудование и мебель, только маркировка на дверях с другим номером. Мне иногда трудно отделаться от мысли, что я вернулась домой.

\- Лучше смотри по сторонам, - буркнул гуль и двинулся дальше.

\- Тебе что-нибудь известно об экспериментах Волт-тека?

\- Нет.

\- Совсем ничего? - продолжала допытывать Девон.

\- Ничего конкретного.

\- Это… жутко. Люди надеялись пережить войну, а получали... вот такое, - она взмахнула рукой, явно ощутив недостаток слов. - И я думаю, а что, если бы папа… ну, тогда… обратился за помощью в убежище вроде этого?

\- Не обратился бы.

\- Это почему?

\- С порога ясно, что нечего тут делать, вот почему, - пробурчал гуль, ногой аккуратно отодвинув в сторону попавшуюся на пути жестяную банку. - Все, что могло произойти, произошло в первые годы после войны. А если у вас все еще пекут пироги и сдают экзамены… тебе повезло.

Девон покивала, тихо хмыкнула и замолкла. 

\- Осторожнее, - прохрипел Харон, когда девушка уткнулась в пип-бой - изучала какие-то данные на ходу.

Девон сделала вид, что не услышала его. Она с грохотом споткнулась о ближайшее препятствие - проржавевший насквозь, крошащийся обломок железной трубы. Вместо того, чтобы помочь напарнице подняться, Харон прислушался, но свидетельствующего о приближении супермутантов шума не заметил и вновь обратил внимание на девушку.

Со своей неуклюжестью она часто отвлекалась и падала, но обычно вскакивала на ноги до того, как он успевал подойти. Не то чтобы гуля сильно заботили хорошие манеры, предписывающие помогать даме в подобных ситуациях, но в начале своей службы у Девон он придерживался мысли, что это правильно. Потом привык, что она справляется и без его помощи.

В этот раз, похоже, она и не думала вставать. На секунду он присмотрелся, опасаясь перелома, но не заметил никаких признаков. Даже вздохнул с облегчением - таскать на себе девчонку со сломанной ногой не входило в его планы.

Что бы она там ни затеяла, это в планы тоже не входило.

\- Вставать собираешься? - поинтересовался он, шагнув к ней. 

Она задрала голову и взглянула на него с неприязненной жалостью, как на надоевшего, но жутко несчастного на вид попрошайку. Протянула руку. Немного удивившись, он помог ей подняться.

И удивился еще больше, когда, встав на ноги, она повисла у него на шее.

\- Отпусти, если не хочешь, чтобы я развалился, - потребовал гуль и осторожно попытался отцепить ее от себя. - Да что с тобой такое?

\- Хочу кое-что сказать, - послышалось от уткнувшейся ему в плечо девушки.

\- И, думаешь, так мне будет лучше слышно? - хмыкнул Харон, едва разбиравший приглушенное бормотание.

Девон отцепилась от него. На секунду Харону показалось, что она вот-вот примется брезгливо отряхиваться, но напарница только взъерошила волосы пятерней и хмуро уставилась куда-то в сторону.

\- В общем… в последнее время я обхожусь с тобой не самым лучшим образом, так что прости меня. Я знаю, ты не скажешь “конечно, Девон, дорогая, я тебя простил, забыл все наши разногласия и готов дальше идти с тобой по дороге жизни”. Можешь вообще ничего не говорить.

Он снова хмыкнул.

\- Все?

\- Да, все, - кивнула девушка мрачно. - Иди рядом со мной. Не хочу терять тебя из вида.

Гуль послушался. Старался идти с ней шаг в шаг, не отставая и не забегая вперед. 

\- Мы с папой поругались за день до того, как… появился Анклав, - вполголоса забормотала она. - Он был готов уступить, он вообще очень терпеливо принимал все мои… эти… выпады. А я наговорила ерунды и сделала вид, что не хочу с ним разговаривать. Надеялась позже “смягчиться”. Как какая-то... принцесса в замке. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? 

На всякий случай гуль кивнул. Вот этого он и ожидал - что, разрешив какую-то проблему в своем мозгу, она снова примется изливать ему душу. Возможно, причиной тому явилась напряженная обстановка, но гуль на несколько секунд ощутил раздражение. Он привык и сжился с необходимостью оберегать ее и помогать ей, но роль носового платка в настоящих условиях исполнять не собирался. Не после того, как торчал в темной комнате сутками, дожидаясь ее возвращения. И не в полном супермутантов убежище.

И вообще - не собирался.

\- Так что, раз уж я не успела извиниться перед ним...

\- Я понял, можешь не продолжать, - произнес он, как надеялся, примирительно. - Не лучший момент для этого.

Девон кивнула, будто послушная, хорошая девочка. Даже не попыталась возмутиться, обвинить его в наплевательском отношении к ее проблемам, что, впрочем, было заведомо бессмысленным - как и все ее попытки вникать в чуждые ему тонкости и считать обиды.

_Не может быть никаких обид. Она командует, он подчиняется._

Она огляделась на ходу и прибавила шагу - заметила очередной терминал. Харон старался не отставать - перед ними вытянулся целый ряд камер, где, очевидно, держали подопытных, и ничего хорошего такое соприкосновение с секретами Волт-тека не обещало.

Его слух, странным образом не ослабший после гулификации, уловил какой-то шорох. В руках немедленно оказался дробовик; гуль подобрался, быстро осмотрелся, поймал настороженный взгляд подопечной.

\- Человек! - чей-то голос раскатился по коридору, как взрыв. Источником, кажется, был встроенный в стену интерком. Харон отошел вбок и тут же встретился взглядом с надутым желтым уродом, сидящим по ту сторону мутного стекла.

Так и не успевшая добраться до терминала Девон вздрогнула, округлив глаза, и тоже сделала короткий шаг в сторону, откуда могла видеть запертого в камере мутанта. 

\- Человек, прошу тебя, поговори со мной, - продолжал греметь интерком.

Девушка попятилась, наткнулась плечом на терминал, отчего экран загорелся слабым зеленоватым светом.

\- Включи интерком у окна…

Харон не видел, что за кнопку она нажала. Голос супермутанта оборвался, на секунду вытянувшись до визга, и одновременно внушительную фигуру обдало огнем. Гуля заботило только одно - не доберется ли пламя до них, но герметичные затворы не пропустили даже запаха. А жареный мутант должен был источать знатную вонь. 

Подойдя чуть ближе к заляпанному неизвестными субстанциями окну, гуль быстро осмотрел обожженную тушу с пузырящейся кожей. Приглядываться не стал - просто надеялся убедиться, что мутант мертв. Отошел, стараясь не задеть сочащуюся кровью сетку с не отрубленными - вырванными конечностями. У напарницы при виде этого “подарочка” лицо сделалось еще более бледным, чем обычно, и гуль поспешил обратить ее внимание в другую сторону, заодно заметив:

\- Может, он что-то дельное хотел сказать.

\- Может, - неопределенно отозвалась Девон и потянула его за рукав.

Нагрянувшие из-за поворота кентавры немного подстегнули ее - девушка стряхнула рассеянность и пристрелила одного, другого уложил Харон. Поиски они продолжали с удвоенной осторожностью

Коридоры. Камеры с несостоявшимися жертвами. Лаборатории. Цепь связанных комнат сходилась в один долгий коридор. Мутанты встречались на пути все чаще - явно что-то охраняли. По многозначительным взглядам и кивкам гуль понял, что Девон того же мнения: где-то поблизости хранится ГЭКК. 

\- Смотри, - напарница, подлетев к выходящему в незнакомый коридор окну, постучала по стеклу костяшками пальцев. Приблизившись, Харон понял ее без лишних слов - на полу тут и там встречались лужи, источающие ядовито-зеленое свечение.

Тупик оказался ближе, чем он думал. Единственная, открытая и давно вышедшая из строя магнитная дверь вела в тот самый коридор.

Сперва гулю показалось, что Девон заинтересовал рабочий терминал у выхода, но в этом он ошибся. Она двинулась дальше, будто забыв о радиоактивном свечении, на которое совсем недавно указывала, и сделала всего шаг от порога, когда встроенный в ее пип-бой детектор радиации взорвался бешеным стрекотом.

На бегу выругавшись, Харон схватил ее за локоть и сам оттащил подальше от источника излучения. _В этот раз ей почти удалось его разозлить._

\- Не лезь, куда не следует, ладно? - попросил гуль со всей доступной его голосу мягкостью, пусть и хотелось выразиться куда более доходчиво. - Или тоже хочешь покрыться язвами?

Девон сделала страшные глаза и, как ему показалось, поежилась.

\- Я только заглянула, и…

\- “Я только заглянула”! “Оно само”! - скривившись, зло выплюнул он и кивнул на терминал: - Лучше посмотри, что там. Попытайся… принести пользу, - добавил он уже вполголоса, хотя она наверняка услышала.

Конечно, услышала - нахмурилась и отозвалась уже холоднее:

\- Насколько я помню, гулям не вредит радиация. Почему бы тебе не сходить и не разведать обстановку?

\- Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках.

\- А было бы неплохо, - пусть она и старалась сохранять на лице серьезное выражение, уголки губ слегка дернулись. Харону эта ее неуместная веселость вовсе не нравилась.

\- Контракт дает тебе право на мои услуги в бою. И только. Все остальное - это уже мое дело.

\- Ты что, злишься? - Девон вдруг улыбнулась, приподняв бровь.

Харон совершенно некстати подметил, что тень горестного выражения с ее лица ненадолго пропала. Он сомневался, что проявление эмоций с его стороны до такой степени ее обрадовало, и все-таки...

\- Нет, - буркнул гуль.

\- А мне показалось, что да.

\- Тебе показалось.

Громко вздохнув и поджав губы, она все же отвернулась от своего телохранителя и взглянула на часто мигающий экран.

\- Аварийная очистка от радиации, - постучав по клавишам, возвестила девушка почти радостно. - А. Системы вентиляции не функционируют. Конечно, куда же…

Он снял и приставил к ряду шкафчиков у стены дробовик, рядом уложил походную сумку. Девон продолжала что-то бормотать, пялясь в экран, пока Харон, обойдя ее по дуге, не подобрался вплотную к выходу. 

\- Может, тебе на всякий случай пожевать рад-икс? - оторвавшись от компьютера, предложила она с чрезвычайно вредным видом.

Глубоко, терпеливо вздохнув, Харон уложил ладони ей на плечи, крепко сжал и отодвинул девушку в сторону, после чего наклонился к ее лицу и отчеканил:

\- Пошла к терминалу со своей заботой.

Девон укоризненно покачала головой. К компьютеру она не вернулась, но все же отошла на безопасное расстояние - к шкафчикам, где он оставил свое оружие и вещи.

_Там пусть и остается._

Харон вошел с намерением отыскать ГЭКК как можно скорее. Небольшие и даже средние дозы радиации действительно не вредили ему - хуже уже некуда, но насчет серьезного облучения гуль так уверен не был.

Коридор, к счастью, не ветвился, поэтому тратить время на обследование закоулков не пришлось.

Ощущения подсказывали, что задерживаться здесь надолго - дурная идея. Он старался обходить ядовитые лужи и идти скорее, но воздух вдруг будто загустел - шаги давались тяжело, как в воде.

Плохой симптом.

Хитроумный механизм контейнера пришел в движение по нажатию кнопки. От обилия скользящих по винтовой траектории деталей зарябило в глазах. Когда наконец обнажился пьедестал со светящимся чемоданчиком, Харон уже не мог отрицать ухудшающееся самочувствие.

Неаккуратно захлопнув крышку, он сдернул ГЭКК с его места и поспешил к выходу так быстро, как мог, стараясь не обращать внимания на зудящую кожу, жар на месте ушей и головокружение.

Кажется, что последние шаги размазывают его по полу вместе с чертовым чемоданчиком. Он вываливается из камеры на последнем издыхании, уже неспособный думать; чужие руки подхватывают сначала ГЭКК, а потом его.

Накатывает страшный, невыносимый жар, он чувствует почти наяву, что готов расплавиться, как чертов труп под полуденным солнцем.

Ее голос врывается в сознание и звенит множеством застревающих в мозгу осколков.

\- Эй, что с тобой? Харон?

\- Забирай и уходи... - только и смог выдавить из себя он, и это уже было удивительно - едва получалось осознавать, что происходит.

\- Что... что с тобой т-такое, что за дерьмо?

Она обеспокоена. Выглядит он, наверное, не очень... взволнованное бормотание сбивает с толку. Звучит то ближе, то дальше, будто она наклоняется к нему, а потом отстраняется, чтобы приблизиться снова.

Неимоверных усилий стоит не вцепиться зубами в коснувшуюся его руку. Хочется кататься по полу, но сбить пламя не выйдет - оно где-то внутри и... повсюду.

\- Я п-поищу... антирадин, капельницу, вд-друг п-поможет, - она продолжает вторгаться со своей легкостью и холодностью в огненное жерло, которым стало его тело, и с каждым прикосновением кажется, что она давно должна расплавиться, сгореть, потому что охвативший все вокруг жар не может ощущать он один, - черт, я скоро вернусь, т-ты держись, ладно?..

Шорох шагов превращается в грохот.

Он в последний раз пытается открыть глаза и видит только свет. Яркий, ослепительный, он поглощает все, и остается идеальная, стерильная тишина.

 

\- Действительно, лучшее время года для путешествий на лодке. 

Он молчит. Говорить слишком тяжело. Тяжело даже слушать. Голос ввинчивается в уши, бьет по перепонкам и смешивается с воющей тишиной вокруг, сдавливает череп. Он поднимает голову, будто потяжелевшую от притока крови, и перед глазами начинают плясать красные пятна. Определенно, ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Свет слепит его; невыносимо белым горит покрытая снегом земля, белеет над головой чистейшее небо, и есть в этой чистоте нечто неправильное. Глаза отдыхают только на черной водной глади и останках города - затопленного города, по улицам которого они плывут.

Его хозяйка одной рукой прижимает к себе сумку с малой долей необходимых вещей, старается держать ее покрепче, чтобы ни в коем случае не утопить. В другой у нее обувь - уже промочила ноги. Ему самому пришлось окунуться в воду по пояс, чтобы подогнать плот к берегу.

\- Вижу, имя тебе дано не зря. Как иронично. Харон ведет свою лодку по стране мертвых.

\- Нельзя ли немного помолчать? - хрипло просит он: ее едкий до театральности тон уже порядком надоел.

\- Нет, нельзя, тварь. Греби активнее, я уже заработала лучевую болезнь. А мне надо выжить... раз уж ты угробил моего сына…

Сегодня она рассказывает ему о том, что его ждет по прибытии. Расписывает все возможные перспективы, выдумывает наказания, смакуя несвершенное так, как может только женщина. Несмотря на кошмарное настроение и самочувствие, ему смешно. Скорее всего, он сдохнет от радиации и обморожения конечностей, не дав воплотить ни одну из обидных угроз.

Он не хотел, чтобы она возненавидела его. Ей не объяснишь, что ее сын, пользуясь правом приказа, потребовал оставить его одного, а после пустил себе пулю в голову. Ослушаться в таком случае невозможно. Наверное, он понимал, что ждет их на поверхности, и решил не испытывать судьбу, закончить все сейчас. Парень был не единственным, кто отказался от борьбы - отказ отопительных систем и электричества и гибель заболевших детей подкосили многих. Среди оставшихся, наиболее стойких и жесткосердечных представителей элиты ушедшего мира вспыхнули недовольства, когда выяснилось, что причиной неполадок явилось затопление.

Оставаться в бункере и далее было нельзя - нет смысла ждать, пока все они не передушат друг друга.

Они ушли, чтобы спастись и примкнуть к выжившим. Но, кажется, попытка обречена на провал. Никого не осталось.

Он смотрит на нее краем глаза - понимает, что иной возможности запомнить это лицо уже не представится.

_Несмотря ни на что, она все еще кажется ему красивой._

Углубившиеся морщины на лбу и темные круги под глазами сделали из некогда высокопоставленной леди смертельно усталую женщину. Она заправляет за уши светлые волосы, дрожит от холода, а плот под весом ее мехового пальто, подол которого пропитался водой, рискует накрениться и потонуть. 

Вечером они останавливаются возле развалин, перебираются на сушу - на стены повалившегося дома. Он привязывает плот к огрызку железного каркаса, обнажившегося после того, как здание рухнуло. Она разводит костер и по-прежнему сыплет едкими замечаниями. Выслушивать их он устал, но заявлять об этом попросту не видит смысла. Выглядит она очень паршиво, затевать с ней споры сейчас - все равно что припоминать умирающему давнюю обиду.

Он опасается, что утром она может не проснуться, но, похоже, ночной сон пошел новой хозяйке контракта на пользу. Ему самому пришлось хуже. Всю ночь стучал зубами и чесался, как прокаженный, ни на секунду не смог сомкнуть глаз. Даже начал сомневаться, что выдержит еще день ручной гребли. Поэтому утром, пока она еще спала, прошелся вниз по стене, до самой кромки воды. Он надеялся найти что-нибудь, что сгодится вместо весел, но, похоже, все унесло потоком, когда озеро Вашингтон вышло из берегов.

Грести снова приходится руками. Боль не смягчают даже годы тренировок, научивших ее терпеть. Пальцы потемнели и украсились фиолетовыми припухлостями, шевелить ими тяжело - едва слушаются и чертовски болят. Гул в ушах мешает ему разбирать ее речь. Красно-белые вспышки перед глазами прячут путь.

Одна из таких вспышек оказывается особенно длительной. 

Он не может понять: прошли дни? Что случилось с его чувством времени? Они выбрались на сушу? Почему он ничего не заметил? Как он это пропустил?

\- Тупая, мягкотелая тварь, - говорит она. - Бестолковый слабак. У меня больше никого не осталось, ты, урод. 

И продолжает:

\- Не умирай, пожалуйста, мне очень страшно. Я не знаю, куда идти.

А он - до этого? или после? когда? - чувствует слабый, почти приятный на фоне постоянной боли укол в области лба.

Она то и дело включает радиоприемник и перебирает частоты в надежде засечь чей-нибудь сигнал, но по округе разносится только шум помех. 

Некого попросить о помощи. Никаких следов. Никаких намеков на то, что выжил еще кто-то.

Ничего.

Механическое шипение и треск трансформируются в скрежет, а скрежет - в человеческие крики.

Темные припухлости на пальцах лопаются, и он снова слышит крик, полный боли - свой собственный. Руки покрываются пятнами глубоких язв, что расползаются до плеч и дальше, поедая кожу, принося жуткие мучения. Он слепнет и глохнет, и ощущает только ее страх, как вибрацию, и до новой вспышки успевает подумать, что научился читать если не мысли, то чувства.

 

Первое, что он увидел, вновь обретя зрение - приколотый к его лбу листок. Контракт.

Первое, о чем подумал - надо найти остальных. И чем яснее становился рассудок, тем дальше, как сон, ускользало знание о деталях. 

Придя в себя окончательно, он понял, что больше не помнит ничего.

 

А потом проснулся еще раз.

Пришлось поднять голову, чтобы оглядеться. Ни Девон, ни чемоданчика рядом уже не было, зато вещи и дробовик остались на месте. Харон не слишком нервничал. Он и не думал, что напарница ни на секунду не отойдет от его неподвижного тела и будет терпеливо ожидать пробуждения. Наверняка бродит по близлежащим комнатам, копается в дневниках технических служащих… любит она это - лезть не в свое дело…

Повесив сумку на плечо и поудобнее перехватив оружие, Харон прошелся по узкому коридору в следующее помещение. Никого.

Гуль поскреб затылок. Двинулся дальше. Девон нигде не было - старательно прислушиваясь, он не улавливал даже намекающего на ее присутствие шума, звука шагов или стука клавиш.

Что-то с бряканьем отлетело в сторону, задетое носком его обуви, и гуль подошел поближе.

Стало чертовски не по себе. Он узнал пистолет своей напарницы. Если бы не наткнулся на него, не заметил бы и следов на полу. Кровавые отпечатки чьих-то ботинок стремились дальше по коридору, в сторону выхода из убежища. Девон они принадлежать не могли. Мутантам, естественно, тоже.

_Вот теперь дело дрянь._


	7. Глава 7

Девон бежала, пока совсем не выдохлась, дальше и дальше от оглушительных взрывов и огненного зарева над руинами. Не сразу обнаружила погоню - пару зловеще щелкавших клешнями радскорпионов. Расстояния хватало, чтобы без риска успеть расстрелять их из винтовки, чем она и воспользовалась. После оглушительных взрывов, огласивших всю округу, и грохота разлетавшихся во все стороны обломков пара выстрелов едва ли привлечет чье-то внимание. 

Презабавная вышла ситуация. Такого она не предполагала. Ни за что не подумала бы, что Эдем, в котором она видела чудака с неплохо поставленной речью, окажется довоенным суперкомпьютером. Она даже немного жалела, что пришлось уничтожить такой выдающийся образец древней техники.

Она заночевала на мосту, забравшись под крышу одной из машин. Долго выбирала место и раздумывала, не лучше ли забраться повыше, но едва ли это имело смысл - вокруг ни звука. К тому моменту, когда дым уляжется, окружавшая Рейвен-Рок местность выйдет из спячки, а обитатели ее поймут, что на руинах есть чем поживиться, Девон надеялась уйти достаточно далеко отсюда.

Но пока пренебречь потребностью в отдыхе она не могла. Ноги едва держали, а еще неприятно ломило шею. Смахнув с сиденья пыль попавшейся под руку потрепанной книгой, Девон влезла в салон, невнятно поздоровалась с прежним хозяином машины, от которого не осталось даже запаха, подтянула ноги к груди и уснула.

Сон до утра в настоящих обстоятельствах она находила непозволительной роскошью. Тихо выбралась из машины, когда еще не рассвело. Обычно неминуемый подъем наводил на нее страшную тоску, вызывал жалость к себе и нестерпимое желание полежать еще немного, но не теперь. Вместе с тем Девон не чувствовала, что полна решимости и уверенного стремления вернуться в Цитадель, рассказать обо всем, уговорить Братство дать бой Анклаву, отбить очиститель. В голове было ужасающе пусто. Пытаясь прислушаться к себе, она вздрагивала, будто от боли, и не хотела повторять. Не из страха расклеиться и очевидно обозначить свой путь для возможных преследователей дорожкой из слез, просто... не хотела.

Впрочем, одна мысль все-таки нашлась. Девон не нравилась перспектива серьезного противостояния с Анклавом. Может, ей и удалось уничтожить их главную базу, - благодаря невероятному стечению обстоятельств и удивительному везению, - но как знать, чем это обернется? О политическом раскладе на пустоши она имела чертовски размытое представление. Если бы не последние события, продолжала бы думать, что район столицы все еще живет в каменном веке, мало изменившийся с послевоенных времен. Как оказалось, у Столичной Пустоши хватало нераскрытых до недавних пор секретов. Появление на арене высокотехнологичной организации стало для нее неожиданностью, и Девон всерьез опасалась, что в округе припрятано еще с десяток военных комплексов, набитых солдатами, которые только и ждут момента для нападения.

Надо было поспрашивать об Анклаве у Лайонса, пока вялилась у них в Цитадели. Надо было отдавать предпочтение главному, а не тратить драгоценное время на всякую чушь.

А еще, конечно, стоило выпросить у Братства вооруженное сопровождение. Впрочем, чем больше Девон об этом думала, тем менее удачной ей казалась идея. Пара солдат - больше с ней бы не отправили - не смогли бы отбить яйца пачке анклавовцев, даже если бы очень постарались. А уж если бы они стали свидетелями того, что произошло с Хароном...

Ей не нравилось об этом думать. Совсем. 

Поэтому Девон поспешно убедила себя, что надежда есть, пусть и мизерная, и уставилась в небо. Холодное, с белесыми пятнами облаков. Она долго так брела, слушая протяжное завывание ветра в железных остовах машин и отгоняя разные неприятные мысли, а мост все не кончался.

Еще в убежище она вывела для себя одну небольшую закономерность, обнаруживающую связь с известным всем и каждому законом подлости, а возможно, являвшуюся его ответвлением. Заключалась она в том, что как только Девон по какому-либо поводу преисполнялась гордости, она падала. В прямом смысле. Секунду назад вышагивала по коридору убежища с необычайной важностью, и тут же растягивалась на ровном месте, а из ниоткуда именно в этот момент возникали свидетели.

В этот раз не было ни гордости, ни свидетелей. Зато резкая боль едва не заставила ее разжать вцепившиеся в колючую арматуру пальцы, когда тело поспешило ухнуть вниз. Отличная, определенно, отличная идея - не смотреть под ноги, когда перекрытия моста тут и там прорезали немалых размеров трещины.

Висеть так долго она не смогла бы - истертые в кровь ладони требовали избавить их от пытки, а края потрескавшегося асфальта осыпались крошкой прямо ей в глаза. Девон ухватилась за железные пруты покрепче и, осторожно повернув голову, попыталась оценить высоту. Долгий, тянувшийся почти от самого бункера Анклава мост в этом месте нависал совсем близко к земле. Шанс переломать ноги не так уж велик, особенно если угодить в воду.

Она разжала пальцы. Полет оказался недолгим. В опасной близости мелькнул возвысившийся над водой округлый валун. Всплеск - и речная муть накрыла ее с головой. Плавать Девон не умела, спасли малая глубина и обтесанный водой камень, послуживший опорой.

Выбралась из воды она, стуча зубами и отряхиваясь. Подозрительный плеск за спиной заставил схватить булыжник - на оружие сразу после купания едва ли стоило надеяться - и с размаху швырнуть его в спешащего следом болотника. Очки доктора Ли она потеряла во время налета Анклава, поэтому попадание сочла чистым везением. Еще пара увесистых камней окончательно утихомирили мутировавшую тварь, и Девон вздохнула бы с облегчением, если бы не показалась другая.

Она разнервничалась и дважды промазала. Попала всего раз, зато, кажется, в область морды. Глубоко вздохнув, Девон сняла с плеча безнадежно вымокшую винтовку, перехватила поудобнее и, подгадав момент, когда болотник окажется достаточно близко, вогнала дулом в мягкую морду. 

Поиски укромного места заняли некоторое время. Ей хотелось отойти подальше от грозившего новым явлением болотников берега, поэтому она устроилась у одной из последних опор моста, по пути собирая сухие ветки. 

На месте девушка быстро разделась и прежде всего оценила повреждения. По ногам пробежали неглубокие царапины, на боках появилось несколько новых синяков, с ладоней содрана кожа, но ничего серьезного. Она перетряхнула свой рюкзак, отыскала предусмотрительно обмотанную полиэтиленом коробку спичек. Первые три не загорелись - видимо, внутрь все же просочилась вода, но с четвертой ей повезло. Торопливо выжимая все, что могла, и одновременно раскручивая пострадавшую винтовку, Девон тряслась от холода и поминутно оглядывалась, опасаясь, как бы ее не застали в таком беззащитном виде.

В следующие полчаса она размахивала вокруг костра своей одеждой, надеясь, что так она высохнет скорее. Разумеется, не обошлось без печальных последствий: края штанин слегка обгорели, когда она заслышала вдали шум и отвлеклась. Но, не считая еще расклеившихся ботинок, добытых ею в одном из довоенных магазинов, для одежды купание закончилось неплохо.

Таблетки в банках и герметичные корпусы стимуляторов тоже не пострадали. Небольшой медицинский справочник пришлось выкинуть: и без того потускневшие со временем чернила расплылись по страницам. Контракт Харона, сложенный вчетверо и, как и спички, обмотанный полиэтиленовой пленкой, выглядел точно так же, как до купания, разворачивать и проверять девушка не стала.

Самой трагичной оказалась потеря боеприпасов. Девон вскрыла ножом пару картонных патронов явно послевоенного производства - вода промочила оба насквозь, к использованию они были непригодны. 

Впрочем, не так далеко оставалось до ближайшей остановки караванщиков. Если повезет встретить кого-нибудь из торговцев, проблему можно считать решенной.

А до тех пор придется соблюдать крайнюю осторожность и избегать любой опасности.

* * *

Литл-Лэмплайт опустел. Дети могли спрятаться от отрядов Анклава в пещерах, или же их увели с неизвестной целью - он никого не встретил и не смог убедиться ни в одном из вариантов. Поселение выглядело брошенным в один момент; ему попадались оброненные вещи и даже потерявшее своих маленьких хозяев оружие. Но ни единого трупа или следов насилия.

Харон не стал задерживаться и сразу же покинул пещеру. Несмотря на все опасения, никакой засады снаружи не встретилось, и, отойдя достаточно далеко, он позволил себе немного ослабить бдительность и поразмыслить.

Следы у пещеры позволили заключить, что отряд прибыл по воздуху, и тогда сомнений не осталось. Он не знал, что предпринять. Можно ли вообще что-то предпринять? Одна мысль о попытке выследить винтокрыл Анклава вызывала нервный смешок: она была не просто обречена не неудачу, а вовсе безнадежна. В округе, как он выяснил, никто не проживал, так что определить с помощью очевидцев хотя бы примерное направление не представлялось возможным. Но даже если бы ему удалось узнать, где держат Девон, он не пошел бы за ней. Не потому, что боялся или плевать хотел на жизнь своей чокнутой подопечной. Просто это было неэффективно - врываться на охраняемую территорию в одиночку без плана, без какой-либо информации. Бесполезно. Он уже не справился со своими обязанностями. Единственный способ хоть чем-то ей помочь или, на худой конец, спасти труд Джеймса - сообщить обо всем Братству. Оставалось только надеяться, что его не пристрелят, как только увидят у ворот. 

Дни в пути проходили одинаково: он неуклонно двигался в сторону Цитадели, сохраняя осторожность и аккуратно избавляясь от подстерегавших на дороге опасностей, а вечером с неохотой вспоминал навыки разжигания костра, ужинал добытым накануне мясом кротокрыса и отдыхал до первых признаков рассвета. Почти без сна, в глухой тишине.

Несколько месяцев работы по контракту заставили его отвыкнуть от одиночества и даже привыкнуть к обратному, но теперь Харон задумывался: чего в его жизни было больше? Размышления эти походили на поиски в темноте: память молчала, и он ориентировался исключительно по ускользающим отголоскам владевших им некогда настроений. Оставалось только догадываться, и ему казалось, что однажды он уже преодолевал немалое расстояние в одиночку. И тогда, как и сейчас, ничего не помнил о своем прошлом и настоящем, первоначальном предназначении, ради которого он стал тем, кто есть теперь.

И Харон не мог сказать, что сильно этим огорчен. Ему и не хотелось в один прекрасный момент обнаружить, что старая память вернулась, даже если это странное задание - “найти других” - так и осталось невыполненным. Он не любил невыполненные задания, но многие десятилетия не могли не стереть в порошок тех, кого ему следовало отыскать. А он еще жив, по крайней мере, дышит, и вовсе не горит желанием обнаруживать себя другим человеком - тем, которым он был тогда. Всецело погруженным в разрешение проблем, которые теперь утратили всякую актуальность.

В какой-то мере такая перспектива даже пугала его.

Недалеко от Мегатонны гуль наткнулся на группу рейдеров и растратил почти все боеприпасы, которых и так оставалось немного после прогулки к убежищу 87. Пришлось навестить Мойру Браун в городе. Та, как обычно, приняла покупателя радушно, поболтала с ним за двоих и даже позволила воспользоваться ее инструментами для ухода за оружием, правда, с одним условием - не покидая ее поля зрения. Но этого Харон делать и не собирался. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Мойра не села за свои черновики: каждый раз, встречаясь с сомнением, она обращалась к своему охраннику, который едва ли мог подсказать, как лучше сформулировать ту или иную мысль.

\- Вот смотри, если я напишу: "помимо воздействия ультразвуком, вызывающего, согласно свидетельствам очевидцев, смещение позвонков, преждевременное старение, опухание мозга и другие вредные для здоровья последствия, отдельные особи озерников способны выделять феромоны, предположительно действующие и на людей" - это понятно?

\- Угу, - устало отозвался привалившийся к стене охранник.

\- Ты думаешь? Ну хорошо... ох, сколько же информации, ее просто необходимо структурировать!..

Увлеченная своей книгой, Мойра даже не подумала спросить Харона, куда подевалась его напарница. За это он был ей почти благодарен. Не хотелось объяснять, что случилось с Девон - выглядело бы жалко; ему казалось, что он оправдывается перед самим собой, даже просто обдумывая, а не озвучивая произошедшее.

У него осталось не так много крышек, чтобы солидную их часть спустить на ночевку у Мориарти, так что этот вариант гуль, несмотря на усталость, откинул. Если идти без остановок, - а беречь себя уже незачем, - можно добраться до Цитадели к утру. Несмотря на охватившую апатию, он считал своей обязанностью отчитаться о том, что произошло в убежище 87. 

Более того, он не видел для себя других вариантов. Что делать дальше, он пока не думал. Не хотел. На необременительную, не требующую большого ума службу к Азрухалу уже не вернуться, он сам лишил себя этой возможности, пусть и не слишком жалел. Говоря откровенно, размышлять об устройстве собственного будущего ему не нравилось, но малоприятные мысли преследовали с завидной навязчивостью. 

Необходимость найти нового хозяина, ощутимая так же явно, как и отсутствие последнего в их цепи, навела его на странную мысль, которая могла прийти в его голову только теперь, когда он стоял на краю: может, они и пользуются его услугами телохранителя, но и он использует их. Возможно, для заполнения возникшего после психологической обработки пробела, неспособности вести полноценную самостоятельную жизнь. Возможно, для иных, более крупных целей, пока недоступных его сознанию, но засевших где-то глубже и дальше, настолько, что от этого веяло чем-то сверхъестественным.

_Найти других._

Он снова, вопреки нежеланию в этом копаться, думал о том, что вспомнил, когда потерял сознание и едва не одичал. Не стоило исключать вероятность того, что собственный разум играл с ним, как и всегда, когда ему удавалось уснуть. Но никогда еще картины мнимого прошлого не были такими отчетливыми. Сомнительно, что его неразвитая фантазия способна создавать образы такой четкости - он до сих пор видел перед собой лицо той женщины, собственные посиневшие руки и черные ногти, но не мог вспомнить ни ее имени, ни названия города, который они пытались покинуть, ни каких-либо иных подробностей об их организации и собственном происхождении.

Прорезавшийся голос старой памяти не мог не внушать опасений: Харон думал, что прошлое непременно попытается настичь его, например, во сне, но столетние ужасы не селились под его веками, подсознание молчало. 

Тем не менее, он знал, что момент еще настанет.

* * *

Она уже подходила к Мегатонне, когда на экране пип-боя загорелось сообщение: "обнаружен сигнал". От скуки Девон переключилась на новую волну. Одинокий голос зазвучал тихо, заставил прислушаться и кое о чем напомнил. Спустя пару секунд, справившись с неверием, она все же прибавила громкости.

Динамики отчетливо передавали голос Аматы. Та просила прервать поиски отца - это встряхнуло подугасшую боль _обеих_ потерь, - и помочь убежищу утихомирить нового Смотрителя. Не называя имени, она явно обращалась к ней, сбежавшей, сомнений быть не могло.

Вместо того, чтобы подумать о возможной ловушке или переключиться на другую станцию и забыть, 

Девон разозлилась. Неужели дочь Смотрителя не придумала ничего лучше, чем позвать ее на помощь?

Неужели все _настолько_ плохо?

Согласно отметке на карте пип-боя, идти было недалеко, не больше двадцати минут быстрым шагом. Она двинулась к убежищу, пока еще не стемнело, не тратя время на раздумья.

Позади осталась гнилая деревянная дверь в неприметную на первый взгляд пещеру, где все-таки провели свои последние дни несколько несчастных. Еще не рассыпались от древности их таблички с нацарапанными мольбами о помощи, которыми они надеялись привлечь внимание Смотрителя убежища, наблюдавшего за пещерой посредством голокамер.

Тогда, в ночь побега, споткнувшись и подсветив фонариком их почерневшие от времени кости, она едва не потеряла сознание от страха. Сегодня истлевшие мертвецы показались ей старыми знакомыми, и вместо приветствия она сдержанно им кивнула, отмахнувшись от мысли, что общение с трупами входит у нее в привычку.

Девон оставила в пещере свою винтовку, предполагая, что в противном случае ее отберет охрана. Ввязываться в вооруженные конфликты она не планировала, а на случай опасности вроде той, что прогнала ее на пустошь, у девушки был припасен маленький пистолет. _Тот самый, которым она едва не убила Харона._

Только когда пароль уже был введен, а отпирающие зубчатую дверь механизмы пришли в движение, Девон спросила у себя: “зачем?”.

“Чтобы объяснить Амате, что она занимается ерундой, конечно”, - ответила она самой себе и осторожно переступила неровный порог. Холодный свет потолочных ламп резал глаза. Раньше он не казался ей таким ярким.

\- А ну стоять! Кто вы и как сюда попали? - рявкнул офицер, наставив на нее оружие. Мистер Гомес умел звучать решительно и угрожающе, когда хотел. 

Пусть его образ героя-защитника и прорезался трещиной, когда он отказался восставать против Смотрителя и только сделал вид, что не видел ее в ночь побега - все равно Гомес был одним из немногих, по кому она скучала. И теперь понимала несколько лучше, чем тогда.

Девон стянула с себя шапку и приподняла руки. По его дрогнувшему взгляду она поняла, что пип-бой на запястье мужчина заметил и наверняка сделал вывод.

\- Мистер Гомес... - начала она осторожно. Офицер перебил ее, округлив глаза и внимательно присматриваясь:

\- Так это ты? Еле тебя узнал под всей этой грязью. Господи, как же изменилась…

Девон нехотя кивнула, с удовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как офицер опускает пистолет. Он не изменился ничуть. В конце концов, и не должен был - не прошло и полугода.

\- Да, там, снаружи, подметать некому, так что и запачкаться несложно.

Гомес покачал головой: шутку он не оценил, но слегка расслабился, покинул боевую стойку, позволил себе слегка, с какой-то ностальгической иронией улыбнуться.

\- Теперь понятно, как тебе удалось открыть дверь. Опыта у тебя в этом больше, чем у любого из нас.

\- Честно говоря, это Амата меня пригласила, - созналась Девон. Мяться на пороге ей уже немного надоело. - А я подумала - отчего бы не воспользоваться возможностью навестить старый дом?

\- Амата? - переспросил Гомес. - Я… могу тебя отвести, если хочешь. Амата и остальные должны быть в клинике.

\- Хочу. А по пути вы мне расскажете, что тут произошло.

\- Ты можешь уйти, - предложил он чуть тише, доверительным тоном, - как будто тебя здесь не было, никто ничего не узнает.

На секунду она заколебалась, но покачала головой:

\- Понимаю, что у вас могут быть проблемы, но… я не пришла бы, если бы не была уверена, что хочу видеть Амату.

Гомесу пришлось это принять. Они двинулись вперед по скупо освещенному нижнему уровню убежища. Раньше Девон часто здесь бывала - то разбавляя унылые будни стрельбой из пневматической винтовки, то выполняя поручения Стэнли по работе, как и другие техники из его команды. Но теперь коридоры и залы нижнего уровня пустовали.

Гомес долго собирался с мыслями и наконец заговорил.

\- Той ночью, когда вы с отцом ушли, все пошло вразнос. Вылезли тараканы, началась суматоха, много людей погибло. Когда твой отец открыл ту дверь, он выпустил такую кучу дерьма, уж извини за выражение.

\- Да, - она кивнула с невеселой усмешкой, - папа успел сделать немало глупостей.

Офицер замедлил шаг и обеспокоенно взглянул на нее.

\- Так он..?

\- Его убила радиация.

\- О. Прими мои соболезнования. Я не знал о нем всего, но он был хорошим другом...

\- Не стоит, - отозвалась она глухо и тут же взглянула на Гомеса, опасаясь, что он может трактовать ее реакцию как равнодушие и бессердечность. - Я не очень хочу об этом говорить.

\- Понимаю, - он кивнул медленно, будто с трудом. - Что ж, у нас тут тоже все не слава богу. После той ночи население убежища раскололось на две группировки. Первая, во главе с Аматой, отстаивает идею контакта с внешним миром, а вторая - прежние порядки и власть Смотрителя. Их противостояние - это одна большая головная боль.

Девон задумчиво хмыкнула, даже не догадавшись спросить, что сам Гомес думает по этому поводу.

В атриуме ей пришлось воочию убедиться в том, как плохи дела: престарелый офицер охраны едва не пристрелил оказавшегося в поле зрения парня. Девон не разглядела лица, но мистер Гомес не на шутку встревожился, наведя ее на мысль, что неудавшимся беглецом был Фредди.

Пока офицер Гомес отчитывал чрезмерно бдительного старика, девушка привычно огляделась. Когда-то это помещение с высоким потолком, под которым помещалось целых два уровня, представлялось ей чудом простора. Теперь же, пережившая страх и восторг перед циклично сменяющими друг друга солнцем и луной на бесконечно далеком небе, она снова понимала, как же далека от своей жизни в убежище. И от себя самой.

Лозунг на плакате, висящем достаточно высоко, чтобы создать трудности вандалам, был все же исправлен чьей-то рукой: вместо "Спасибо, Смотритель!" на нем теперь читалось куда более экспрессивное "Пошел ты, Смотритель!".

В круглом окошке, служившем для наблюдения за атриумом, Девон краем глаза заметила шевеление и тут же различила замутненную ее слабым зрением фигуру. Кто-то был в кабинете главы убежища, и он видел ее. Смотрел на нее так же, как она на него.

Как только Гомес отвел ее в сторону и коротко, будто стыдясь случившегося, пояснил ей ситуацию с перешедшим на сторону повстанцев Фредди, Девон поинтересовалась:

\- У вас новый Смотритель?

\- Аллен Мак, - отозвался Гомес будто машинально. При упоминании этого имени Девон захотелось съежиться. - Не рискну говорить, что он не в себе - сейчас все убежище в таком состоянии...

Она кивнула, показывая, что вполне удовлетворила свой интерес. Перед глазами, тем не менее, отчетливо замелькали картины той памятной ночи, которую, вероятно, она будет помнить в деталях до самой смерти: бешеный страх, заставлявший сердце едва не выскакивать из груди; оглушающая тревожная сирена; нелепая красная бейсболка и усы с фигурно стриженной бородкой, испугавшие ее тогда до трясучки; стук кулаков по прочному стеклу и слышимый даже по эту сторону крик: "Это все ты и твой отец! Чтоб вы там сдохли! Охрана! Охрана, она здесь!". 

В убежище царил погром, почти как в ночь ее побега. Даже хуже: видимо, о порядке здесь не заботились уже очень давно. По пути в клинику Девон останавливала себя, чтобы не побежать вперед - таким опьяняющим оказалось это чувство узнавания; даже представилось на секунду, что в медицинском кабинете она найдет отца, собранного и серьезного перед лицом нагрянувших в убежище неприятностей.

Вместо этого в зале клиники она увидела все тот же бардак, несколько голых матрасов, кучку старых знакомых и Амату. В первую секунду девушка, обернувшись, взглянула на нее с изумлением и долей неприязни.

\- Я подожду снаружи, - предупредил Гомес и, переглянувшись с сыном, вышел.

Девон шагнула к Амате, на лицо сама собой выползла гнусная ухмылка, которую она попыталась спрятать.

\- Пришла, - Амата сдержанно кивнула. 

\- Ага. Поймала твой сигнал и решила заглянуть.

\- Я не слишком надеялась, что это поможет, - признала девушка с неохотой, - но сигнал нашел тебя, и ты даже решилась прийти. Видимо, чувство долга у тебя все-таки есть.

Девон хмыкнула. _Конечно, есть, подавленное и несчастное._ Отголоски местного воспитания действительно еще жили где-то в ее мозгу, но пришла она совсем не поэтому. По крайней мере, такого убеждения старалась придерживаться.

\- Понимаешь, больше мне обратиться не к кому… после того, как ты сбежала из убежища, все пошло кувырком, - продолжала дочь покойного Смотрителя, сокрушенно качая головой. - Думаю, тебе это и расхлебывать.

\- Ты рассчитываешь на мою помощь после того, что я сделала с твоим отцом?

\- Заметь, пожалуйста, что я не прошу, - отчеканила Амата, выглянув на нее исподлобья. - Я предлагаю тебе разобраться с проблемой, которую устроила ты сама. Твой родной дом в беде, и если это не имеет для тебя никакого значения - отказывайся. И уходи.

Улыбнувшись, Девон насмешливо склонила голову набок.

\- Какая ты строгая. Странно, почему сама не смогла навести здесь порядок.

\- Давай без колкостей, ладно? Ты не знаешь, что мне тут пришлось пережить, когда вы с отцом сбежали, - отрезала девушка, сложив руки на груди.

\- Он погиб, - быстро сказала Девон.

Амата слегка нахмурилась, опустила глаза, но даже не открыла рта, чтобы посочувствовать. Отметив это про себя, Девон подумала, что, может быть, все не так безнадежно, как ей показалось вначале, и ее старая _подруга_ не подставляет другую щеку, а действительно пытается использовать ее. Пусть и довольно неумело.

Пока в их разговоре висело напряженное молчание, Девон краем уха услышала тихий голос Фредди: “в полночь караул меняется не сразу, сбежать будет проще”.

\- Слушай, - Амата, очевидно, тоже все слышала и попыталась привлечь внимание к себе, - если хочешь помочь - помогай. Если нет, мы постараемся справиться сами.

\- Как же тебе пришло в голову, что я могу что-то сделать? - не унималась Девон. 

Амата вопросительно выгнула бровь, и пришлось пояснить свое недоумение:

\- По-моему, я никогда не была гениальным решателем проблем.

\- Но ты выжила там. На пустоши. И при этом наверняка не забыла свой дом, - заговорила Амата чуть мягче. - Здесь, конечно, все изменилось с тех пор, как ты ушла… я не хочу покидать убежище - я хочу открыть его, наладить контакт с внешними жителями, начать торговать. Мы не можем вечно жить в изоляции. Мир снаружи развивается…

Вспомнив бескрайние, до сих пор необжитые руины Вашингтона и утопающую в браминьем навозе Мегатонну, Девон устало вздохнула.

\- Да ни черта он не развивается. Не глупи, Амата. Там все не так, как ты себе представляешь.

\- Я не буду делать выводы, пока не увижу сама, - отрезала девушка. - Мой отец... тоже много лет кормил нас ложной информацией о внешнем мире. Твой пример, по крайней мере, доказывает, что там можно выжить. Пусть и не в самом лучшем виде, - она слегка, самую малость скривила губы, многозначительно оглядев запыленную одежду Девон.

Она и сама осмотрела себя, на фоне все еще чистого убежища кажущуюся комком грязи, и невесело фыркнула.

\- И чего ты хочешь?

\- Попробуй убедить мистера Мака, что нам лучше сотрудничать. Его охрана не впускает меня.

Разумеется, говоря о решении проблем, Амата не имела в виду ликвидацию нового Смотрителя. Она настаивала на разговоре. Это показалось Девон не только закономерным для не приемлющей насилия Аматы, но и вполне целесообразным - убежищу действительно не нужны новые смерти. И все-таки...

\- У меня есть другое предложение, Амата. Думаю, твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты унаследовала его должность. И наверняка небезосновательно. Как насчет того, чтобы доказать, что у тебя действительно есть лидерские качества, и сплотить убежище под своим началом?

\- Я пыталась, но меня никто не хочет слушать, - почти по-детски сокрушенно ответила Амата.

\- Найди способ их заставить. Это должна сделать ты, а не я. Понимаешь?

Вздохнув, Амата выпрямилась, и выражение ее лица снова стало непроницаемо холодным.

\- Да, Девон. Мне все понятно. - Она выдержала длинную паузу, раздумывая, и все это время смотрела в одну точку. - Спасибо за _дельный_ совет. Как видишь, проблем у нас хватает, поэтому прости, но... думаю, тебе не место в убежище. Ты должна уйти.

Тон девушки не оставлял сомнений в том, что действовать она все-таки не собирается.

\- Хорошо, - после не такого долгого, но уже начавшего действовать на нервы Амате молчания кивнула Девон. - Что ж, я не вправе спорить. Но, может, ты сделаешь мне одно одолжение?

Дочь Смотрителя нетерпеливо сложила руки на груди.

\- Ну и какое же?

\- Мне нужны ключи от наших с отцом комнат. Я заберу кое-что на память и уйду, больше ты меня не увидишь.

\- А, это, - Амата поспешила отвести глаза, - ключи у Смотрителя. У меня их нет. Если тебе не удастся найти с ним общий язык, то, боюсь, придется уходить с пустыми руками.

Девон вспомнила, как мистер Бротч высказывался о ее способе мышления. Иногда, видя, что с основной программой ученица справляется без затруднений, он давал ей дополнительные задания, а проверял и анализировал результаты наедине, когда группа разбегалась после уроков. Он заметил: "Не могу понять, склонна ты решать задачи рационально, или же долго и занудно. Когда решение почти очевидно, ты расписываешь его на несколько страниц и ходишь вокруг да около. И в то же время иногда я вижу ну очень нестандартные и краткие решения, о которых сам подумал бы не сразу". После этого он добавлял: "Ты уж определись" и, поставив в углу оценку, отправлял ее домой.

Родившийся в ее голове способ разрешения проблем в убежище был не таким нудным и безнадежным, как долгие и опасные увещевания Смотрителя не сеять раздор среди своих людей. И, пожалуй, весьма нестандартным; возможно, даже жестоким.

Поэтому с непосредственным его исполнением Девон решила повременить и еще раз все обдумать. Ожидавшему в коридоре офицеру Гомесу она дала отмашку, сознавшись, что надеется хотя бы со стороны взглянуть на старый дом.

Их с отцом "квартира" находилась совсем недалеко от клиники. Войти она не могла - дверь не поддавалась никаким уговорам, так что пришлось осмотреть пару знакомых комнат через толстое стекло окна. 

Впрочем, уже от одного вида прежнего дома и знакомой, почти надоевшей за столько лет обстановки дышать стало сложнее. Девон даже показалось, что ее нос улавливает запахи крахмала, порошка, которым отец стирал свой халат, и кофе, который он пил по утрам. Зеленый придверный коврик с цветами, упрощенное изображение морского берега на стене; она обошла помещение по коридору и увидела собственный стол, где остались нетронутыми письменные принадлежности, а книги и стопка комиксов наверняка так и лежали в выдвижном ящике. 

А потом на глаза попалась цитата из Библии, с которой все началось, которая преследовала ее с самого рождения, которая еще прочнее врезалась в память в ночь побега, из-за которой погиб отец. Видеть снова знакомое начертание букв, впускать в сознание знакомый смысл было тяжело, будто вся ее жизнь, расписанная и определенная этой цитатой, укладывалась в несколько строк. Смерть отца - чем не доказательство, что все крайне серьезно?

_От папы она ждала поддержки, от Харона - защиты. Цитата в рамке заставляла вспоминать об обоих._

Выругавшись и встряхнув головой, она огляделась и только теперь заметила, что наследила: грязные сапоги оставляли на полу убежища отчетливые следы. 

Подумав, она решила, что другой возможности может и не представиться, и направилась к прачечной, где вытряхнула из своей сумки запасную одежду. А оттуда, загрузив все тряпье в стиральную машину, - в душевую.

Несмотря на все беспорядки, водопровод в убежище работал исправно: мысль повредить его до сих пор не приходила в голову никому из радикально настроенных резидентов.

Девон с огромным удовольствием провела в душе около часа, наконец-то получив возможность как следует вымыться. Она растирала кожу до красноты и боли, не жалела мыла с едкой отдушкой, такой непохожей на запахи пустоши, пробовала воду на вкус. Душ, который она когда-то принимала ежедневно, теперь казался чудом.

_В новую жизнь нужно вступать с чистыми руками, даже если она обещает быть недолгой._

Затем в течение часа - дело близилось к вечеру - она курсировала между стиральной и сушильной машинами и укладывала чистую одежду в рюкзак, по-прежнему истрепанный и местами рваный, но избавившийся от грязных пятен и впитавший запах “Абраксо”. За несложной работой она понемногу вспоминала все, что знала об устройстве, планировке и системах жизнеобеспечения убежища. А благодаря полученной специальности и Стэнли, который по дружбе делился с ней некоторыми подробностями своих дел, знала она не так уж мало.

Девон вначале не поверила глазам, узнав Бутча в движущейся навстречу размытой фигуре. Определить его намерения она затруднялась. Он не выглядел разозленным, как большинство ее старых знакомых, крайне недовольных воцарившимся после той ночи беспорядком, но и не кинулся к ней с распростертыми объятиями. _Впрочем, это ведь был Бутч._

\- Вот те на, - сказал он вместо приветствия. - Че, явилась свою пушку забрать?

Она хмыкнула. Когда в ночь побега Бутч налетел на нее в коридоре с просьбой спасти его мать, Девон отдала ему свое пневматическое ружье, проигрывающее любому нормальному оружию и практически бесполезное против бронированной охран. Большим она помочь не могла, но, похоже, и этого оказалось достаточно.

\- Нет, конечно, - она помотала головой. - Оставь себе. На память.

\- Ага, на память, - охотно согласился парень и эффектным движением пригладил волосы. - Повешу на стену, а рядом сушеную башку радтаракана с рогами, как у охотников в комиксах…

Девон отозвалась почти машинально:

\- Отличная идея, Бутч.

\- Че-то ты на себя не похожа. Ладно, не дуйся, - поторопился он, неверно поняв ее задумчивые кивки, - это скорее типа комплимент, ну, ты поняла. К себе идешь?

Вопрос на пару секунд ввел ее в ступор; Девон ощутила себя так, будто ее поймали на краже или другом постыдном деянии.

\- Д-да, то есть, нет, - забормотала она торопливо. - К тебе!

\- Не так в гости навязываются, - ухмыльнулся Бутч и снисходительно хлопнул ее по плечу, как старого приятеля. - Ну, пошли, держись меня, а то сослепу дороги не найдешь.

Девон почувствовала, как внутри холодеет от мысли, что для Бутча она так и осталась безобидным заморышем, способным иногда забавлять и поэтому, возможно, представляющим небольшой интерес. Все то, с чем ей пришлось столкнуться на пустоши, когда она сживалась с новым для себя миром, не имело для Бутча никакого веса - он попросту не знал об этом.

Она кивнула.

\- Как мама?

\- Ну, я тогда как следует навалял тараканам, - приосанился Бутч, - так что мама в поряде. Из-за всей этой фигни в убежище мы почти не общаемся, ну, пока она трезвая. Все как обычно, короче.

\- Значит, хотя бы у вас все по-прежнему. Я рада. 

\- Да че-то не очень, по-моему. Больно вид у тебя кислый... подруга, - он улыбнулся, искоса глядя на нее. - А я тут много думал и понял, что вы с папаней правильно сделали, когда свалили из этой дыры. Протухло тут все.

Вздохнув, Девон остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на Бутча.

\- Охрана в атриуме сменяется в полночь.

\- Че?

\- У тебя будет немного времени, но все равно будь осторожен. Обязательно возьми с собой еду, воду и лекарства, обязательно. Неподалеку есть город - Мегатонна. Иди по указателю и постарайся добраться затемно, знакомство с пустошью при свете дня будет... неприятным. В городе найдешь Мойру Браун, назовешь мое имя, попросишь у нее десятимиллиметровый пистолет, комплект патронов к нему и броню. Пусть запишет на мой счет... а хотя нет, лучше я просто дам тебе денег.

Она покусала губы, прикидывая, что еще ему следует знать.

\- Че, просто так?

\- Да, просто так, - Девон пожала плечами и продолжила путь.

\- Не больно ли ты щедрая?

\- Ты всегда мне нравился, - отозвалась она, удивляясь тому, как легко это вышло. - Больше всех. 

Бутч самодовольно хмыкнул. Он, в отличие от нее самой, ничуть не изменился, и в некотором смысле это трогало. Кто бы мог подумать, что самопровозглашенный лидер Туннельных Змей отличается таким постоянством?

\- Само собой, - подтвердил он горделиво, - лучше Бутча в этой дыре никого нет.

За ней закрылась дверь апартаментов семьи Делория. Их дом отличался от других потрепанными обоями, изношенной мебелью и постоянным беспорядком, и по сей день ничего не изменилось. Общественное мнение не без причин сделало из них дурной пример: никто не хотел быть как Элен, что играло на руку Смотрителю, охотно поддерживающему идею трезвости.

Однажды, взяв с нее обещание молчать, отец рассказал Девон, что Смотритель просил его не прописывать Элен детоксин - никто не должен думать, что от алкоголизма так легко излечиться, это породит вседозволенность и лишит жителей убежища живого образца нежелательного будущего. Отец, конечно, был не согласен, но Смотрителя не так просто ослушаться.

Саму Элен, как казалось Девон, нисколько не беспокоило всеобщее осуждение. Она производила впечатление человека, которому вовсе нет дела до собственной жизни и всего, что происходит вокруг. В детстве Девон думала, что, наверное, Элен очень несчастна, в подростковом возрасте, познакомившись со спасительным разнообразием медицинских препаратов, даже ощущала некое понимание пополам с отвращением, хотя за все двадцать проведенных в убежище лет ни разу не сумела с ней поговорить.

Встряхнувшись, она без спроса отодвинула для себя обеденный стул, села и принялась рыться в рюкзаке, выудила мешок с крышками и отсчитала достаточное количество, чтобы Бутчу хватило на первое время, ссыпала в пакет и вручила парню.

Он осмотрел содержимое пакета с недоверием.

\- Ну и в чем прикол? Это же крышки от ядер-колы.

\- А на пустоши - денежная единица, - со значением пояснила девушка. - Не трать все сразу. И гляди в оба, если кто-то увидит у тебя такую сумму, то может и убить.

\- А че, это много?

\- Много, - согласилась она, надеясь, что так Бутч отнесется к деньгам с большей осторожностью.

\- Тогда забирай обратно, - он поспешил избавиться от пакета и воровато глянул на свою мать, которая крепко спала на диване. - Не особо хочется остаться без башки. Да и откуда я знаю, как ты их заработала?

Девон устало вздохнула.

\- Я часто бываю в опасных и брошенных местах. Нахожу много довоенного барахла, в том числе оружие. Продаю. Так и зарабатываю.

\- Одна, что ли?

\- Нет, конечно, - мотнула головой Девон, - одна я бы не справилась, у меня был напарник. Все, Бутч, - не дожидаясь, пока ее охватят меланхолические настроения, она сунула пакет ему в руки, - начинай собирать вещи. Можешь взять с собой маму, если она согласится. Только возьми с нее обещание бросить пить.

\- Понял. Ну это, спасибо... считай, что место в моей банде ты уже заслужила. Хорошее такое место.

\- Счастлива это слышать, - широко улыбнулась Девон.

Делория заботливо проводил ее до ближайшего поворота. Когда он развернулся и направился к себе, чтобы, как надеялась Девон, приступить к сборам, она окликнула его:

\- Бутч?

\- Че? - вместо ожидаемого раздражения - _кажется, она слишком привыкла к своему вечно угрюмому напарнику_ \- на его лице мелькнуло выражение ленивого самодовольства. Видимо, парня до того доконала каждодневная, неизменная тоска убежища, что даже знаки внимания от вчерашнего объекта издевательств он почитал за привлекательное разнообразие.

\- А как же “Туннельные змеи”? - она допускала, что вопрос, вероятно, заставит Бутча передумать, но не спросить не могла.

\- А че “Туннельные змеи”? - он скривился, как от запаха перебродившей нюка-колы. - Я же тебе только что сказал, подруга: у нас будет своя банда. Покруче этих молокососов.

Девон медленно кивнула.

\- Ладно. Запомни: ночью, когда в атриуме никого не будет. Я задержусь, но потом тебя найду.

Он выслушал ее с тем же видом, с каким сидел на уроках мистера Бротча, после чего произнес:

\- Смотри, не подохни, - что раньше наверняка заставило бы Девон проронить слезу умиления.

Когда они стали чуть старше, и Бутч осознал, что глумиться над дочкой доктора уже не так весело, его презрение сменилось покровительственным снисхождением. Прекрасно зная, что она относится к нему по-особенному, он, конечно, не давал Девон повода для надежд, но будто стал в чуть большей мере ценить ее.

А однажды даже назвал “сестренкой” и потрепал по голове. 

“Смотри, не подохни” в тот короткий период было его обычным пренебрежительным прощанием, только в этот раз оно звучало по-новому. Еще некоторое время, пока Бутч не скрылся в дверях своего дома, это занимало ее мысли, но скоро они всецело перешли в другое русло.

Пришлось навестить Смотрителя. В иных обстоятельствах она попыталась бы избежать встречи, но идея, занимавшая ее все больше, диктовала свои условия, вынуждала пойти на отчаянные меры.

Отдаленный шум в коридоре сообщал о чьем-то присутствии. Не стоило удивляться встрече с парой вооруженных охранников у входа в кабинет главы убежища. Обоих Девон хорошо помнила - офицер Уилкинс и офицер Хэннон, которые совсем недавно имели обыкновение отвечать скупыми кивками на ее ежедневные вежливые приветствия. 

Хэннон немедленно навел на нее пистолет. Уилкинс сделал товарищу знак, немного поумеривший его воинственность, и потребовал:

\- Назови хоть одну причину тебя не убивать.

\- Я хочу помочь, - выпалила Девон, хотя голос норовил дрогнуть, а в коленях поселился нервный трепет. - Помочь проучить Амату и подавить повстанцев. И я готова поделиться кое-какими сведениями, если Смотритель меня выслушает.

Офицеры охраны мрачно переглянулись. Уилкинс с сомнением покачал головой, будто не веря, что она это всерьез.

\- Лучше проваливай, пока можешь.

\- Ага, - поддержал его Хэннон. - Поищи легковерных идиотов где-нибудь еще.

На какое-то мгновение Девон ощутила себя беспомощной и подумала было, что затея провалилась. Как и всегда - стоило ей увлечься, как обстоятельства выходили из-под контроля и оборачивались против нее.

Она снова подумала об отце и о том, к чему привело их счастливое, казалось бы, воссоединение. Потом подумала об Амате, которую никогда не считала слабой - как жалко она выглядела, прося о помощи, скрываясь от Смотрителя в окружении так и не сумевших повзрослеть “Туннельных змей” и сверстников...

\- Я говорила с Аматой. Представьте, в каком она отчаянном положении, если позвала меня в убежище. Но я не хочу помогать _ей_ , - произнесла Девон с нажимом, - я же всегда ей завидовала, а теперь просто хочу, чтобы вы ее проучили. Больше ничего. В это так сложно поверить?

Они переглянулись еще раз, выдержали драматическую паузу, - у Девон едва не подогнулись ноги от страха, что она все-таки переиграла, - после чего с большой неохотой вызвали Смотрителя по интеркому, чтобы предупредить о визите. Не сразу, но он согласился на встречу - купился на обещание раскрыть планы Аматы. К неудовольствию Девон, охранники последовали в кабинет за ним. Конечно, не стоило и надеяться, что при нынешнем положении в убежище ей позволят остаться с главным его лицом наедине.

Аллен Мак приветствовал ее без откровенной грубости, но и без намека на дружелюбие. Под его колючим взглядом, готовым распознать угрозу в каждом движении, пришлось потянуть время. Снова начав заикаться от волнения, она на новый лад пересказывала Смотрителю и его скептично настроенным охранникам все, что услышала от Аматы, приукрашивая речь несуществующими подробностями и натянутыми предположениями. Продолжалось это до тех пор, пока атриум - а вместе с ним и все убежище - не огласился визгом сирен. Давно знакомый отчаянный сигнал ненадолго отнял у нее способность думать, но пока этого и не требовалось - всеобщее внимание оказалось захвачено тревожным шумом.

Потеряв всякий интерес к сбивчивой речи девушки, совсем недавно упоминавшей возможность побега, охрана и Смотритель хмуро переглядывались. На то, чтобы определиться с назначениями, у них ушло еще несколько секунд, после чего охранники подхватили оружие и бросились на перехват беглецов. Как она и рассчитывала. 

Аллен проводил своих офицеров взглядом человека, упорно, но безуспешно пытающегося сохранять контроль над ситуацией. Отражавшееся на его лице выражение Девон определила как растерянную сосредоточенность; она удивлялась самой себе, отмечая, что ему место Смотрителя подходит даже меньше, чем Амате. И в буквальном смысле тоже: Аллен Мак явно порядком устал от своего кресла, то и дело ерзал в попытках устроиться удобнее, а теперь и вовсе поднялся, чтобы выглянуть через круглое окно в атриум.

\- Я же говорила, кто-то попытается сбежать, - Девон осторожно, стараясь не привлекать внимание резкими движениями, шагнула к его столу, где еще со времен Альмодовара стояла тяжелая статуэтка в форме шестеренки.

В тот момент, когда он уже раскрывал рот для ответа и оборачивался, девушка со всей силы обрушила увесистую безделушку ему на голову, надеясь оглушить.

Спасла его не то бейсболка, не то недостаточная сила удара. Вместо того, чтобы упасть без чувств, Смотритель согнулся, захрипел, запоздало прикрыл место ушиба ладонями и попятился, а его лицо исказилось в уже привычной Девон презрительной гримасе.

\- Так я и думал, - прокряхтел он с не слишком подобающей ситуации торжественностью. - Для тебя нет ничего святого, такая же самоуверенная дрянь, как твой папаша. Забыла, как тебя гнали отсюда, решила еще раз хлебнуть дерьма?

\- Вы тоже, кажется, забыли, как закончил свои дни ваш предшественник, - она сделала осторожный шаг назад. - Ничего, можете расслабиться, я не намерена вас...

Аллен не дал ей закончить: сорвав с себя забавную красную бейсболку, он швырнул ту в угол кабинета и решительно двинулся к Девон. От неожиданности она почти забыла о подобии оружия в своей руке и едва успела заметить, как статуэтка оказалась у Смотрителя. Еще секунда, и он ударил бы, но каким-то чудом она успела его опередить: сработал инстинкт, или же вспомнились уроки Харона, но она выбрала самый действенный способ ненадолго обезвредить мужчину. От удара в пах коленом он согнулся и попятился, глухо застонав, хотя Девон ожидала истошных воплей. Оброненную им статуэтку она отшвырнула подальше.

Тогда она и заметила штурмовую винтовку, приставленную к стене в углу кабинета - там, куда приземлился чересчур ребяческий для мужчины в возрасте головной убор. Девон проворно подбежала к смотрительскому столу, перемахнула на другую сторону и выдохнула, только когда оружие оказалось в ее руках.

Теперь она могла позволить себе нервирующую медлительность; каждый шаг, на который она приближалась к Смотрителю, злил его все больше.

\- Вы не дали мне договорить.

Продолжая следить за корчащимся в неудобной позе Смотрителем, она проверила, заряжено ли оружие, и с самым мирным видом навела прицел на мужчину, который как раз пытался встать, но быстро понял, насколько это негодная идея. 

\- Вроде неплохая у вас винтовка, но какая же неудобная... Ладно, это ерунда. Я пришла кое-что у вас попросить.

Нецензурный и преисполненный экспрессии ответ Смотрителя заставил ее укоризненно покачать головой. Все еще сдерживая его агрессивные порывы видом заряженного оружия, она неторопливо прошествовала ко входу в кабинет и заблокировала возможность доступа извне. Затем, пока этого не сделал Аллен, подняла статуэтку и спрятала ее за железную дверцу ближайшего шкафчика.

\- В общем, мистер Мак, - говорить спокойно с кряхтящим и сыплющим проклятиями Смотрителем оказалось не так-то просто, - мне нужны две вещи: ваш мастер-ключ и пароль к главной консоли. Все. Я получу необходимое и оставлю вас мять сиденье вашего кресла и дальше.

\- Я отправлю за тобой охрану, мелкая сука, - выплюнул Аллен. В буквальном смысле - на штанине у нее повис сгусток пузырящейся слюны. - Тебя по стенке размажут…

\- Мне кажется, мы еще не так хорошо знакомы, чтобы вы слюнявили мне ноги, - заметила Девон рассеянно, отойдя подальше; уместно было бы отвесить ему изящный пинок, показать, что с ней шутки плохи, но она так и не решилась, только держала его на прицеле. - Мастер-ключ и пароль. После этого я уйду.

\- У тебя мозги совсем набекрень, если ты думаешь, что сможешь просто уйти! Тебе не дадут уйти. Ты преступила закон. Теперь за тобой охотится все убежище. У тебя не выйдет сбежать, как в тот раз...

Это начинало раздражать. Смотритель явно напрашивался на применение силы, иначе его не заткнуть. Она понимала все яснее, что не сильна в угрозах и не слишком убедительна в своей роли - он оказывал на нее куда большее давление, чем она на него. Возможно, уговорить его так и не получится, и тогда...

\- Не волнуйтесь, справлюсь, - до нее вдруг дошло, что Аллен, вероятно, и не подозревает о малоизвестных свойствах доставшегося ему кабинета. Интересно, он вообще подходил к консоли? Может, пароль не изменился?.. - Но ваша помощь сильно упростила бы мне задачу.

Аллен вдруг перестал яростно кривиться, вместо этого его рот расплылся в подобии улыбки.

\- Ладно... хочешь ключ? - он запустил руку в карман, извлек на свет глянцевую карту, протянул ее Девон и тут же отнял, чтобы разломить надвое. Этот краткий треск немного дезориентировал девушку и на несколько секунд сбил с толку.

Происходящее мгновенно набрало непостижимую скорость: вот Аллен с ругательным выкриком попытался схватить ее за ноги, засохшая грязь на ботинках раскрошилась от удара прямо над его ухом, после чего Девон замахнулась на него прикладом винтовки. Обеспокоившись перспективой новой головной травмы, Смотритель отпустил ее и отполз а сторону.

\- Вы ведете себя некрасиво, - мрачно пробормотала Девон. - Я могла бы вас просто пристрелить.

\- Но ты этого не сделаешь, потому что вся охрана сбежится ко входу, и тогда тебе не уйти, - издевательски, будто нащупав долгожданную слабость противника, заключил Мак.

Девон пожала плечами, не попытавшись его переубедить. _Он действительно ничего не знал._

\- У вас тоже есть некая причина торчать безвылазно в этом кабинете. Может, боитесь, что недовольные разорвут вас на клочки?

\- Ты ненормальная, - проговорил Аллен медленно. - Даже если просто допускаешь, что это возможно. А ты пошла еще дальше. Убить Смотрителя, это ни у одного нормального человека в голове не укладывается… 

\- А теперь вы заняли его место, - спокойно отозвалась Девон. - Не испытываете никакого дискомфорта по этому поводу? Или, может, вам кажется, что новое назначение вознесло вас куда-нибудь к небесам? То есть, конечно же, к потолку - какое тут небо.

Он ненадолго заткнулся. Девон же вспомнился рассказ Мориарти о другом госте из убежища, который, как заведенный, повторял заповеди убежища и восхвалял Смотрителя. Разумеется, это могло быть преувеличением, но в поведении Аллена ей виделись до странного похожие мотивы. Чего и стоило ждать от того, кто с рождения подвергался настойчивой промывке мозгов.

\- Двадцать лет убежище пыталось вырастить из тебя достойного члена общества… Это все твой папаша, его влияние, он пустил в убежище эту заразу...

Вдох, выдох. Если показать ему, как сильно это раздражает, если хотя бы намекнуть на произошедшую трагедию, он не преминет потоптаться по уязвимости противника, и тогда исход этой встречи можно считать решенным. Убивать его в пылу не входило в ее планы. Ей вообще не хотелось его убивать - это будет слишком просто для Аматы.

\- Что ж, вы вынуждаете меня стать невежливым гостем, - Девон развернула оружие, снова нацелившись на Мака. - Ложитесь на пол вниз животом, пожалуйста.

\- Да пошла ты…

\- Я сказала: ложитесь на пол! - прикрикнула она. Результат показался ей неубедительным. - Слушайте, раз уж я действительно не в себе, мне ничего не стоит выстрелить. Подумаешь, не смогу выйти - охрана и без того скоро будет здесь. Мне разницы нет, а вот вам, думаю, расставаться с жизнью совсем не хочется.

\- Ты и твой папаша, вы все испортили! Раньше никто и не думал, что жизнь можно отнять, - шипел Аллен, - а теперь как с ума посходили… черта с два я буду плясать под твою дудку, ты же потом действительно пристрелишь меня, как Альфонса, что за идиотская смерть…

\- Я ничего вам не сделаю.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил?

Девон устало вздохнула.

\- На пол. - Не дождавшись реакции, она добавила: - Я вас свяжу, а потом вытащу из винтовки все патроны. Идет?

Аллен снова разразился бранью, которую приходилось терпеливо выслушивать, не мешая ему упражняться в _грязноречии_. Впоследствии Девон казалось, что подействовало именно ее спокойствие: после обстоятельного рассказа о порочной деятельности ее родни, реакции на который не последовало, Аллен все-таки распластался на полу. Осталось только завести ему за спину руки и связать обрывком ветхой веревки, найденным в рюкзаке.

\- Простите, но, кажется, у нас тут вышла небольшая накладка, - пробормотала она виновато, удалившись на безопасное расстояние. - У меня не хватает веревки, чтобы связать вас по ногам, так что при вас остается частичная подвижность, а у меня - патроны в винтовке. По-моему, все честно.

Он засопел и скривился, изображая смешки.

\- Какая же ты сучка. Так я и знал, так и знал...

\- Сидите смирно, пожалуйста.

Она обошла смотрительский стол и заглянула в ящики. Пыль и крошки, книги, - не иначе, самоучители из серии "Как стать хорошим Смотрителем", - письменные принадлежности. В одном из ящиков лежала фотография в рамке - Амата и ее отец, Альфонс Альмодовар. Засмотревшись, Девон едва успела заметить, что Аллен пытается встать. Это был как раз тот момент, когда стоило напомнить ему, как выглядит дуло винтовки. 

\- Какого хрена ты вообще притащилась? - устало вопросил он, снова плюхнувшись на задницу. 

\- Понимаете, мистер Мак, - Девон снова отложила оружие и принялась проверять ящики, - вам - в смысле, жителям убежища - недостает сплоченности. У вас тут нездоровая атмосфера. Я знаю, как это исправить.

Смотритель гневно взирал на нее исподлобья. 

\- Что может объединить две враждующие стороны? Общая беда, конечно, - продолжала бормотать она, поочередно обыскивая шкафчики.

Ничего, даже отдаленно напоминавшего разломанный ключ-карту, она не обнаружила и 

\- Бесполезно искать, - поддакнул ее мыслям Смотритель. - Я сломал последний ключ.

Девон рассеянно покивала и неспешно перешла к терминалу. После Эдема все прочие компьютеры казались разочаровывающе несовершенными, и она не сдержала тоскливого вздоха, подозревая, что уже не сможет смотреть на них по-прежнему.

Пароль терминала не изменился, и Девон удовлетворенно похвалила себя за то, что в ночь побега сообразила уничтожить листок, куда сам Альмодовар записал его случай забывчивости. В очередной раз оглянувшись на нового Смотрителя, возмущенно сгрудившего густые брови в одну линию, она поинтересовалась:

\- Вы хоть раз пользовались консолью? Или вступили в должность, так и не узнав пароля?

\- Только посмотри, какая дрянь, - процедил Аллен.

\- Теперь понятно, почему вы такой неудачливый руководитель, мистер Мак, - продолжала она весело, - вы ведь могли бы дистанционно запереть неугодных в их комнатах, подслушивать их разговоры, в конце концов, активировать систему пожаротушения и облить их водой...

Для демонстрации упущенных возможностей она запустила звуковой поток со скрытых в клинике микрофонов и прибавила звук. Кабинет немедленно наполнился шорохами и гулом, среди которых выделился голос Аматы: “...да, мне тоже. Если ушла не она… может быть, они заодно со Смотрителем. Я должна что-то делать, но не знаю, что... “. 

“Сделай глубокий вдох, - это говорила уже Сьюзи Мак, - может быть, все разрешится само собой, если ты успокоишься”.

\- Не в обиду вам, но совет не очень, - изрекла Девон задумчиво, крутанувшись в кресле Смотрителя. - Ждать, пока проблемы не решатся сами - худшее, что вообще можно придумать, но не будем на этом останавливаться, ладно? Я и без того потеряла с вами кучу времени. Давайте лучше опробуем подачу сигнала в обратную сторону.

Аллен ответил невнятной руганью.

Один из двух установленных в клинике громкоговорителей оказался неисправен, контакт с другим удалось наладить без особых проблем. Девон постучала по микрофону; болтовня в зале тут же прекратилась, и теперь девушка не сомневалась, что ее слышат.

\- Привет еще раз, Амата.

“Тише, это какая-то уловка”, - послышался из динамиков женский голос. Шепот не давал разобрать, кому он принадлежит, но этого и не требовалось.

\- Ты немного ошиблась. Смотритель не очень-то рвется со мной сотрудничать, но не могу сказать, что ожидала обратного. Спокойно, мистер Мак, - она приподнялась над креслом с винтовкой в руках, - ваш выход немного позже.

_“Я заигралась, чтоб меня, я заигралась”._

“Может, ты уже скажешь, что тебе нужно?” - спросила Амата вполне решительно. Девон это понравилось.

\- Помочь тебе наладить мир среди жителей убежища, конечно. 

Из динамиков донеслось бормотание и шепот.

\- Поэтому я дам тебе другой совет, - она немного повысила голос, - не вздумай расслабляться и пускать дело на самотек. Убежище станет непригодным для жизни. Если ты так и будешь наматывать сопли на кулак, то погубишь не только себя. Понятно? - поинтересовалась она после некоторой паузы, уже усомнившись, что ее слушают, и снова пригрозила оружием подползающему все ближе Аллену.

“Слушай, это тебе так просто с рук не сойдет!” - она узнала голос Фредди Гомеса. Интересно, где сейчас его отец?

_...в дверь заколотили._

В течение нескольких секунд от скрутившего живот страха она не могла вздохнуть.

“Тебя лишили дома, и теперь ты хочешь ответить нам тем же?” - почти кричала Амата. Удары в дверь прекратились, послышались приглушенные голоса:

\- Открывайте! Смотритель, вы здесь?

\- Сейчас же откройте, иначе мы подорвем дверь!

Девон выругалась не хуже, чем ее невольный пленник.

\- Я здесь! - он налетел на дверь, будто только этого и ждал, и тоже принялся биться в нее коленями. - Помогите! 

\- Если они действительно подорвут дверь, от вас вряд ли что-то останется, - не могла не заметить Девон, хотя теперь разглагольствовать ей хотелось меньше всего.

Она быстро отключилась от громкой связи, заблокировала все ходы в районе главной двери в убежище, сменила пароль от входа на первое, что пришло в голову - “туннельныезмеирулят”. Пальцы предательски дрожали, поэтому она дважды ошиблась. Прокрутка опций терминала посредством клавиатуры, казалось, происходит возмутительно долго - охрана каким-то чудом не вломилась в кабинет, когда она наконец добралась до управления входом в туннель.

Зато Аллен Мак быстро смекнул, что за ним следят уже не так внимательно. Ей пришлось швырнуть в него кресло на колесиках, чтобы дать себе немного времени. Дожидаться, когда стол Смотрителя поднимется до упора, она не стала и протолкнула внутрь свой рюкзак, а затем с некоторым трудом пролезла сама - зазор был размером с ее голову.

\- Если жизнь заведет вас в тупик, спросите о ее смысле своего сына, - крикнула она продолжавшему исторгать злобу Аллену. 

Удаляясь по туннелю от кабинета, Девон ненадолго оказалась в безопасности и думала только об одном: не слишком ли очевидной получилась подсказка.

На подуровне убежища, как она и надеялась, никого не было. Если бы Аллен поделился с ней ключом, не пришлось бы даже напрягаться: она могла бы просто отключить некоторые из систем жизнеобеспечения и заблокировать дверь с помощью карты. Теперь, впрочем, Девон понимала, что план не из лучших. Дверь по-прежнему могли выломать, пусть и не без усилий, а ключ мог быть не единственным.

Нет, с восхитительными довоенными разработками, подарившими нескольким поколениям право на жизнь после апокалипсиса, придется попрощаться так же безжалостно, как это сделал сам Волт-Тек в обреченном на разрушение убежище 87.

Вывести из строя синтезаторы пищи оказалось нетрудно - Девон просто оборвала все провода и разбила опциональные модули, в которых скрывалось все многообразие кухни убежища. С устройствами, производящими одежду и предметы первой необходимости, она расправилась тем же образом. Куда большую сложность представил терминал, управляющий системой очистки воды. Она просидела перед ним не меньше получаса, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, и в конце концов отыскала лазейку в системе восстановления пароля. Внутренняя функция диагностики предупреждала об угрозе поломки при перезагрузке чипа. Этим Девон и воспользовалась.

По глазам в ту же секунду ударила белая вспышка, раздался хлопок. Терминал отключился. Из ближайших динамиков заголосила сирена. Только теперь Девон вспомнила, что, получив доступ к консоли Смотрителя, собиралась отключить систему оповещения, но в спешке об этом попросту забыла.

Наверное, так даже лучше. Тревожный шум нервирует и подстегивает. Так у них будет больше шансов. В самом деле, она ведь не собиралась никого убивать - только на время лишить некоторых удобств и дать повод объединиться ради спасения.

Времени оставалось слишком мало, чтобы придумать безопасный способ обесточить убежище. Впрочем, необходимости в этом Девон не видела - не была уверена, что аварийный источник питания позволит открыть главный вход, а так рисковать ей не хотелось.

Пока все складывалось почти удачно. Коридорами нижнего уровня она быстро добралась до последнего зала, но переступать порог не торопилась: там что-то происходило.

Только теперь она поняла, что великодушно оставила Смотрителю его винтовку. Пистолет ее предназначался скорее для бытовой самозащиты, нежели для боя.

Девон лихорадочно соображала, как лучше всего обойтись с охраной. Еще есть возможность вернуться назад, запереться в какой-нибудь подсобке изнутри и переждать, но, во-первых, они тоже могут выжидать сутками, а во-вторых… если уж они здесь - значит, Аллен ее обманул, и сломанный мастер-ключ был не последним.

\- Я ее вижу, - возвестил кто-то совсем близко.

Глубоко вздохнув в последний раз перед возможной гибелью, Девон буквально вытолкнула себя за порог.

Гомес был здесь один.

\- Будь я тысячу раз проклят за то, что впустил тебя, - он покачал головой и поднес ко рту рацию. - Я сам с ней разберусь, отбой.

От изумления Девон буквально онемела. Гомесу, возможно, не хватало смелости открыто выступить против Смотрителя, но идиотом он никогда не был.

\- Зачем вы лишаете себя шансов? - совладав с собой, она спросила о единственном, чего не понимала в этот момент.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя не хватит духу в меня выстрелить. Ты слишком труслива, - произнес он так убедительно, что она едва не кивнула в знак согласия, - поэтому занимаешься вредительством, но не убиваешь.

\- А кто, по-вашему, застрелил Альмодовара?

Гомес обреченно покачал головой.

\- Я не верю, что это была ты. Ты на такое не способна.

\- Да вы что, не в себе? - рявкнула она, заставив его нервно дернуть рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом. - Слушайте, я даю вам возможность уйти, скажете, что у меня из живота выросли огромные щупальца и вы так испугались, что ничего не успели сделать, что у вас оружие заклинило и вы решили не рисковать, да что угодно - я не хочу в вас стрелять!

\- В этот раз ты зашла слишком далеко, - продолжал Гомес, будто не слыша ее, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить ровно и спокойно. - Самое странное, что я понимаю, зачем ты это сделала. Я же знаю тебя с детства.

Девон осторожно оглядела его исподлобья, примериваясь, куда - если придется - будет лучше выстрелить. Пистолет она не опускала, как и Гомес, поэтому оставалась вероятность, что он тоже успеет наградить ее пулей. Ее подшитая пластинами куртка против бронежилета - очевидно, кому достанется больше.

\- Вы тоже можете уйти, - тихо произнесла она. Эти переговоры уже действовали на нервы. Ничем хорошим они никогда не заканчивались.

\- Нет, не могу. И не имею права позво…

Выстрел показался ей более громким, чем обычно, и спустя секунду стало понятно, почему. Гомес конвульсивно дернулся от боли, пистолет выпал из его окровавленной руки. Второй выстрел заставил его медленно, будто нехотя осесть на пол. 

Девон не стала терять время на прощания и, отбросив оружие офицера подальше на бегу, ринулась к панели управления входной дверью и набрала пароль. Она лихорадочно оглядела отходящие от пульта провода - один из них, черный, обеспечивал пульт питанием, какой-то из двух других соединял с терминалом Смотрителя для дистанционного управления и программирования. Если кто-то сумеет подобрать пароль к терминалу, пусть еще и потрудится восстановить контакт. Недолго думая, она проследила глазами, куда уходят другие два провода, выбрала желтый и торопливо его перерезала под хриплые стоны Гомеса.

\- Мне не хотелось в вас стрелять, - все-таки попыталась оправдаться она. Мелькнула мысль подкинуть ему пару стимуляторов для скорейшего выздоровления, но во внешнем кармане рюкзака нашелся только один, а продолжать поиски уже не было времени - огромная шестеренка со скрежетом откатилась в сторону, и ей показалось, что мокрую рану на плече обдало холодным воздухом.

А через секунду Девон почувствовала и его запах, чертовски знакомый запах пустоши.

Сквозь непрекращающийся вой сирены прорвался сигнал рации: “Гомес, ты в порядке?”. Она уже вылетела прочь, хлопнула по кнопке, пуская открывающий дверь механизм в обратный ход, и наконец-то выбралась на запустелую столичную территорию, еще не успевшую встретить рассвет.

Она шла долго, почти не помня себя, не следя за дорогой, лишь изредка сверяя направление по карте. Мысли совсем спутались. Временами Девон казалось, что она спит. Или выпила. Или под кайфом. И бредит, пытаясь воссоздавать реальность как можно ближе к правде, обманывая саму себя. В такие моменты она была особенно близка к тому шаткому состоянию, от которого едва успела спастись. Постоянным присутствием другого существа. Харона. Теперь его рядом не было, и черт знает, есть ли он вообще где-нибудь.

Линда Смит знала, о чем говорит. Она знала, кому стоит задавать скользкие вопросы. В конечном итоге это ей не помогло, но какая разница?.. Она попала в точку. Кое-что сдвинула в картине мира своей гостьи. Кое о чем напомнила.

Тогда, в сырых и темных туннелях, которыми она медленно и тяжело пробиралась от Мегатонны к городским развалинам, она осознала давно очевидную перемену в себе. Желудок скручивало от голода, постоянный страх с дивной естественностью перетекал в агрессию. Чуть-чуть отступив от ограничений сознания, она точно не побрезговала бы человеческим мясом. Ведь уже начала с непривычной, несвойственной для себя, пугающей до дрожи жестокостью награждать полудохлых жертв контрольными ударами. Привыкла к постоянным пятнам крови на одежде. Оставалось еще чуть-чуть. Если бы по пути не попалась лишняя пачка перенасыщенной консервантами довоенной еды, если бы не появился Харон...

Она бы не прожила долго. Человек рождается не для того, чтобы вести жизнь зверя.

Но в последние дни мысль о том, что прожить долго ей и без того не удастся, приходила все чаще и принималась все спокойнее.

Визит в убежище явно напомнил ей о том, к чему она стремилась ранее, какой представляла свою жизнь в дальнейшем. Дорога в тот спокойный, замутненный лишь надуманными страхами мир была закрыта. И не только потому, что все представления Девон о грядущем включали непременное присутствие и участие отца. Амата права - ей не место в убежище. Слишком многое изменилось. Снаружи она тоже не прижилась. Похоже, подходящего места вовсе и нет.

Зато есть кое-какие незаконченные дела. Пока что-то от нее зависит, придется жить. Потом появится возможность узнать, есть ли что-нибудь на той стороне.

* * *

“Анклав устроил засаду в убежище 87. Ее забрали. Я не знаю, что с ней сейчас”.

Повторять одно и то же с незначительными вариациями поневоле утомляло. Раз за разом сжато и кратко описывая произошедшее, он не чувствовал ни вины, ни тем более тоски или боли - только раздражение.

Последним, кто пожелал услышать о судьбе девушки из убежища 101, оказался сам Оуэн Лайонс. Старик вел себя тактично и спокойно, а выслушав рассказ гуля, даже позволил ему остаться в проклятой запыленной комнатушке на любой срок. Оказал неоценимую услугу.

Комната стала для Харона персональным филиалом ада и за все время проживания в Цитадели до того надоела, что вызывала ощущение, близкое к его воспоминаниям о тошноте. Если бы ад действительно существовал, то он попал бы на тот его круг, где наказывают бездействием. Медленно распадаясь на части под давлением собственных мыслей и нестабильных, бесформенных воспоминаний, теряя счет дней, бесцельно и бессмысленно проводя многие сотни лет, он, верно, страдал бы куда больше, чем от обычных пыток. Он слишком привык к давлению, к встряскам, к постоянной борьбе на стороне владельца контракта. Имелся у гуля и немалый запас терпения, но эта комната изъедала душевные силы, как крысы портят мешки с зерном.

Выбор был невелик: он не мог просто уйти. Помимо всего прочего, Девон забрала с собой еще и его контракт, и следовало дождаться неопровержимых доказательств его уничтожения или использовать возможность, если таковая появится, вернуть его в свои руки - желательно ненадолго. Затем отдать ключ от своей памяти кому-нибудь еще и тем самым благополучно освободиться от призрака девочки из убежища, которую он подвел; кроме того, он надеялся, что новый работодатель, кем бы он ни был, уведет его подальше от Столичной Пустоши. Ему порядком надоело это место.

Чертовски раздражала и собственная неуместность. Он с трудом представлял, что ему ответят ученые на предложение помощи в загадочных делах, которыми они занимались в лабораториях, или рыцари Братства - на просьбу взять с собой на вылазку с целью информационного обогащения. Чрезмерно, болезненно зацикленный на служении и на личности переменного хозяина контракта, он не мог найти применения своим силам и времени, а бесцельные прогулки по залам необъятного здания, где все, кроме него, чем-то заняты, считал худшим из возможных вариантов.

Готовый к тому, что обратно в Цитадель его не пустят, Харон попытался прогуляться до Ривет-Сити. Непобедимый инстинкт самосохранения вел его к городу кружными путями, подальше от захвативших мемориал Джефферсона солдат Анклава. Даже издалека гуль не мог не заметить, что вокруг мемориала царит оживление - похоже, свое присутствие они и не думали скрывать. Впрочем, путь к комплексу проекта преграждал силовой барьер, так что бояться внезапного нападения им не приходилось. Деактивировать столь мощные генераторы поля, возможно, будет не под силу даже Братству с его выдающимися технологиями, а пустошные обыватели и рейдеры наверняка уже поняли, что от строения, опутанного сияющей гирляндой силовых полей, следует держаться подальше.

Ривет-Сити, как и следовало ожидать, оказался предусмотрительно закрыт. Подъемный мост не опускали, невзирая на все уговоры. Точнее, Харон подозревал, что охрана не поддастся уговорам, но сам оставил попытки после первого отказа. Он умел находить общий язык с людьми при крайней необходимости, но обычно это заканчивалось для них несовместимыми с жизнью ранениями. Навредить находящемуся по другую сторону моста охраннику, впрочем, было сложно, а задумываться о подобной бессмыслице - даже смешно.

На обратном пути в Цитадель гуль нашел в кармане своей куртки смятый листок с неаккуратными рисунками. При ближайшем рассмотрении он узнал в них неполный маршрут караванов, следующих по Столичной Пустоши. Несговорчивая обычно память в этот раз легко вернула ему моменты, когда, встречая на дороге торговый караван, Девон делала на схематичной карте пометку, после чего прятала его в карман напарника со словами "так целее будет". В углу, там, где она как-то держала листок окровавленной рукой, остался бурый отпечаток пальца.

Когда он спрашивал, почему бы ей не заносить эти данные в свой пип-бой, она отмахивалась, объясняя, что обилие лишних пометок на карте отрицательно скажется на работоспособности системы, и добавляла: “к тому же это повод залезть тебе в карман - там так тепло!”, после чего начинала дико хохотать, как сумасшедшая.

Ему постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что она не прячется за его плечом, не бредет следом молча, не отлучилась по срочным делам и не войдет в дверь чертовой комнаты, понося последними словами доктора Ли, жадного буфетчика, Лайонсов - кого угодно.

Харон всегда успешно уживался со своей несвободой. Будучи чьей-то тенью в бурлящем водовороте событий, он чувствовал себя уместным и необходимым. Потеря ориентира в лице работодателя не могла пройти бесследно. Само собой, ему не хватало ее. Ее присутствия и контроля. Возможно, даже ее самой. _Возможно._

Схваченный цепкими когтями неприятных размышлений, он мало-помалу забывал, где находится.

Что-то изменилось. Ветер подул в другую сторону, дождь усилился, или же его уставшее от бездействия тело переместилось в пространстве - он ощутил все сразу и оттого словно очнулся.

Подошвы утопали в размякшей склизкой почве. Одежда насквозь промокла, как и мешок, который он волочил за собой, и неудивительно - дождь лил не переставая. Как давно он видел дождь на пустоши?..

Вокруг никого - ни бродяг, ни поселенцев, ни рейдеров, ни каких-либо признаков их недавнего присутствия; он, возможно, обнаружил одно из тех мест, куда десятилетиями не ступала нога человека. Вероятнее, впрочем, что все они скрылись от непогоды, смывшей и их следы. 

Ему ядовитый дождь не причинит никакого вреда. Поэтому он здесь. Никто другой об этом не позаботится.

Он пробирался по затопленным дорожкам, мимо обветшалых строений и обтесанных ветром молчаливых статуй. За воротами простиралось огромное, бескрайнее поле, усеянное зубьями надгробий. Между них вниз по склону бежали ручьи воды, которую земля уже не могла впитать. Пришлось подняться едва ли не на самую вершину холма, чтобы отыскать подходящее свободное место. Там он и раскрыл мешок, обнажив его содержимое.

Труп выглядел кошмарно.

Иссохший под действием непомерной дозы радиации, теперь он распух от влаги. Вид набухших и почерневших пальцев навевал неприятные мысли о собственном прошлом, заставлял вспоминать о невыносимой боли обмороженных в ледяной воде рук. Добрая половина седых волос осталась в мешке, отделившись от головы; белки глаз налились красным; изо рта вываливался посиневший язык. Долгий и нелегкий путь не пощадил опустевшее тело: оголенные по локоть руки покрылись синяками и ссадинами, шея оказалась неестественно вывернута, кости местами вспороли кожу. 

_Хорошо, что она не узнает, как смерть изуродовала ее отца_.

Потяжелевшая от сырости земля раскапывалась с трудом, дождь заливал яму, размывал ее края, превращал скорбный процесс в борьбу с грязью и слякотью. Снова и снова он вгонял лопату в мокрую землю, расчищал дно, силясь разглядеть еог за плотной пеленой дождя.

Прервав работу и бросив взгляд на мешок, он обнаружил, что тот пуст. 

Труп исчез, будто его и не было. Мертвец не мог ожить и уйти. Значит, он до того тронулся умом, что притащил на кладбище пустой мешок и даже выкопал для него могилу. Для него ли?.. Или для себя? Но, в конце концов, он же видел…

_Он видел._

Мешок показался ему пустым. Только показался. Он просто прикрыл его, чтобы яростный дождь не нанес телу еще большего вреда. Наклонившись, чтобы в этом убедиться, он оттянул край грубой истертой ткани. В темноте показалась маленькая белая кисть. Внутри был не Джеймс.

Харон отпустил мешковину и медленно, не оборачиваясь, отошел назад.

Дождь продолжал шуметь, но его самого будто окутал прочный и вдобавок водонепроницаемый кокон. Он не чувствовал ни бьющих по вымокшей одежде капель, ни занозистого черенка лопаты в руках, ни утопающих в зыбкой земле ног. Только охвативший его противоестественный холод.

Следовало забрать контракт и уйти, но он не мог даже взглянуть на скрывающееся под темной тканью тело - ему хватило единственной руки. Борясь с отупляющим чувством тревоги, он пытался вспомнить, как выглядели руки его подопечной, имелись ли на них шрамы, родинки или другие приметы - и стоял, как вкопанный, не в силах заставить себя подойти и убедиться, что это она. 

Небольшое мыслительное усилие привело к вполне ожидаемому результату - он проснулся. Все в той же серой комнате с тусклой лампочкой под потолком. Несколько последующих минут гуль провел, наблюдая, как она покачивается - от шума из соседней столовой дрожали стены.

Он ненавидел сны.

Каждый раз подсознание пыталось запугать его, и становилось все труднее принимать очередную игру вышедшего из-под контроля рассудка со всем возможным спокойствием. Харон не помнил, когда обнаружил, что давно забытые потрясения оживают во сне, принимая нечеткие, почти не поддающиеся трактовке формы. Он не мог их даже запомнить: по пробуждении сон напоминал о себе только гадливым ощущением засевшей в горле горечи и приглушенной нервозностью. Неприятно, когда некие внутренние силы пытаются вытащить из подсознания то, что давно потонуло. Поэтому он избегал сна, пользовался выносливостью своего мутировавшего организма, чтобы тратить на отдых как можно меньше времени и не позволять разгулявшейся памяти вывести его из равновесия.

И в течение довольно долгого времени ему это удавалось. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что за годы службы у Азрухала не видел кошмаров. Нет, это началось недавно. 

Странно обнаруживать жизнь там, где ждешь ее меньше всего. Странно обнаруживать жизнь в себе. Он ведь и в самом деле считал себя мертвецом, верил в это куда искреннее, чем другие гули, пусть и не выделял себя и себе подобных в отдельную форму существования, не звал нетронутых радиацией людей “гладкокожими”. Он думал, что все просто, что его мозг - слаженная, работающая без перебоев система, а недоступные для него тонкости все равно останутся вне понимания, сколько ни ломай голову. Черт побери, он действительно так думал…

Харон приказал себе отвлечься. Потом мысленно повторил приказ ее голосом - с большим успехом, пусть ему и не хватало воображения, чтобы воспроизвести ее манеру речи в точности.

И стал ждать.

 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Однажды утром его внимание привлек необычный шум: оживление разносилось, как зараза, по всей Цитадели. Всего за несколько минут новость о неком событии добралась до самых дальних уголков лабораторий. Вначале из обрывков чужих бесед, услышанных Хароном по пути во двор, сложилась совершенно невероятная весть: Рейвен-Рок, крупнейшая база Анклава на территории Столичной Пустоши, полностью уничтожена вместе с президентом Эдемом.

Затем, наконец, протиснувшись к выходу, он увидел источник нежданных новостей своими глазами.

Старейшина Лайонс беседовал с дочерью Джеймса и выглядел обеспокоенным. Их обступили смутно знакомые паладины, рыцари Прайда; протиснуться в их круг не представлялось возможным, и Харон остановился чуть поодаль.

\- Нет, отец, я вынуждена настоять, - услышал он голос Сары Лайонс. Старейшина попытался возразить.

Заметив Харона, Девон сильно изменилась в лице. Он и сам перестал контролировать лицевые мышцы, едва челюсть не уронил. 

Пока спорили первые лица восточной ветви Братства, отец и дочь, Девон во все глаза пялилась на своего напарника. А он на нее. _И будто глох с каждым сердечным ударом. ___

__\- ...Отец, если мы не выступим сейчас, то когда? Когда еще момент будет настолько подходящим?.._ _

__\- ...Я не отправлю свой лучший отряд без поддержки…_ _

__Девон наконец отвела глаза и нахмурилась для пущей серьезности._ _

__\- Поняла, - пробормотала она, так и не взглянув в сторону тех, к кому обращалась. - Мы скоро будем готовы._ _

__\- Нас найдешь в лаборатории у Ротшильда. Посмотрим, что он сможет сделать..._ _

__Она ответила кивком. Отец и дочь Лайонс, одарив ее сочувственными взглядами, каждый в своей манере, удалились._ _

___Да что она такое? Как ей это удалось?_ _ _

__Скрип песка по камню и шорох шагов истерли в пыль звуки чужих голосов._ _

__\- Привет, Харон._ _

__Уголки ее рта подрагивали, но она не улыбалась. Взгляд бегающих глаз с какой-то неловкостью мазнул по его лицу и задержался совсем ненадолго, соскользнув в сторону - будто только по истечении нескольких минут ей стало неловко пялиться на него так открыто. Ужасно растрепанная, - она поняла, что он это заметил, и пригладила волосы, - с расцарапанной щекой, со свежими, еще яркими пятнами крови на одежде. Мимоходом Харон обратил внимание на ее руки: усеянные мелкими царапинами ладони обтягивали беспальцевые перчатки - ничего от той мертвенной хрупкости, что привиделась ему недавно, совсем ничего, она определенно живее всех живых._ _

__\- Привет, - только и смог выдавить из себя гуль. А затем, проследив за ее взглядом, обернулся и заметил, что к ним спешат ученые: доктор Ли и Дэниэл Эджинкорт. Последний при виде Девон нахмурился, покачнулся, будто теряя равновесие, и восстановить его попытался, смяв девушку в объятиях._ _

__\- Ты жива!_ _

__Харон, преисполнившись скептицизма, отвел глаза. Девон сдержанно похлопала растрепанного инженера по спине и отстранилась, пробормотав:_ _

__\- Брось это, Дэни, доктор Ли недовольна._ _

__Ли в ответ на это заявление отрицательно покачала головой._ _

__\- Я рада, что с тобой все в порядке, - произнесла она быстро, явно торопясь покончить с ритуалами вежливости. - И… никакого недовольства, Девон, ваши отношения - это ваше личное дело, а я не собираюсь лезть в _это_ , - выделила она, вероятно, чтобы не оставить сомнений в отсутствии интереса к подразумеваемым гнусностям. - Только, пожалуйста, постарайся не отвлекать моих людей от работы._ _

__\- Слушайте, доктор, мы тут не особо и трудимся... - попытался возразить Дэниэл, но не слишком преуспел._ _

__\- Будь добр не встревать в чужой разговор. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли, - снова обратилась к ней Ли, - и твоя способность выпутываться из, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуаций действительно поражает._ _

__\- Спасибо, но, если на то пошло, мне сейчас тоже не стоит отвлекаться, - отозвалась Девон почти ласково, не переставая с нервной ожесточенностью мять пальцы. - Готовится штурм Мемориала, сами понимаете. Удачи._ _

__\- Удачи, - ответили они почти хором. Дэниэл еще и добавил: - Береги себя, а мы тут как-нибудь справимся, - на что она улыбнулась и обнадеживающе покивала._ _

__Пару раз по пути Дэниэл оборачивался, но она старательно делала вид, что погрязла в тяжких раздумьях. Харон с тем же упорством гнал мысли о том, что могло их связывать и не стоит ли, по крайней мере, попытаться дать ей дружеский совет. Возможно, немного грубый._ _

__\- Они собираются штурмовать очиститель, - как ни в чем не бывало возвестила Девон._ _

__\- Я слышал._ _

__\- Ты со мной?_ _

__\- Если это приказ, - отозвался он привычно._ _

__\- А если нет?_ _

__Харон свирепо уставился на напарницу. Они едва успели сказать друг другу пару слов, а она уже пыталась его разозлить. И у нее почти получалось._ _

__\- Ладно, ладно, просто вырвалось, ты меня знаешь, - пробормотала она, услышав тихое горловое рычание с его стороны. - Ну, привычка, слышу “если” и не могу не спросить “а если нет?”._ _

__\- Тебе дали время на подготовку? - прервал он ее бредовые объяснения._ _

__Девон согласно кивнула и потерла глаза._ _

__\- Не будем его терять._ _

__Она вздохнула и улыбнулась не то вопреки раздражению, не то наоборот успокоившись, а после этого короткого проявления неопределенных чувств кивнула гулю, давая знак следовать за ней. Но так и не замолкла._ _

__\- Мне тут сказали, что ты распространял вести о моей гибели, - она слегка прищурилась, покосившись на Харона._ _

__Он покачал головой._ _

__\- Я только рассказал, как все было. Они сделали ложные выводы._ _

__\- Не слишком. - Харон не понял, о чем она говорит, но девушка только многозначительно пожала плечами. С полминуты она смотрела себе под ноги, затем живо уставилась на него. - У меня чуть крыша не поехала, если хочешь знать!_ _

__\- Не уверен, что хочу, - буркнул он едва слышно._ _

__\- Когда я тебя увидела с этим чемоданом… я думала - все, конец, - продолжала Девон, ревниво посматривая на проходящих мимо, - думала, что осталась без напарника._ _

__Она наконец отвернулась, чтобы уточнить направление по закрепленной на стене карте._ _

__\- Так и знала, что пропущу поворот... Я скучала по тебе, - недовольно выпалила она, по-своему истолковав его молчание. - А ты куда смотрел?_ _

__\- Ты отвлекла, - отозвался он, мысленно одобрил собственную честность и развернулся. Шум залов Цитадели немного разгонял эту муть в голове, из которой даже у него рождались не слишком подобающие сознательной личности мысли._ _

__\- Ну, неужели тебе не интересно, как я справилась? - ей приходилось повышать голос, когда они проходили по особенно людным уголкам кольца А. Харон действительно терялся в догадках, но ответил скупым кивком - "рассказывай уже". Девон переждала паузу и торжественно заявила:_ _

__\- Президент Эдем был компьютером с искусственным интеллектом. Как тебе такая новость?_ _

__\- А Тридогнайт - его комнатным робопсом? - отозвался он угрюмо. Девон натянуто рассмеялась, позабавленная скорее тем, что он попытался пошутить, нежели самой шуткой._ _

__\- Знаешь, - вдруг начала она с видом бывалого сказочника, - на самом деле искусственного интеллекта не существует. То, что мы под этим подразумеваем, может быть очень, э-э, сложноорганизованной системой с продуманными алгоритмами реакций и настолько развитым речевым аппаратом, что несведущий действительно примет его за искусственный разум, разум в полном смысле этого слова. Может даже показаться, что его рассуждения не подчиняются простой двоичной логике и…_ _

__\- В общем, ты и его довела?_ _

__\- Ага, - кивнула она с небрежной гордостью, не обратив внимания на скептический тон напарника. - До самоуничтожения. Указала на ошибку в его логических цепях, он стал подчиняться моим командам, а дальше уже дело, гм, техники._ _

__\- То есть, Рейвен-Рок управлялся машиной, которой любой прохожий мог приказать уничтожить себя и весь комплекс?_ _

__Девон, недовольная таким грубым обобщением, снова пустилась в пространные объяснения, пестрящие понятными лишь отчасти техническими подробностями. Он слушал ее вполуха, не вникая в смысл. Любопытство угасло, как только он узнал о произошедшем в общих чертах. Ей повезло, она вернулась живой - все остальное интересовало его куда меньше. Впрочем, ее болтовня странным образом успокаивала, так что раздражения гуль не чувствовал._ _

__Вдвоем они заглянули в хранилище, где уже предупрежденный руководством бронник попросил Девон снять куртку и рюкзак, измерил ее габариты и подобрал подходящий по размеру комплект разведброни._ _

__\- А для моего напарника у вас ничего нет? - поинтересовалась она и в ответ получила укоризненное:_ _

__\- Не для временного пользования. Если вы в состоянии купить, покупайте._ _

__Харон не слишком удивился. В Братстве могли позволить себе брезгливо посчитать ношенную гулем броню испорченной._ _

__Его напарница не стала возражать и высыпала перед бронником все наличные крышки. Суммы оказалось недостаточно, и некоторое время они с бронником препирались, решая, допустимо ли внесение оплаты по частям и что по этому поводу скажет Оуэн Лайонс._ _

__Спустя несколько минут, потраченных на извлечение нужного комплекта из хранилища, Харон и Девон уже медленно продвигались к своей комнате, отягощенные внушительным весом своих приобретений. Дверь его напарнице пришлось открывать без помощи пальцев, одними локтями обеих занятых ношей рук._ _

__Пропустив Девон впереди себя, гуль подумал, что, возможно, эта комната не так уж плоха._ _

__Девушка с кряхтением дотащила броню до койки и плюхнулась рядом. Болтливости у нее заметно поубавилось; выглядела она, возможно, немного подавленной, но вполне способной держать себя в руках, и этого было достаточно._ _

__Некоторое время они продолжали глупо глядеть друг на друга, почти как при встрече - он с высоты своего роста, она снизу вверх._ _

__\- Ну, раздевайся, - небрежно потребовала Девон и замерла, будто ожидая, что он покатится со смеху. Она всегда так делала - выжидала хотя бы несколько секунд, прежде чем становилось очевидно, что реакции на шутку не последует._ _

__\- Ты тоже, - сказал он, отворачиваясь, чтобы ей не пришлось об этом просить._ _

__Некстати он вспомнил, что во время снятия мерок заметил на ее плече темную отметину недавней раны, и не мог не поинтересоваться:_ _

__\- Поймала пулю?_ _

__Выпутываясь из одежды, Девон отозвалась не сразу._ _

__\- У тебя что, глаза на спине?_ _

__\- Я давно заметил. Может, расскажешь, что произошло?_ _

__\- На пустоши масса мест, где тебя с радостью накормят свинцом, - огрызнулась она, затем добавила по-прежнему мрачно: - Если и расскажу, то позже._ _

__Харон не стал настаивать, полагая, что все в порядке, если она здесь. Большего ему не требовалось. Его обязанность - помочь подопечной справиться с неприятностями, а не лезть к ней в голову. По крайней мере, Девон вернулась к делам отца - значит, бомба внутри нее не разорвалась, она сумела хотя бы на время справиться с горем, и, если ее самоконтроль даст трещину, его присутствие сократит масштабы катастрофы._ _

__Поочередно они помогли друг другу закрепить хитрую броню, образцами которой так великодушно поделилось Братство. Это была, конечно, не знаменитая силовая, но тем лучше - Харон вовсе не горел желанием провести несколько часов в консервной банке._ _

__\- Тяжелая, сволочь, - буркнула Девон, ощупывая заглаженные стыки пластин на своем животе. - И ведь ничего легче у них нет._ _

__\- Всего несколько часов, - отозвался он флегматично. Девушка продолжала вертеться, явно испытывая неудобства._ _

__Харон протянул к ней руку и замер в ожидании позволения. После ее быстрого кивка он поправил слегка покосившийся нагрудник и затянул ремни чуть крепче._ _

__\- Думаешь? - она приглядывалась к нему, будто ища повода для ответной любезности. - Как по-твоему, какие у нас шансы?_ _

__Гуль серьезно посмотрел на нее._ _

__\- Больше, чем ничего. Если ты не будешь лезть под выстрелы… - начал он поучительно, но Девон прервала его:_ _

__\- Харон._ _

__\- Ну?_ _

__\- То, что я сказала в туннелях во время налета Анклава - это правда._ _

__Он почувствовал себя редкостным идиотом. Чего и зачем она добивалась, ему оставалось непонятным._ _

__\- Ты много чего говорила, - буркнул гуль, надеясь, что разговор прекратится, но, вероятно, добиться этого было бы проще, если бы он просто замолчал._ _

__Девон спокойно проверяла, легко ли сгибать и разгибать руки в локтях. Пожалуй, слишком спокойно, с примесью некой наигранности._ _

__\- Ладно, - она пожала плечами, - тогда выбери из того, что помнишь, наиболее для себя приятное, и будем считать, что именно это я имела в виду._ _

__\- К чему ты клонишь?_ _

__\- А с чего ты взял, что я к чему-то клоню? - она удивленно уставилась на него. - Я разве не имею привычки болтать попусту?_ _

__\- Да, действительно, как это я упустил._ _

__\- Побудем здесь еще минуту?_ _

__Он кивнул и, чтобы отвлечься, мысленно начал отсчет._ _

__

____

* * *

От дыма слезились глаза и першило в горле. Девон с трудом разбирала, что происходит дальше десяти шагов. Повсюду гремели взрывы, обычно тихий звук срабатывания лазерной винтовки зазвучал одновременно отовсюду, превращаясь в визг, но сильнее всего по барабанным перепонкам ударяли шаги Либерти Прайма. Дорога дрожала и исходила трещинами под его огромными железными ступнями, а воздух словно потяжелел и загустел от непрестанного грохота.

Разум на время отключился. Тело перемещалось по полю боя, в нужный момент прибегало к самозащите, но соображать в гуще событий Девон не могла. Прайд держался на расстоянии, избегал близкого контакта. Солдаты Анклава умирали слишком быстро, просто и часто, и ей начинало казаться, что картина единственной смерти преследует ее на всем пути, множась, как стекла в калейдоскопе.

В какой-то момент ее посетила одинокая мысль: а что, если у Анклава тоже припрятан козырь вроде Либерти Прайма? Разве они могут проиграть так просто?

Холод внутренних залов мемориала немного освежил ее голову, хотя затылок все еще горел, а в бок то и дело впивалась какая-то из деталей брони. Дождавшись короткого “все чисто” от Сары Лайонс, она покидала свое укрытие и следовала за Прайдом, взявшим направление на ротонду мемориала. Выстрелы не умолкали, снаружи слышались взрывы и громогласные лозунги Либерти Прайма. Вместо понятных фраз рыцари перебрасывались краткими, рваными их подобиями, а реагировать на сигналы об опасности приходилось быстро, как никогда - если пулю обдолбанного рейдера она сможет пережить, то любой выстрел из плазменной винтовки может стать последним. Девон своими глазами видела, как сгусток плазмы, угодивший в шлем силовой брони рядового паладина, прожег в нем дыру; от стали буквально ничего не осталось, и этого хватило, чтобы устроить бойцу несовместимые с жизнью повреждения. Может, она и заслуживала такой смерти, но не слишком хотела.

Пока другие рыцари Прайда разбирались с остатками охраны мемориала, они двинулись в ротонду втроем - Сара Лайонс, Девон и Харон. Дочь старейшины рассудила, что взять на себя кропотливый труд по зачистке главного зала всего комплекса придется именно им, и Девон с неприятным волнением ждала непосильных трудностей, подозревая, что именно в ротонде сосредоточены главные силы Анклава, и вот сейчас она получит прекрасную возможность указать Саре на ее фатальную ошибку.

Впрочем, Сара все-таки не ошиблась. В ротонде не было никого, кроме полковника Отема. Он не выглядел ни воинственным, ни, напротив, испуганным, и это наблюдение заставило Девон вспомнить Аллена Мака, изрыгавшего проклятия перед лицом довольно жалкой опасности в ее лице.

Отем только напустил на себя презрительный вид. Обратив внимание на его по-прежнему чистый плащ, запятнанный лишь слегка по подолу, она невольно задалась вопросом, как часто полковнику приходится стирать его.

\- Я не удивлен. Ты и тебе подобные чуть ли не целью жизни сделали разрушить все, чего достигло наше государство.

Девон выразительно покачала головой, пресекая попытку Сары вступить в диалог с врагом, и со всей возможной вежливостью кивнула:

\- Добрый день, полковник Отем.

\- Ты надеешься сбить меня с толку? - похоже, вежливость была у него не в почете.

Только теперь, раздумывая над ответом, Девон поняла, что навязчивые неудобства вроде пришедшей с бессонницей головной боли, жара в затылке и давнего голода вмиг исчезли. Она не помнила за собой такой ясности сознания и могла поклясться, что никогда не испытывала ничего подобного - ни от приливов адреналина, ни под действием каких-либо наркотиков. Она совершенно точно не испытывала к Отему никаких дурных чувств и сейчас, глядя в его, между прочим, разноцветные глаза, была непривычно для себя спокойна.

А может быть, то лишь следствие бессонной ночи.

\- Знаете, мне жаль, что все к этому пришло. Каждый раз, когда я по случайности расстраивала ваши планы, вам удавалось уйти. Такая изобретательность заслуживает восхищения. Вы и в целом не самый плохой человек, у вас есть свое, а не навязанное покойным президентом мнение...

Сара Лайонс некоторое время следила за разглагольствующей Девон с осторожностью, не понимая, что у нее на уме. Отем тоже сосредоточенно оглядывал всех присутствующих, силясь не упустить ни одного лишнего движения.

\- Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: у вас не так много шансов уйти живым. Я говорю "не так много", потому что возможность все-таки есть.

Глава Прайда не сдержала тихого вздоха облегчения. Ей наконец стало ясно, к чему все идет. Девчонка пудрит ему мозги. И, что удивительно, у нее получается - видимо, там, в Рейвен-Рок, она узнала об Отеме что-то, чего не знал никто из них.

\- И что, ты думаешь, я поверю в твои добрые намерения? - осведомился Отем недовольно. Пока он не верил, но заметно колебался. Девон понимала, почему: встреча с ним закончилась гибелью Джеймса, и, должно быть, он ждет от нее мстительной ненависти и стремления во что бы то ни стало отплатить той же монетой.

Придется его разочаровать. Смерть отца была трагедией, от которой она, верно, не сможет оправиться еще очень долго; Девон даже сейчас не до конца понимала, как ей удается каждый день и каждую секунду мириться с безвозвратной утратой самого близкого человека. Но такого, казалось бы, нормального желания отомстить она в себе не обнаруживала, как ни старалась, и к тому же продолжала считать папин поступок страшной глупостью.

\- Мое желание позволить вам выжить не имеет ничего общего с добрыми намерениями. Просто вы заслуживаете второго шанса. Я знаю, что вы используете его с умом. Ты согласна, Сара?

Повисшую тишину прорезал шум помех из интеркома. В динамиках звучал голос Мэдисон Ли, который Девон меньше всего хотелось слышать, и звучал он на редкость тревожно.

\- Ответьте, кто-нибудь! Ответьте!

Сара среагировала быстрее, чем Девон успела подумать - воспользовавшись кратким моментом всеобщего замешательства, она приказала вбежавшим в зал рыцарям:

\- Возьмите полковника под стражу. Мы разберемся со всем остальным.

Отем даже не попытался достать оружие: против нескольких паладинов в силовой броне у него не было ни единого шанса. Его увели. Лайонс уже спешила к интеркому, поэтому Девон не пыталась ее перегнать и слушала, стоя у подножия лестницы рядом с Хароном.

Они кратко переглянулись под беспокойную речь доктора Ли. 

\- Во время боя комплекс сильно пострадал. Кое-что похоже на саботаж. Приборы показывают, что в резервуарах нарастает давление, и если не сбросить его немедленно, весь комплекс взорвется.

Сара встревоженно уставилась на Девон. Весь мыслительный процесс был написан у нее на лице. Харону сложившаяся ситуация нравилась ничуть не больше.

\- Вы понимаете меня? Очиститель нужно включить _сейчас же_.

Ли говорила еще что-то, но ее больше не слушали. Глава Прайда отпустила кнопку интеркома, мимоходом заглянула в камеру, запоминая расположение панелей управления очистителем, и спустилась.

\- А мы хотели отпраздновать, - заметила она кисло. Перспектива возможной гибели явно не слишком ее радовала, но, как и Отем, она не впадала в истерику. - Что будем делать? Спички тянуть? 

Девон медленно, глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, стараясь в последний раз хорошенько прочувствовать, как легкие наполняются воздухом.

\- Стой. Как это я сразу не подумала… Твой напарник - гуль, правильно? - торопливо и нервно начала Сара. - Гулям не вредит радиация. Он ведь может включить очиститель, и никто не пострадает! О, черт, как удачно все складывается...

\- Нет, - вдруг отрезала Девон и криво улыбнулась. А в следующую секунду принялась снимать снаряжение, бросая тут же и сумку, и перевязь для оружия, и ремни, на которых крепился патронташ...

Харон следил за ней с затаенным ужасом и готовностью в любой момент сорваться с места и действовать. С надеждой, что она не натворит глупостей. Откровенно тщетной надеждой.

\- Слушай, я все могу понять, но... - Саре явно хотелось думать, что сейчас сто первая обратит все в шутку - очередную дурацкую шутку, которыми она так любит трепать нервы всем подряд. - Тебе не нужно этого делать. Если установку включит Харон...

\- Прости, но разве ты распоряжаешься моим Хароном? - буднично поинтересовалась Девон.

"Если ты еще там, давление нужно сбросить, сейчас же!" - почти проорала в интерком доктор Ли.

\- У меня есть просьба, - Девон криво ухмыльнулась, покосившись в сторону интеркома. - Я хочу, чтобы ты убил доктора Ли, как только проект заработает уверенно. Она мне надоела.

\- Ты что это удумала? - он сжал ее плечо и встряхнул, когда она, провожаемая ошалевшим взглядом Лайонс, собралась сделать первый шаг к очистителю.

\- Отпусти меня, - отозвалась она спокойно, не поднимая головы и старательно пряча глаза. - Я не разрешала к себе прикасаться. Как не разрешала Саре выбирать, кто из нас включит очиститель.

\- Хоть раз наступи на горло своей дури, - заговорил гуль быстро, все же убрав руку с плеча девушки, - я могу это сделать, и сделаю!..

Она слабо качнула головой и подалась вперед в очередной попытке сделать шаг.

\- Не глупи, пожалуйста, мы теряем время! - попыталась воззвать к разуму девушки Сара.

Харон вскинул руку, чтобы снова схватить ее и оттолкнуть - и плевать он хотел, что позволения она так и не озвучила.

Буквально в одну секунду она подхватила с пола свой пистолет. Дуло оказалось направлено на него.

\- Не двигайся.

\- Ты, чокнутая, - почти прорычал он, не слишком заботясь о том, как это выглядит в глазах Сары, - какого черта ты делаешь? Я включу, и никто не...

\- ДАЙ МНЕ СПОКОЙНО СДОХНУТЬ! - заорала она так дико, что гуль почти наяву ощутил боль в барабанных перепонках. Сара поморщилась. - Сделаешь хоть шаг - я снесу тебе башку. Я это сделаю, чтоб мне провалиться. Ты понял меня? ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!

\- Мы сейчас все взлетим на воздух, ты что, не понимаешь? - рявкнула Лайонс, рванувшись к ней.

Девон глупо и по-детски продемонстрировала ей средний палец.

Стоило Харону шевельнуться, как она пальнула из пистолета прямо над его головой. 

По ведущей к установке трехступенчатой лесенке она просто взлетела. Со злостью ударила по кнопке, заперев себя в чертовом стеклянном гробу. Герметичная дверь камеры наглухо перекрыла доступ извне. Ни единой возможности дать обратный ход.

Сознание пошатнулось в первую же секунду. Слабые блики на поверхностях предметов стали ослепительными, мир вокруг утонул в незамутненной, сияющей белизне. Казалось, лестница продолжается. Вверх и вверх, туда, где сгущается свет, где все исчезает.

Почти вслепую Девон отбила на контрольной панели кодовое число. Пальцы немели. Шуршащей лавиной хлынул в уши шум, погребая под собой все звуки извне. По привычке прислушиваясь к ощущениям, вызванным измененным состоянием сознания, она не упустила момент, когда разом отключились все органы чувств. Удивительно. Всего мгновение назад было так тяжело, а теперь казалось, что тело вот-вот оторвется от земли, до того оно стало легким - будто истаяло до тонкой и прозрачной оболочки.

Если совсем недавно она надеялась, что вожделенная гибель не окажется напрасной и принесет пользу с обеих сторон, то теперь не могла об этом даже думать. В голове крутился один вопрос - “почему не страшно?”, и с каждой секундой стоящий за ним смысл, значения слов, дрожащие интонации - все осыпалось и навсегда исчезало.

Там, в этом свете, где очертания ступеней таяли ослепительным облаком, было нечто иное. 

Она сделала шаг.


End file.
